Quand le serpent aime la lionne
by lolie
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7ème année et est Préfète en chef. Son collègue n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Ils se détestent toujours autant poutant, avec le temps, ils apprendront à mieux ce connaître. Mais Hermione ignore ce que Draco s'apprête à faire e
1. La rentrée

Quand le serpent aime la lionne.  
  
La rentrée.  
  
Le poudlard express venait juste de démarrer et la foule des élèves se  
pressait pour trouver un compartiment libre et tranquille. Hermione  
Granger, préfète en chef de poudlard, le regard attentif, s'avançait  
dans l'étroit couloire essayant d'apercevoir ses amis. Elle jugea bon  
attendre dans un compartiment vide qu'ils arrivent.  
Elle posa ses valises en poussant un soupir de soulagement, et  
s'assit sur la banquette. Son regard se posa sur la vitre à côté  
d'elle, dont le paysage défilait rapidement. Le ciel était nuageux,  
c'était presque orageux... Elle soupira et tira de sa valise un livre  
qu'elle entreprit de lire. Pattenrond s'allongea à côté d'elle, en  
ronronnant affectueusement. Bien que ses amis lui manquait, elle se  
sentait bien en cet instant, seule et tranquille. Alors qu'elle  
tournait une page de son livre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la  
volée.  
Elle tourna vivement la tête, agacée, et ne put s'empêcher de  
souffler d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ici la  
déranger ? La silhouette musclée et bien formée, le visage blafard,  
dur et froid. Un regard glacial, expressif et armé d'un sourire  
narquois. Le jeune garçon, le plus arrogant de tous, s'installa comme  
si elle n'était pas là. Il croisa jambes et bras et contempla la jeune  
fille devant lui qui ne prêtait aucune attention à lui. Elle se  
concentrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à ça lecture pour ne pas croiser  
le regard offensant du blond.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement et sortit de sa valise sa  
baguette avec laquelle il s'amusa à jeter de minis sort qui  
atteignaient de peu Hermione. Celle-ci s'arracha de sa lecture et le  
regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait bien s'amuser.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-elle avec mépris. Tu n'as pas  
d'autre chat à fouetter ?  
_ Tiens, Granger, dit-il comme s'il venait juste de l'apercevoir. Je  
me demandais bien quand est-ce que tu allais lever ton nez de ce  
bouquin. Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un rat de bibliothèque.  
Mille excuses !  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Devant ce silence énervant, il reprit  
son petit jeu avec sa baguette. Pour la deuxième fois, elle  
interrompit sa lecture et ferma d'un coup sec son livre.  
_ Ah ! Granger qui ferme un livre, c'est nouveau ça ! Dis-moi, où  
sont donc pote Potter et belette ? Ils en n'ont eu assez d'être sous  
les ordres de Miss-je-sais-tout ?  
_ Et toi, fouine bondissante, où sont tes deux gros copains ? Ils se  
sont rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'un vaux-rien ?  
_ Ah là là, si tu savais. Pauvre Granger ! Je suis Préfet en chef et  
tu vois, j'ai bien l'intention de te mener la vie dure !  
_ Toi, préfet en chef ? Pas possible ! Cela veut dire que je vais  
devoir...  
_ Oui Granger, tu vas devoir faire gaffe car quand je veux quelque  
chose, je l'obtiens facilement. D'ailleurs je me demande qui est  
l'autre préfet. J'aimerais bien une jolie Serdaigle.  
Un sourire ravi illumina le visage d'Hermione. Elle soupira de  
contentement et sourit d'avantage et secouant la tête d'un air  
faussement exaspéré.  
_ Alors comme ça, Malfoy, tu ne sais pas qui est ton collègue ? C'est  
très....dommage !  
Malfoy fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux comme s'il  
essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Il se redressa et fixa la jeune  
fille.  
_ Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose, par hasard ? demanda-t-il, sa  
baguette toujours en main. Si oui, dis le moi tout de suite !  
_ Non, je ne sais rien Malfoy. En fait, je suis plutôt déçue qu'ils  
ne m'aient pas choisit, dit Hermione d'une voix faussement triste. Je  
n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait battre par....toi, la fouine.  
_ Ne m'appelle pas fouine, sang-de-bourbe. Je crois que tu as oublié  
à qui tu as à faire ! D'ailleurs, cette année, j'ai préparé ma  
vengeance pour toi et Pote Potter. Attends toi à avoir des misères.  
Hermione était sur le point de répliquer mais la porte du  
compartiment s'ouvrit en cet instant. Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent un  
instant sans bouger, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Malfoy se  
trouvait dans le même compartiment que leur amie. Ce fut Ginny qui  
entra la première, elle s'assit à côté du blond et lui lança un regard  
de vipère.  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
C'est pas interdit de s'assoire que je sache ?  
Hermione étouffa un rire en voyant la tête contrariée de Malfoy.  
Il était clair que Ginny était devenu beaucoup plus rebelle depuis la  
5ème année. Elle n'était plus du tout timide.  
_ Non, mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à avoir une Weasley en  
compagnie, répondit-il froidement.  
Ginny haussa les sourcils et s'installa encore plus  
confortablement sur la banquette. Harry et Ron pénétrèrent enfin dans  
le compartiment et s'assirent aux côtes d'Hermione.  
_ Maintenant que nous somme tous là, tu peux partir, Malfoy, déclara  
Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
_ Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Weasley ? J'étais là avant toi,  
alors si quelqu'un doit partir ici, c'est bien toi.  
_ Oh, non ! s'opposa Hermione. J'étais là avant toi et j'invite mes  
amis donc, dégage.  
_ Oh mais c'est qu'elle donne des ordres la petite Sang-de-bourbe !  
répliqua Malfoy, sa main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Je suis bien  
là. Si il y a un problème, veuillez sortir car j'ai des amis à voir.  
_ En plus il croit qu'on est à son service, marmonna Ron.  
Ginny venait juste de remarquer que Malfoy avait sa baguette et  
décida aussi de prendre la sienne qui était dans sa poche. Elle la  
pointa sur Malfoy, avec un large sourire.  
_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Malfoy qui semblait amusé.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais le seul à avoir une baguette en  
main ?  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se levèrent exactement au  
même moment, leurs baguettes pointées l'un sur l'autre. Hermione ne  
savait pas si Ginny savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait mais elle ne  
semblait pas du tout paniquée, au contraire, on pourrait croire  
qu 'elle était à l'aise. Harry et Ron ne bougeaient pas, ils fixaient  
la scène comme s'ils n'y étaient pas impliqués. Hermione se leva d'un  
bond et se mit entre les deux le regard vraiment exaspéré.  
_ Bon, ça suffit les gamineries ! dit-elle. Malfoy, tu vas gentiment  
et tranquillement te trouver un autre compartiment, compris ?  
_ Et si je refuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Te venger ?  
_ Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?  
Tous le monde se retourna pour faire face à la dame aux  
friandises. La scène s'arrêta momentanément, Malfoy et Ginny, leurs  
baguettes toujours pointés l'un sur l'autre et Hermione au milieu. La  
dame haussa les épaules et continua son parcourt, n'ayant aucune  
réponse.  
_ Expéliarmus !  
Ginny avait poussé Hermione sur le côté et avait rapidement jeté  
le sort avant que Malfoy ait eu le temps de faire un pas sur le côté  
pour l'éviter. Celui-ci se retrouva dans le couloire, contre le mur,  
la respiration coupée. Ginny claqua la porte et s'installa sur la  
banquette.  
_ Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. Combien de fois il faut  
que je te le dise ? Pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Je vais  
perdre mon poste de Préfète en chef, moi !  
Harry et Ron semblèrent enfin se réveiller. Les yeux rond et la  
bouche légèrement ouverte, ils regardèrent Hermione comme si c'était  
la première fois qu'ils voyaient une fille.  
_ Alors tu es Préfète en chef ? demanda Ron.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'a pas dis ? questionna Harry.  
_ Je ne voulais pas que Malfoy le sache, c'est tout. Figurez-vous que  
c'est le second Préfet. Comment Dumbledor a-t-il put faire une chose  
pareille ? Pourtant, il sait parfaitement que je ne l'aime pas !  
_ Tu sais, répondit Ginny, Dumbledor se fiche pas mal de tes  
sentiments.  
_ Ginny à raison, dit Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça pour  
rapprocher Serpentard et Griffondor. C'est qu'il est intelligent !  
_ Quoi ? Jamais je ne m'approcherais d'un Serpentard, et encore moins  
de Malfoy ! Enfin, tant qu'il me laisse tranquille, c'est le top !  
_ Alors la, tu rêves trop ma vielle ! s'exclama Ginny, amusée. Tu  
crois vraiment que Malfoy te laissera seule une seconde ? A ta place,  
je réfléchirais à un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer dans ma  
chambre ! Maintenant que vous êtes Préfet en chef, vous avez tous les  
mots de passe, donc il peut venir te harceler à n'importe quel moment  
et à n'importe quel heure ! A moins que... Percy m'a dit une fois que  
les préfets en chef avaient leur propre salle commune.  
_ Je ne l'espère pas, marmonna Hermione, agacée. Il ne manquerait  
plus que ça !  
  
Une demi-heure avant leur arrivée à la gare de Près-au –lard,  
ils se changèrent, revêtant tous leurs robes de sourcier. Ils  
rangèrent leurs affaires et attendirent tranquillement que le train  
s'arrête. Il ne tarda pas, ralentissant progressivement l'allure,  
Hermione aperçut au loin la silhouette opposante d'Hagrid qui allait  
chercher les 1er années. Ils descendirent du train et se dirigèrent  
parmi la foule vers les carrosses sans chevaux. Ils arrivèrent  
jusqu'à Poudlard, qui était bien illuminé comme toujours, et se  
pressèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledor était comme à son habitude  
à la table des professeurs, le regard rayonnant. Il fit un clin d'œil  
discret à Harry quand ils s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor.  
Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et vit  
Malfoy qui la regardait également, le regard remplit de haine. Elle en  
avait des frissons.  
_ Il faudrait que Mcgonagal se dépêche ! marmonna Ron qui avait déjà  
prit possession de son couteau et de sa fourchette.  
A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'une file d'élèves entrèrent,  
suivit du professeur Mcgonagal. Ils avaient tous l'air effrayés et  
même surexcités. Hermione songea qu'il allait être dur de les conduire  
dans leur dortoir.  
_ Je crois que notre nouveau prof de défense est Lupin, dit Hermione,  
fixant la table des professeurs.  
_ Il est revenu ? demandèrent en même temps Harry et Ron en jetant un  
coup d'œil à leur tour.  
_ C'est dément, on va enfin apprendre quelque chose ! dit Ginny. A  
part l'AD, on a pratiquement rien fait !  
_ Oui, approuva Hermione alors qu'une certaine Ashley Bridings se  
faisait admettre à Griffondor.  
_ Ah, j'oubliais, dit Harry, soudain joyeux. Je suis capitaine de  
notre équipe.  
_ Ah ? dit Ginny. C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que  
Griffondor n'a plus vraiment de joueur...il ne reste plus que toi et  
Ron.  
_ Ouais, je sais...grommela Harry. Faudra tout refaire....  
_ Mon pauvre vieux, compatit Ron. J'aimerais pas être à ta place.  
Hey ! Regardez, la fille là ! Celle qui va sous le choixpeau !  
Ils tournèrent tous le regard vers la jeune fille en question et  
s'aperçurent qu'elle n'était pas du même age que les autres. Non, elle  
devait sûrement avoir le même age qu'eux. Elle avait une longue  
chevelure noire et brillante. De loin, Hermione put voir qu'elle avait  
les yeux aussi noir que ses yeux. Elle s'appelait Ange Jédusord. Elle  
fut envoyée à Serpentard. Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Jédusord !  
Dumbledor se leva, le sourire aux lèvres et annonça d'une vois  
chaleureuse :  
_ Bonne appétit !  
_ Génial ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
A la fin du banquet, Mcgonagal appela Hermione ainsi que Malfoy  
qui fut assez étonné. Sans un mot, elle les conduit au dernier étage  
du château et se plaça devant un grand tableau représentant un  
magnifique dragon rouge.  
_ Voilà, dit-elle. Votre salle commune est ici. J'attends à ce que  
cette année soit sans dommage, que vous laisserait vos rancunes de  
côté. J'attends également à ce que vous me fournissiez un travail  
convenable. Votre mot de passe est Draconis, ne le changeait que sous  
ordre du directeur. Je crois que je vais vous laisser visiter seul  
votre salle commune.  
Elle tourna les talons et repartit en silence dans le couloir  
mal éclairé.  
_ Draconis.  
Le tableau bascula et un trou leur permis d'entrer dans leur  
salle commune. Hermione en était ébahie. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé  
une salle commune aussi grande et luxueuse. Un grand Griffon était sur  
la porte de gauche, Hermione songea que c'était sa chambre alors qu'un  
énorme Serpent tapissait la porte de Malfoy. La salle d'eau reliait  
les deux chambres.  
_ Tu avais bien caché ton jeu, hein ? dit Malfoy d'une voix  
traînante. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais la seconde Préfète.  
_ Oui, tu aurais dû, répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa  
chambre. Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas eu le droit à ta jolie  
Serdaigle.  
Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, laissant un Malfoy en  
colère et contrarié. D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers sa propre  
chambre et la ferma d'un coup sec. 


	2. Le cours de potion

Quand le serpent aime la lionne.  
  
Salut !! Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaises !! J'essayerais de mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine mais je ne promet rien. Il semblerait qu'il y ai eu un problème, en fait, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre et avec celui-là, ça fait donc deux. C'est sûrement une erreur de ma part, désolée... Mais, bon, voilà le vrai deuxième chapitre !! Il y aura sûrement des moments où je ne pourrais pas écrire car à côté, je fais un livre et ça me prend beaucoup de temps. En plus, il est hyper long...mais j'aime mon histoire et je prends du plaisir à l'écrire !! Bon, j'arrête de parler et réponse aux reviews :  
  
Angedesfées : Je suis vraiment désolée. Comme je le dis plus haut, c'est une erreur de ma part. Mais j'espère que se chapitre va te plaire !  
  
Coolla : Ben voilà la suite !  
  
Caramélia : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Cette fic ne sera pas de tout repos, j'ai plein d'idée !  
  
Laranight : Aaaaahhhh, l'orthographe, GGrrrr ! Mon pire ennemi ! Mais merci pour ton message ça me fait plaisir !  
  
Lou biloute : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le cours de potion.  
  
Hermione se leva, suivit d'un long bâillement. Elle ouvrit la porte donnant à la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Malfoy n'était pas là, tant mieux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit une grimace tant elle ne se trouvait pas belle au sot du lit. Elle s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau fraîche en frissonnant doucement au contact de l'eau. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.  
  
Elle repartit dans sa chambre et entreprit de s'habiller le plus ordinairement possible. Elle mit sa robe de sorcier, prit sa baguette et ses affaires et sortit de sa salle commune.  
  
Elle faillit heurter Malfoy qui était juste derrière le tableau du dragon rouge. Il flirtait encore avec une fille !  
  
_ Tu peux pas faire attention, Granger ? répliqua Malfoy en se tournant vivement vers elle. _ Laisse tomber, Draco, viens avec moi, dit la fille qui était avec lui.  
  
La fille en question était Ange Jédusord. Elle attrapa Malfoy par la chemise et l'entraîna ailleurs. Hermione put voir qu'il avait un sourire gourmand. Elle secoua la tête et continua sa route pour la grande salle.  
  
Celle-ci était presque pleine. Elle trouva Harry et Ron, parlant sûrement de Quiditch, comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit en face d'eux et se prit un toast.  
  
_ Vous vous rendez compte ? commença Harry. La nouvelle est une Jédusord. Dumbledor est complètement fou ! Elle va attirer des ennuis à Poudlard... _ Harry, répliqua Hermione, si Dumbledor la fait entrer à Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il ne fait pas ça sans réfléchir.  
  
Ron ne semblait pas comprendre le point de vue d'Hermione. Il resta figé à la regarder bêtement.  
  
_ Mais Hermione, dit-il interloqué, tu as comprit ce qu'on vient de te dire ? C'est une Jédusord ! La fille de tu-sais-qui. _ Pourquoi ça fille ? Ca peut très bien être une cousine, une... _ Peu importe, répliqua Harry. Cette fille est avec Voldemort.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait vraiment pas qui était cette Ange Jédusord et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Harry n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il allait sûrement essayer de découvrir cette fille.  
  
Le silence total gagna toute la salle. Les élèves rivèrent leurs yeux sur le professeur Dumbledor qui venait juste de se lever.  
  
_ J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas de la plus haute importance mais cela pourrait intéresser quelques élèves. Il y aura une autre activité que le Quiditch. Hagrid nous a gentiment fait parvenir des licornes et à la fin de l'année, une course sera organisée. Si vous voulez y participer, allez voir Hagrid quand vous serez dans l'un de ses cours. Il faudra chevaucher les licornes rapidement pour les entraîner...Sur ce, bonne matinée !  
  
Mcgonagal distribua rapidement les emplois du temps de la table des Griffondor avant de se diriger vers sa classe de cours.  
  
_ Une chevauchée de licorne ! s'exclama Hermione, joyeuse. Ca va être génial ! _ Ca veut dire que tu vas y participer ? demanda Ron, étonné. _ Je pense, oui. Vous, vous faites du Quiditch, alors moi, je vais faire la chevauchée. Je suppose que c'est comme de l'équitation moldu...  
  
Elle prit l'un des emplois du temps et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle fit la moue avant de se lever suivit d'Harry et Ron.  
  
_ Evidemment, marmonna Ron. On est en 7ème année et c'est la rentrée donc, ils ont choisi de mettre potion en premier...et évidemment, nous sommes avec les Serpentard. Elle est pas belle la vie ?  
  
Ils descendirent vers les cachots, les Serpentard venaient juste d'arriver. Hermione se colla contre le mur, à l'opposé des Serpentard. Elle aperçut Malfoy et Jédusord dans un coin sombre à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle tourna vivement le regard virant au rouge. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle rougissait. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule...  
  
Rogue arriva enfin, toujours habillé de noir et les cheveux gras. Il poussa rageusement la porte du cachot et sans un mot, les élèves entrèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent tout au fond de la classe, comme à leur habitude. Ils tirèrent leurs affaires de leurs sacs et attendirent les instructions du professeur. Neville vint s'assoire près d'Hermione, tremblant légèrement. A chaque cours de Rogue, il était toujours très pâle...  
  
_ Véritasérum, dit Rogue en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Prenez vos livres pages 50 et faites ce que l'ont vous dit. Vous passerez devant mon bureau pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaire. Je ne tolèrerai aucun incident.  
  
Dans un raclement de chaise, les élèves passèrent les uns après les autres chercher les ingrédients. Quand Hermione passa, elle put voir que Rogue ne semblait pas enchanté de la voir, elle aurait même juré qu'il était dégoûté. Elle prit rapidement les ingrédients et se dépêcha de regagner sa place.  
  
La potion semblait être complexe... le temps de préparation était un mois....Elle commença par couper ses salamandres en fines lamelles. Elle les mit ensuite dans son chaudron et entreprit de tailler un ongle de dragon...  
  
_ Hermione ? demanda Neville d'une voix tremblante. Combien de salamandres faut-il mettre ? Et pendant combien de temps faut-il les mélanger avec la poudre de... _ Neville, coupe trois salamandres en lamelles...ensuite tu tailles l'ongle de dragon... _ Miss Granger, appela Rogue. Y'aurait-il un problème ? _ Non, professeur, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant. _ Dans ce cas, veuillez vous concentrer sur votre potion. Londubat se débrouillera seul, est-ce clair ? Si jamais je vous reprends à l'aider, je serais obligé de vous infliger une heure de retenue.  
  
Hermione entendit Malfoy ricaner devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir gifler ce Malfoy qui l'énervait plus que tout !  
  
Elle se concentra sur sa potion, les sourcils froncés par la colère. Elle mit rageusement sa poudre d'ongle de dragon dans le chaudron et remua doucement. Elle sursauta quand le chaudron de Neville explosa tout d'un coup avec un panache de fumée verte malodorante qui s'étala dans toute la classe. Le liquide de la potion avait coulé sur le sol et sur la robe de sorcier de Neville.  
  
La respiration précipité, il essaya d'essuyer un maximum du liquide verdâtre. Rogue s'était levé d'un bond et s'avançait d'un pas précipité vers le pauvre Neville paniqué.  
  
_ Monsieur Londubat ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Je vous avez pourtant prévenu que je ne tolèrerait pas d'incident ! Où étiez-vous quand je l'ai dit ? Vous aurez une heure de retenue ! _ Je vous trouve trop dur, monsieur.  
  
Harry venait de dire ça. Il s'était redressé et fixait Rogue comme un chien de garde regarderait un voleur. Rogue se tourna doucement vers Harry, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Aucun élèves n'osaient dire quelque chose. Leurs regards allaient de Rogue à Harry et de Harry à Rogue.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, Potter ? demanda Rogue d'une voix lente. _ J'ai dit : je vous trouve trop dur, répéta Harry sans baisser le regard. _ Vraiment ? Potter, je tiendrai compte de ce que vous venez de me dire. Bien que Griffondor n'a pas encore de point, vos 50 prochains points seront interdit à votre maison.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de son bureau quand Harry s'exclama d'une voix méprisante :  
  
_ Vous faites ça par ce que vous ne m'aimez pas !  
  
Rogue semblait figé. Il était raide comme une planche. Hermione retint son souffle et attendit la suite des évènements. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy qui semblait savourer cet instant. Rogue se retourna, le teint rouge vif, une lueur de colère noir dans les yeux.  
  
_ Non, Potter, je ne vous aime pas ! Mais je reste votre professeur, et vous me devez du respect !  
  
Il fit demi-tour et s'installa derrière son bureau, fixant Harry. Celui-ci reprit sa potion, marmonnant des jurons à peine audible.  
  
_ Zut...grommela Ron. Ma potion n'est pas comme la tienne, Hermione. _ Weasley ! rugit Rogue en se levant d'un bond. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?  
  
S'approchant de Ron, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion. Au lieu d'être rouge elle était...  
  
_ Orange ? s'écria Rogue, scandalisé. Avez-vous saupoudré vos sangsues de Corne de taureau ? Vous ne comprenez décidément rien ! _ Professeur, couina Hermione. Ron n'a peut-être pas de.... _ Je vous pris de vous taire, Miss Granger ! Et changez tout de suite de place ! Allez à côté de Mr Malfoy ! _ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Je n'irais pas à côté de lui.  
  
Les yeux de Rogues semblaient jeter des éclairs furieux.  
  
_ Faites ce que je vous dit !  
  
Exaspérée, Hermione prit ses affaires et se mit à côté de Malfoy qui ne semblait pas non plus enchanté. Hermione vit son regard dégoûté et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
  
_ Non mais vraiment ! murmura Parvatie Patil à Lavande Brown. Il la met à côté de lui alors qu'il sait parfaitement comment il la traite !  
  
On entendit alors le bruit de ver qui se brisait. Hermione venait de faire tomber un bocal vide.  
  
_ Miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Je veux des explications ! _ J'ai... _ Je ne veux pas d'explications ! _ Ben faudrait savoir ! s'énerva Hermione _ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, espèce d'idiote !  
  
_ Hermione n'est pas une idiote, répliqua Harry.  
  
Alors que Rogue s'approchait de Harry, Hermione souffla d'exaspération et tenta de continuer sa potion. Malfoy approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne et souffla :  
  
_ Alors, Granger, on se rebelle ?  
  
Hermione le regarda et rougit de nouveau. Malfoy semblait l'avoir remarqué car il sourit d'une façon amusé. Hermione tourna le regard vers sa potion. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure brune de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce geste. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à son cou. Hermione frissonna doucement et essaya de se dégager. Mais Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas. Il s'approcha d'avantage et lui embrassa le cou en abaissant sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine.  
  
Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas se qui lui prenait. Du mieux qu'elle put elle essaya de se dégager en s'écartant de lui mais plus elle s'éloignait plus il se rapprochait. La prenant fermement par la taille pour la rapprocher, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Pendant les premières secondes elle ne fit rien mais au bout d'un moment elle le repoussa d'un geste vif.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle le souffle coupé. Va donc te faire plaisir avec Jédusord ! _ C'est déjà fait, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
Il lui attrapa le bras et lui fit de petits baisés jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son épaule. Elle se sentait affreusement mal. Elle se dégagea encore une fois, manquant de le gifler au passage. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et Hermione se leva d'un bond, les joues empourprés. Rogue s'occupait encore de Harry qui se montrait très insolant avec lui. Hermione regarda Malfoy qui s'était à son tour levé. Il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Hermione commençait à avoir peur de lui. Encore une fois, elle tenta de se dégager et cette fois elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il plaqua une main sur sa joue en feu. Plusieurs élèves les regardaient sans comprendre.  
  
_ Tu va le regretter, Granger.  
  
Il se rassit et continua sa potion comme si rien ne c'était passé. Hésitante, Hermione s'assit aussi et reprit son travail.  
  
Voilà ! C'est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain ! 


	3. Proposition de Malfoy

Quand le serpent aime la lionne.  
  
Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Je vous avertis d'avance que l'histoire ne sera pas simple. Hermione sera assez...frustrée du comportement de Draco. Y'aura plein de chose qui va lui arriver à celui-la...enfin bref, j'ai une idée très précise de ce qu'il va se passer. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
Zoulou 7 : Merci de suivre cette fic, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
Elodie Malfoy : Voilà la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! J'aime beaucoup tes compliments, ils me touchent !!  
  
Befox : C vrai, les licornes ne sont pas des créatures où on peut se permettre de les chevaucher. Mais moi g fait d'autre recherche comme quoi on peut parfaitement les chevaucher. Les Walkyries par exemple ( guerrière Scandinave ) les chevauchaient...Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
Caro : Ah ben tant mieux si ma fic te fait rire. C mieux que si elle fait pleurer. En tout cas merci pour ce message qui m'a touché. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !  
  
AngedesFees : Ah, au moins tu l'as lu, mais c pas grave du tout si t'as pas répondu...en fait, c'était pas bien compliqué...mais bon, je m'attends à tout. Au fait, moi aussi j'attends la suite de « Le nouveau prof de DCFM » !!! C quand que tu postes la suite ?? Enfin bref, v'la la suite de my story...bonne lecture...  
  
Melisandre : Je dis rien, c surprise ! Mais voilà un tit indice : ça va être compliqué...  
  
Cily : Ben voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.  
  
Alisa Adams : Aha ! t'es sur une bonne piste pour Jédusor!! Cette fille ne va pas faire des miracles ! en fait elle va faire des malheurs...et ce chapitre ne va pas non plus arranger les choses. Pleins de mystères, même que je suis sûre que tu seras incapable d'en résoudre un pasque je l'ai bien caché !!! Mais si tu le trouves ben...j'te dis félicitation ! Merci pour ton message qui fait très très plaisir ! ( j'aime bien qu'on m'appelle miss...d'ailleurs, ça correspond bien à mon age. Snif, je suis la plus petite de vous tous...)  
  
Chapitre 3 : Proposition de Malfoy.  
  
_ Je t'assure ! s'exlama Ginny pour la énième fois. Malfoy et Jédusor, ça le fait pas du tout...  
  
_ Ginny, dit Hermione alors qu'elle faisait un devoir de métamorphose. Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il va leur arriver. Ce sont leur vies, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis ils appartiennent tous les deux à Serpentard, il n'y a pas de raison que...  
  
_ Enfin, Hermione ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jédusor est le nom de tu-sais-qui ! En plus, elle est à Serpentard et elle a un niveau de magie très élevé par rapport aux élèves normaux !  
  
_ Mon dieu ! Mais quand est-ce que vous allez me laisser tranquille avec cette Ange Jédusor ? Ne m'impliquez pas dans ses histoires d'amour avec Malfoy, ça ne me regarde pas ! Ah, Malfoy, ce qu'il m'énerve lui aussi. Il se croit tout permit...en plein cours de potion, non mais vraiment !  
  
Ginny haussa un sourcil puis sourit d'une manière étrange.  
  
_ En plein cours de potion, hein ? Dis-donc, tu es plus proche de lui que je ne le croyais. Vous êtes tous les deux Préfets en chef. On vous trouve tous les deux dans le même compartiment à bord du Poudlard express et là, tu me dis qu'il sait passé quelque chose ?  
  
_ Tu te fais de fausses idées, il n'y a absolument rien. Encore heureux ! Et puis c'est Malfoy ! Au fait Ginny, maintenant que tu es poursuiveuse de Griffondor, tu n'aurais pas entraînement par hasard ?  
  
_ Si, marmonna la rouquine.  
  
_ Ne crois surtout pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi, mais vu l'heure, Malfoy va arriver. Je crains qu'il n'apprécie guerre la compagnie d'une seule Griffondor, alors s'il y en a deux, il va sûrement péter un câble...  
  
_ C'est bon, je m'en vais...  
  
Ginny sortit à contre cœur de la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Hermione rangea son devoir de métamorphose et s'apprêta à sortir. Le tableau s'ouvrit juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Malfoy était là devant elle main dans la main avec Jédusor. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier et se colla plus à Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient tellement noirs qu'elle en avait la chair de poule...Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel et les contourna sans un mot.  
  
Elle se rendit à la salle commune des Griffondor où Parvatie et Lavande l'attendait. Depuis peu, elles étaient devenue amies. Elle donna le mot de passe et retrouva les deux jeunes filles assises sur le canapé luxueux.  
  
_ Te voilà, Hermione, dit Parvatie en la voyant arriver. Ah ! Je vois que tu as fait un effort pour bien t'habiller. Il est pas mal ton décolleté. J'aime bien aussi ta jupe. Mais il faudrait faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux non ?  
  
_ Euh...peut-être oui, mais je suis là pour qu'on me donne des conseils ?  
  
_ Non, mais dis-moi, comment c'est avec Malfoy ? demanda avidement Lavande. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de potion, on se pose des questions....en fait, tout le monde se pose des questions.  
  
_ Ah ? Eh bien euh...il ne se passe rien. Je vis me vie, il vit la sienne et c'est tout. Pourquoi tout le monde me pose ce genre de question ?? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde n'en a que pour lui, c'est insensé !  
  
_ Hermione ! C'est un mec très...très...tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Un mec délicieux, d'après les rumeurs...  
  
_ Délicieux ? Malfoy est délicieux, alors-là, j'en apprends une bonne !  
  
_ C'est toi Hermione Granger ?  
  
La concernée tourna le regard vers une première année qui paraissait très timide. Elle semblait plus petite que les autres premières années. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds bouclés et de magnifiques yeux bleus cristallins. La petite fille se tortillait les mains dans tous les sens, elle était très gênée.  
  
_ Euh, oui, c'est moi. Et tu es ?  
  
_ Ashley Bridings. Je crois que tu es Préfète en chef ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est bien ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
  
_ J'aimerais m'inscrire pour la chevauchée de Licorne. Le Professeur Dumbledor m'a dit de m'adresser à l'un des préfets....  
  
_ Ah oui, bien sûr. Je vais m'en occuper. Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
Ashley hocha timidement la tête.  
  
_ J'aimerais connaître ton age.  
  
_ J'ai 8 ans...  
  
Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire à regarder la petite Ashley devant elle qui semblait terriblement mal alaise. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se faire admettre à Poudlard aussi tôt mais elle était sûre que c'était une question de sécurité.  
  
_ Tu es jeune, dit-elle. Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard ?  
  
Hermione regretta aussitôt sa question car elle vit que des larmes commençaient à faire surface et la petite fille s'échappa en courant vers son dortoir en claquant la porte.  
  
_ Oups... J'ai touché un point sensible, j'aurais pas dû posé cette question. La pauvre, elle est en train de pleurer à cause de moi...je m'en veux.  
  
_ Hermione, je sais pourquoi elle est à Poudlard. Mes parents connaissaient les siens. Ils se sont fait tué par tu-sais-qui et d'après ce que l'ont m'a dit, Dumbledor a tenu à ce qu'elle vienne avec lui durant le reste des vacances d'été.  
  
Parvatie poussa un profond soupir en fixant la porte du dortoir des filles.  
  
_ Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Avant, Ashley était une petite fille rieuse et farceuse mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse...  
  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour elle, se lamenta Hermione. J'ai été stupide, je me mêle trop des affaires des autres.  
  
_ Allons, Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veux pas ! Bien ! Je propose qu'on aille ensemble à la prochaine sortie à Près- au-lard.  
  
_ C'est dans plusieurs semaines, fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
_ Mieux vaut prévoir en avance, dit joyeusement Lavande.  
  
_ Bon, d'accord. Mais est-ce que Ginny peut venir aussi ?  
  
_ Oui !  
  
Hermione laissa ses deux amies un peu plus tard et retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle resta un instant sans bougé, la bouche grande ouverte. Les vêtements de Malfoy et de Jédusor était étalés sur le sol. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un gémir de l'autre côté, en direction de la chambre de Malfoy. Elle devint rouge pivoine et se maudit d'être arrivée à un moment pareil. Elle voulut s'en allait mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il fallait intervenir...D'un pas décidé et silencieux, elle s'avança vers la porte tapissé d'un énorme serpent et resta un moment sans rien faire.  
  
Elle inspira profondément et frappa à la porte.  
  
_ Ca suffie, Malfoy ! On n'est pas dans un autel ! Si tu veux faire ça avec ta copine tu vas ailleurs, compris ?  
  
Comme pour lui montrer le contraire, les gémissements s'accentuèrent et Hermione rougit d'avantage. Elle avait horriblement chaud, tout d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas s'ils faisaient semblant et en aucun cas elle allait le vérifier.  
  
_ Bon Malfoy, t'arrête tout de suite tes pirouettes et tu viens tout de suite ! Enfin...je veux dire...habillé, quoi.  
  
Elle entendit Malfoy juré et se précipiter vers la porte à grand pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement...il avait un boxer... Cependant, il semblait très en colère.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie ?  
  
_ Je te rappelle que c'est aussi MA salle commune ! Tu pourrais au moins respecter les autres ! Tu peux faire ça ailleurs, non ?  
  
_ C'est ma vie, pas la tienne ! Je fais ce que je veux, et si Miss-je-sais- tout n'est pas d'accord, eh bien c'est pareil.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Hermione lui en empêcha.  
  
_ Bon sang, Granger ! Fiche-moi la paix !  
  
_ Oh non ! Pas tant que cette fille soit partit de cette salle commune ! Sinon j'appelle le professeur Mcgonagal et je lui expliquerai mon point de vue sur toi !  
  
Il resta un moment à la regarder puis dit d'une voix calme et exaspéré :  
  
_ On va faire un marché. Je suis ton prof d'équitation et tu me laisses tranquille avec ma copine, d'accord ?  
  
_ Qui te dis que je veux faire la chevauchée ?  
  
_ Nous sommes dans un collège, Granger. Les nouvelles circulent vites. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?  
  
_ J'ai mieux. Tu es mon professeur d'équitation et tu amènes qui tu veux à la seule condition !  
  
_ Laquelle ?  
  
_ Il faut que tu ais mon accord sur la personne avec qui tu es.  
  
_ Tu vas trop loin Granger.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, je vais voir Mcgonagal. Elle sera enchanté de te donner une retenue !  
  
_ D'accord ! C'est bon, t'as gagné. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté d'être ton prof que je vais me montrer sympa...au contraire. J'ai bien envi de profiter de la situation...Ange ! Viens, on va ailleurs. Bonne journée, Granger...  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était un peu cour celui-là. Mais bon, ce sera plus long la prochaine fois. Au prochain chapitre, Draco en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à Hermione ! Et croyez-moi, il y aura de la séduction dans l'air...@+++ 


	4. Premier cours

Me v'la !! Ah la la j'aime bien mon histoire. J'aime encore plus mes reviewers !! Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'ai ADORE le faire... vous imaginez Hermione et Draco à leur première leçon d'équitation ??? Moi j'imagine bien ! Ils sont trop chou ces deux l ! Enfin, j'arrête de vous impatienter !! N'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous trouvez l'histoire hein ??  
  
Perle d'Or : Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon écriture, ça me motive beaucoup !!  
  
Elodie Malfoy : Effectivement, g eu le temps de faire un tour dans tes fics ( que je trouve génial d'ailleurs ) Je te promets que la prochaine fois que j'y vais, je te fais une petite review !  
  
AngedesFees : Bon, et bien j'espère que tu vas m'avertir quand tu publieras la suite de ta fic ! En attendant, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimer !  
  
Kate : Wow ! Ton message me touche beaucoup. Tant mieux si tu aimes ma fic, en tout cas je suis très motivée !!  
  
Elise : Me voilà au RDV !! Merci de me dire que j'écrit bien, je suis très flattée ! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre !  
  
KaTh-BLAcK : merci pour ton message ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera assez long pour toi. Mais ce n'est que le début et pour l'instant, rien de très important va se passer. Mais je promets que bientôt, les chapitres seront plus long !  
  
Alisa Adams : Alors comme ça, tu trouves Mione coinc ?? Ah ! Eh bien c peut-être vrai mais c que le début !! Faut aller doucement...Ne t'en fais pas, dans ce nouveau chapitre, tu verras qu'Hermione n'est pas si coincé que ça. Remarque, j'aurais fait comme elle, je serais pas entré dans la chambre... Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
Fleur-de-lys : Merci pour ton message qui me fait très très plaisir ! Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira aussi !!  
  
Cily : Voilà la suite. G mis un peu plus de temps qu'avant mais le voilà qd même ! Bonne lecture ! En ce qui concerne Ange, elle a un but très précis ! Elle va faire des horreurs ! Mais j'en dis pas plus !!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Premier cours.  
  
Assise sur un canapé, Hermione essayait de ce concentrer sur sa lecture. Les membres de l'AD faisaient beaucoup de bruit, ainsi que leurs baguettes magiques qui jetaient de puissants sorts. Harry passait devant chaque membre en jugeant leur façon de faire. Neville faisait encore des siennes. Soit il visait mal, soit il se trompait d'adversaire. Mais Harry avait insisté pour dire sue le fait qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès...  
  
Les flirtes avec Cho Chang n'avaient pas finit ( on va dire que Cho est encore à Poudlard, normalement, elle a finit ses études mais c pas grave ). Ce mercredi, elle et Harry s'étaient retrouvés dans une classe vide pour être seuls.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour voir Luna se faire dégommer par Ron qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Plus cette fille grandissait, plus elle devenait un peu plus folle. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Harry posa ses mains autour de la taille de Cho. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éprouvait une pointe de jalousie...Elle regarda sa montre et resta bouche bée. Elle était déjà à cinq minutes de retard pour son rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Elle ferma d'un coup son livre et se leva d'un bond.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais, 'Mione ?  
  
Heu...j'ai un petit rendez-vous. J'en aurais pour un moment...Vas-y, continu ton cours, je rattraperais une prochaine fois.  
  
Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et longea le couloir à la hâte. Elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant les grandes portes de chênes. Elle croisa une petite silhouette avec les cheveux dorés et bouclés. Elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la personne.  
  
Ashley...dit-elle le souffle court. Je...je voulais m'excuser. Je ne savais pas...je suis désolée...  
  
Oh, je sais bien, répondit-elle avec un demi sourire. Je ne t'en veux pas...seulement je...je m'y fais pas du tout...  
  
Hermione perçut que de nouvelles larmes étaient sur le point de couler. Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire...  
  
Heu...dit-elle gênée. Tu veux en parler ? Non ! Je sais ! Tu vas venir avec moi, j'ai mon premier cours d'équitation, je suis sûre que ça te fais plaisir.  
  
La petite Ashley acquiesça tristement et suivit Hermione dehors. Hermione remarqua qu'un immense enclot avait été construit juste à côté du terrain de Quiditch. A l'intérieur de l'enclot il y avait de nombreux obstacles, ainsi que des lignes pour marquer les tours de piste. Un bâtiment était juste à côté de l'enclot. Certainement les box où se tenaient les licornes.  
  
Elle vit avec horreur que Malfoy était déjà là et qu'il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Ashley, devant ce regard froid, se mit derrière Hermione. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Hermione fit un sourire comique à Malfoy qui était au comble de l'exaspération. Il était en tenu d'équitation et Hermione se mit à rougir de plus belle devant cette silhouette très détaillée. Il s'avança vers elle, toujours aussi dur.  
  
Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais Granger ? demanda-t-il sur le ton d'un professionnel contrarié. Tu es en retard, et moi, ton professeur, je veux que tu sois à l'heure, OK ? Si tu refais ça...je sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire mais tu n'oseras plus jamais de ta vie à être en retard, compris ?  
  
Euh...ouais...  
  
Bien ! C'est très bien Granger ! On va commencer par...c'est qui elle ?  
  
Il fit un signe de tête désignant Ashley qui devint aussitôt rouge pivoine.  
  
C'est Ashley. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir...  
  
Comment ça tu lui as dit qu'elle pouvait venir ? C'est MOI le professeur, OK ? Tu dois être seule ! J'avais bien dis que je ne m'occuperais que de toi et de personne d'autre.  
  
Oui mais...  
  
Non, pas de oui mais, Granger. C'est pas bien du tout !  
  
Oui mais...elle est tellement malheureuse que...H ! Je suis Préfète en chef ! J'ai le droit d'emmener qui je veux !  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir et fixa Ashley qui semblait terrifiée.  
  
Très bien...TRES BIEN !! Fais ce que tu veux !  
  
Il la fit entrer dans les box, où une vingtaine de licorne les regardait bizarrement. Ashley restait dehors en interrogeant Hermione du regard. Malfoy ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle.  
  
Très bien Granger. Tu ne fais venir qu'elle, OK ?  
  
OK...  
  
J'ai choisit ta licorne. Elle s'appelle Lune, je pense qu'elle te conviendra parfaitement. Tu as déjà pratiqué de l'équitation ?  
  
Oui, pendant les grandes vacances en général...Mais ça fait très longtemps. La dernière fois, je devais avoir dix ans...  
  
Et ben...on est pas sortit de l'auberge, marmonna Malfoy en regardant ailleurs.  
  
Et toi ? T'en fais ? demanda curieusement Hermione.  
  
Malfoy semblait soudainement offensé. Il jeta à Hermione une regard assassin et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la gifler.  
  
Si je sais faire de l'équitation ? s'exclama-t-il révolté. J'en fais depuis que j'ai l'age de trois ans ! Alors OUI, je sais monter à cheval ! J'ai même fait des concours si tu veux tout savoir !  
  
Ca va, calme-toi, si tu dis que tu en fais, je te crois, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Et Ashley, qui est-ce qu'elle va prendre ?  
  
Hendy, répondit Malfoy sur un ton plus calme. Va la chercher. Vous allez les brosser, les seller et les emmener sur la piste.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Ashley était toujours derrière celle-ci et semblait inquiète en voyant arriver Hermione. Elle entra et jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Il ne semblait vraiment pas enchanté de la voir. Celui-ci soupira en croisant le regard bleu de la petite fille et s'avança vers l'une des licornes. Un certain Dandy, d'après l'étiquette en or accrochée sur la porte du box.  
  
Hermione se posta devant Lune. C'était une magnifique Licorne d'un blanc flashant. Ses yeux noirs fixaient gentiment Hermione puis hennit doucement, comme pour lui dire bonjour. Elle lui caressa amicalement le museau puis l'encolure. La licorne lui donna un gentil coup de tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sourit. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas besoin de les brosser. Leurs crins blancs étaient propre, sans aucune taches de saleté. Hermione repéra vite la selle et les tapis sur sa droite. Elle pris ce dont elle avait besoin et commença à la seller. Son seul problème, était de mettre le filet. Lune refusait pertinemment de se laisser mettre le mors. ( Vous savez ce qu'est un mors ?? C ce qu'on met dans la bouche du cheval qui est relié aux rênes. )  
  
Malfoy fit un sourire narquois devant la difficulté d'Hermione. Ses yeux détaillèrent sa silhouette avantageuse. Au moment où il arrivait à sa poitrine, elle se retourna en poussant un soupir rageur. Toujours avec son sourire arrogant, il entra dans le box. Hermione ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle était trop occupé à remettre à l'endroit son filet qui pour elle n'avait aucun sens...  
  
Poussant un autre soupir énervé, elle posa une main sur la selle et regarda sa licorne avec des yeux furieux. Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut Malfoy de l'autre côté de l'animal. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui rougit et qui regarda ailleurs. Souriant d'avantage, il lui prit des mains le filet et s'approcha de la tête de l'herbivore.  
  
Tu t'y prends mal, Granger, dit-il ravi. Ton étreinte sur ta licorne est trop forte, tu dois être douce.  
  
Avec des mouvements de professionnel, il réussit à mettre le mors dans la bouche de la licorne sans aucune difficulté. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'il sache tout faire ?  
  
Granger ! s'exclama-t-il soudain scandalisé en regardant Lune. Tu ne l'as pas bross ! Il faut toujours brosser un cheval avant une chevauchée !  
  
Mais elle en a pas besoin, elle est déjà propre ! répliqua Hermione avec mépris.  
  
Ce n'est pas une question de propret ! maugréa-t-il avec colère. On ne brosse pas un cheval que pour la propret ! C'est une question de douceur ! Il faut que ta licorne ait la poil soyeux, car s'il est rugueux, tu peux la blesser !  
  
Mais son poil est déjà soyeux !!  
  
Alors enlèves la poussière qui s'est accumulé sur elle !! Ca aussi ça peut la blesser !  
  
Lui jetant un regard noir, elle prit une brosse et commença à la panser tout autour de la selle sous la surveillance de Malfoy qui savourait l'instant de domination. Au moment où elle allait ranger la brosse Malfoy l'interpella d'une voix moqueuse :  
  
Tu as oublié la crinière.  
  
Au comble de l'exaspération, elle porta la brosse jusqu'à la crinière argentée de Lune.  
  
C'est bon Granger, mais la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Et toi là, la petite ! T'as finit ?  
  
Ashley hocha gentiment la tête en caressant affectueusement la museau d'Hendy. Malfoy eu un regard étonné et s'approcha d'elle. Il fit le tour de sa licorne tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensives. Il passa une main sur le pelage blanc de l'animal et regarda ensuite sa main, essayant de déterminer la moindre trace de poussière.  
  
c'est très très bien, petite ! dit-il presque sincèrement. Pas mal, tu te débrouilles bien. Tu sais bien t'y prendre. Ton travail est parfait. Ce n'est pas comme certaine...  
  
Hermione croisa le regard du blond qui ne fit que l'embêter. Le sourire de Malfoy s'accentua lorsqu'elle détourna le regard alors que la colère allait bientôt éclater.  
  
Très bien, dit-il aux deux filles. Nous allons donc commencer. Sortez vos Licornes sur la piste.  
  
Malfoy ouvrit la double porte qui donnait sur la piste. Hermione prit les rênes de sa licorne et l'emmena dans l'enclot.  
  
Allez au centre de l'enclot, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Ecoutant les instructions, les deux filles se rangèrent bien en parallèles au centre de la piste. Hermione sangla ensuite Lune. Cela n'était pas simple, il fallait un minimum de force...Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ashley. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Etant trop petite, elle n'arrivait pas à toucher avec ses mains la selle. L'étrier gauche lui arrivait pile devant le nez.  
  
Malfoy vint près des filles puis éclata de rire en voyant la pauvre Ashley. Il sangla à sa place Hendy et s'avança ensuite vers Hermione.  
  
Mon Dieu, Granger, tu n'as pas de force !  
  
Sanglant Lune mieux qu'Hermione, il éclata de nouveau d'un rire moqueur.  
  
Bien, dit-il encore amusé. Vous pouvez vous hisser sur vos licornes.  
  
Hermione posa un pied sur l'un des étriers et de tout son poids, elle s'appuya sur l'étrier et se hissa sur la selle sans trop de difficulté. Elle regarda ensuite Ashley qui n'essayait même pas de poser un pied sur son étrier gauche.  
  
Tu veux que je t'aide, petite ? demanda Malfoy amusé.  
  
Non non, ça va...répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Hendy qui baissa aussitôt la tête. Elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille et aussitôt, il plia ses genoux ( vous savez, comme les chameaux quand on veut leur monter dessus ). Sans plus aucun obstacle, elle parvint à se hisser sur la selle. Hendy se releva et resta immobile.  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée. Peu importe ce qu'Ashley avait bien put dire, ça restait quand même incroyable qu'un animal ait aidé un humain de cette manière là.  
  
Euh...Parfait ! s'exclama Malfoy. Nous allons commencer par des tours de pistes au pas, histoire de les échauffer. Ensuite, nous allons pratiquer le trot et peut-être le galop. Des questions ? Non ? Alors c'est parti. 5 tours de piste au pas...  
  
Tout en guidant Lune grâce aux rênes Hermione fit plusieurs tours, derrière Ashley. Malfoy ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour voir si elle faisait bien les choses ou si c'était autre chose mais une chose était sûre : ça la mettait mal alaise. Malfoy se sourit à lui- même. Hermione Granger était déjà prise au piège sans même avoir fait quelque chose. Sauf peut-être cet incident en cours de potion....Il se lécha in consciencieusement les lèvres au même moment où Hermione le regardait...Elle rougit et fit semblant de se concentrer.  
  
Passez au trot, dit-il sans quitter Hermione des yeux.  
  
Dans un même mouvement, Ashley et Hermione donnèrent un coup de talon dans les flancs de leur licorne. Elles accélérèrent le pas sans montrer de résistance. D'abord, c'était le petit trop mais bientôt, Malfoy exigea un trot plus rapide. Il avait là, le loisir de détailler librement le corps d'Hermione. Il ne loupait pas le moindre centimètre.  
  
Tiens-toi plus droite, Granger, conseilla Malfoy. On ne fait pas une course !  
  
Obéissant son professeur, elle essaya de se maintenir bien droite. Elle venez de remarquer qu'il ne disait jamais rien à Ashley...il était peut-être possible qu'elle soit plus doué qu'elle ??  
  
Le galop se passa plutôt bien. Malfoy ne lui avait rien dit. Il l'avait même un peu félicité. Quant à Ashley, elle a été « parfaite », d'après Malfoy.  
  
Je vais conduire Hendy dans son box, dit Ashley alors qu'elles descendaient de leur licorne.  
  
Elle attrapa les rênes et sortit de l'enclot.  
  
Elle est mignonne, la petite Griffondor, commenta Malfoy. Trop jeune pour toi, dit Hermione.  
  
Pas dans ce sens là, répliqua-t-il. Je la trouve...touchante.  
  
Quoi ?? Toi, tu trouves quelqu'un de TOUCHANT ?  
  
Elle éclata alors de rires.  
  
Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle à cela, dit-il avec froideur. Descends donc de Lune, si tu l'oses !  
  
Toujours dans son éclat de rire, elle mit les pieds à terre et le fixa de ses yeux. Les sourcils froncés, il s'avança d'un pas menaçant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, avec un sourire enjôleur, il lui murmura :  
  
C'est dommage que tu sois à Griffondor...si tu étais une Serpentard, depuis longtemps je t'aurais...  
  
Mais Hermione avait déjà posé soudainement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Hermione appréciait beaucoup...c'était...délicieux, comme avait sût le dire Lavande. Malfoy posa ses mains sur sa taille et la poussa contre lui. Passant et repassant ses mains dans les cheveux dorés du jeune garçon, Hermione se donnait à fond. Il s'écarta soudainement d'elle, la respiration presque coupée.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Granger ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement furieux.  
  
Quoi ? Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire ! répliqua t-elle avec colère.  
  
Non...ça ne m'a pas... Si ! C'est très mal, Granger ! C'est TRES mal !  
  
Ah ouais ? Eh bien pourtant, je n'en avais pas l'impression ! Tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher ! Tu m'as même rapproché de toi !  
  
N'importe quoi ! Tu te fais vraiment des idées, Granger. Comment est-ce que tu as crut un instant que...et puis pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec toi ?  
  
C'est ça, tu perds ton temps...A part ça, c'est toi qui t'es proposé pour être mon prof ! J'en ai vraiment marre de...  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était Malfoy qui s'était lancé... L'embrassant fougueusement, Hermione ne trouvait pas du tout le rythme...C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais eu cette dispute. Toujours cette douceur et cette drôle de passion... Malfoy s'arrêta soudain et lui embrassa la cou puis en revint aux lèvres. Tout allait trop vite pour elle. Comme elle allait le prédire, il se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
C'est bon, Granger...ton cours est fini...  
  
Il lui tourna le dos et entra dans les box sans lui jeter un dernier regard....  
  
Et voil !! Il faudra patienter pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer !! Ha Ha Ha... certain ne vont pas être content !! Enfin, j'espère mettre la suite très bientôt ! 


	5. La Louve

Woaaaa !! Je viens juste de voir des extraits du film HP3 !! Trop génial !! On voit Hermione donner un fabuleux coup de point à Malfoy ! On voit Harry voler sur Buck ! On voit le monstrueux livre des monstres ! On voit Rogue en grand-mère de Neville ! On voit Les Détraqueurs ! On voit Lupin ! On voit Sirius Black dans sa cellule et un qui me fait super rire : la tente Marge que s'envole !!! Ah ! Et le prof Trelawney, absolument folle !! On voit aussi Malfoy se faire attaquer par Buck ! Il y a aussi la scène au bord du lac avec les détraqueurs ! En fait, g vu les passages principaux du film !! Ah, et aussi le passage où Hagrid présente Buck ! Oh, et quand Hermione achète son chat, Ron n'est pas très content....Et encore plein d'autre scène ! Notamment quand on voit le trio tourner !! Comme g téléchargé tout ça, je peux le voir autant que je veux !!  
  
Si voulez le voir aussi, ou le télécharger, veuillez m'envoyer un e-mail à LIANORA3aol.com Je vous donnerai tous les détailles, etc....  
  
Bien, revenons à ma chère fic, voilà le 5ème Chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Kate : Ah, merci pour ton super message qui fait super plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre suivant !  
  
Elodie Malfoy : Ya pas de quoi pour les compliments ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre te plaise ! Voilà le suivant !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Ben voilà, le chapitre tant attendu ! Patence, Les deux commences tout juste à se connaître !  
  
Bibi : Ah ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant ! je suis très flattée par tes compliments ! voilà la suite !  
  
KaTh-BLAcK : C'est absolument normal que je réponds à ta review !!! Si g msn ?? Je crois, oui, mais j'y vais jamais....je te donnerais ma réponses quand je serais sûre !  
  
Alisa Adams : Ali ! ah la la...g bien l'impression que tu es têtu ! Je me trompe ? Mais c bien d'avoir du caractère ! En tout cas, j'adore tes reviews !! Bonne lecture !  
  
Caro : C vrai, au début, je pensais pas qu'il y allait avoir quelque chose entre eux mais g craqu ! Mais ça va ps s'arrêter l !  
  
Fleur-de-lys : Ah, décidément, tout le monde me dit que c le meilleur chapitre ! ms je pense que mon chap préféré sera celui-l !  
  
Cily : Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vengeance ! L'autre partie sera beaucoup plus importante et beaucoup plus grave....  
  
Elise : Je suis contente que le dernier chap t'es plut ! Voilà la suite !  
  
_**Chapitre 5 : La louve**_.  
  
Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle était dehors...Elle réfléchissait. Malfoy savait se montrer doux parfois. Comme il savait se montrer froid. Assise au bord du lac, une brise nocturne faisait voler ses cheveux bouclés. La lune lui semblait plus grosse et plus ronde que d'habitude...Elle s'élevait lentement dans le ciel avec son reflet trouble dans l'eau.  
  
Derrière elle, le château était illuminé par des multitudes de torches allumées. La fraîcheur du vent ne la dérangeait pas. Son esprit était basé que sur ces baisés d'il y a déjà quelques heures. Un pâle sourire traversait les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se souvenait encore quelle sensation elle avait eu...Son cœur battait encore très fort rien qu'à y penser. Plus jamais elle réussirait à regarder le blond sans être obligé de rougir.  
  
Soupirant de contentement, elle fixa la lune blafarde au dessus d'elle. Au même instant, un loup s'était mit à hurler à la mort quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Les loups...de magnifiques créatures, songea t-elle. S'ils étaient moins craintifs par rapport aux humains, elle aimerait les caresser à sa guise. Des étoiles incrustaient le ciel le faisant briller. Hermione était le genre de fille qui aimait la nuit.  
  
Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Ginny était à côté d'elle et la regardait attentivement. Quand elle la vit, elle parut d'abord surprise puis agacée.  
  
Toi, dit Ginny avec un sourire moqueur, tu t'es trouvé un garçon. Je me trompe ?  
  
Hermione lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Replongeant son regard sur la lune, Ginny eut un petit rire amusé.  
  
Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Un Griffondor ?  
  
Je ne dirais rien Ginny. Ce n'est même pas officiel...  
  
Ah non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et sourit d'avantage. Ginny marmonna des paroles incompréhensives devant le silence pesant de son amie.  
  
Harry veut que je te dise qu'il est l'heure de manger, répliqua Ginny, agacée. On ferait bien d'y aller, OK ?  
  
Ok...  
  
Elles se levèrent toutes les deux en même temps et suivirent le chemin du château. Le hall était toujours aussi accueillant. Hermione entendait d'ici les autres élèves qui commençaient leur repas. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les jeunes filles. Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard chez les Serpentard...Malfoy était en grande conversation avec Jédusor. Son cœur se serra et elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la table des Griffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron qui semblait inquiet.  
  
Hermione, dit-il. On ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui, sauf pour l'AD, où étais- tu ?  
  
En promenade...répondit-elle simplement. Harry, tu veux bien me passer les légumes ? Sans la quitter des yeux, il lui donna ce dont elle avait besoin. Hermione leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sourit. Harry et Ron semblait avoir perdu tout appétit. Ils regardaient Hermione avec inquiétude.  
  
Relax, les gars, tout va bien ! dit-elle amusée.  
  
Les deux garçons reprirent aussitôt leurs repas en reprenant la conversation qui était sur....le Quiditch ! Hermione se retourna pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la table des Serpentard. Malfoy la regardait aussi. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage, il était indéchiffrable. Elle soutint son regard et au bout d'un certain moment, il sourit et reprit sa conversation. Hermione sourit à son tour et se retourna. Ginny avait une drôle d'expression...  
  
Qui est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?  
  
Personne ! dit précipitamment Hermione en rougissant. Personne...je...je m'assurais que personne ne faisait de bêtise...  
  
Ginny ne semblait pas convaincu mais elle ne posa plus de questions. Hermione termina son repas plus rapidement que les autres. Elle regarda plus à sa droite et aperçut Ashley qui ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Elle s'excusa, se leva, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ashley lui sourit en la voyant s'assoire à côté d'elle.  
  
Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu veux en parler ?  
  
Ashley hocha gentiment la tête puis regarda Hermione avec adoration.  
  
C'est seulement cette Ange Jédusor qui m'énerve, dit-elle avec mépris. Toujours en train de rôder autour de Draco...  
  
Tu aimes bien Draco, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Hermione en souriant à la petite Griffondor. Il est très gentil avec toi...  
  
Oui, approuva Ashley. Je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Mais cette Jédusor le rend malheureux...  
  
Hermione caressa la chevelure blonde d'Ashley qui entama son dessert.  
  
Dis-moi Ashley, commença Hermione avec les sourcils froncés. Comment as- tu fait avec Hendy ? Il t'as suffit de lui murmurer quelque chose pour que...  
  
Ca Hermione, c'est mon secret, l'interrompit Ashley. C'est une chose que je ne dévoilerais jamais. Il n'y avait que mes parents qui étaient au courent. Avec le professeur Dumbledor, bien sûr.  
  
Le visage d'Ashley s'assombrit brusquement puis ajouta d'un ton neutre :  
  
Et certaines autres personnes...  
  
Je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire, répondit Hermione. Bien, je te dis à demain, Ashley.  
  
A demain...  
  
Hermione se leva. Quelques élèves étaient déjà partit. Hermione monta au dernier étage et se posta devant le dragon rouge. Donnant le mot de passe, le dragon rouge s'écarta et elle entra dans sa salle commune. Elle était vide. Elle entra dans sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Des élèves traversaient le parc et se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quiditch. Elle reconnut la chevelure blonde de Malfoy. Il allait à son entraînement....  
  
Se souriant à elle même, Hermione sortit de la salle commune. Elle dévala les escaliers, poussa les grandes portes de chênes et se retrouva dehors. La vent était un peu plus rafraîchit que tout à l'heure. Elle frissonna légèrement et courut jusqu'au gradin du terrain de Quiditch. Elle s'assit sur les plus hautes tribunes et attendit.  
  
Les Serpentard arrivèrent des vestiaires et se mirent au centre du terrain. Elle vit Malfoy donner le souafle au poursuiveurs et lâcha les deux cognards. Hermione se demanda comment il allait repérer le Vif d'or en pleine nuit. Tous les joueurs venaient de prendre leur envole sur leur balais. Hermione vit Malfoy s'élever plus haut que les autres et, rougissant, elle sentit son cœur faire de grands bonds dans sa poitrine. Il sillonnait le terrain, les yeux aux aguets. Il s'arrêta soudain en passant devant sa tribune.  
  
Hermione sentit que ses joues s'empourpraient. Avec un sourire mystérieux, il continua sa recherche. Hermione le suivait des yeux, sans même ciller. Il plongea soudain en avant puis remonta en chandelle. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il s'était passé mais d'après quelques cris joyeux, il avait récupéré le Vif d'or. Hermione se leva et s'appuya contre la barrière pour le voir avec les autres joueurs...De là où elle était, elle n'entendait rien. Et elle ne voyait rien non plus à cause de l'obscurité...Pourtant, un peu plus tard, il lui semblait que Malfoy venait dans sa direction. Elle recula alors qu'il atterrissait devant elle.  
  
Granger...Il est tard, non ?  
  
Sans dire autre chose, il laissa tomber son balai et s'avança vers elle. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent pour la troisième fois de la journée. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou du blond alors qu'il serrait étroitement sa taille. Il était de plus en plus doux avec elle...de plus en plus tendre et de moins en moins froid. Hermione ressentait une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Maintenant, elle était persuadée que les coup de foudres existaient....  
  
A bout de souffle, Hermione détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond. La lune blafarde éclairait Malfoy et il semblait à Hermione qu'il était encore plus beau...Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui prit la main.  
  
Viens avec moi, dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Il ramassa son balai et l'enfourcha. Hermione retira aussitôt sa main de celle de Draco. Celui-ci semblait surpris.  
  
Je...je ne monte pas sur les balais, dit-elle en fixant le sol.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
J'ai...j'ai le vertige...  
  
Il sourit et lui reprit la main.  
  
Tu te tiendras à moi...  
  
Il l'attira vers lui sans la quitter du regard et elle enfourcha à son tour le balai en se positionnant derrière lui.  
  
Accroche-toi...  
  
Hermione serra la taille du blond tout contre elle alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs. Le vent lui sifflait doucement aux oreilles. Elle commençait à avoir froid...Elle se blottit contre lui en se forçant à ne pas regarder en bas...  
  
Ashley était sur un balcon et fixait les deux adolescents depuis un moment déjà. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On lui avait dit plein de fois que Serpentard et Griffondor ne s'entendraient jamais. On lui avait aussi dit à quel point Malfoy répugnait les Sangs-de-bourbes...Depuis le début, elle avait comprit qu'il y avait une complicité exceptionnelle entre ces deux là. Depuis son balcon, les deux adolescents étaient pile devant la lune...  
  
Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione en risquant un regard en bas.  
  
Où je te dépose ? demanda Draco d'une vois extrêmement basse.  
  
Sur le sol !!  
  
Il éclata de rire puis descendit progressivement vers le sol. Quand le balai fut à quelques centimètres de l'herbe, elle s'empressa de descendre suivit de Draco. Il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sauvagement. Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, elle se donnait au diable sans prendre garde...  
  
On devrait peut-être rentrer ? murmura Hermione en appuyant son front contre celui du blond. J'ai un peu froid....  
  
Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ainsi, ils rentrèrent au château...  
  
MISS GRANGER !! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ??  
  
C'était lundi matin, au cours de potion... Ils continuaient leur potion sur le véritasérum. Accidentellement, Hermione s'était trompé d'ingrédient.  
  
Excusez-moi, professeur, couina Hermione, mais c'est assez difficile de faire la différence entre une griffe de Griffon et une griffe d'hippogriffe...  
  
VOUS VOUS Y PRENEZ MAL, VOILA TOUT !!  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée ! répliqua Hermione avec colère.  
  
Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !  
  
Ah ouais ? Alors sur quel ton je dois vous parler ??  
  
Miss Granger, dit calmement Rogue en s'approchant d'elle. Je voudrais que vous vous taisiez ! Vous êtes bien comme Potter ! Aussi idi...  
  
TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Hermione.  
  
Elle s'était levée d'un bond, comme si elle s'était assise sur un ressort.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire, Granger ?  
  
Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! s'exclama Hermione. Ne me parlez pas de mes amis ! Peut-être que vous détestez Harry, MAIS JE NE VOUS AI RIEN FAIT, MOI !!  
  
Vous ne m'avez rien fait ? Si ! Vous êtes une fille de moldu !  
  
Et bien désolée pour vous de ne pas être la vôtre !  
  
CLAC !!  
  
Rogue venait de la gifler. Hermione tourna lentement ses yeux vers lui. Il avait son autre main en l'air. Elle regarda alors la marque noir qu'il avait sur l'avant bras. Rogue fut alors figeait d'horreur. Il savait se qu'elle regardait. D'un geste vif, il cacha la marque des ténèbres sous sa manche...  
  
VOUS OSEZ CRITIQUER MA FAMILLE ALORS QUE VOUS, VOUS ÊTES UN... J'AURAIS EU HONTE D'AVOIR UN PERE MANGEMORT !!  
  
Elle avait hurlait tellement fort que plusieurs élèves avaient sursauté.  
  
VOUS CRITIQUEZ MA FAMILLE MAIS VOUS, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MIEUX !! SANS COMPTER CETTE RANCUNE ENVERS HARRY !! SON PERE VOUS A SAUVEZ LA VIE !! VOUS AVEZ UNE DRÔLE DE FACON DE LUI MONTRER VOTRE GRATITUDE !!  
  
ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! hurla Rogue. Pour votre information, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que Potter m'a fait !  
  
Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ! cria Hermione, devenant rouge de colère.  
  
NON ! beugla Rogue. Les Potter sont comme vous ! Ils se mêlent de ce qu'ils ne les regarde pas !  
  
Ah ouais ?? Et bien laissez moi vous dire une chose ! Si on ne se mêlait pas de se qu'il ne nous regardait pas, Poudlard n'existerait même plus !!  
  
LA FERME !  
  
Il avait donné un violent coup de poing sur la table que quelque bocal était tombé et s'était brisé sur le sol.  
  
QUOI ? s'exclama Hermione outrée. Depuis ma première année, j'ai fait des efforts ! Mais vous en avez que pour les Serpentard ! Les Griffondor, vous en avez rien à faire !! J'essaye de vous satisfaire, MAIS VOUS N'ÊTES JAMAIS CONTENT !  
  
Granger, vous n'avez décidément rien comprit...  
  
C'EST VOUS QUI N'AVEZ RIEN COMPRIT ! QUE VOUS, VOUS SOYEZ UN MANGEMORT, CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ! MAIS QUE JAMS POTTER VOUS AIT SAUVEZ LA VIE, ALORS LA, CA NE VA PLUS DU TOUT !!  
  
Taisez-vous, miss Granger. Malfoy, accompagnez la à l'infirmerie...  
  
Très bien, s'exclama Hermione. TRES BIEN !  
  
Malfoy la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de la classe. Une fois qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il la regarda avec admiration.  
  
Et bien, Granger, dit-il sous le choc. Qui aurait crut que tu allais parler à un professeur de cette manière ! Je commençais à avoir mal aux oreilles à force...  
  
Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle faisait les cents pas tout en marmonnant des jurons.  
  
Ce salle...ce crétin !  
  
Allé, on va à l'infirmerie...Jamais j'aurais crut qu'une balade nocturne sur un balai t'aurais changé aussi vite...  
  
Ca n'a rien à voir, dit Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. Il m'énerve, c'est tout...Il ose me...ce salle type il critique...  
  
Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, Hermione continuait de jurer sans prendre la peine de parler à voix basse. Certains élèves de premiers années semblaient assez inquiet de voir Hermione dans un tel état de colère...Mme Pomfresh fut étonnée de voir Hermione.  
  
Quand ce n'est pas avec Potter, c'est avec Malfoy...marmonna-t-elle en la faisant s'assoire sur un lit. Que ce passe-t-il, cette fois ?  
  
Elle a trop crié, expliqua Malfoy. Je pense qu'elle a un peu mal à la gorge...  
  
Attendez là, je vous pris...  
  
Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. Malfoy en profita pour s'assoire à côté d'elle mais pourtant, il cherchait désespérément à fuir son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :  
  
Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Si, très bien, répondit-il sans la regarder. Je me demandais si...comme c'est bientôt le bal d'Halloween...je me demandais si tu pouvais...y aller avec moi. Voilà, je suis ridicule...  
  
Hermione éclata de rire. Elle sentit Malfoy serrer le drap dans sa main.  
  
Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux sans s'arrêter de rire. Oui ? Je suis ridicule ?  
  
Non, pas ça ! J'accepte ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu tant de mal à me dire ça ? Toi, Draco Malfoy, le plus grand collectionneur de femme, tu t'es montré TIMIDE !!  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir puis dit d'une voix glacial :  
  
J'aurais put très bien inviter Ange, alors réjouit toi. Ce ne sera pas tout les jours que j'inviterai une Griffondor !  
  
Hermione lui fit un sourire amusé puis posa son regard sur Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait avec un ver contenant un liquide d'une drôle de couleur...  
  
Buvez ça.  
  
D'une main hésitante, Hermione saisit le ver et avala son contenu avec une grimace.  
  
Ca ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes, annonça l'infirmière. Vous pouvez vous retirer.  
  
Les deux adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie. D'après la montre de Malfoy, le cours de potion était terminé. Ils croisèrent Ashley qui avait un grand sourire.  
  
Ashley ! s'exclama Hermione choquée. Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu...  
  
Elle était accompagnée d'une louve blanche. Ses yeux noir en amande fixaient les élèves d'un air à la fois inquiet et méfiant. Elle avait les oreilles légèrement en arrière.  
  
Elle était toute seule...dit-elle d'une voix timide en rougissant. Elle avait faim et elle s'est fait rejeter par sa horde...Je n'allais pas la laisser...  
  
Hermione plia ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur et lui sourit gentiment. Elle posa une main sur son épaule alors que Malfoy lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
Mais Ashley, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, c'est un animal sauvage, elle a besoin d'être libre. Je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes mais...  
  
Oh, mais je ne l'ai pas forcer à venir ! dit Ashley avec fierté. Elle est venu d'elle même ! Je lui ai juste proposé et elle m'a suivit.  
  
Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait.  
  
Tu lui as proposé et elle t'a suivit ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.  
  
Elle jeta un œil sur Malfoy, il souriait en regardant Ashley.  
  
Et Dumbledor ?  
  
Il le sait, répondit la petite Griffondor. Il a dit que c'était très bien...  
  
Il a dit ça...Eh bien, je suppose que...tu peux la garder...  
  
Tiens, mais nous voilà devant la Griffondor adorée de Dumbledor !  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Ange, escortée de plusieurs autres Serpentard. Elle fixait Ashley avec du profond dégoût. Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout effrayée par le regard si noir de la jeune fille.  
  
Jédusor, murmura-t-elle simplement.  
  
Précisément, répondit Ange avec mépris. Alors, je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveau amis, hein ? Ou bien sont-ils plus que ça pour toi ? Ashley devait savoir de quoi elle parlait car quand Hermione la regardait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était prête à ce ruer sur elle.  
  
Peut-être, répondit Ashley d'un ton neutre. Et toi, qu'est-ce que ton cher papa t'a demandé cette fois ?  
  
Une minute ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous vous connaissez ?  
  
Evidemment, Granger ! répondit Ange d'un ton glacial, saisissant sa baguette.  
  
Ashley saisit sa propre baguette et la pointa sur la Serpentard qui semblait être amusé.  
  
Mais oui, petite, vas-y ! s'exclama-t-elle presque en riant. Montre ce que tu sais faire ! Montre bien à quel point tu changes !  
  
C'est bon, Ange, laisse-la tranquille, répliqua Malfoy en se mettant devant la petite fille révoltée. Fiche-lui la paix.  
  
Très bien, répondit la Serpentard, agacée. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, Draco...  
  
Elle tourna les talons avec un rire sinistre et disparut parmi la foule des élèves.  
  
Ca va ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Ashley.  
  
Cette fille ! Cette garce ! J'ai bien envie de lui crever les yeux en lui enfonçant ma baguette ! Elle m'énerve ! Un jour, elle paiera, c'est jur !  
  
En attendant, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet, je t'emmènerais à Prés- au-lard la semaine prochaine...  
  
Et moi, dit Malfoy, je t'achèterai un petit cadeau.  
  
Ashley se mit à rougir violemment et les étreignit l'un après l'autre.  
  
Bon...je vais...euh...ramener Neige dans mon dortoir.  
  
Neige ? répétèrent Hermione et Malfoy en même temps.  
  
Ben oui, il faut bien qu'elle ait un nom !  
  
Elle leur sourit et partit vers le couloir de droite où elle disparut à l'angle de mur.  
  
Elle est adorable cette petite, déclara Malfoy en regardant l'angle de mur. Je l'aime beaucoup...  
  
Moi aussi tu sais...hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimé bien aussi...  
  
Et Voil !! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez été nombreux à me dire que vous aimiez bien la petite Ashley. Je ne l'ai pas mise dans l'histoire par hasard et voilà déjà un petit mystère qu'il ya entre Ange et elle ! A vous de trouver de quoi il s'agit ! Sur ce,   
  



	6. Halloween

Hello!! Ca va ti bien?? Voilà, je vous poste le chapitre suivant !

**Llewella :** Oui, T curieuse mais j'aime les gens curieux! Pour ashley, on le saura vers la fin de l'histoire...pour Harry et Ron, dans pas longtemps.

**Jess** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, bonne lecture !!

**Alba **: Merci !! Pour Draco, non, il reste impassible...toujours indomptable...Personne ne peut l'apprivoiser, celui-là...Il reste neutre, on saura pas très bien de quel côté il est...

**KaTh-BLAcK** : Ah oui, les trailers...Tu as dû les voir dans L'univers de Harry Potter, non ?Moi, c'est là que je les ai téléchargé...Je parlait du making of, la dernière fois...Il est commenté par les trois Héros de la saga...alors, pour commencer, tu vas à sur le site L'univers de Harry Potter...( il est assez connut...) Voilà, ensuite, tu as une rubrique où il y a marqué la gazette, tu cliques dessus et là tu trouves toutes les news du site...Il n'ya plus qu'à chercher ce qu'il te faut. Une fois trouvé, tu cliques sur le lien avec le boutton droit de la sourie, tu vas dans enregistrer la cible sous...et voilà !! Il y a plus qu'a attendre...Moi, ça m'a mit pret de deux trente à tout télécharger...mais le making of dur 9mn53...c un peu normal...

**Socoute** : T'aime pas Ashley ?? C'est dommage car elle est assez importante...je ne pense pas que si elle aurait été plus jeune 'Mione et draco ne se serait pas attaché à elle aussi facilement...mais bon, chacun ses goûts, sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

**Zoulou 7**: Ah oui, je suis désolée, j'avais pas répondu à ta review la drenière fois, je m'excuse...mais bon je me rattrape !! Merci de suivre cette fic et bonne lecture!

**Cily**: Oh, tu t'apercevra qu'il n'est pas si gentil que ça...mais tu as en parti raison...on le découvrera plus tard, bonne lecture !!

**Alisa Adams** : Bon, arrêtons avec cette porte !! Moi, j'aurais fait comme 'Moine et pis voilà...bref, merci pour ta longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir !!! Pour Ashley, je ne dis absolument rien...Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être pas...mais voilà quelques indices : Les parents de la petite son mort, Dumbledor veut absolument qu'elle vienne pendant l'été au château, Ange la connaît, elle sait se faire comprendre par une licorne, elle apprivoise une louve ( A ton avis, d'où elle vient la louve ?? de la forêt ? alors ça veut dire que notre Ashley va dans la forêt ?) et dans ce chapitre, Ashley révèle autre chose...réfléchit bien et je suis sûre que tu vas trouver!!

**AngedesFees** : Voilà la suite, et maintenant c moi qui attends la suite de la tienne...

Chapitre 6 : Halloween.  
  
Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, Ashley, reprit Dumbledor, le regard sérieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer... ?  
  
Non, monsieur, répondit Ashley d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Je sais, continua le vieil homme, que c'est difficile pour toi et que c'est une lourde responsabilité...Mais avec l'aide de tes amis, je pense que tu pourras surmonter tout ça.... Maintenant, Harry Potter n'est plus seul à lutter contre le mage noir. Je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention.  
  
Oui, monsieur...  
  
Quoi que tu fasses, tes parents auraient été fier de toi....As-tu des questions ?  
  
Oui.... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il à fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire...Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que j'hérite de ça ?  
  
Dumbledor regarda attentivement la petite fille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit sans quitter des yeux la petite Griffondor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione parcourait les couloirs pour s'assurait qu'aucun élèves ne commettait la moindre bêtise. Elle croisa à plusieurs reprise la louve blanche qui errait dans les corridors. Alors qu'elle passait devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom. Elle s'arrêta net et resta immobile.  
  
Hermione...Hermione !  
  
Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Harry qui essayait de se planquer derrière une statue représentant un sanglier...  
  
Harry ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Chut ! Viens voir, murmura-t-il.  
  
L'interrogeant du regard elle alla vers lui, il semblait impatient, même très pressé...  
  
Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à voix basse ?  
  
Pour qu'on ne nous entende pas...Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le jour d'Halloween...  
  
Harry, je sais parfaitement qu'elle jour nous sommes...si c'est pour rappeler...  
  
CHUT ! Parle moins fort ! Donc...euh...c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Ginny et je voulais savoir si tu lui avais acheter un cadeau ?  
  
N...QUOI ? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Harry d'une drôle d'expression. OH MON DIEU ! J'AI OUBLIE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE, MAINTENANT MOI !! OH, NON ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT LA REINE DES IDIOTES !!!  
  
CHUT !! Tu as encore le temps, on est qu'au début de la journée et...  
  
Désolée, Harry, mais j'ai plein de chose à faire !  
  
Sans dire autre chose elle coura le long du couloire sans se retourner.  
  
Avec qui tu vas au bal ? lui cria Harry.  
  
Mais Hermione se contenta de lui faire un signe de main impatient et elle tourna à un angle de mur. Elle dévala le plus rapidement possible les escaliers et poussa les portes de chênes. Elle rentra en collision avec Draco au moment où elle descendait les marches du château. Elle marmonna un vague « désolée » et tenta de reprendre sa course. Mais Draco lui attrapa le bras et la ramena doucement vers lui.  
  
Je te rappelle, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, que c'est à ton tour de faire la ronde dans le château. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
  
Je sais que c'est mon tour, dédaigna Hermione en essayant de récupérer son bras, mais j'ai plein de chose à faire...  
  
Qu'elle chose ? demanda-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte du bras de la jeune fille. J'espère pour toi que c'est une bonne raison car sinon, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place...  
  
J'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau à l'une de mes amies, répondit-elle, agacée. Et j'ai aussi oublié d'acheter une robe pour le bal de ce soir, alors, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais retrouver mon bras. Et puis en quoi ça te regarde tout ça ?  
  
Un étrange sourire traversa les lèvres du blond et Hermione succomba...encore...  
  
Bien, dit-il en la lâchant enfin, va faire ce tu as à faire...Oh, attends, je voulais te donner ça...  
  
Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Il lui tendit et Hermione resta un instant perplexe.  
  
C'est quoi ?  
  
Un mot comme quoi j'explique que « Hermione Granger peut utiliser le compte de Mr Malfoy ». J'aimerais que tu es une jolie robe et celles qui sont de meilleurs qualités sont aussi celles qui sont les plus chères...Et puis je suis entièrement d'accord pour que tu t'achètes tout ce que tu veux...même des livres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-elle, surprise. Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?  
  
Oui, très bien, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs. De toute façon, j'ai tellement d'argent que je ne sais pas quoi en faire...alors...alors je veux que tu utilises mon compte...Ah ! Une seule chose, je veux que tu achètes une robe pour Ashley...je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
Mais...euh...oui...d'accord...  
  
Il lui tourna le dos et monta tranquillement les marches. Une fois tout en haut de celles-ci, il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. Dans la stupeur total, elle reprit son chemin vers Près-au-lard tout en fixant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts.  
  
Le temps se recouvrait à vu d'œil. Le ciel commençait à devenir noir à cause des nuages incroyablement bas. Elle entra dans la première boutique de vêtements et fut stupéfaite de voir que les prix étaient relativement haut. Elle s'avança dans la partie des robes de soirée, elle en resta bouche bée...Ca aurait très bien put appartenir aux princesses, ce genre de robe....Hermione ne savait par où commencer.  
  
Hermione ?  
  
Elle se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Parvatie, Lavande et Cho. Touts les trois étaient chargées de paquets de couleurs différentes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ? s'étonna Parvatie, en regardant Hermione d'un drôle d'œil. La plupart du temps, on te voix à la librairie...  
  
Il y a un début à tout...Je cherches une robe pour ce soir...  
  
Les trois jeunes filles semblèrent réfléchir un instant puis circulèrent entre les robes...Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une robe noire, particulièrement décolletée et très courte.  
  
Ah, non...certainement pas, répliqua Hermione, virant au rouge cramoisie. Pas de ça...  
  
Hermione, dit Cho. Ca, c'est le genre de robe qu'il te faut. Hmm...dis- moi, y'aurait-il un garçon ?  
  
Les deux autres filles regardèrent Hermione avec la plus grande attention.  
  
Euh...oui...  
  
Les trois filles se mirent à glousser bruyamment tout en fixant Hermione.  
  
C'est qui ? demanda avidement Lavande.  
  
Euh...un joueur de Quiditch...  
  
Wow ! Quelle chance ! Les joueurs de Quiditch sont tous musclés ! Dis- moi, c'est qui !  
  
Je ne peux rien vous...  
  
Allé, 'Mione ! On ne dira rien !  
  
Hermione hésita longuement puis, dans un murmure, elle décida de tout avouer.  
  
Draco Malfoy...  
  
Les gloussements s'accentuèrent et Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un groupe de dindon. Elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'elles se calment...  
  
Draco Malfoy ? répéta Parvatie en rougissant. C'est le mec le plus...le plus...  
  
Connut, continua Lavande, le plus connut pour...  
  
Pour avoir séduit toutes les étudiantes du collège...termina Cho. Sans oublier qu'il les emmenait chacune d'elle dans son dortoir et qu'il...enfin, tu sais se qu'ils font après...  
  
Oui, je sais, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Et alors ?  
  
Les trois filles s'échangèrent un regard gênée.  
  
Et alors...euh...on te conseille vivement de prendre la robe qu'on t'a montré...surtout si c'est Malfoy qui t'accompagne, je t'assure qu'il aimera te voir la-dedans...  
  
T'es sûre ? demanda Hermione mal alaise.  
  
Elles acquiescèrent en même temps puis lui sourirent.  
  
Voyons un peu, dit Parvatie, ah, voilà ta taille...allé, tu l'achètes. Oh, il faut que tu penses à regarder pour les sous-vêtements...  
  
Q...QUOI ? s'exclama Hermione, déboussolée.  
  
Ben oui, répondit Lavande comme si cela était logique. Après, il tentera sûrement quelque chose...  
  
Cho lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la partie des sous-vêtements. Elle rougit violemment en voyant certains d'eux qui étaient...qu'elle qualifierai de...sexy.  
  
Wow ! Hermione, ça, ça plairait à ton copain !  
  
Ce n'est pas mon copain...  
  
Non, tu as raison...vous allez au bal ensemble, mais à par ça, ce n'est pas ton copain...Bon, regarde un peut ça !  
  
Ah non ! C'est comme si je ne portait rien ! Laisse tomber ! C'est beaucoup trop transparent !  
  
Et ça ?  
  
Ca ? C'est trop court au niveau des cuisses, j'aimes pas...  
  
Ah la la...t'es difficile...Et CA ? Oui c'est parfait pour toi, ainsi que les autres que je t'ai proposer...On embarque tout ! Les filles, c'est bon !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit les bras chargés de paquets. Elle avait pensé à acheter une petite robe rouge pour Ashley, comme le lui avait demandé Malfoy. Les trois jeunes filles lui dirent au-revoir et la laissèrent seule alors qu'elle rentrait dans une animalerie pour son cadeau de Ginny.  
  
Elle savait que la rouquine adorait les oiseaux et plus particulièrement les aigles...Elle en trouva un juste à côté du comptoir...Il avait un plumage noir mais sa tête était blanche...Le type du comptoir sourit à Hermione lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour regarder de plus près le volatile...  
  
Je l'achète, dit-elle enfin.  
  
Magnifique !! s'exclama Lavande une fois Hermione prête.  
  
Elles s'étaient regroupées dans la chambre d'Hermione pour l'aider à se préparer. Ses cheveux formaient de parfaites boucles et Parvatie avait insister pour qu'elle ait une rose au dessus de son oreille gauche. Sa robe lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et elle mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine. Le maquillage était léger et composé de paillette qui la rendait absolument sublime.  
  
Ashley, dit Hermione à la petite Griffondor, est-ce que tu peux voir si Draco et l ?  
  
Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure et referma la porte en souriant.  
  
Il n'est pas là...  
  
Hermione souffla de soulagement et se leva.  
  
Je peux pas y aller...marmonna-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle. Il va peut-être me trouver ridicule ?  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua Parvatie. Tu vas au bal, comme tout le monde.  
  
Souriant d'avantage, Ashley ouvrit la porte en grand et Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Les filles la poussèrent hors de la chambre puis hors de la salle commune. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde étranger. C'était comme si tout le monde la regardait bizarrement. Arrivées au porte, elle déglutit et chercha des yeux le Serpentard. Elle ne le voyait pas...cependant elle voyait très bien le regard noir d'Ange qui n'était pas loin, vêtue d'une robe verte foncée...  
  
Harry était sur sa gauche, et attendait que Cho arrive. Celle-ci laissa Hermione pour le retrouver. Ron venait d'arriver et Padma Patil était accrochée à don bras. Dean et Seamus arrivèrent en même temps et aussitôt, Lavande et Parvatie allèrent avec eux. Hermione restait seule avec Ashley, redoutant le moment où elle rencontrerai Draco.  
  
Hermione...souffla Ashley en tirant sur un pan de sa robe. Hermione, il est derrière toi...  
  
Comment est-ce que tu sais ? marmonna-t-elle, la respiration précipitée.  
  
Ashley ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis au bout d'un certain temps, elle répondit sombrement :  
  
J'ai les 5 sens développés...  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et au moment où elle allait lui poser une question, Draco, habillé que de noir, saisit son épaule.  
  
Remarquable, dit-il en lui tournant autour. Tu es absolument...  
  
Il arrêta de parler, cherchant les mots qui convenaient.  
  
Absolument...euh...magnifique.  
  
Merci, répondit gentiment Hermione en rougissant un peu. Tu...tu n'es pas mal non plus...  
  
Toi aussi, Ashley, t'es superbe !  
  
La petite Griffondor se contenta de rougir puis se cacha derrière Hermione à la vue d'un première année qui arrivait.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione en éclatant de rire.  
  
Rien, ce type n'arrête pas de me coller ! Bon eh bien, merci pour la robe 'Mione, je vais aller rejoindre mes copines...et Neige, aussi...  
  
Elle s'éclipsa en une seconde la laissant seule avec Malfoy.  
  
'Mione ? répéta-il.  
  
Euh...elle a dû entendre Harry dire ça...ou alors Parvatie...ou Ron...Lavande...Cho...euh...en fait, les Griffondor m'appelle comme ça. Toi, les Serpentard t'appelle bien Dray...  
  
Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
  
Eh bien Pensy le hurle quand elle te voit...  
  
Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire enjôleur. Mcgonagal arriva devant les portes de la Grandes salles, habillée d'une robe Ecossaise, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il y avait un bal...Ron regarda Hermione d'une drôles de façon quand sa cavalière et lui s'approchèrent pour écouter se que disait Mcgonagal. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il ne semblait pas en colère, il restait indéchiffrable. Cependant, Harry, montrait vraiment qu'il n'était pas du tout enthousiaste.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, avec plusieurs exclamations ravies. Tout le monde entra en même temps dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été parfaitement bien décorée. Des chauves-souris volaient à toute allure à travers la Grande Salle en poussant des cris d'effroi. A la place des traditionnelles chandelles qui volaient dans les airs, il y avait des citrouilles qui riaient diaboliquement à la vue de tous les élèves. Les quatre grandes tables étaient recouvertes de friandises et de pâtisseries appétissantes. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à regagner la table des Griffondor, Draco lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers la table des Serpentard.  
  
Mais euh...je suis une Griffondor, fit remarquer Hermione en reprenant son bras. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger avec euh...des Serpentard.  
  
Ce soir, c'est moi le chef, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit-il sans la regarder.  
  
Allons donc, répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis vraiment désolée de te contrarier, mais, jamais, au plus grand JAMAIS, je ne mangerais à cette table !  
  
Et moi je suis vraiment désolé de te contredire, mais tu mangeras à cette table, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
  
Mais je fais ce que je veux ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se mettre en colère. Si je ne veux pas y aller, tu ne me forceras pas ! Alors ne me cherche pas mec !  
  
Draco leva un sourcil d'étonnement de la dernière phrase de sa cavalière, puis d'amusement, il éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione semblait de plus en plus au comble de l'exaspération.  
  
C'est vrai, je ne peux pas te forcer, dit-il avec un sourire narquois, mais je peux toujours arrêter de te donner des cours d'équitation...  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée. Comment se permettait-il de faire du chantage ! Elle resta perplexe puis, soupirant d'agacement, elle suivit Draco jusqu'à sa table. Il la fit s'assoire à côté de lui, juste en face de Goyle. Ange n'était pas loin, elle jeta un regard de tueur à Hermione avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Parkinson. Goyle fixait bêtement Hermione, cherchant la raison pour laquelle elle était assise en face de lui. Celle- ci faillit éclater de rire en voyant sa tête ahurie. Alors que les élèves commençaient à manger, Hermione jouait du piano sur la table avec ses ongles, attendant que le temps passe. Goyle continuait toujours de la fixer tout en mangeant comme un porc. De la nourriture dégoulinait de sa bouche et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Draco était occupé à parler à l'un de ses amis et elle en fut assez réjouit, pour le moment, elle avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole.  
  
Elle soupira profondément et balaya du regard la salle. Tout le monde semblait se régaler sauf elle, qui avait décidé de ne toucher aucune nourriture tant qu'elle serait à cette table.  
  
Tu ne manges pas ? demanda enfin Draco en se tournant vers elle.  
  
Pas faim, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir puis saisit son assiette. Il la remplit de diverses choses puis la posa devant elle en ajoutant sèchement :  
  
Ici, tout le monde mange Granger.  
  
Hermione regarda un instant Draco, interloquée, puis tout d'un coup, elle explosa, telle une bombe.  
  
Mais si je te dis que je n'ai pas faim ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Tu ne peux quand même pas m'obliger à manger ! C'est mon affaire, pas la tienne !  
  
Si je peux te forcer à manger, et c'est ce que je vais faire si tu ne te dépêche pas !  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde et, devenant rouge de colère, elle se leva, saisit son assiette et la lui balança à la figure.  
  
GRANGER ! hurla-t-il outré en essayant de se débarrasser de la nourriture qu'il avait sur le visage.  
  
J'espère que tu as comprit...dit-elle sagement, comme s'il ne se passait rien de particulier. Quand je te dis que je n'ai pas faim...c'est que c'est vrai.  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre la table des Griffondor qui l'accueillit avec des applaudissements bruyant. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny qui la siffla joyeusement.  
  
Alors ça...Il faut que je le marque quelque part !! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
Hermione...dit Harry avec admiration. C'était absolument...Génial !  
  
Alors que tout le monde se levait de table, d'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledor poussa les tables sur le côté et un groupe de filles entrèrent : Les Bizrre's sister.  
  
La musique commença. Harry, Ron, Cho, Parvatie, Lavande et Hermione se réunirent avec Ginny pour lui donner leur cadeau. Quand Hermione avait emmener Ginny dans le parc pour recevoir son aigle, elle avait était émerveillée. Elle avait nommé son aigle Wise. A présent, elle restait dans le parc à s'amuser avec son nouvel animal.  
  
Hermione restait un peu derrière Harry, de peur de rencontrer Draco. Elle s'était rendu compte de la catastrophe qu'elle avait faite. En tout cas elle le regrettait...Anxieuse, elle se demandait comment il allait réagir à leur prochaine rencontre. Parvatie lui avait dit qu'il était partit se changer. Au moins, il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant son retour...  
  
Elle regarda Harry et Cho qui se précipitait sur la piste de danse. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune jalousie. Elle était même heureuse pour eux. Elle vit Ashley se diriger vers le parc en compagnie de sa louve qui bougeait joyeusement sa queue. La musique était très rapide, les étudiants qui dansaient se donnaient à font en riant aux éclats.  
  
Il arrive, lui murmura Lavande. Je te conseil d'aller au parc parce que je pense que ça va crier...  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le parc. Elle descendit les petites marches et resta immobile. Ashley courait près du lac avec neige à ses talons. Ginny était vers le terrain de Quiditch, faisant voler son aigle.  
  
Hermione...  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna lentement. Elle souffla de soulagement, il ne s'agissait que de Ron. Il semblait dans un état bizarre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il souriait d'une manière étrange...Son regard était froid...Bizarre.  
  
Hermione, répéta-t-il en descendant les petites marches. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Euh...oui. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
  
Il semblait franchement vexer par cette question. Il lui lança un regard méprisant.  
  
Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir ma meilleurs amie ? dit-il d'un ton glacée.  
  
Il s'approchait toujours et une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui embrassa langoureusement le cou. Etonnée, elle le repoussa et le regarda légèrement anxieuse.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec dégoût. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?  
  
Quoi ? dit-elle véritablement interloquée. Quoi ?  
  
Bien sûr, continua-t-il avec colère, il n'y en a que pour Harry, hein ? Moi, je suis que Ronald Weasley, le rigolo de service. Tu as toujours soutenu Harry, sans te préoccuper de moi...Harry ceci, Harry cela...Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine, tu sais...beaucoup.  
  
Brusquement, il lui saisit les hanches et l'embrassa fougueusement sans prêter attention aux gestes d'Hermione qui essayait vainement de le repousser. Il lui tint les poignets en accentuant le baisé. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied et s'écarta vivement. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien ressentit. Le regard plein de haine, il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Tu me fais peur, dit Hermione en se recroquevillant lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau.  
  
Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il. J'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème. Avec Harry, je restais secondaire mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de vraiment valoir quelque chose.  
  
Tout en la fixant, il releva sa manche lentement jusqu'à son épaule. Hermione eut alors un cri horrifié. Une marque noire, fraîchement imprimer sur son épaule, virait de temps en temps au rouge vif.  
  
Comment est-ce que tu...pourquoi... ? dit-elle d'une faible voix.  
  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec lui j'aurais tout ce que je n'ai pas eu ! Voilà pourquoi !  
  
Sans dire autre chose, il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui était paralysée de peur. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à son cou, puis à sa poitrine où un sourire pervers se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il lui prit de son autre main son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement, malgré les efforts qu'Hermione faisait pour s'écarter.  
  
Weasley, laissa-la tranquille...  
  
Ron s'écarta des lèvres d'Hermione qui commençait à pleurer silencieusement.  
  
Ah...Draco ! Mon cher ami ! Tu arrives attend ! Tu veux qu'on en profite à deux, peut-être ?  
  
Hermione fondit en sanglot...elle ne comprenait plus rien...C'était trop dur à réaliser.  
  
Je te demande seulement de la laisser. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter...tu-la-lâche...comprit ?  
  
Ron jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à Hermione et monta les marches jusqu'à Draco. Il lui caressa l'épaule et il fut pétrifié. Il avait comprit...il est mangemort...Pendant un moment, il resta sans rien faire, puis il se rappela qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien. Quand il arriva près d'elle, elle avait déjà séché ses larmes. Elle semblait à la fois horrifiée, terrifiée et dégoûtée.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Pas lui, il n'aurait jamais...non...Il était si gentil, avant...comment a-t-il put changer comme ça ?  
  
Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Peut-être que si elle avait fait plus attention à lui...peut-être que si elle s'était moins occupée d'Harry...  
  
Ca ira ?  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comme si ce geste lui coûtait cher, il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione fut d'abord étonnée, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se sentait bien.  
  
Après quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le château et commencèrent à danser. Pourtant, Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser...il y avait forcément une explication valable....Cela était peut-être une farce pour Halloween ? Décidant de croire à cette dernière idée, elle n'y pensa plus le reste de la soirée.  
  
Vers 11H30, les professeurs exigèrent que les élèves rentrent dans leur dortoir. Hermione et Draco se rendirent à leur salle commune sans s'échanger une seule parole. Alors qu'Hermione songeait à aller dans sa chambre, Draco l'attrapa et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle se retira violemment et le gifla de toutes ses forces. En un éclair, elle avait revu Ron en train de la forcer à l'embrasser...c'était horrible. Draco posa une main sur sa joue douloureuse et regarda Hermione sans comprendre.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il, choqué.  
  
C'est à toi que je dois te demander ça ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission !  
  
Quoi ? cria-t-il aussi fort qu'elle. Parce qu'il faut te demander la permission, maintenant ?  
  
C'est la moindre des choses ! Au revoir !  
  
Elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Draco resta planté là, outré. Marmonnant des jurons, il claqua à son tour la porte de sa chambre qu'il ferma à double tour.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini...eh bien, j'espère qu'il était assez long pour vous...le prochain chapitre pour bientôt...Enfin, je vais essayer... Bisous


	7. Raprochement

Oh la la, je suis un peu en retard !! Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est que je me donne à fond pour mon livre qui est de plus en plus long...Il fait plus de 30 chapitres. Mais j'en suis qu'au 13...Et puis je suis allée un certain nombre de fois sur le site officiel de Tom Felton. C'est lui qui s'occupe du site et ce qui est vraiment cool, c'est qu'on peut lui écrire. Par contre, je sais pas s'il répond. Je pense que oui, car j'ai lut quelque part qu'il répondait souvent à ses fans. Je lui ai pas encore écrit ( je sais pas quoi dire...). Et puis je préfère m'améliorer en anglais. ( Y'en a pas un parmi vous qui pourrait me faire des cours ??? ) Enfin bref, voilà, le prochain chapitre est pour vous !!   
  
Perle d'Or : Oui, je sais, le dernier chapitre est particulier. C'est fait exprès que Ron fasse tout d'un coup un choc, comme ça. C'est pour surprendre le lecteur. Mais il aura quand même son rôle parmi les mangemorts....  
  
Elise : Voilà le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture et continue de reviewer !! Je compte sur toi !  
  
Hanna : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!  
  
Essinev : Ron, il est très bien pour être un mangemort. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je l'aime pas, il m'énerve !! Bonne lecture !  
  
Sophorasi : Non, Hermione et Dray, c'est pas fini !! Ca commence !!  
  
Nymphadora : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est sympa ! Je suis contente que l'idée de Ron en mangemort te plaise !  
  
Bibine : Woa, ça fait très plaisir ton message ! Ca me motive, merci !!  
  
Alba : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !  
  
Lisalune : Ashley ? oh oui, très intrigante ! Mais ya une grosse révélation dans ce chapitre !  
  
Love-drago-malfoy : En effet, Draco n'a pas de chance, mais ça va vite changer, Hermione va...euh...je vais rien dire sinon tu sauras toute l'histoire !  
  
Elodie malfoy : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, voilà la suite et review-moi !!  
  
Zoulou7 : Heu...Tu fais lire à tout le monde ma fic ? Ah ? Eh bien euh...c'est très...sympa....Je me demande à combien de personne. Ca ne me pose aucun problème mais c'est que...je suis très flattée...Enfin bon, bonne lecture !  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Alors là, je m'y attendais pas !! Je lis et relis souvent ta fic, changement et conséquence. Ca me fait très drôle...enfin bref, bonne lecture !  
  
KaTh-BLAcK : Voilà le prochain chapitre et je te contacte pour te dire si j'ai MSN, OK ?  
  
Socoute : Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'opinion pour Ashley. Le but est justement que Draco s'attache à elle !  
  
AngedesFees : Voilà la suite et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Bonne lecture et je vais pas tardé à aller voir la tienne alors ya intérêt qui ai la suite !!  
  
Cily : Et non, c pas une blague d'halloween !! Surprise ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Alisa Adams : C pas que j'en ai marre ( en fait, ça me fait bien rire ) mais je trouve ça un peu déplacé... Enfin bon, voilà le prochain chapitre et tu me diras ce que tu en penses...  
  
Bibi : Merci pour les compliments et voilà le suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !  
  
NOTE : Pour ceux qui sont très impatient de connaître le secret d'Ashley, il y a dans ce chapitre une très grosse révélation !! Alors si dès aujourd'hui vous voulez savoir qu'elle est son secret, il faudra réfléchir beaucoup !! Et aussi faire attention à ce qu'elle dit...Dans les chapitres précédents, elle révèle des choses sur elle. Par exemple, dans le chapitre 6, elle dit qu'elle a les 5 sens développé etc...Il faudrait tous réunir sur ce que vous savez sur elle et tous lier. Peut-être que vous trouverez... Enfin bref, Bonne lecture !!  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Rapprochement  
  
Le soleil entrait timidement dans les boxes et un rayon passait pile devant les yeux de la préfète en chef. Une brosse à la main, elle pansait Lune depuis un certain temps déjà. C'était l'aurore, le vent était assez froid, ce matin-là. Le doux hennissement de la licorne était pour elle un grand réconfort. Elle repassait inlassablement la brosse sur la crinière de l'animal, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. La chaleur que dégageait sa monture l'émerveillait, elle se sentait bien, alaise...Les yeux noirs de Lune se pausèrent sur Ashley qui était encore un peu endormit. Elle s'avança un peu vers la porte du box et la fixa attentivement.  
  
Draco aussi semblait assez désorienté...Adossé contre le mur, il fixait le vide depuis un certain temps. Il revoyait en boucle la scène où Ron lui avait caresser l'épaule à l'endroit même où une certaine marque devait se trouver. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais, il devra faire attention à ce qu'il va faire. Peut-être même devra-t-il voir Ange plus souvent...Ces derniers temps, il l'avait un peu lâché...Ces instructions avec Hermione lui prenait beaucoup de temps et bien malgré lui, il lui semblait qu'il allait découvrir un tout nouveau sentiment. Il ne savait pas lequel...  
  
L'un des coqs de Hagrid se mit brusquement à hurler, sortant le blond de sa rêverie. Par contre, Hermione n'avait rien entendu...Elle brossait toujours le même endroit depuis au moins une demi-heure. Elle songea soudain que ce soir, elle devait allé à l'AD...puis l'idée se volatilisa pour la remplacer par une autre...celle de Ron. C'était difficile à avaler. Elle en avait la gorge nouée...Cette nuit, il lui était arrivée de verser quelques larmes...elle avait essayé de comprendre mais aucune de ses solutions ne correspondait à ce problème...  
  
Draco entra dans le box d'Hermione et sans un mot, il sella la licorne. Hermione demeurait silencieuse...Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle évita son regard à plusieurs reprise et fixa les sabots dorés de l'herbivore.  
  
Je suis désolée...dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder avec aucun étonnement, en sellant distraitement Lune.  
  
Le ton qu'il employait avec elle était assez sec. Elle en était assez désorienté mais elle continua.  
  
Pour hier...pour t'avoir giflé et pour t'avoir...balancé mon assiette.  
  
Il arrêta d'un coup ses gestes, souffla et la regarda enfin sans aucune trace d'émotion ou de quoi que ce soit. Il semblait à Hermione qu'il était dans la parfaite indifférence. Il haussa les épaules et continua de sangler la selle correctement.  
  
J'ai l'habitude, dit-il simplement.  
  
Ce n'était pas dans son intention de lui faire de la peine...peut-être avait- elle un peu exagérer durant le bal. Elle s'était montré assez désagréable, elle le reconnaissait.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix et en le fixant. Je sais que j'ai été assez...  
  
Ecoute Granger, dit-il véritablement agacé en sortant du box. Je n'ai nul besoin de ta pitié. Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton problème. Moi, j'en ai déjà assez, alors si tu en rajoute encore, je crois que je suis prêt à faire un malheur. Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi de te donner des cours ? tu te trompes ! Je le fais parce que toi, tu veux faire du cheval, et pour rien d'autre.  
  
Sans ajouter autre chose, il entra dans le box d'Ashley et commença à sangler Hendy. Hermione fut blessée par ces paroles. Elle fit une tape amicale à Lune puis sortit du box. Elle lança un dernier regard à Draco qui semblait l'ignorer royalement. Elle sortit de l'écurie et rentra au château. Elle entra dans sa salle commune et se vautra sur le canapé. Une larme coula...puis deux. Et sans pouvoir les retenir, les sanglots s'y mêlèrent.  
  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit puis Ashley, en tenu d'équitation, fit son apparition. Elle semblait assez triste de voir Hermione dans cet état. Elle alla la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas à ton cours ? demanda Hermione en essayant de se calmer.  
  
Draco est un peu tête en l'air ce matin, dit-elle en fixant Hermione. Il n'est pas capable de donner un cours correctement...  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se lova contre un coussin et ne bougea plus.  
  
Hermione....ce n'est pas de sa faute...il est juste...inquiet, j'imagine. Il s'est peut-être montré offensant...mais je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire de peine.  
  
Tu te trompe, Ashley...tu ne connais pas Draco comme moi je le connaît...Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-bourbe, pour lui...rien d'autre. Une malheureuse fille de moldue qui a de bonnes notes au collège de sorcellerie...Il méprisera toute sa vie les gens comme moi, il ne changera jamais.  
  
Les gens changent, répliqua gentiment la petite fille. Ils changent, c'est une chose qui est sûre.  
  
Le regard d'Ashley se brouilla de larme et elle tourna aussitôt la tête pour qu'Hermione ne la voit pas.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Hermione en se redressant un peu, dans une attitude simplement attentive.  
  
Moi, j'ai changé, répondit-elle sans la regarder. Et je suis certainement l'une des personnes au monde qui changera le plus dans toute une vie...  
  
Elle fit une pose de quelques secondes puis continua son récit.  
  
Mes parents et moi étions assez proche. Ils travaillaient au ministère de la magie. Mon père était un aurore et ma mère une gestionnaire. D'ailleurs ma mère critiquait par dessus le marché une certaine Dolore Ombrage...une femme qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Mon père, lui, il ne critiquait personne, il était du genre sage et autoritaire...Il avait une grande réputation, tout le monde l'adorait. Ma famille et moi, on habitait dans un manoir et à côté de ce manoir, il y avait un ranch...mon lieu préféré où j'allais souvent voir Epona, ma pouliche...Pendant l'été, j'allais souvent en promenade avec elle au beau milieu de la campagne.  
Un soir, 10 juillet, je me dépêchai d'aller dans le hall du manoir. Mes parents m'avaient préparés une surprise...c'était mon anniversaire, ils m'avaient offert un pendentif...c'est un saphir. Le bleu est ma couleur préféré, c'est pour ça. Alors je l'ai mi autour du coup et j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit...au début, ça ne m'avait pas inquiétait car j'avais l'habitude de voir des chiens errant venir près du Manoir...je croyais que c'était eux et comme j'aime énormément les animaux, je suis sorti. Il faisait nuit...mais j'entendais des voix, certaines riaient, d'autre criaient. J'avais l'impression d'entendre une cinquantaine de voix, et de plus en plus fort.  
Je voyais un peu plus loin une cinquantaine de torches allumées qui venaient par ici. Au début, je ne savais pas très bien de qui ils s'agissaient mais lorsqu'une gigantesque marque verte s'éleva dans le ciel et qui éclaira tous les alentours, j'étais vraiment effrayée. J'avais comprit qui c'était. Mais bizarrement, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper...comme pétrifier. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ils venaient là. Je m'apprêtais à faire un pas en avant mais mon père m'avait retenu. J'avais put voir dans ses yeux à quel point il était en colère, mais une partie de moi me criait qu'il avait très peur...mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu affolé jusqu'à ce jour. Ma mère venait de sortir du manoir et je l'entendis pousser un cri d'horreur...j'avais très peur à ce moment là...Mon père avait déjà prit possession de sa baguette, ainsi que ma mère...mais étant réaliste, ils n'avaient aucune chance alors...alors j'ai prit moi aussi ma baguette.  
Ma mère m'avait souri, je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi, et elle m'a embrassé le front. A présent, la cinquantaine d'hommes qui tenaient des torches étaient juste devant nous, riant aux éclats en nous pointant du doigt. L'un des hommes s'avança vers nous...il était beaucoup plus maigre et grand que les autres. Et...il avait les yeux rouge...une fille vint se joindre à lui. Elle avait la chevelure longue et noire...noire comme ses yeux remplient de malveillance...J'étais beaucoup trop occupée à me concentrer et à réfléchir pour comprendre ce que disait l'homme qui semblait être leur patron...Mais quand il avait fini de parler, tout le monde avait jeté les torches sur notre manoir...Et...il prit feu...  
Mon père c'est tournait vers moi, il était calme, je ne sais comment mais il était calme. Sa voix ne tremblait même pas...je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit ce soir-là : « Ashley, va au ranch, prends-toi un cheval et sauve toi !! » J'ai répliqué que je ne voulais pas mais il a insisté...Alors...j'ai agit comme une lâche...je suis partit au ranch. Je commençais à pleurer et j'entendais derrière moi des cris de guerre...j'avait très peur...Je me suis retourné une seule fois et j'ai vu la fille aux cheveux noirs qui me courait après...J'ai accéléré...une fois arrivé aux portes du ranch, j'étais essoufflée...je ne me suis arrêtée qu'une seconde...une seule seconde mais la fille aux cheveux noirs était déjà là...Elle éclata de rire en avançant vers moi. La marque verte qui était déjà haute dans le ciel éclairait son visage...elle était contente d'elle.  
J'étais coincée entre la porte et elle...j'avais déjà mi ma main sur la poignée et de l'autre, je tenais toujours ma baguette...l'ennui, c'est que je ne connaissait aucun sort de défense...ni de protection ou d'attaque...Alors, d'un coup, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis enfermée. Les chevaux étaient agités, ils comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Alors un à un, j'ai ouvert les portes des boxes. Quand j'arriva à celle d'Epona, la fille au cheveux noirs avait défoncé la porte. Je me suis précipité sur la double porte, par laquelle où ont fait passer les chevaux, et je l'ai ouverte. Aussitôt, tous les chevaux se sont enfuit dans l'affolement général...Je n'avais plus aucune monture pour m'enfuir...  
J'ai fait comme les chevaux, je me suis enfuit par l'ouverture de la doubles portes...j'ai courut...aussi vite que je pouvais...mais arrivé à un certain moment, la fille aux cheveux noir m'avait attrapé la cheville et...je suis tombée. J'étais paniquée...j'essayais de me débarrasser d'elle mais elle avait une bonne poigne...je ne savais pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à m'attraper...je me débattais le plus possible mais ça ne servait à rien...Puis quelque chose la saisit par derrière et la propulsa un peu plus loin. Epona et les autres chevaux étaient revenu. Epona se baissa pour me permettre de me hisser sur son dos. Je m'accrocha à sa crinière et elle se mit aussitôt à galoper avec les autres...On pénétra dans une forêt noir, et malgré la marque verte qui brillait dans le ciel, on y voyait presque rien...mais je faisais confiance à mes chevaux...On galopait toujours en troupeau...aucun des chevaux ne s'écartaient du groupe...Epona et moi on était au milieu. Latina et Sunny, deux frisons, faisaient les guetteurs...Ils galopaient un peu plus vite pour signaler s'il y avait du danger...  
Au bout d'un moment, les chevaux ont arrêter de galoper...ils marchaient normalement et moi...je pleurais. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment allé mes parents. Ils étaient peut-être...peut-être....partit. Latina et Sunny se sont brusquement arrêté et ont hennit très fort tout en écumant...ils sont arrivés au galop vers le reste du groupe et puis tous les chevaux ont formé un cercle autour de moi et d'Epona. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup ils avaient fait une barrière autour de moi mais quand je me suis un peu redressée, j'ai aperçut une meute de loup qui restait parfaitement immobile à nous contempler...Moon, un Haflinger, commençait à hennir à l'adresse des loups...on pouvait croire qu'ils faisaient la conversation : Moon leurs disait quelque chose et es loups lui répondaient...les loups ne semblaient pas menaçant...Au moment où Moon hennit plus fort, les loups sont partit en courant tout en hurlant à la mort, comme les soirs de pleine lune.... Les chevaux ont reprit la route, Latina et Sunny ont reprit leur rôle de guetteurs.  
Il commençait à être tard. A la lisière de la forêt, le groupe et moi on s'est arrêté...Je suis descendu d'Epona et je me suis adossée contre un arbre...Il m'était impossible de m'endormir...pas après de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Fantôme, un camarguais, s'est allongé à côté de moi et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule...l'air chaud qui s'échappait de ses naseaux me réchauffait, je crois que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je voyais encore la marque verte...Je fini par m'endormir...mais je ne faisait que des cauchemars, je me sentais abandonnée...  
Je sentit une chaleur sur mon visage, j'ouvrit les yeux et je n'en revenais pas...je n'avais pas vécu un rêve...j'étais réellement séparés de mes parents...Le soleil était levé et Epona avait son museau devant ma figure, c'était déjà le matin...Je tourna mon regard vers la droite, Moon faisait rouler une pomme sur le sol avec son museau jusqu'à moi...Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais faim...je pris la pomme et la dévora rapidement. Epona se baissa, m'incitant à me hisser de nouveau sur son dos...C'est ce que je fit...Nous avons reprit la route...On commençait à grimper une montagne... Les chevaux avaient l'air de savoir où ils allaient mais moi je n'en avait aucune idée...J'espérait simplement que je ne serais jamais séparée d'eux...que je resterais avec les derniers membres de ma famille...Latina et Sunny avaient laissé leur place à Janna et à Wisdom, une palomino et un pur-sang arabe...  
On montait très haut, je voyais la forêt par laquelle nous sommes passés...Au sommet de la montagne, perché sur un rocher, il y avait un magnifique condor de couleur sombre...Il était plus grand que moi...Il reformèrent un cercle autour de moi et Janna commença à parler au Condor qui me fixait. Il prit son envole et poussa un cri dans les airs. Aussitôt, les chevaux se sont mi à galoper à sa suite. Ils dévalaient à grande vitesse les pentes de la montagne. A plusieurs reprise, j'ai failli tomber mais Epona faisait assez attention, quand elle allait trop vite pour que je reste sur son dos, elle ralentissait un peu la cadence...  
Les chevaux sautaient de temps en temps par dessus les petites rivières ou alors ils allaient plein dedans...Une fois au pied de la montagne, nous étions encore dans une forêt...le condor nous attendait, il était perché sur un grand chêne et une fois arrivé, il poussa un petit cri et reprit son envole. Les chevaux ont reprit la route, toujours en groupe... On avait parcourut tellement de kilomètres...je n'imaginait même pas combien...Les chevaux prenaient tellement soin de moi, j'avais peine à y croire...  
Latina me donnait parfois des coups de tête réconfortant, pour me consoler...Ils sont si adorable...Vers la fin de la journée, au couché de soleil, ils se sont tous arrêté, on avait bien parcouru une cinquantaine de kilomètres sans s'arrêter... Il y avait devant nous un centaure, difficile à voir s'il était content où pas de nous voir. Mais il prit le galop et disparut parmi les arbres...Epona s'est lentement baissée et je suis descendu de son dos. Je me suis ensuite adossée contre ses flancs et je songeais à m'endormir...Epona me caressait la joue avec son museau, ça m'aidais pour m'endormir. Une fois presque endormi, l'un des chevaux s'était mit à hennir bruyamment. J'ouvrit les yeux pour voir un vieil homme penché sur moi. Cet homme, je l'avais vu sur beaucoup de photo. Il était connu pour être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et aussitôt je me suis sentit en sécurité...Il me fixait à travers ses lunettes en demi lune et sa longue barbe argentée traînait presque par-terre.  
Il me sourit, j'en fut très rassurée. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit : « je crois que tu vas passer le reste des vacances ici...C'est une chance que tes chevaux tiennes autant à toi. Ils ont rencontrés des loups et ces loups ont transportés le message à un condor. Le condor a communiqué ce message à Bane, un centaure et ce centaure est immédiatement venu me voir...Ashley Bridings, je te connais, tu sais...beaucoup de sorcier te connaisse. Poudlard sera chez toi, désormais... ».  
  
Ashley évita soigneusement le regard d'Hermione qui la regardait avec incrédulité. Hermione n'en revenait pas...jamais elle aurait crut qu'Ashley avait fait tout cela...Elle se sentait bien ridicule en comparant son problème au sien.... Elle se sentait honteuse.  
  
Ashley, murmura-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules. Je suis tellement désolée...  
  
Oh...je...je fais avec...mais c'est dur.  
  
Et elle fondit en larme. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle. Draco entra dans la salle commune. Il avait une drôle d'expression, il semblait triste. De toute évidence, il avait entendu ce qu'Ashley avait dit. Il regarda un instant Hermione puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte d'un coup sec.  
  
Ashley, dit doucement Hermione. Où sont tes chevaux ?  
  
Ils sont restés dans la forêt, sanglota-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Hagrid m'a promit qu'il prendrait soin d'eux....je vais souvent les voir...la nuit surtout...parce que je n'ai pas cours...  
  
Elle pleurait à chaude larme et il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Hermione la serra d'avantage en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
  
J'aimerai les rencontrer, dit-elle.  
  
Ashley releva brusquement la tête et regarda Hermione avec adoration.  
  
C'est vrai ?  
  
Oui, je voudrais vraiment les connaître.  
  
Demain soir ?  
  
Demain soir.  
  
Ashley se mit enfin à sourire et étreignit Hermione.  
  
Je t'emmènerai à l'AD ce soir...tu connaîtra mieux Harry, Ginny, Parvatie, Lavande, Cho, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, et...  
  
Elle s'apprêtait de dire « Ron », mais sa gorge se noua.  
  
Et...et c'est tout...Oh, je voulais te montrer un livre avec de belles images de créatures. Attends-moi là, je vais le chercher.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. A son tour, Ashley se leva et alla vers la chambre de Draco. Elle posa une main sur la poignet. Elle hésita un instant puis ouvrit finalement la porte. Draco était à son bureau, en train d'écrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Il tourna le regard vers la petite Griffondor puis sourit.  
  
Tu peux entrer, dit-il d'une voix posée. Fais ce que tu veux...  
  
La petite fille sourit à son tour puis alla s'assoire sur le bord du lit. Elle distingua un autre morceau de parchemin sur l'oreiller, plié en quatre. Curieuse, elle le prit et le déplia. Elle eu une exclamation de surprise devant ce simple parchemin. C'était un dessin...un magnifique dessin...Hermione était dessinée. Chaque traits lui correspondaient à merveille. C'était son portrait tout craché. Les cheveux d'Hermione était magnifiquement bien dessiné. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes, les traits de son visage étaient exactement pareil...elle était magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun défaut.  
  
Elle resta longtemps en contemplation devant son morceau de papier. Revenue à la réalité, elle le plia et le mit dans sa poche. Elle se leva et se positionna à côté de Draco, les yeux rempli d'adoration.  
  
Draco...dit-elle timidement. Est-ce que tu aimes bien Hermione ?  
  
Draco, qui était occupé à écrire, lâcha aussitôt sa plume et regarda Ashley dans les yeux.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Est-ce que tu aimes bien Hermione ?  
  
Il parut un instant choqué par la question puis lui sourit.  
  
C'est compliqué, répondit-il en continuant d'écrire. Ca concerne les grandes personnes.... ( c'est ce que mes parents me disent quand je me mêle de leurs affaires...)  
  
Je comprends vite.  
  
Ashley, je sais que tu es intelligente, mais ce genre de chose, ça ne concerne que Hermione et moi. On parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé et on prendra une décision à ce moment là.  
  
Tu la déteste, alors...  
  
Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On en reparlera.  
  
Tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu aimerais la détester, hein ?  
  
Q...QUOI ?  
  
Draco était complètement déboussolé avec les drôles de questions qu'elle lui posait.  
  
Ce serait...plus simple, non ?  
  
J'imagine, répondit Draco, étonné.  
  
Alors ça veut dire que tu ne la déteste pas...comme quoi tu as finalement répondu à ma question. Tu aimes bien Hermione...  
  
Draco restait bouche bée. C'est qu'elle était rusée cette gamine.  
  
Je crois...répondit-il en détournant le regard. Probablement...  
  
Draco...tu es au courent que chaque être humain est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie ? Tu le sais ça ?  
  
O...Oui.  
  
Alors il faut que je te dise que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as pas besoin d'être sous l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre...Tu es maître de ta vie.  
  
Il avait comprit où elle voulait en venir...elle devait connaître son père et savoir qui il est...  
  
Ashley, es-tu sûre de n'avoir que 8 ans ?  
  
Elle sourit et Draco la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Merci, murmura-t-il sincèrement. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller voir Hermione parce qu'elle n'est pas très bien depuis tout à l'heure...depuis que tu as...enfin, tu vois, quoi. Je vais vous laisser.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre puis de la salle commune. Draco respira profondément puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione puis frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Il entra et trouva Hermione allongé sur son lit, le livre qu'elle voulait montrer à Ashley à la main.  
  
Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et, soulagé, il vint s'assoire à côté d'elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant et en même temps, ils détournèrent le regard en souriant.  
  
Si Ashley n'était pas venu me voir, je crois que je ne serais pas venu te parler...Ecoute, je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je suis désolé.  
  
Je sais...Je vous ai entendu, toi et Ashley. Cette fille est géniale.  
  
Oui, approuva-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Elle est très maligne, il faudra qu'on face attention à ce qu'on va dire quand elle sera avec nous...Tu sais...j'ai moi aussi tout entendu, tout à l'heure...quand elle te parlait de ses parents. Je trouve ça vraiment incroyable !  
  
Oui...Est-ce que...tu es sincère ? Quand tu dis que...que tu m'aimes bien.  
  
Oui.  
  
Elle se sentit rougir et se redressa. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle s'assit au bord du lit à côté de lui et croisa les jambes en le fixant.  
  
C'est que tu es imprévisible, dit-elle en le fixant. On ne sait jamais comment tu vas réagir quand on te parle.  
  
Je sais. Tu es pareille...Quand il s'agit du travail scolaire, on ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour ne pas te mettre en colère. C'est assez complexe, parfois.  
  
Hermione rougit puis éclata de rire. Draco la regarda étrangement puis sourit. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle riait soudainement.  
  
Ca..., dit-elle en se calmant, c'est parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi...Alors c'est pour cette raison que je me mets à travailler si dur. Comme ça, je suis sûre d'avoir réponse à tout. Mais...de cette manière là, j'ai eu du mal à me faire des amis. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ton changement d'humeur qui parfois pourrait faire fuir toute une horde de dragon...C'est effrayant par moment...  
  
Moi ? dit-il innocemment mais en souriant. J'ai juste été élevé comme ça. C'est tout. Mais je l'admets, j'ai des changements d'humeur évidente. C'est parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été heureux dans ma vie...Le fait et qu'on me gâtait trop...j'ai l'habitude d'avoir tout ce que je veux mais au bout d'un certain temps, on se rend compte qu'on est heureux pendant l'espace d'une minute mais ensuite, on s'en lasse et on retourne dans la mélancolie...Ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Parfois, je rêverais d'être pauvre car je serais obligé de tout partager avec tout le monde et ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Dans le monde des riches, c'est chacun pour soit. Aucune liberté, aucun plaisir et aucun savoir faire. Mais bon, je me débrouille quand même.  
  
Hermione écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait. Elle avait enfin l'occasion d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui et d'essayer de le comprendre.  
  
On est souvent seul, reprit-il, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, seulement des domestiques....Chaque fois que je voyais des enfants de mon age, je n'étais que le fils de Lucius Malfoy ( Il tressaillit en prononçant son nom ) et ils me voyaient comme un garçon prétentieux, comme mon père l'est. Alors je m'y suis habitué et je me suis forgé une armure autour de moi que personne ne peut percer. Je me sens à l'abri de tout sentiment...  
  
C'est peut-être ça ton problème, Draco...murmura Hermione en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde du garçon. C'est peut-être parce que tu n'ouvres pas assez ton cœur. Les gens se renferment sur eux même quand tu leur adresses la parole. Tu es resté tellement longtemps sans ressentir un bref sentiment joyeux que tu imploses...doucement...Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas te confier aux gens sans leur faire peur et sans les rabaisser ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument être supérieur à eux ?  
  
Je sais bien ce qu'ils disent derrière mon dos, répondit-il avec froideur. Que je ne suis qu'un sal petit prétentieux, un homme trop gâté, que je suis arrogant et trop fier, trop froid et trop humiliant...j'ai même entendu un jour une fille qui disait que j'étais un monstre.  
  
Tu te laisse trop amadoué par ce que les gens disent. Ton problème, c'est que tu commences à croire ce qu'ils disent...Je ne serais pas là à te parler si c'était vrai. Les gens disent ça parce qu'ils ont peur et qu'ils veulent se protéger. Je t'assure qu'il ont tort. La preuve, tu me donnes des cours d'équitation pour m'entraîner à la chevauchée, et tu arrives à aimer Ashley, cette petite fille qui t'adore et qui croit en toi. Tu vois, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi. Tu n'es pas prétentieux et mauvais...Tu m'as même donné un papier comme quoi tu disais que « Hermione peut utiliser le comte de Mr Malfoy. » !  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny en arrivant devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Pourquoi est-ce que tu colles ton oreille...  
  
Chut ! murmura Ashley, un agitant impatiemment la main. Ca devient intéressant ! Draco et Hermione sont...  
  
Dis-donc, la miss ! répliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Ca ne se fait pas d'écouter au porte !  
  
Mais c'est Draco et Hermione ! insista la petite Griffondor en gloussant. Il lui parle de sa vie !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ginny colla aussitôt son oreille contre le tableau, malgré la protestation du dragon rouge. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, essayant d'entendre le mieux possible.  
  
Je croyais que c'était mal polit...marmonna Ashley.  
  
Il s'agit là de notre Hermione et de notre Serpentard préféré, déclara Ginny en haussant les épaules. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'on fait, si tu veux mon avis.  
  
Tout à fait raison, approuva Ashley. On peut quand même se permettre d'écouter quelque chose...pas beaucoup...  
  
Oui, de toute façon, ils ne sauront rien.  
  
Oui. Tu crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser ? demanda Ashley, plein d'espoir.  
  
Pas sûre, répondit distraitement Ginny, toujours l'oreille collée contre le tableau. Oh, il parle de leur futur métier ! D'après ce que j'entends, Draco aimerait être professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal...Pas mal comme ambition...Et Hermione...et Hermione veut être professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Mouais...elle aurait put trouver autre chose...  
  
Ginny...est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance d'être adoptée ?  
  
Surprise, elle décolla son oreille du tableau et fixa intensément Ashley qui baissait le regard. Franchement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
Heu...oui, bien sûre...tu peux être adoptée...euh...pourquoi le contraire ? Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille...Euh...oui...  
  
C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle le regard brillant. Et est-ce que c'est obligé que le couple s'aime vraiment ? Ou bien ça n'a pas d'importance ?  
  
Je...je sais pas...euh...je pense qu'il vaut mieux un couple marié...  
  
Oh...  
  
Elle semblait visiblement déçue de le réponse de Ginny. Elle reporta son attention sur le tableau et y colla de nouveau son oreille. Ginny venait juste de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Elle pensait évidemment à Hermione et à Draco. Elle se mordit la lèvre à plusieurs reprise tant la situation de la petite fille la peinée. Elle s'imaginait trop de chose... Draco et Hermione n'allait jamais être ensemble et allait encore moins adopter un enfant. Cette nouvelle risquerait de lui briser le cœur. Ginny décida de ne rien dire. Ni à Ashley, ni à Hermione et ni à Draco.  
  
Le soir venu, Hermione emmena Ashley à l'AD. Harry fut d'abord surpris puis enchanté d'avoir une nouvelle élève. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à Hermione. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle aimait beaucoup cette petite fille. Elle avait envi de la protéger et de la faire sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait proche d'elle.  
  
Harry lui apprenait déjà à faire un Patronus, et la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, elle réussit du premier coup. Son Patronus était un immense griffon qui lui tournait doucement autour. Hermione resta un moment perplexe. D'où sortait-elle un moment heureux pour avoir réussit un Patronus aussi vite ? Elle venait de perdre ses parents...elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.  
  
Ashley, dit Hermione avec gravité. Comment as-tu réussit ? Je veux dire...comment est-ce que tu...  
  
Je sais où tu veux en venir, dit-elle en rougissant. Mon moment joyeux...était celui où...toi et Draco...vous étiez avec moi...  
  
Hermione sentit son cœur faire de violent bond dans sa poitrine et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prit Ashley dans ses bras qui la serra très fort contre elle. Hermione était profondément touchée...Ron passa derrière elle, elle se sentit légèrement tremblée. Elle lâcha Ashley et se retourna. Il s'était adossé contre le mur et la fixait. Hermione soutint son regard et au bout d'un moment, elle ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
Est-ce que...est-ce que Ron te paraît bizarre, ces temps-ci ? lui demanda- t-elle.  
  
Harry la regarda étrangement puis lui sourit.  
  
Non, pourquoi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle détourna le regard alors qu'Harry prenait un air inquiet.  
  
Hermione...Il t'a touché...contre ta volonté ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît...  
  
Oh...je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu...  
  
Ca recommence...marmonna le brun avec déception.  
  
Hermione resta un instant sans rien dire, médusée parce qu'il venait de dire : « Ca recommence ». Ce n'était pas la première fois...  
  
Comment ça ? dit-elle, anxieuse. De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Ron...ça va faire plusieurs semaines qu'il fait ça aux filles du collège. Il a commencé au début de l'année...Hier soir, la pauvre Padma Patil était effrayée lorsqu'il la raccompagnée...D'ailleurs, heureusement que je l'ai suivit car il aurait très bien put la...enfin...la...  
  
La violer ? s'exclama Hermione affolée. Il aurait fait ça ? Harry...je ne comprends pas...  
  
Moi non plus je ne comprends pas...Mais quand je suis arrivé devant la salle commune des Serdaigle, Ron lui mettait une devant la bouche et de l'autre il essayait de lui enlever sa robe...Bien sûre, dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est tout de suite arrêté...La pauvre Padma est dans un état pitoyable...Elle a peur de tout, maintenant...Mais quand je pense que tu aurais put y passer !! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, toi, notre meilleure amie, il a voulu... !! Comment est-ce que tu t'en ais sortit, Hermione ?  
  
Euh...Draco était arrivé à temps...il euh...il a dit a Ron de partir...Curieusement, Ron a appelé Draco « mon ami »...Et il lui a proposé de se joindre à lui...pour...  
  
Mais Hermione ne continua pas sa phrase. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle retint ses larmes et Harry, déconcerté, lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Hermione ne savait plus quoi pensé...Ron était un mangemort...ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire des choses comme ça...mais peut-être qu'en réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait lui : agir sans réfléchir.  
  
Il faudra que tu fasses attention, la conseilla Harry. J'essaierais de le surveiller le plus possible...mais en ce moment, il arrive à s'éclipser sans que personne ne le voit...  
  
Et pour Ashley, ça peut être dangereux...murmura Hermione pour elle-même.  
  
Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry sans comprendre.  
  
Harry...Ron, il est mangemort...Il m'a montré sa marque lors du bal...juste avant que Draco n'intervienne...Il...il est avec lui.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas comment Harry le prenait. Il semblait d'abord ne pas y croire puis, le rouge aux joues, elle devina qu'il se mettait en colère. Son visage rouge passa vite au blanc et son expression montrait bien l'horreur.  
  
Hermione...Ca veut dire que Poudlard...n'est plus en sécurité...Il peut tuer...il peut...faire n'importe quoi !! Il fait qu'on prévienne Dumbledor...il faut...  
  
Harry, balbutia Hermione, c'est Ron...c'était notre ami...on peut pas le laisser comme ça...  
  
Je suis désolé, Hermione...Mais Ron ne fait plus parti de ce collège. Il a choisi son camp. Il a décidé d'être contre moi. Alors...il est mon ennemi.  
  
Cette dernière phrase lui brûla la gorge mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Hermione en était malade. Après tant d'année d'amitié, voilà où il allait...avec Voldemort...  
  
Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi c'est dangereux pour Ashley, reprit Harry, essayant de calmer sa colère.  
  
Elle m'a enfin parlé, répondit Hermione, la voix cassé et les yeux remplit de larmes. Il ne faut pas que tu le répètes...Tu-sais-qui la veux...Cet été, il est venu la chercher...Elle a réussit à s'enfuir grâce à ses chevaux...Mais il a tué ses parents...et Dumbledor la trouvé dans la forêt interdite...  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut Ashley ?  
  
Je ne sais pas...ça m'inquiète...je pense que...qu'elle a un certain pouvoir.  
  
Lequel ?  
  
Elle parle aux animaux...Je l'ai vu...Elle s'est adressée à une licorne, étant trop petite, elle ne peut pas monter sur son dos...alors elle lui a murmuré quelque chose et la licorne s'est baissé pour qu'elle puisse se hisser sur son dos. Et puis cette louve...Ashley m'a dit qu'elle est venu d'elle même...qu'elle lui avait proposé et que la louve avait accepté...Et puis ses chevaux qui la sauve, comme ça, c'est étrange...Harry, je crois que ce n'est pas une petite affaire. Je crois bien que c'est MONDIAL.  
  
Je ne comprends pas...dit Harry, songeur. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui parle aux animaux ? Il parle lui même fourchelangue...  
  
Justement, Harry...Il ne parle que fourchelangue...Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui parle à tous les animaux...pour les rallier à lui...  
  
Mais ce ne sont pas quelques licornes et des loups qui vont anéantir Dumbledor, Hermione. Ces créatures là ne peuvent pas êtres apprivoisées...Je sais de quoi je parle...Tu connais Hagrid. Hagrid, ou Gobe-Planche, je sais plus, nous ont expliqué que les licornes étaient sauvages et qu'en aucun cas elles se laisseraient chevaucher...  
  
Alors comment est-ce que tu expliques qu'une chevauchée est organisé ici même, à Poudlard ? Si les licornes comme ça, tu crois vraiment que Dumbledor nous laisserait...  
  
Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'Harry commença à faire les sens pas devant elle en marmonnant des choses incompréhensives. Il s'arrêta soudain et regarda Hermione d'un air sombre.  
  
Dans ce cas, dit-il gravement, ce ne sont pas des licornes d'Angleterre...Qui sait, Hagrid connaît peut-être plus de choses à leur sujet...Il faudrait lui poser la question.  
  
Hermione eut une expression bizarre. Harry fronça les sourcils et la regarda sérieusement. Elle eut un soupir réjouit et le regarda étrangement.  
  
Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire. La chevauchée...Dumbledor ne l'a pas organisé pour rien ! Il s'attend à quelque chose ! Hagrid nous a dit que les licornes étaient des créatures du bien et pure...et qu'elles étaient très difficile à attraper et qu'elles galopaient très rapidement !  
  
Où tu veux en venir ?  
  
Je pense que...que quelque chose se prépare. Sinon, pourquoi Dumbledor aurait organisé une chevauchée cette année et pas les autres ? Pour une fois que les élèves ont une occasion d'approcher une licorne, ils vont évidemment tous se précipiter vers ces créatures...  
  
Tu oublies un détail, fit remarquer Harry. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura assez de licorne pour tous les élèves ?  
  
J'ai entendu Mcgonagal dire qu'une autre livraison de licorne allait arriver...De toute évidence, Dumbledor est sûr de lui.  
  
Et...à ton avis, que va-t-il se passer ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle cherchait rapidement une réponse valable...Harry semblait horrifié de cette situation. Découvrir que Dumbledor leur cachait des choses d'une extrême importance lui donnait la nausée. Curieusement, cela lui rappelait vaguement sa 5ème année...  
  
Harry...murmura Hermione dont son sourire avait soudainement disparut, c'est la guerre...  
  
Quoi ? dit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas bien comprit.  
  
La guerre a commencé, répondit-elle, affolée en bougeant dans tous les sens. Harry, c'est logique ! La guerre où l'un de vous deux devra mourir, la prophétie !! Harry, il faut que tu te prépares ! Harry, il faut que...  
  
Hermione ! s'écria Harry, explosant tout d'un coup. Je sais mieux que toi ce que je dois faire ! Mais tu vois, il se trouve qu'un espion est ici présent et que pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire ! Si jamais il arrivait à savoir ce que je fais pour me préparer, alors là c'est clair ! Je vais perdre...Alors se serait chouette, tu vois, si tu la bouclais un peu.  
  
Désolée...mais...  
  
Hermione, on n'a toujours pas réglé le problème sur Ashley. On disait que ce n'était pas des licornes et ni des loups qui allaient anéantir Dumbledor. Bon, ensuite, quel autre animal le Lord pourrait utiliser contre nous ?  
  
Des dragons, des cerbères, des manticores, des chimères, des...des licornes maléfiques, c'est presque l'animal le plus redoutable...  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
J'ai lut que...qu'elles étaient carnivores...elles ont trois rangées de dents redoutables, elles ont de puissantes ailes et elles tuent tous se qui bougent...  
  
Bon...et quoi d'autre ?  
  
Il y a aussi les serpents géants, les hippogriffes, les griffons...enfin, je veux dire Le Griffon...il n'en existe plus qu'un...encore heureux car ils sont redoutable...il y a les hydres, les géants, les sphinx...mais il faut allé en Egypte pour en trouver...euh...je crois que ce sont les principales créatures redoutables...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ces mesures de sécurité sont elles nécessaire, Albus ? demanda le professeur Mcgonagal, dont le visage strict montrait la terreur et l'inquiétude.  
  
J'en ai bien peur...soupira Dumbledor qui semblait très épuisé. Poudlard n'a encore jamais connu une telle menace...rien comparé à la chambre des secrets. Cette fois, l'école elle-même risque de disparaître...  
  
Pourquoi ne pas emboucher des détraqueurs ? suggéra Rogue en haussant les épaules. Ils nous ont bien aidé lorsque...enfin, vous voyez...  
  
Oui, je vois très bien, répliqua Dumbledor. Je vois surtout que ces créatures mettent mal alaise mes élèves et que, quand se sera l'heure, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'évanouissent et qu'ils perdent la partie si vite...Et puis de toute façon, cela va faire plusieurs années qu'ils se sont alliés à Voldemort. 2 ans, je crois...  
  
Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Miss Bridings pour...  
  
Non, dit aussitôt Dumbledor en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Certainement pas... c'est comme si on la livrait au loup. Cette petite serait bien incapable de parler à de telle créatures...Elle se remet tout juste de ce qu'elle vient de vivre et lui montrer des détraqueurs lui ferait revivre la perte de ses parents. Elle serait à nouveau anéanti...  
  
Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau du directeur. Jamais auparavant les enseignants s'étaient montrés aussi anxieux.  
  
Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit alors Chourave en fixant intensément Dumbledor. Pourquoi avoir laissé une parente de Vous-Savez-Qui dans le château ? Elle pourrait facilement raconter ce que nous faisons....  
  
C'est justement ce que je veux, répondit Dumbledor avec un sourire. Miss Jédusor peut nous entendre lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, mais elle ne nous entend pas ici, dans mon bureau. J'ai effectué un sort bien complexe...j'ai moi-même eu du mal à le faire alors je suppose qu'une élève de 7ème année ne pourra pas le conjurer...  
  
Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda impatiemment Chourave.  
  
Ce que je veux dire, répondit Dumbledor en souriant, c'est que pendant les repas, nous pouvons lui donner une fausse piste et que dans mon bureau, on élabore le vrai plan...  
  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est pour Harry ? demanda Lupin.  
  
Un entraînement intensif, répondit le directeur d'une voix lasse. Entraînez-le...Je parle à tous les professeurs...Donnez-lui un niveau plus élevé que les autres...ainsi que Miss Bridings, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy...  
  
Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel tous les professeurs s'échangèrent un regard interloqué. Rogue décida de rompre le silence :  
  
Comment ça Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec Vous- Savez-Qui.  
  
C'est là où vous vous trompé, répondit Dumbledor en posant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son bureau. Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy se sont lié d'amitié avec Miss Ashley Caroline Bridings. Pas un lien quelconque...un lien qu'une mère, un père et une fille peuvent avoir.  
  
Vous insinuez que Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy pourraient considérer Miss Bridings comme leur fille ? s'exclama le professeur Mcgonagal, incrédule. C'est ridicule...  
  
Je ne vois pas en quoi, Minerva, répondit Dumbledor en s'adossant dans son fauteuil tout en fixant le professeur de métamorphose. L'amour est un sentiment naturel que tout humain peut ressentir.  
  
Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle, décontenancée. Je peux comprendre que Miss Granger tienne autant à cette petite fille mais en ce qui concerne Malfoy, je le vois très mal en train d'enlacer Ashley.  
  
Eh bien, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...  
  
Enfin, Albus ! s'exclama Chourave, indignée. Vous savez bien que le jeune Draco va suivre son père ! Combien de temps reste-t-il avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort ? Si ça se trouve, il l'est peut-être déjà !  
  
Non, il ne l'est pas. C'est justement l'une des raisons pour l'entraîner intensivement. Il faudrait faire en sorte que Draco se sente chez lui ici. Il faut qu'on le sorte de l'ombre de son père. Il n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Alors, je vous demande à tous de faire un effort.  
  
Comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas Mangemort ? interrogea Flitwique qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
  
Oh...un de mes sorts qui protège le château. Les mangemots peuvent entrer, mais ils sont immédiatement détectés...  
  
Il fit une pause de quelques secondes puis, le regard soudain triste, il se racla la gorge et annonça :  
  
C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Ronald Weasley n'était plus des nôtres...  
  
Il y eut des exclamations de stupeur dans le bureau. Chourave avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche et avait les yeux ronds. Mcgonagal était bouche bée mais après quelque secondes, elle fut indéchiffrable.  
  
Je crois, reprit Dumbledor, qu'il est temps de faire ce que notre vieux choixpeau nous avait annoncé il y a deux ans : le grand rapprochement des maisons.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le cours de l'AD était terminé. Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers sa salle commune où elle pensait voir Draco. A moins que celui-ci ne soit à son entraînement de Quiditch. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. C'était désert. Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux pendant un instant.  
  
Trop d'événements d'un seul coup, songea-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre normalement ? Comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait un ami recherché par le plus fort des mages noirs ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cet ami soit célèbre ? Pourquoi son autre meilleur ami était un mangemort ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Ashley lui paraissait très importante pour la prochaine guerre ? Des réponses qu'elle n'aura jamais...  
  
Ca va ?  
  
Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit avec satisfaction que Draco venait d'arriver.  
  
Ouais...  
  
Il vint s'assoire en côté d'elle et croisa les bras sur son torse en la fixant.  
  
Non, ça ne va pas, dit-il.  
  
Si si, très bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée.  
  
Il la regarda d'une drôle de manière. Tellement étrangement qu'elle en avait la tête qui tourne. Elle se sentait terriblement gênée et rougissant de plus belle, elle fixa le feu de la cheminée.  
  
Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix rauque, j'aime bien les filles intelligentes.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas non plus s'il plaisantait ou si c'était sincère. Mais en tout cas, s'il bluffait, ce n'était pas drôle du tout !  
  
ah...ah oui ? dit-elle en fixant continuellement le feu. Je vois...  
  
Oui, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Aussi, je préfère les brunes aux blondes. ( désolée pour les blondes mais c pour l'histoire...)  
  
Ah ? eh bien euh...je suis contente pour toi.  
  
Elle eut un rire nerveux et soudain elle fut dans une transe incontrôlable. Elle avait tout d'un coup des bouffées de chaleur qu'elle avait peine à se débarrasser...Il passa soudainement une main dans les cheveux brun de la jeune fille qui était encore plus mal qu'avant.  
  
Tu sais, dit Hermione en s'éloignant un peu sur le côté, je crois que j'ai oublié de faire mon devoir de potion...  
  
On n'a pas de devoir de potion.  
  
Ah non ? Eh bien dans ce cas...euh...  
  
Le regard de Draco sur elle lui faisait perdre l'usage de la parole. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était.  
  
Euh...dans ce cas...  
  
Hermione, dit-il en se rapprochant. Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission de t'embrasser ?  
  
Euh...hein ? oh...euh...oui...enfin...oui...  
  
Avec un sourire de séducteur, il reporta aussitôt ses lèvres aux siennes avant qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose.  
  
Et voilà !! C'est fini. Et ouais, c'est là que je termine ce chapitre, Ha Ha Ha, c'est dommage, hein ? Mais le prochain chapitre s'annonce...euh...très très...romantique....enfin, il va se passer quelque chose entre eux deux. 


	8. Séduction

Salut à tous ! Après d'innombrable reviews me réclamant le prochain chapitre, me voilà avec celui que tout le monde attend ! Et oui, c le grand jour, Dray et 'Mione passent enfin à l'action ! Mais euh...c la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose alors ne m'en voyait pas trop vite au tapis !!! G fais du mieux que g pu....Enfin, lisez et vous verrez...  
  
_**Chapitre 8 : Séduction**_.  
  
Mr Londubat, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, faire un effort et vous concentrer sur votre potion ?  
  
Oui...monsieur...excusez-moi...  
  
Hermione fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Rogue avait oublié le traditionnel soupir d'exaspération et avait encore plus oublié de retirer des points à Griffondor...Sans ajouter un mot, il s'assit derrière son bureau et ne bougea plus. Il regardait simplement ses élèves attentivement, sans protester lorsque l'un d'eux faisait une erreur.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Hermione à Draco. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore enlevé des points à Griffondor ?  
  
Sais pas...Il est peut-être malade ? répondit Draco avec un rire moqueur. Ou alors amoureux...  
  
Elle le regarda fixement avec un drôle de sourire.  
  
Amoureux ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Ce matin, j'ai entendu Ange dire à Pansy qu'une assistante venait d'arriver. Une assistante de l'infirmière. Et aussi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait qu'elle soit très jolie.  
  
Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur : elle éprouvait déjà de la jalousie rien qu'en entendant « Il semblerait qu'elle soit très jolie » mais ne le montra aucunement. Elle jeta sans façon ses ingrédients dans le chaudron sans faire attention au regard amusé du blond.  
  
Est-ce que tu serais jalouse ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux vers elle.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net et lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
Pas du tout. Pourquoi ?  
  
Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses d'autre question, du genre : « Est- ce qu'elle a étudié à Poudlard ? »  
  
Tu connais la réponse, je suppose ?  
  
Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais tout sur tout. Donc, elle n'a pas étudié à Poudlard mais elle est déjà venu...personnellement, je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça peut être.  
  
C'est pas de chance pour toi. Je crois savoir qui c'est. Tu vas me demander « Qui ? » et moi je vais te répondre « Fleur Delacour ».  
  
Elle ? Cette fille ? Elle ? Hermione, je crois que ton intelligence commence à s'affaiblir.  
  
Pas du tout, en quatrième année, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait sûrement à Poudlard pour se trouver un petit boulot. Tu peux pas le savoir car t'étais pas là, alors ne me cherche pas mec !  
  
Draco éclata de rire tout en continuant sa potion, en secouant la tête comme pour se moquer d'elle.  
  
Tu te moque de moi, l ! dit-elle d'un air faussement énervé. Tu te paies de ma tête.  
  
Oui...un peu. Mais bon, je suis jamais honnête, donc, peut-être que je te mens. Mais honnêtement, c'est vrai qu'il y a une nouvelle fille au poste d'assistante.  
  
Oui, c'est cela...va donc te reposer, je te sens un peu fièvreux...  
  
Il eut un sourire enjôleur et fixa Hermione comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.  
  
Peut-être que si je t'embrassais, la température diminuerais ?  
  
Non, justement, répondit Hermione en souriant. Si tu m'embrassais, la température augmenterais et au bout d'un moment, on risquerait de...de...  
  
On risquerait de quoi ? demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
Rien, laisse tomber, c'est une idée en l'air...  
  
Draco avait cependant déjà comprit. Il resta un instant sans rien dire, faisant semblant de s'occuper de sa potion. Au bout de quelques minutes, au moment où Hermione ne s'y attendait pas, il dit d'une voix forte :  
  
Tu as l'esprit tordu.  
  
Elle lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule devant certain élèves qui avaient entendu cette dernière réflexion. Elle croisa le regard de Harry qui l'interrogea du regard. Elle rougit puis haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.  
  
Tu aurais dû le crier plus fort...je n'aurait rien dit...marmonna-t-elle alors que Rogue tournait le regard vers elle.  
  
Ah oui ? TU AS...Hmpff... !!  
  
Hermione avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche avant qu'il ne cri sa réflexion. Cette fois, les élèves semblaient vraiment interloqués, Harry fronçait les sourcils en lui lançant des regards inquiet. Elle retira aussitôt sa main et se remit au travail, bondant légèrement en balançant de faible jurons à Draco. Celui-ci éclata de nouveau de rire en la fixant avec amusement.  
  
Oh, allez, on rigole, dit-il avec un sourire exaspérant.  
  
Oh oui, tout le monde rigole...youpi...Ecoute-moi bien, mon pote, je suis en cours et je veux bosser OK ? Alors tes plaisanteries, tu les dis à quelqu'un d'autre, OK ?  
  
Bien sûr, Miss-je-sais-tout, excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger. Veuillez reprendre votre potion et faire comme si je n'étais pas là.  
  
Ensuite, reprit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir, Je ne m'appelle pas Miss-je-sais-tout, OK ?  
  
Ah oui, excuse moi, Her-mignonne, je suis véritablement confus ! Comment me faire pardonner ?  
  
En la bouclant, fouine bondissante !  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui éclata de rire, cette fois-ci. Elle se remémorait le jour où Maugrès Fol œil l'avait changé en fouine et, avec sa baguette magique, le faisait bondir de plusieurs mètres. Draco perdit aussitôt son sourire et se contenta de fixer Hermione, vexé et contrarié.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ashley n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à écouter ce que McGonagall avait à leur raconter. La métamorphose est, et le sera toujours, difficile. Elle somnolait tranquillement, à moitié effondrée sur sa table en fixant la fenêtre. Elle réalisa combien ses chevaux lui manquait. Elle se redressa soudainement en s'étirant et en bâillant. Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et y retira un parchemin plié en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit et eu la même expression que la première fois. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la beauté du dessin d'Hermione. Draco...il était vraiment formidable...Elle étala le parchemin sur sa table et le regarda avec fascination. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Draco avait même marqué le nom « Hermione » en italique, une écriture qu'il imitait divinement bien.  
  
Miss Ashley Bridings, appela McGonagall alors qu'elle passait devant sa table. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne vois aucune note en ce qui concerne mon cours.  
  
Non, madame, c'est Hermione Granger, répondit Ashley avec fierté.  
  
Oui, je vois, dit McGonagall en prenant le parchemin entre ses mains. Mon dieu...Miss Bridings, dites-moi, Comment avez vous dessiné son portrait ? A partir de la vraie Hermione ?  
  
Non, madame, ce n'est pas...  
  
Vous voulez dire que c'est votre imagination ?  
  
Non...je...  
  
Elle voulait dire « Non ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dessiné, c'est Draco Malfoy » Mais avec McGonagall, elle ne pourra jamais placé un mot après l'autre.  
  
Eh bien, poursuivit-elle, Vous avez beaucoup de talent ! C'est épatant ! Vous avez de l'imagination !  
  
Mais madame...  
  
Elle abandonna sa phrase, cela ne servait à rien d'insister.  
  
Il serait préférable de dessiner un autre moment, n'est-ce pas ? Mon cours est plus important, vous le savez. Mais je continue à dire que vous avez des doigts de fées...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Bien que tu sois à Serpentard, je t'aime bien, déclara Hermione alors qu'ils allaient manger à la Grande Salle. Un peu prétentieux par moment mais...  
  
Oh, quelle horreur ! s'exclama Draco en regardant Hermione avec un sourire narquois. Hermione Granger m'aime bien, au secoure !  
  
Bon, arrête de plaisanter, tu commences à m'énerver ! De toute la matinée, tu n'as pas arrêter....Tu as eu de la chance que le professeur Lupin ne t'ai pas fais de remarque blessante.  
  
Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si le prof McGonagall à fait en sorte qu'à partir de maintenant tous les cours de la semaine soit en commun avec les Griffondor et les Serpentard. J'y peut rien, moi !  
  
D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il y a eu un tel changement...comme si ça pouvait nous faire plaisir ! Non mais vraiment...  
  
'Mione, tu viens ? l'appela Harry.  
  
Bon à plus tard, dit-elle à Draco.  
  
Elle rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait à côté des portes de la Grande Salle, le regard songeur. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, sans un mot. Le repas avait déjà commencé, les élèves parlaient joyeusement sur divers sujets.  
  
Ah, au fait, Harry, comment ça se passe pour le Quiditch ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Oh, l'équipe est reconstituée. Qui fait parti de l'équipe ?  
  
Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvatie, Lavande, moi et...Ron...  
  
Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner au dernier prénom. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et commença à se servir des plats disposés sur la table.  
  
Et euh...Lavande et Parvatie sont à la hauteur ?  
  
Ouais, on peut pas dire qu'elles soient aussi doué que les anciennes mais elles se débrouillent pas mal. De l'entraînement, voilà ce qu'il faut.  
  
En parlant d'entraînement, le professeur Lupin nous a bien fait travaillé, tu ne trouves pas ? Jamais je n'avais autant jeter le même sort en une matinée...  
  
Harry approuva alors qu'il mettait un impressionnant morceau de steak dans la bouche.  
  
Comment ça va avec Lupin ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse.  
  
Comment ça ? dit Harry en avalant avec difficulté son morceau de steak. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...  
  
La famille...Sirius...Est-ce que vous en parl ?  
  
Oh...euh, pas souvent, répondit Harry en fixant son assiette. Non...pas souvent...Mais il nous arrive de mentionner son nom sans grande conviction et parfois, il arrive à Rémus de parler de lui lorsqu'il avait nôtre age... Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas mort...Qu'il est juste passé à travers cette arcade et qu'il peut revenir...  
  
Il y eut un grand silence entre les deux adolescents. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. La mort de Sirius avait beaucoup affecté Hermione, même si elle essayait de le cacher. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.  
  
Salut Harry, salut Hermione.  
  
Ashley s'installa à côté d'Hermione, avec Ginny sur ses talons. Elles commencèrent leurs repas sans rien dire.  
  
Hermione ? demanda Ashley, est-ce que tu as ce fameux livre que tu voulais me montrer ?  
  
Ah, oui, je l'ai.  
  
Elle tira de son sac un vieux livre à la couverture noire dont les pages étaient miraculeusement encore blanches. Elle le tendit à Ashley qui le prit avidement et qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Tout en mangeant, elle le feuilleta sans un mot.  
  
Hermione, que se passe-t-il avec Malfoy ? demanda soudain Harry. Vous êtes...amis ou quoi ?  
  
Non, Préfets en chef, corrigea-t-elle en rougissant. Nous sommes obligés d'être ensemble et forcément...euh...il est moins bête qu'avant...Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que, vu qu'on est assez souvent ensemble, il se fait à l'idée que je suis une fille de moldue, tu me suis ?  
  
Ouais, je crois...  
  
De toute façon, répliqua Ginny en un haussement d'épaule, Malfoy ou pas, nous sommes tous sans l'age bête...Non ? Enfin, sauf en cas exceptionnel...  
  
Elle parut soudain dans un rêve, le regard brillant avec un sourire amoureux.  
  
Ginny ? dit Hermione amusée, qui est le garçon ?  
  
Thomas Sidnay...Le célèbre poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Angleterre...à peine 18 ans...  
  
Elle soupira de contentement, tout en fixant le vide. Ashley laissa brutalement sa fourchette tombé dans son assiette, faisant sursauter Ginny et en la sortant de sa rêverie. Ashley était soudainement devenue pâle. Elle fixait le livre avec Horreur.  
  
Ashley ? appela prudemment Hermione.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle prit le livre et regarda la page qu'elle lisait.  
  
« Le Griffon. » lut-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Ashley. « Le Griffon est une créature très sauvage et dangereuse, mi lion, mi aigle, mais il est trois fois plus gigantesque qu'eux. Son corps est à moitié recouvert de plumes, l'autre moitié d'un pelage, tandis que ses membres avants sont recouvert d'épaisses écailles et se terminent par des serres. La couleur du Griffon varie, il y en a de couleur doré comme le lion, ou bien tacheté ou zébré, ou d'autre encore noir comme la nuit. Le Griffon habite dans les plus hauts piques des montagnes, d'où il y surveille ses proies, pour pouvoir fondre sur eux avec ses serres acérées et tranchantes comme des rasoir et les tue avec son puissant bec de rapace... »  
  
Ashley était livide, elle semblait horrifiée qu'une telle créature puisse exister.  
  
Pourquoi cela te choc ? demanda Hermione, songeuse. C'est une créature comme les autres.  
  
Non...murmura-t-elle. C'est aussi la créature la plus redoutée...pire que les dragons...c'est un chasseur redoutable qui, parfois, tue pour le plaisir...pour s'amuser...On m'a dit aussi que cette créature mange plus que deux immenses dragons réunit...  
  
Un flash s'illumina dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle se rappela que le patronus d'Ashley était un griffon. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien Ashley, par moment. Mais à 8 ans, les enfants ont tellement d'imagination...Pourtant, si cette créature l'effrayait à ce point, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ?  
  
Eh bien...de toute façon, tu n'es pas prête à en voir un, pas ici, en tout cas, assura Hermione en fermant le livre et en le mettant dans son sac.  
  
Je n'en serais pas si sûre, répliqua sombrement Ashley en se levant. Bon, je te dis à plus tard.  
  
Sur ce, sans ajouter autre chose à ces paroles, elle quitta la Grande Salle en laissant Harry, Hermione et Ginny qui restèrent silencieux un bon moment.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Je n'en serais pas si sûre ? », demanda Ginny en levant les sourcils. Elle en cache un dans la forêt ou quoi ?  
  
Je ne pense pas mais...ça m'inquiète...  
  
Ca faisait longtemps... Woa ! J'ai un message !  
  
Ginny sortit de sa poche un petit portable gris et reporta l'engin à son oreille avec un sourire joyeux et fier.  
  
Apparemment, dit-elle, le portable collé à son oreille, il faut que je me rende...à la salle commune...pour parler ? Bien, je suppose que je dois y aller maintenant...Quoi ? ajouta-elle au milieu de sa phrase.  
  
Comment est-ce que tu utilises ce truc ? s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.  
  
Quoi ? répéta Ginny, interloquée. Pour ton information, on appelle ça un téléphone portable et...  
  
Je sais, oui, la coupa Hermione. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir mais comment tu fais pour l'utiliser à Poudlard ??  
  
J'en sais rien, moi ! Tu l'allumes et puis voil ! Si tu permets, je dois partir.  
  
Elle se leva, retrouvant son sourire de fierté, et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
  
C'est moi qui lui ai offert ce portable, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Quand elle a vu le mien, elle en voulait absolument un...le même en plus...  
  
Oui, mais On ne peut pas utiliser ces appareils à Poudlard ! C'est écrit dans Histoire de Poudlard !  
  
La preuve que oui, dit Harry qui faillit éclater de rire devant l'effarement de son amie. Bon, dépêche-toi de manger car ça va être l'heure de Soins au créatures Magiques...On pourra poser nos questions à Hagrid.  
  
Ah oui.  
  
Oubliant aussitôt cette histoire de portable, Hermione reporta son attention à son repas et le termina en un temps record. Elle se leva, avec Harry, l'estomac un peu douloureux et sortit du château. L'air était glacial, de plus, le ciel était recouvert d'épais nuages qui donnait l'impression d'être en pleine nuit. Les Serpentard se joignirent bientôt aux Griffondor qui étaient déjà devant la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Hermione vit Ashley arriver rapidement vers eux, son sac d'école sur le dos avec la mine renfrognée. C'était comme si venir ici était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? s'étonna Hermione alors qu'Ashley arrivait devant la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledor vient de me parler, marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Il veut que je suive les cours de Soin aux créatures Magiques avec les 7ème année...Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, moi.  
  
La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et Hagrid, plus joyeux que jamais, fit son apparition.  
  
Bonjour, dit-il avec bonne humeur. Comme nous en avons fini avec les manticores, nous allons commencer le phénix. Qui peut me dire...  
  
Facile, marmonna Ashley. C'est un oiseau de couleur rouge et or qui a le pouvoir de transporter des charges très lourdes et qui a la capacité de guérir avec ses larmes...Le chant du phénix a aussi le don de redonner confiance, espoir et courage à celui qui l'écoute...Ah oui, j'oubliais, il n'existe qu'un seul phénix et il symbolise l'immortalité car il renaît de ses cendres...tous les 500 ans je crois...non, ça doit être tous les siècle. Enfin, je sais plus.  
  
Il y eut un gros silence. Les yeux rivés sur Ashley, Hagrid arborait un sourire fier.  
  
C'est exact, dit-il joyeusement. Autre chose ?  
  
Non...enfin si, le seul phénix qui existe appartient à Dumbledor et s'appelle Fumsek. Et pour tout dire, il se trouve que c'est phénix très amical que j'aime beaucoup...pas très bavard mais juste assez pour le comprendre et pour...  
  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement et rougit violemment. Hermione ne sembla pas tout de suite comprendre pourquoi mais elle devina assez rapidement. Elle avait dit : « Juste assez pour le comprendre ». Personne cependant n'avait remarqué cette réflexion.  
  
Non, il n'y a rien d'autre, dit alors Ashley en rougissant d'avantage.  
  
Oui, oui, dit Hagrid qui, à l'évidence, avait fait attention à tout. Non, il n'y a plus rien à dire...Alors, êtes vous sûr de tout savoir ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, le professeur Dumbledor à gentiment accepté de me prêter son phénix. Nous allons attentivement étudier son corps. Vous noterez qu'il n'est pas exactement comme les autres oiseaux. En tout cas, ses plumes ne sont pas au même endroit.  
  
Le cours fut assez intéressant, songea Hermione. Même si le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous. A la fin de l'heure, Harry et Hermione entrèrent avec Hagrid dans la cabane et s'installèrent autour de la table.  
  
Alors, ça va vous deux ?  
  
Oui, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Hagrid, ce cours a été très intéressant. Même si pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui avais réponse à tout.  
  
Ah, tu veux parler de la petite Ashley ? Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle suit mes cours de 3ème année. Je dois dire que Dumbledor la surcharge de travail, la pauvre petite.  
  
Ah oui ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ?  
  
Ah non, ne recommençait pas avec vos questions, c'est top secret !  
  
De toute façon, ce n'est pas de Ashley qu'on voulait vous parler, répliqua Harry. On voulait savoir si plusieurs sortes de licornes pouvaient exister ?  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
Eh bien, est-ce que les licornes d'Angleterre sont comme celles de France, par exemple ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Non, elles sont différentes, répondit Hagrid. Celles d'Angleterre, on ne peut pas les chevaucher. Par contre, celles de Scandinavie, il n'y a aucun problème ! D'ailleurs, les licornes que nous avons au château proviennent de là-bas.  
  
Vous...vous êtes sérieux ?  
  
Oui, c'est licorne là sont bien les plus rapide et les plus loyales ! Il existe des légendes avec ces licornes...je ne me souvient plus très bien mais je crois qu'il est question de guerriers...ou guerrières...  
  
Bien, fit Hermione dans un profond soupir alors qu'ils regagnaient le château. Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de recherche à faire pendant les prochaines vacances de noël...Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas m'aider ?  
  
Sans façon. Tu as oubli ? Je dois jeter un œil sur Ron. Il faut que je le retrouve, à plus tard !  
  
C'est ça, oui...  
  
Elle entra dans le hall, allumé par des torches supplémentaires, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Fleur Delacour.  
  
Fleur ? dit-elle sans étonnement. Je me doutais bien que ce serais toi la...  
  
On se connaît ? la coupa-t-elle.  
  
Je suis Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter.  
  
Ah oui, la fille que Victor Krum a sortit du lac ?  
  
Heu...ouais, c'est ça...  
  
Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Il me tardais de retourner à Poudlard. Finalement, j'adore ce château !  
  
Et je vois que tu as amélioré ton anglais.  
  
Oui...Dis-moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais préfète en chef ?  
  
Oui. Pourquoi ?  
  
Montre-moi ta chambre ! Je veux voir si elle est comme la mienne.  
  
Assez surprise, Hermione l'emmena au dernier étage et la fit entrer dans sa salle commune. Fleur fut émerveillée devant la beauté de la pièce.  
  
En France, dit-elle, nous n'avons pas autant de place...C'est super beau !  
  
Hermione la fit entrer dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit tandis que Fleur faisait le tour en poussant des exclamations joyeux.  
  
Qui est ton collègue ?  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ah oui, je me souviens de lui. Blond, grand, orgueilleux et ...a Serpentard. Je le trouvais assez mignon la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu...  
  
Tu le connais ?  
  
Oui, il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui...et moi, comme une idiote, j'avais accepté et ça a mal fini...  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Il m'a plaqué pour une autre...Une Serdaigle, il me semble. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un collectionneur...Quelques semaines plus tard, il a plaqué la Serdaigle pour une Serpentard plus jeune que lui. Enfin, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il ne semblait pas enchanté de me voir.  
  
Fleur vint s'assoire à côté d'Hermione et repoussa sa longue chevelure dorée et sourit.  
  
De toute façon, dit-elle, notre différence d'age se faisait trop sentir...Il est plus jeune que moi et ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Je ne suis pas son style de fille...  
  
Hermione ?  
  
C'est justement lui...marmonna Hermione. Je suis là, Draco !  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta net devant la porte, les yeux braqués sur Fleur qui ne semblait pas enchanté de le revoir.  
  
Bonjour, dit-elle avec mépris.  
  
Salut, répondit-il sans aucune joie. Alors Hermione avait raison, c'est toi la nouvelle...  
  
Oui. Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, j'ai été contente de bavarder avec toi et je te dis à bientôt.  
  
Elle se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle commune sans rien ajouter.  
  
Ce que je peux haïr cette fille ! dit enfin Draco et s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, près du lit. Une française, quoi ! ( alors là, je trouve qu'il y va un peu fort !! Mais moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je suis pas française !! je suis basque ! mais désolée pour les française, c'est pour l'histoire !)  
  
Elle est sympa, pourtant, dit Hermione.  
  
Avec qui elle veut...enfin bref, je suis pas venu pour parler d'elle...  
  
Ah non ? alors explique-moi ce que tu fais dans MA chambre, assis sur MON fauteuil ?  
  
Je voulais te voir, mais tu t'en doutais, j'imagine ? J'ai pensé que...tu devais te sentir seule ?  
  
Non...  
  
Il fallait répondre oui ! Bon, on recommence...J'ai pensé que...tu devais te sentir seule ?  
  
Heu...oui...  
  
Parfait ! Je vais te tenir compagnie !  
  
Hermione éclata de rire alors que Draco vint s'assoire à côté d'elle. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et sourit. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir, répéta-t-il. Une leçon d'équitation ou...ou une balade nocturne sur un balai ?  
  
Très peu pour moi, merci...mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, toi ? On n'est pas un vieux couple marié que je sache.  
  
Rien.... Bon tu choisis, oui ? J'ai pas tout mon temps !  
  
Ok, OK, ça va...j'ai pas d'idée...  
  
Moi non plus... On va faire comme ça, si tu trouves une idée tu viens dans ma chambre me le dire et si moi je trouve quelque chose, j'irais dans la tienne te le dire, d'accord ?  
  
Aller dans ta chambre ?? Euh...T'es sûr qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aller dans la chambre l'un de l'autre ?  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Parce que ça risque de....compliquer les choses et ça va nous mener à...faire des choses...que...enfin tu vois, non ?  
  
T'as l'esprit tordu ...  
  
Tu me l'as déjà dit...ce matin en cour de potion...au fait, Ashley ne te paraît pas bizarre ? Je suis assez inquiète...  
  
Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Une bêtise ?  
  
Elle n'aime pas les Griffons...enfin, c'est ce que je crois...  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu peux pas comprendre...mais j'ai senti qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Avant de s'en aller elle a dit : « je n'en serais pas si sûre ». Elle parlait du Griffon...C'est comme si elle s'attendait à en voir un...  
  
En fait, Hermione, j'ai clairement entendu cette conversation. La table des Serpentard n'est pas aussi lion que tu ne le crois. Mais, il faut admettre qu'Ashley nous cache beaucoup de chose...des choses dont tu n'as pas idées...  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? « Des choses dont tu n'as pas idées ? ». Draco, de quoi tu parles ? Si tu sais quelque chose sur Ashley que j'ignore, dis-le-moi tout de suite !  
  
Non...je...je sais rien moi !  
  
Il se leva d'un bon, fou de rage contre lui même et sortit de la chambre rapidement.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La nuit était tomber, Hermione traînait dans sa chambre, songeuse. La faible lumière de la lune passait à travers sa fenêtre et tombait pile sur son visage. Il était une heure du matin lorsqu'elle regarda son réveil. Son regard s'intéressant ensuite aux paquets aux couleurs diverses au pied de son armoire. Elle n'avait pas encore déballé ses achats de Pré-au-lard. Esquissant un sourire, elle s'en alla les ouvrir.  
  
Elle en sortit plusieurs nuisettes fines et décolletée. Le genre de vêtement qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de porter mais...pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si c'est pour plaire à quelqu'un de particulier ? Elle sortit une nuisette noir, la plus sensuelle et la plus provocante. Elle sourit de nouveau et, le regard rêveur et plein d'ambition, elle se la vêtit aussitôt. Pendant quelques instants, elle trouva son idée stupide et avait faillit se changer de nouveau. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda son reflet sur le miroir, elle se ravisa tout de suite. Elle se sentait quelque peu gênée, mais ce n'était pas pour elle, pour un certain garçon où plutôt, homme.  
  
Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait nerveuse mais prête à franchir la porte. Elle entra dans la salle commune vide à cette heure avancée. Plus elle approchait, plus le traque et la peur l'envahissait. Elle se sentait aussi de plus en plus ridicule...Avant d'ouvrir la prochaine porte devant elle, elle souffla un bon coup et franchit le seuil de la porte. Il dormait...Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se décide aussi longtemps ?  
  
Malgré ça, peut-être que si elle le réveillait...  
  
A pas de loup, elle monta sur le lit et secoua doucement le corps de blond, qui gémit faiblement. Il se retourna violemment, lui tournant le dos.  
  
Draco, murmura-t-elle en secouant plus fort.  
  
Alors qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle s'y prit avec les deux mains. Elle le secoua comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à réagir.  
  
Hermione ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Hermione...mais...  
  
Draco, dit-elle, les yeux brillants, Je sais ce qu'on peut faire...cette nuit...tu vois, j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis dit...  
  
Hermione, la coupa Draco en se redressant, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il est plus d'une heure du matin ! Si tu ne veux pas me voir de mauvaise humeur demain matin, je te conseil d'allé tout de suite te coucher ! Et puis...qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?  
  
Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire, profondément offensée. Se trouvant d'avantage ridicule, elle sentait des larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que ce serait une idée stupide ! Pourquoi avoir fais ça ? Elle n'avait pas sa chance...  
  
Hermione ? dit-il devant le silence perturbant.  
  
Non, je comprends très bien que tu sois...fatigué...Je...Je n'aurais jamais du venir !  
  
Aussi vite qu'elle n'était venu, elle disparut de la chambre laissant Draco ahuri. Il avait compris...Elle s'était habillée comme ça pour lui...Elle était venu pour lui.  
  
Peu importait à présent qu'Hermione venait de s'humilier elle-même. Elle le savait, c'était vraiment stupide de sa part d'y avoir cru un seul instant. Elle sortit du château sans même frissonner à l'air frais. Elle s'assit rageusement sur l'herbe, au bord du lac où le reflet de la lune se brouillait avec la petite brise nocturne. Les hiboux allaient et revenaient d'un arbre à l'autre. Une larme coula très lentement sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer.  
  
Rien à présent ne comptait. Elle avait profondément était blessée, même si ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Draco. Hermione était parfaitement consciente qu'un rien pouvait la faire pleurer...Trop sensible, se dit-elle avec rancœur. Elle s'en voulait à elle, pas à Draco. Peut-être n'était-elle pas assez bien ? Ou alors trop coinc ? Ou encore, n'était-elle peut-être qu'une Sang-de-bourbe ?  
  
Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et une tête se colla dans son cou.  
  
Excuse-moi, dit la voix grave de Draco.  
  
Elle se retourna aussitôt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle n'allait sans doute ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait mais au moins, il était venu la réconforter et ça, elle le prenait très à cœur.  
  
Elle n'oublia pas de détailler qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer...  
  
Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et ne manqua pas de rougir. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce retrouver devant un homme presque nu serait aussi difficile...Cependant, elle fut soulagée qu'il était une heure du matin et qu'à cette heure si, il faisait nuit. A présent qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il fallait faire...  
  
Draco non plus d'ailleurs...lui qui devait avoir l'habitude.  
  
Euh...c'est sympa d'être venu, dit-elle en le fixant.  
  
Hein ? à euh, oui...je trouve ça cool de traîner la nuit...  
  
De nouveau ce silence gênant. Hermione se demanda si cette situation là ne pouvait pas être la pire. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans même sourire ni rire mais on lisait bien leur gêne. En même temps, ils s'avancèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement.  
  
Elle avait le cœur qui battait drôlement vite, tout d'un coup. Si fort qu'elle avait peur de vibrer en même temps que ses coups. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et se leva. Il lui prit la main pour la relever et sourit étrangement. Il reporta ses mains à son boxer et tira sur l'élastique.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Hermione dans un rire nerveux.  
  
Tu sais nagée ?  
  
Alors qu'il baissait son boxer, Hermione se retourna aussitôt, la bouche grande ouverte et une main plaquée devant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit un grand « plouf ! » qui lui indiqua qu'il avait plongé dans le lac. Elle se retourna, le boxer était en boule sur l'herbe et l'eau formait de grands sillons. La tête de Draco émergea de l'eau et se tourna vers elle.  
  
Tu viens ?  
  
Heu...c'est à dire qu'elle doit être froide...  
  
Non, elle est bonne, allez, viens !  
  
Mais euh...  
  
Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour disparaître en cet instant.  
  
Retourne toi, alors...le temps de me changer...  
  
A contre cœur, il se retourna et attendit patiemment. Bien évidemment, Draco Malfoy restait un pervers et, avec un sourire narquois, il contempla le reflet de la Griffondor qui se déshabillait. Bien que l'image n'était pas très nette, il voyait parfaitement ses superbes courbes. Ses instincts d'homme revinrent en lui et il se sentit soudain très stimulé. Il la vit plonger comme un dauphin et bientôt, elle émergea à son tour.  
  
Elle est glacée...marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle va se réchauffer, dit-il avec son sourire narquois en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.  
  
De qui tu parles ? De l'eau ou de moi ?  
  
Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis annonça d'une voix particulièrement grave :  
  
Les deux.  
  
Il était devant elle, maintenant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues de la jeune fille et sourit d'avantage. Hermione se sentait affreusement gênée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle sentait quelque chose de dur contre ses cuisses...Elle détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas éclater d'un rire de panique ou d'un rire nerveux. A ce moment précis elle n'aurait pas sut faire la différence. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine et Hermione, malgré elle, posa ses mains sur son torse.  
  
Ils s'embrassaient avec tellement d'intensité qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais crut que ce serait aussi bon.  
  
Des yeux jaunes apparurent à la lisière de la forêt, détaillant la scène qui se produisait devant lui. Le chien, car il s'agissait d'un chien, n'était pas dégoûté ni horrifié mais choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger, la fille studieuse, intelligente et d'un caractère hors du commun , ferait un jour une chose pareille avec Malfoy ! Il la manipulait, ça se voyait tout de suite. Il l'avait certainement ensorcelé...Et Harry ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas au secoure de sa meilleure amie ?  
  
Il se sentait épouvanté. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour sortir Hermione de là. Lui, il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Après avoir reçu plusieurs fois endolori, il était à bout de force...Il s'en est fallu de peu pour sortir des griffes de Voldemort. Le chien d'un noir de jet aboya plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention de Malfoy mais il semblait que ses lèvres soient collées à celles d'Hermione. S'il continuait à aboyer ainsi, il s'attirerait des tas d'ennuis...Mais se promit d'enquêter sur ses deux là. Il disparut dans la forêt interdite...  
  
Un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connut s'empara de son corps. Ce n'était plus elle qui faisait les mouvements, c'étaient son corps...Elle se sentit frémir de plaisir lorsque Draco la fit enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. ( oh la la, ça fait drôle d'écrire un truc pareil...) Finalement, elle l'avait eu sa chance...  
  
Leurs mouvements allaient de plus en plus vite et Hermione gémissait de plus en plus tant elle aimait ça. Elle se colla à son torse tout en continuant de bouger les hanches. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur front. L'eau leur parurent bouillante, maintenant. C'était tellement extraordinaire qu'elle voulait plus se séparer de lui. Elle était vraiment bien. Et Draco, qui gémissait de plaisir de plu en plus, semblait du même avis. Il la dévisageait d'un regard amoureux. Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement sans arrêter le roulement de ses hanches...  
  
Dur à écrire...  
  
Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là car c'est vraiment un chapitre trop dur ! Vous voilà avec d'autre mystère...Qui est donc ce chien ? Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, je leur souhaite bon film. Moi je l'ai déjà vu et c'est mon préféré des trois !! et reviwer ! 


	9. La lettre du mal

Bonjour à tous !! Je suis très contente que vous suivez ma fic, g déjà dépassé les cents reviews !! Je suis trop contente !! Vous êtes géniaux !! Je me suis donc pressé à vous écrire le 9ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !! Voilà, bonne lecture !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Merci beaucoup de continuer de suivre et voilà le prochain chapitre !! C très bien si tu aimes mon couple.  
  
Zoulou 7 : Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, t'oublies po de reviwer, hein ??  
  
Alisa Adams : Ah, je ne dis rien pour Ashley. Mais il y a un indice bien camouflé dans ce chapitre, à toi de le trouver ! Je pense que si tu le trouves, tu auras pratiquement toutes les réponses...Ah et aussi, c bien toi qui m'a donné l'idée pour Draco qui demande la permission à Hermione. Je trouvais que ça faisait bien !  
  
Hermione 99 : Voilà la suite et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !  
  
Lisalune : Voilà la suite !! Alors comme ça t'as vu HP3 ?? Moi aussi je vais retourner le voire en fin juin avec une amie. Moi, mes scènes préférée sont toutes celles avec Draco.  
  
Ayu no yume : Merci d'aimer ma fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir!! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !!  
  
Agel : Bien voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira.  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Aha, tout le monde me dis que c Sirius...c peut-être pas lui, je dis rien. Il faut lire et tu verras. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !  
  
Jess Haliwell : Si c Sirius ?? Bonne question! Je dis rien. Alors toi aussi HP3 c ton préféré ?? C bien, il est bien fait, je trouve. A part les passages qu'ils ont zappé mais ça peut aller...  
  
Alba : Eh bien, combien de fois tu me l'as mi ta review ?? Remarque, c pas moi qui vais me plaindre, ça me fait très plaisir !! Voilà la suite et tu review, OK ?  
  
Pour les reviews de 7ème chapitre, JE VOUS REMERCI MILLE FOIS ET BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
Chapitre 9 : La lettre du mal  
  
Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit...en fait elle se trouvait dans la chambre du Serpentard. Elle essaya de se retourner mais Draco, encore endormi, la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle soupira de contentement en se repassant dans la tête la nuit qu'elle avait passé. C'était magique...  
  
Quelque chose la frappa alors. Comment était-ils arrivés dans la chambre ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir traversé le couloir et être revenu ici. Long bâillement suivit d'un gémissement fit sursauter Hermione. Draco se réveillait. Hermione se retourna alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte. Aussitôt il l'embrassa tendrement et la serra contre lui.  
  
Ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Oui...dis-moi, comment on est rentré ?  
  
Transplanant...  
  
Impossible. On ne transplane pas à ....  
  
Hermione, Hermione, Hermione....soupira-t-il. Ne cherche pas à comprendre.  
  
Ils étaient prêt à s'embrasser lorsque ils entendirent le tableau de la salle commune pivoter.  
  
Hermione ? cria une voix.  
  
Oh seigneur ! s'exclama Hermione, prise au dépourvu. Ginny !!  
  
Hermione ?  
  
Et Ashley...  
  
Hermione entoura la couverture autour de son corps et se leva. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit Draco allongé sur le lit sans rien pour le couvrir.  
  
Heu...je vais à la salle de bain...  
  
Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, traversa la pièce et entra dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'autre porte, celle qui donnait à la salle commune et trouva Ashley et Ginny assises sur les fauteuils.  
  
Ah, Hermione...Pourquoi tu portes une couverture sur toi ?  
  
Heu...eh bien en fait....euh...j'ai trouvé que...le temps s'était rafraîchis...balbutia-t-elle.  
  
Tu parles ! s'exclama Ginny joyeusement, il a neigé cette nuit ! On venait te chercher pour aller à Prè-au-lard...  
  
Ah ? D'accord, je vais me préparer...  
  
Alors qu'Hermione rentrait dans sa chambre, Ashley donnait des coups des coudes dans les côtes de Ginny qui ne semblait pas y faire attention.  
  
Aïe ! Quoi ?  
  
Tu la crois ? Moi je dis qu'elle n'a pas du tout eu froid, cette nuit, murmura Ashley.  
  
Elle pointa du doigt la porte de la chambre de Draco qui était entrouverte. Les deux Gryffondor se sourirent et se levèrent d'un même mouvement.  
  
On y va à trois, d'accord ? dit Ginny, les yeux fixes sur la porte. Un...Deux...Trois.  
  
A pas feutré, elle s'avancèrent lentement vers la porte. Ashley était prête à éclater de rire tellement la situation était comique.  
  
On risque d'avoir des surprises...gloussa-t-elle.  
  
Elles n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre quand la voix d'Hermione retentit derrière elles.  
  
Ca y est, je suis prête, on y va ?  
  
Les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent aussitôt essayant d'afficher un air innocent. Mais elles avaient le rouge aux joues...  
  
Ca y est ? Tu es prête ? Parfait, allons-y, s'exclama Ginny ravie qu'Hermione n'ai pas posé de question.  
  
Ginny ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'il avait beaucoup neigé. Le sol était tout blanc et le paysage magnifique. Quelques flocons encore tombaient...Elles empruntèrent le chemin qui menait à Prè-au-lard, le village chaleureux qu'Hermione aimait beaucoup.  
  
Une fois entré dans le village, l'atmosphère de noël se faisait sentir. Noël était un période géniale, tout le monde souriait à tout le monde. Dans les rues, les gens circulaient sur des chariot tirés par des chevaux blancs. Les sapins de noël étaient déjà installés devant les boutiques.  
  
Elles entrèrent aux Trois Balais, toujours remplient de client diverses mais joyeux. Elles s'installèrent tranquillement à une table un peu à l'écart et commandèrent chacune une Bièraubeur.  
  
Dis-moi Ashley, dit Hermione en sortant son porte-feuil, C'est bientôt noël, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?  
  
Être adoptée, répondit-elle.  
  
Hermione parut gênée. Elle regarda Ginny qui haussa les épaules. Elles furent interrompu par une serveuse qui leur apportait leur boisson. Un long silence s'installa entre elles, buvant chacune le contenu de leur verre.  
  
Hermione, il faudrait que je te parle, plus tard, dit Ginny en posant son verre. C'est important.  
  
Très bien...  
  
La porte du barre s'ouvrit et McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin et Rogue entrèrent, balayant des yeux la salle. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Hermione, ils allèrent vers elle tant bien que mal à cause du nombre des tables qui la séparait d'eux.  
  
Miss Granger, commença le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sérieux. J'ai ici un ordre de Dumbledor. Vous êtes désormais interdite de vous rendre à Prè-au-lard ainsi que vous, Miss Bridings. Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy aussi. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où se trouve Potter ?  
  
Euh...non professeur, répondit Hermione, inquiète. Mais pourquoi...  
  
Et Mr Malfoy, où est-il ?  
  
Dans la salle commune mais pourquoi... ??  
  
Alors rentrez tout de suite au château, la coupa Lupin. Nous nous occupons à trouver Harry.  
  
Mais ?  
  
Les professeurs quittèrent le barre et Hermione se leva d'un bond, folle de rage. Elle marmonna « venez » aux deux autres et sortit des Trois Balais. Alors qu'elles regagnaient le château, le portable de Ginny se mit à sonner. Elle le prit de sa poche et le colla à son oreille.  
  
Allô ? Ah, Harry, justement, les professeurs te cherchent pour...Quoi ? Si Hermione est là ? Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Ginny tendit le téléphone à Hermione qui le reporta machinalement à son oreille.  
  
Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
Hermione ? cria la voix d'Harry. Il faut absolument que tu viennes !  
  
Harry, ne cris pas si fort ! Je t'entends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Il faut que tu viennes, répéta-t-il un peu moins fort. J'ai vu quelque chose de stupéfiant, viens vite !  
  
Mais où es-tu ??  
  
A prè-au-lard, vers la forêt !  
  
Hermione raccrocha et rendit le portable Ginny.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry a vu quelque chose...  
  
Elles coururent vers la forêt, où Harry devait les attendre. Harry faisait les cent pas quand elles arrivèrent enfin devant lui.  
  
Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras, viens vite !  
  
Il l'entraîna dans la forêt, sa baguette pointé vers l'avant.  
  
Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu...  
  
Hermione, je l'ai vu !  
  
Vu qui ? ou vu quoi ?  
  
Il est vivant !  
  
Mais de qui tu parles ??  
  
Regarde !  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain. Il n'y avait rien à part des arbres et de la neige...Cependant, Harry pointait sa baguette sur une trace imprimé dans la neige, une trace de chien.  
  
Harry, ce n'est qu'une trace...  
  
Et maintenant regarde !  
  
Il sortit de sa poche la carte du maraudeur et la mit sous le nez d'Hermione.  
  
Regarde dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard.  
  
Un personnage, ou plutôt un animal marchait dans la forêt dont le nom était Patmole.  
  
Harry, c'est... Alors ? Alors ? Il faut qu'on le retrouve! Il est peut-être blessé !!  
  
Harry...c'est impossible...il est...il est censé être mort...  
  
Non, Hermione ! Il est vivant ! Tu as la preuve devant toi !  
  
Il avait raison, il avait la preuve...  
  
Mais Harry, répliqua Hermione. Cette trace peut très bien appartenir à Neige !  
  
C'est ce que je me suis dit mais comme j'avais un doute, j'ai pris la carte et j'ai vérifié. J'ai ensuite contacté Ginny...Hermione, il est vivant !  
  
Mais si c'était un piège de tu-sais-qui ? Harry, il est capable de tout ! Même ensorceler une carte ou prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ! Harry, Tu as vu Sirius passer en travers de l'arcade, il pourra pas revenir...Il est mort !  
  
Je sais...mais si c'était lui ? S'il était en train de mourir ?  
  
En cinquième année, tu étais persuadé que tu-sais-qui était en train de le torturer, tu te souviens où ça nous avez amené ? On a tous faillit mourir ! Peut-être que cette fois-ci, c'est un autre complot ! Tu ne pas y aller !  
  
C'est ce que tu crois...très bien, j'irais seul.  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla à grand pas.  
  
Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant pour le rattraper. Ca peut être dangereux !  
  
Tant pis !  
  
Et si tu mourais ?  
  
J'ai toujours eu de la chance...  
  
Et si...et si c'était une embuscade ?  
  
Je me débrouillerai...  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net. Il pouvait être idiot par moment ! De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, il allait la contre dire...mais si c'était réellement un piège ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Harry était déjà loin. Elle essaya de le rattraper mais il était hors de vu. De plus, la neige tombait de plus en plus.  
  
Tiens, Hermione, je te cherchais !  
  
Draco était devant elle, le regard tendre, prêt à l'embrasser.  
  
Draco, je suis désolée mais là, je cherche Harry !  
  
Ah oui...Potter...encore lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?  
  
Quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je dois absolument le trouver !  
  
Tu l'aimes ?  
  
DRACO ! CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE L'IMBECILE !! hurla Hermione avec colère. SOIT TU ME DIS SI TU L'AS VU OU PAS, SOIT TU T'EN VA !  
  
Et si je refuse les deux propositions ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me gifler ? Encore ?  
  
J'avoue que c'est très tentant mais manque de chance je suis véritablement pressée ! Alors qu'il allait lui attraper le bras, une chose noire bondit sur lui et le fit tomber en arrière. Cette chose grognait. La chose était assez haute sur patte et son poil d'un noir de jet était un peu hérisser par la fureur. Il avait les yeux jaunes, assez terrifiant. Sa queue était longue et touffue...c'était un chien...  
  
Le chien attrapa la jambe de Draco et la tira de toute ses forces vers la forêt.  
  
Draco !  
  
Hermione se lança à sa poursuite en courant le plus rapidement possible. Elle sortit sa baguette en cas de besoin et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Elle entendait les cris étouffé de Draco et les grognements furieux du chien. Quelques instant plus tard, elle trouva Draco assis au pied d'un arbre, se tenant la jambe et en gémissant de douleur.  
  
Draco !  
  
Elle se précipita sur lui alors qu'il remontait son pantalon pour voir la blessure sanglante qu'il avait.  
  
Oh mon dieu... Draco...comment on va faire ? Où est le chien ?  
  
Le chien ? Tu me parles du chien ? Hé oh ! Je suis blessé !  
  
Je sais ! répliqua-t-elle. Je vais chercher de l'aide !  
  
Hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne compte pas me laisser seul avec un chien sauvage complètement fada ?  
  
Mais ta jambe ?  
  
Oh, je vais survivre...Il y a bien quelqu'un qui va passer par là...non ?  
  
On est en plein milieu d'une forêt !  
  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui, soupirant tristement. Ce chien, ça ne pouvait pas être Sirius...Jamais il n'aurait fais une chose pareille...Mais la ressemblance était plus qu'évidente.  
  
Où est partit le chien ?  
  
J'en sais rien moi, et de toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est mieux qu'il soit loin !  
  
Elle se leva, incapable de restait tranquille. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut une louve blanche s'avancer vers eux.  
  
Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Neige, viens là ! Allez, viens me voir !!  
  
Depuis quand tu parles...  
  
La ferme ! Neige !  
  
La louve, méfiante, s'avança vers Hermione d'un pas lent avec les oreilles légèrement en arrière. Une fois près d'elle, Hermione lui caressa rapidement la tête et fixa la louve.  
  
Va chercher Ashley ! Dis-lui que nous sommes...euh...coincé dans la forêt ! Allez, va !  
  
La louve courut rapidement et disparut parmi les arbres. Draco éclata alors de rire.  
  
Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a compris ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
Si j'étais toi, je ne rigolerais pas. Tu t'apercevras que cette louve est très intelligente !  
  
Oui, sûrement, mais pas jusqu'à comprendre ce que tu lui racontes...Pauvre Granger, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ou tu ne t'ai pas remise de cette nuit ?  
  
Tu ferais mieux de te taire, pour une fois. Tu es lourd.  
  
Tu ferais mieux de te taire, pour une fois. Tu es lourd, répéta Draco en imitant la voix d'Hermione.  
  
Elle soupira d'exaspération et guetta d'un œil attentif les alentour en espérant trouver quelqu'un. Mais personne ne semblait se soucier qu'ils étaient là.  
  
Pour une fois, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois, Pote Potter n'est pas là pour te sauver des griffes du loup.  
  
Ah oui ? Et qui serait le loup ?  
  
Moi !  
  
Il essaya de se lever en s'appuyant contre l'arbre mais sa jambe refusait de le soutenir. Il tomba alors en arrière, gémissant de douleur. Hermione se précipita sur lui alors qu'il se redressait.  
  
Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu dois avoir très mal...  
  
Oui, beaucoup, répondit Draco en faisant une fausse grimace. Ils vont sûrement me couper la jambe...  
  
Non, la blessure n'est pas assez grave pour ça.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard noir et regarda sa blessure.  
  
Si je t'assure, ils vont sûrement la couper...et avec toutes les créatures qu'abrite cette forêt...  
  
Quelles créatures ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, légèrement affolée.  
  
Oui, il y a plein de créatures ici. Ah la la, si Pote Potter pouvait être là...  
  
Laisse Harry tranquille ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.   
  
Tu crois que lui il me laisse tranquille ? répliqua Draco avec mépris. C'est bon, Granger, on sait tous que tu aimes Potter depuis la première année.  
  
Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond devenant rouge de honte. C'est même pas vrai ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Comment ose-tu ??  
  
C'est simple, tu vois, dans le collège, il y a plein de fouineur qui observe les gens, ce qui fait que...  
  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Harry en plus !  
  
Folle de rage, elle se baissa et fit une grosse boule de neige qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces à Malfoy qui la reçut de plein fouet. Puis une deuxième...une troisième...  
  
GRANGER ! s'écria Draco en évitant une boule de neige. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? Arrête ça ! Hey !  
  
Retire ce que tu viens de dire et j'arrêterai, répliqua Hermione en le menaçant d'une autre boule glacée. Allez, j'attends !  
  
Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Je ne retirerais pas ce qui est vrai.  
  
Hermione lui balança la boule de neige qui heurta Draco en pleine figure.  
  
JE – N'AIME – PAS – HARRY ! hurla-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.  
  
Alors, qui tu aimes ? demanda Draco dont la colère trahissait sa voix. Hein ? Répond Granger, qui tu aimes ? Ca...ça ne te regarde vraiment pas !  
  
Draco, qui était recouvert de neige, essaya de nouveau à se lever et, cette fois-ci, il parvint à se tenir debout, appuyé contre un arbre.  
  
Dis-moi qui tu aimes.  
  
N...non.  
  
Dis-le moi.  
  
Non !  
  
Granger...  
  
NON ! Je ne dirai rien du tout !! Surtout à toi !  
  
Moi ? Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?  
  
Parce que tu n'es qu'un Serpentard pervers, vicieux et complètement taré !  
  
La ferme !  
  
Comment tu me parles ?? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Comment tu me parles ?  
  
Comme je veux, pourquoi ?  
  
Espèce de...sal...petit....  
  
Petit ? je te signale que je suis plus grand que toi et d'ailleurs tu me dois le respect !  
  
Ben voyons !  
  
Un craquement sinistre retentit derrière Hermione et aussitôt, ils se turent et fixèrent les bois. Il n'y avait rien...  
  
C'était quoi ? murmura Hermione.  
  
Aucune idée...  
  
Hermione, les yeux fixés sur les arbres, alla rapidement vers Draco et se cacha vivement derrière lui.  
  
Et tu es à Gryffondor...  
  
Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et attendit que la chose sorte. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, dans un grognement féroce, le chient noir sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers eux.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu attends, murmura Hermione, prise de panique. Jette-lui un sort !  
  
Lequel ? C'est un chien, je connais pas de sort pour les chiens !  
  
Jette lui Stupéfix...  
  
Tu crois ?  
  
Oui....  
  
STUPEFIX !  
  
Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit alors de sa baguette magique qui rebondit alors sur le chien noir. Celui-ci émit un grognement furieux et aboya férocement.  
  
Bravo, Granger, tu l'as mit en colère !  
  
Il fallait pas jeter ce sort !  
  
C'est toi qui m'a dit de le faire !  
  
Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'écouter ! Ah ! Il vient vers moi !!  
  
Le chien avait contourné Draco et faisait face à Hermione. Elle se précipita pour attraper sa baguette mais le chien lui avait déjà attrapé la jambe. Elle poussa alors un cri de douleur en sentant les crocs du chien s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle sentait le sang chaud couler le long de sa jambe. Le chien la tira plus loin, resserrant l'étreinte sur la jambe. Hermione pleurant de douleur, lui donna un violent coup de pied avec son autre jambe et, enragé, le chien disparut de nouveau parmi les arbres.  
  
Draco...sanglota Hermione en se tenant la jambe. Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassée...  
  
Génial ! ironisa celui-ci en se laissant tomber le long de l'arbre. C'est très malin de ta part ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?  
  
Oh, mais vas-y ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère en tremblant de douleur. Accuse-moi ! Je ne dirais rien ! C'est toujours de ma faute ! Je te jure que si ce chien fou revenait, je le laisserai avec plaisir te dévorer !  
  
C'est cela, oui...et comme ça tu garderas de moi le souvenir de celui qui t'a dépucelé !  
  
Oh ! Comment ose-tu ??  
  
T'étais bien contente cette nuit, hein ? Je t'ai satisfaite ! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu recommenceras à m'appeler Malfoy au lieu de Draco, c'est ça ?  
  
Tu dis des bêtises ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Pour qui te prends tu pour me juger comme ça ? C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça ! Depuis la cinquième année, toi et les filles, ça y va fort ! Une chaque semaines, c'est ça ?  
  
Tu ne manque pas de culot !  
  
Ange, ensuite moi, et après, qui ça va être ? Encore Pansy ? Ou alors de nouveau avec Ange ?  
  
Si tu veux tout savoir, hurla Draco, furieux et contrarié, j'avais décidé de sortir qu'avec une seule fille cette année !  
  
Ah ouais ? Et qui ?  
  
Si tu ne le sais pas ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! Mais j'avais pensé que ça allait marcher MAIS TU AS TOUT GÂCHE, VOILA !  
  
Comment ça j'ai...  
  
Elle avait comprit elle rougit violemment en détournant le regard.  
  
Je...c'est...je...je voulais pas...je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle.  
  
C'est bon, Granger, j'ai comprit.  
  
Non, je suis vraiment désolée...je...je voulais pas.  
  
Je sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en éclatant de rire.  
  
Alors que sont éclat de rire s'amplifiait, Hermione fulminait de rage et, de toutes ses forces, elle lui balança encore une autre boule de neige. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et s'essuya le visage. A son tour il fit une énorme boule de neige qui heurta lourdement Hermione. Et une bataille s'engagea...  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ashley ne vient pas ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.  
  
Je t'avais dit, répliqua Draco, ravi, cette louve n'a rien comprit de ce que tu lui as dit. C'est dommage ! On va devoir rester ensemble pendant un moment ! Oh non....oh non oh non oh non oh non oh non oh non....  
  
Quoi ??  
  
Chut ! Ne bouge pas...reste calme...détend-toi...  
  
Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Draco ??  
  
Mais comme il ne répondait pas, Hermione se retourna. Le chien noir, plus en colère que jamais, se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient Draco méchamment. Alors, en aboyant furieusement, il se rua sur lui. Mais arrivé à mi-chemin, une louve blanche s'interposa, et mordit violemment le chien.  
  
Celui-ci, légèrement interloqué, recula de plusieurs pas, tout en grognant. Neige, qui s'était mise devant Draco, avait les oreilles complètements en arrière et montrait ses dents longues et pointues. Le chien noir se rua alors sur elle et Neige, s'y attendant, Fit un bond en avant et l'attrapa par la peau du coup. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un duel. Ils se donnaient de violent coup gueule et à un moment, le chien noir avait réussit à propulser Neige qui heurta douloureusement un arbre.  
  
Elle se releva avec difficulté, désarçonnée. Le chien fou se précipita vers elle et lui mordit le coup avec hargne. Hermione entendit la louve gémire un court instant puis plus rien...  
  
Hermione resta horrifié...il avait tué Neige !! Le chien s'écarta du cadavre blanc pour poser de nouveau ses yeux sur Draco qui semblait blanc comme la neige. Il commença alors à s'avancer vers, en savourant cette instant. Au moment où il allait se jeter sur lui, quelque chose l'avait brusquement poussé et il se cogna violemment la tête contre l'arbre sur lequel Draco était adossé. Neige, aussi vite que l'éclair, s'était redressé et avait attaqué. Hermione resta médusé, ne comprenant plus rien...  
  
Le chien se leva, grognant férocement et s'éclipsa de nouveau.  
  
Oh mon dieu !! lâcha Hermione, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
Hermione, bredouilla Draco, ahuri, t'avais raison, cette louve est intelligente ! Mais à un moment on aurait dit qu'il l'avait tué !  
  
C'est la tactique du loup...expliqua Hermione en fixant Neige avec admiration. Ils font croire qu'ils sont mort et quand c'est le bon moment, ils attaquent...c'est très pratique. Bon, ya pas quelqu'un qui peut venir nous chercher là ?!  
  
Neige, épuisée, s'allongea à côté d'Hermione. L'une de ses pattes avant était ruisselante de sang. Elle lécha sa patte blessée en poussant des gémissements aigus de douleur. Hermione lui caressa la tête avec un air profondément désolé.  
  
Un bruit de branche qu'on craquait raisonna derrière Draco. Ils se retournèrent vivement priant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du chien fou. Hermione poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement suivit d'un soupir de fascination. Une dizaine de chevaux avançaient vers eux. Ceux de Ashley...  
  
D'où ils sortent ? demanda Draco, étonné. C'est pas les chevaux d'Ashley, par hasard ?  
  
Je crois que oui...  
  
L'un des chevaux, couleur baie, s'avança vers Draco et baissa la tête vers lui. Il s'accroupit alors sur le sol pour permettre à Draco de se hisser sur son dos. Il grimpa sur le dos l'animal qui se releva en douceur pour ne pas le déséquilibrer. Un cheval approcha Hermione. Il était tout blanc. Fantôme, se souvint-elle lorsque Ashley lui avait parlé. Comme pour Draco, il se baissa et Hermione grimpa sur son dos. Ils avancèrent, toujours en groupe. Ils traversèrent la forêt et bientôt, ils virent le château recouvert de neige. Ils atteignirent rapidement les portes et Ginny, Ashley, Neville et Luna semblaient les attendre. Ils se précipitèrent sur eux pour les aider à descendre. Neville soutint Hermione alors que Ginny, à contre cœur, soutenait Draco.  
  
Dès que Neige est venu me voir, dit Ashley à Hermione, j'ai tout de suite envoyé mes chevaux vous aider. Je ne pouvais pas venir car les professeurs nous surveillaient...Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ??  
  
Un chien fou nous a attaqué...marmonna Draco. Un vrai malade ! Mais bon, Hermione et moi on a put parler. C'était bien hein ? dit-il à Hermione.  
  
Mouais...grommela-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'elle vit les pantalons d'Hermione et de Draco tâchés de sang, poussa un cri de stupeur et se précipita sur eux avec Fleur a ses talons. Fleur aida Hermione à s'allonger sur un lit alors que Pomfresh aidait Draco.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ça ? demanda Fleur en mettant du désinfectant sur la blessure d'Hermione.  
  
Aïe !! s'exclama-t-elle en sentant un liquide froid lui piquer la jambe. Un chien...aïeeeeeuuuuhhh !!  
  
Un chien ? répéta Pomfresh en mettant un bandage autour de la jambe de Draco. Quel chien ?  
  
Un chien complètement fou qui vient de la forêt !! s'exclama Draco avec fureur en contempla sa jambe d'un air hautain. Un vrai taré ! On a faillit mourir !!  
  
Un chien de la forêt ? s'inquiéta Fleur en regardant Hermione. Mais...ça peut être dangereux pour les élèves...s'il s'en prenait à Poudlard ? S'il s'introduisait dans le château ?  
  
Effectivement, Miss Delacour, je me dois l'obligeance d'en parler au directeur...Bon, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, vous resterez tous les deux cette nuit ici. Dès demain, je pense que vous n'aurez plus rien.  
  
Harry !! s'exclama Hermione avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Neville.  
  
Il...il est parti à la recherche du chien !! Oh mon dieu ! Il...il va mourir...il...  
  
Quoi ? s'exclama Luna qui semblait sortir d'un rêve.  
  
Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Mais comment on va faire ? Fleur, tu peux allé prévenir les professeurs ??  
  
Oui !  
  
Elle sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie suivit de Madame Pomfresh qui voulait parler à Dumbledor.  
  
Tu veux que j'aille prévenir mes chevaux en cas de besoin ? proposa Ashley, anxieuse.  
  
Oui, vas-y, dit Draco.  
  
Sans se le faire répéter, Ashley sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Ginny sortit alors son portable de sa poche.  
  
Je l'appelle pour le prévenir, dit-elle en composant le numéro.  
  
Elle resta bien cinq minutes sans rien dire. Harry avait dû perdre son portable.  
  
Ca ne répond pas...  
  
Déjà qu'Hermione était très inquiète, à présent, elle l'était encore plus. C'était mauvais signe qu'Harry ne réponde pas. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose... °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En êtes vous sûre, Pompom ? demanda gravement Dumbledor, en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.  
  
Absolument ! répondit l'infirmière. Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy sont arrivé dans l'infirmerie avec de graves blessures aux jambes. J'ai put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un loup ou d'un chien. Mais d'après la version de leur histoire, c'est un chien fou de la forêt...  
  
Minerva, dit Dumbledor en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, veuillez épingler un papier disant que toute futur sorti à Prè-au-lard sera annulé. Severus, je voudrais que vous alliez prévenir Rusard de fermer immédiatement les portes du château. Nous allons devoir procéder à de grandes mesures de sécurité.  
  
Alors que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue sortait du bureau, Dumbledor fit les cents pas devant son bureau remplit de document et d'objets divers. Fumsek somnolait paisiblement sur son perchoir.  
  
Pompom, tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est de vous assurer que Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy aillent bien...  
  
Oui...  
  
Professeur, dit Fleur d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Harry Potter, Hermione m'a dit qu'il est partir à la recherche du chien...  
  
Dans la forêt ? s'exclama-t-il, soudainement un colère. Il est inconscient ! Rémus, il serait plus prudent de trouver Harry à cheval. Dès que Minerva et Severus auront fini de faire ce que je leur ai demandé, organisez une équipe de recherche.  
  
Professeur, dit Lupin, vous savez que cette nuit à lieux...vous savez ce qui va se passer si je...  
  
Oui, revenez avant la nuit si Harry n'est pas retrouvé.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Il devait être plus de minuit. La lune ronde et blafarde éclairait faiblement l'infirmerie. Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Harry, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Fleur lui avait raconté que les professeurs étaient partit à sa recherche mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Sa jambe semblait déjà guérie. Elle se leva de son lit et s'approcha de celui de Draco. Il ne dormait pas.  
  
Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Non...  
  
Il lui fit une place à côté de lui et Hermione se glissa dans le lit. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la caressa avec douceur. Il se sentait proche d'elle à cet instant.  
  
Tu sais, Potter, il va s'en sortir, murmura-t-il.  
  
Je n'en suis plus très sûre, dit Hermione alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.  
  
C'est un type bien...il va s'en sortir.  
  
Hermione leva le regard vers lui et sourit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il n'aurait fait un compliment à Harry. Hermione se releva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle colla son front sur celle-ci et fixa ce qu'il y avait dehors.  
  
On dirait qu'il y a du mouvement, commenta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je vois plusieurs personne qui bougent et...des lumières rouges foncer sur quelque chose...  
  
Draco se leva rapidement et rejoignit Hermione. Il regarda par la fenêtre et poussa un cri étouffé en voyant la scène.  
  
Ils sont à cheval, dit-il. Viens à la tour d'Astronomie, on y verra mieux.  
  
Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sans tarder. Les couloirs noirs étaient déserts. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et se penchèrent sur le rebord pour voir les évènements. Hermione détectait la silhouettes opposantes de Hagrid qui étaient du côté des professeurs à cheval. Ils jetaient des sort à quelque chose qui hurlait comme les loups mais qui était beaucoup plus grand.  
  
Oh, c'est le professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Hermione en pointant du doigt la chose qui hurlait comme les loups. C'est la pleine lune !  
  
Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont laissé dehors ? s'étonna Draco en fixant la scène d'un air terrifié. C'est dangereux !  
  
Je suppose qu'il voulait absolument retrouver Harry et qu'il n'a pas vu le temps passé !  
  
ARRÊTEZ ! s'écria une voix d'homme en se mettant devant le loup-garou. VOUS ALLEZ LE BLESSER !  
  
POTTER ! ECARTEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit la voix de Rogue. ECARTEZ- VOUS !  
  
Hermione vit le loup-garou faire un bond en avant pour se ruer sur Harry mais au même instant, un loup blanc fondit sur lui dans un hurlement assourdissant. Encore Neige...  
  
Oh mon Dieu, HARRY ! hurla Hermione en se penchant d'avantage sur le rebord de pierre.  
  
Le loup-garou, qui avait chassé Neige d'un simple coup de patte courait vers Harry en grognant diaboliquement. Hagrid s'interposa et grâce à sa grande taille, il put lui donner un violent coup de pied qui propulsa la bête à quelques mètres.  
  
OUVREZ LES PORTES DU CHATEAU ! hurla Rogue. POTTER ! NE FAITES PAS L'IDIOT ! REVENEZ !  
  
Contre sa volonté, Rogue attrapa Harry et le ramena en vitesse dans le château dont les portes venaient d'être ouverte. Aussitôt que tous les professeurs furent rentrés, les portes de fermèrent dans un bruit sonore.  
  
Le loup-garou ! Il va vers Prè-au-lard ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Hermione, je préfèrerais qu'on rentre, dit Draco en la prenant par les épaules. On peut rien faire. Allez, viens...  
  
A contre cœur, Hermione suivit Draco. Ils traînèrent dans les couloirs sans rien dire. Draco l'emmenait vers leur salle commune et une fois près du tableau, ils poussèrent un cri d'horreur.  
  
Pas ça, non...  
  
Le tableau qui représentait le dragon rouge était sur le sol, déchiré. Qui avait fait ça ? ( Ca fait comme pour HP3, je trouve.)  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?? demanda Hermione, affolée.  
  
Chut...je crois qu'on est pas seuls...  
  
Retournons à l'infirmerie, ça vaux mieux.  
  
Hermione lui prit le bras et ils traversèrent le plus silencieusement possible le couloir. A l'angle de mur, ils restèrent figé de terreur. Hermione resserra violemment son étreinte sur le bras de Draco. Deux yeux jaunes les fixaient. Le chien fou, était dans le château...  
  
A trois, murmura Draco, on court...un...deux...trois !  
  
Ils firent demi-tour et coururent aussi vite que leur jambe ne leur permettaient. Ils longèrent un long couloir, descendirent les escalier en sautant les dernières marches et arrivèrent dans le hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Les yeux jaunes étaient encore derrière eux. Ils se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle, le chien a leur talon. Ils s'arrêtèrent, pris au piège...  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers le chien qui leur montrait ses dents pointues. Il n'y avait plus aucune issue. Ils étaient coincés dans la Grand Salle et s'ils tentaient de contourner le chien, celui-ci allait les attaquer à coup sûr. Ils reculèrent en même temps que le chien avançait vers eux.  
  
Draco...murmura Hermione, tenant toujours son bras, si on s'en sort, fais- moi penser à te dire merci...  
  
Merci Pour quoi ?  
  
Pour ne plus me considérer comme une moins que rien...  
  
Ces paroles semblaient provoquer de plus belle le chien. Curieusement, Hermione remarqua que ce chien, regardait en fait Draco mais pas elle. Draco, touché par ses paroles, lui prit la main et la serra fortement.  
  
Je t'ai enfin trouvé !  
  
Harry venait d'apparaître aux portes de la Grande Salle, sa baguette pointé sur le chien. Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt de grogner et se tourna vers lui. Harry avança très lentement vers le chien qui, bizarrement, semblait très gêné.  
  
Pourquoi tu chasses Hermione ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as attaqué ?  
  
Le chien se mit à aboyer comme pour le contre dire.  
  
Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ??  
  
Harry avançait toujours et quand il fut à quelques centimètres, le chien le contourna et s'en alla aussitôt en courant. Harry resta un instant sans rien faire, lamenté et ressentant une profonde tristesse. Hermione s'approcha et le pris doucement dans ses bras. Il resta quelques minutes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie mais une fois ses esprits trouvés, il se dégagea et partit en courant, révolté contre ce chien qu'il croyait toujours être Sirius.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a à chercher ce chien ? demanda Draco, les yeux ronds. Il est fou lui aussi !  
  
Non, Draco. Il croit seulement qu'il a retrouvé un être qui lui était cher...il lui ressemble tellement. Y croire, c'est bien, mais ces attitudes ne sont pas les mêmes. Jamais il n'aurait posé un jour la main sur moi...  
  
Tu veux dire que c'est un animagus ?  
  
Oui...viens, on rentre.  
  
Alors qu'elle commençait à avancer, Draco la retint par le bras, la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa sans plus attendre.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ce qui c'était passé circula dans le collège dès le lendemain. Draco avait eu droit à son jour de gloire. Les élèves de toutes les maisons s'avançaient vers lui alors qu'il racontait comment ils avaient réussit échapper plusieurs fois au chien. Harry, en revanche, ne prenait pas plaisir à écouter. Entendre que ce chien avait réussit à casser la jambe d'Hermione l'écœuré. Jamais Sirius, si c'était lui, n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Il remarqua même que Malfoy ajoutait de plus en plus de détailles chaque fois qu'il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre comment il avait été attrapé par le chien et comment il s'en été sortit vivant.  
  
Hermione restait silencieuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Chaque fois qu'elle allait dans un endroit du château, elle entendait toujours la même histoire. Alors qu'ils mangeaient leur repas, elle jeta un œil noir à Draco qui continuait son discoure inlassablement.  
  
Quand il eut fini son repas, il adressa un sourire rayonnant aux membres de sa table et partit dans sa salle commune. Il monta les marches rapidement et entra dans sa salle commune ( le tableau du dragon rouge avait été remplacé par une vierge). Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau.  
  
Tu as mit du temps à venir, répliqua sèchement une voix féminine derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna et vit Ange tranquillement allongée sur son lit, portant une robe noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle se redressa avec grâce et s'assit sur les genoux de Draco.  
  
Ceci vient d'arriver, dit-elle en lui donnant une enveloppe.  
  
Draco la prit et l'ouvra en vitesse. Il resta un instant perplexe devant l'écriture italique en ancre verte émeraude.  
  
« Fils, j'ai appris tout ce que tu as fait à Poudlard par l'une de nos plus grande fidèle. Inutile de te dire que je suis assez fier de toi mais est-ce qu'il était nécessaire d'en faire autant ? Tu as séduit à merveille la Sang-de-bourbe et le plant de notre maître sera bientôt à l'œuvre. Tu recevras ta marque dès la première phase du plan effectué. Après cela, il ne nous restera pas beaucoup de chose à faire. Juste à attendre que Potter apparaisse et que l'animal légendaire arrive. Notre maître prépare son coup royalement, il a grand hâte de voir cette Sang-de- bourbe. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, il serait possible qu'il la trouve à son goût et que c'est tout à fait son genre de femme. Prends note que « la chose » s'effectuera après les vacances de noël. Maintenant que tu as séduit cette fille, fais tout pour qu'elle ne se sépare pas de toi. Elle est essentielle pour notre plan.  
  
Lucius. »  
  
Draco relut la lettre en éprouvant une nausée étrange. Depuis quelque temps, il avait oublié son rôle et sa mission. Hermione avait réussit à effacer sa culpabilité. Il regarda en direction de la chambre de la Gryffondor puis regarda Ange qui était toujours sur ses genoux. Sans la pousser, il prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'ancre et marqua :  
  
« Père, il me tarde de vous rejoindre et ne vous inquiétez pas, la Sang-de- bourbe ne m'échappera pas. Draco »  
  
C'est bien, Draco, dit Ange en le prenant par le visage. Une fois notre plan effectué, une fois tout ça terminé, je te donnerai mon corps.  
  
Elle l'embrassa lentement, mais langoureusement, se leva et sortit de la chambre.  
  
Quelque chose disait à Draco qu'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur...  
  
Ca y est, enfin...fini le chapitre, pfiou, il était temps ! G mit du temps à le faire. Bon voilà, c terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plut et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!! 


	10. Quidditch: Gryffondor VS Serpentard

_KaTh-BLAcK_ : Merci de continuer de suivre cette fic ! Bonne chance pour les tiennes !  
  
_Hanna2mars _: Voilà la suite !  
  
_Nfertari :_ ta raison d'aimer Sirius, c aussi l'un de mes persos préféré...Bonne lecture !  
  
_Albacmoi _: Continu, continu !! c'est bien de mettre autant de review !  
  
_Llwella :_ Ca fait très très très plaisir !! Merci, j't'adore !  
  
_Drakynouchette_ : Non, alfonso ne fait pas le quatre...c un autre . Je suis d'accord avec toi Pour HP3 mais il reste qd même mon préféré.  
  
Zoulou 7 : Ah, j'adore tes reviews ! Chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo je suis toute contente !! Moi aussi g bien aimé le chapitre précédent...il m'éclate...enfin bref, voilà la suite et j'espère que ça va te plaire !  
  
_Ayu no yume_ : Et si...Draco va être mangemort. Notre dur au cœur tendre !! Voilà la suite et reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Socoute:_ Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!! J'aime pas non plus Ange...  
  
_JohannaMalfoy_ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Bonne lecture.  
  
_Alisa Adams :_ Bon, je v être sympa. Je v te dire c quoi l'indice camoufl : dans la lettre de Lucius, il dit qu'il y aura un animal légendaire...c Ashley...Bon, c la dernière fois que je fais ça !! ne compte pas sur moi pour dire autre chose !!  
  
_Dracomalfoy69_ : En fait, g l'habitude de dire à mes lecteurs que je ne dévoile jamais rien. Je préfère que tu découvres toi-même l'identité du chien. Mais je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic !!! Bonne lecture !!  
  
_**CHAPITRE 10 : Quidditch : Gryffondor VS Serpentard**_.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle régnait un brouhaha impossible. Hermione savait pourquoi : la saison des matchs de Quidditch avait commencé. Les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Certain, même, avait entreprit de faire des paris. Gryffondor et Serpentard allait s'affronter et savoir quel attrapeur allait attraper le Vif d'or était une question qu'on ne pouvait répondre. Les deux rivaux avaient un niveau très élevé pour leur âge. Une rumeur disait même que Ludo Verpey allait venir pour sélectionner un attrapeur de Poudlard pour l'équipe national d'Angleterre. Harry en était surexcité, il en avait même oublié ce mystérieux chien noir. Ginny aussi était dans le même état qu'Harry. Elle ne répétait sans arrêt la même chose :  
  
Harry, t'oublies pas, si Ludo te choisis, tu m'amène avec toi. Comme ça j'aurais l'occasion de voir Tom Sidnay !! J'aurais un autographe !! T'oublies pas Harry, OK ?  
  
Cette nouvelle avait motivé tous les élèves de Poudlard. Les Serpentard avaient même créés une chanson pour encourager Draco. Les professeurs étaient incapable de faire un cours correctement. C'était comme s'il s'agissait de la coupe du monde. McGonnagall, pourtant sévère, avait abandonné. Le match avait lieux le soir même, vers 18H. Il était hors de question pour les élèves de rater une telle chose. Le match était assuré par Colin Crevey, le nouveau commentateur. Hermione ne savait plus trop bien pour qui elle était. Pour son meilleur ami ou pour quelqu'un qu'elle considérait plus qu'un ami ? Le choix était difficile mais elle savait qu'Harry comptait sur elle pour encourager son équipe.  
  
Hermione, dit Harry, anxieux. ET si ça se passait mal ?  
  
Mais non, tu n'as qu'à faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un match normal. D'ailleurs, c'est un match normal. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous faites autant de d'histoire.  
  
Autant d'histoire ? répéta Harry en regardant Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle. Mais c'est LE match ! Je ne laisserais pas ce Malfoy me battre, alors là, c'est sûr ! Si on gagne, j'affronte Serdaigle, ensuite, Pouffsoufle et ensuite l'autre maison qui aura gagné contre celle qui est en deuxième place...Ensuite, je vais à Londres et je deviens attrapeur de l'équipe national d'Angleterre. Ensuite j'affronte les attrapeurs des pays étrangers et je gagne la coupe du monde ! Ensuite j'aurais plein d'autographe à...  
  
Harry, le coupa Hermione. Ce n'est pas sûr que tu gagnes...tu sais que Malfoy est un excellent joueur. Admets-le.  
  
Oui, oui, j'admets, dit-il avec un geste impatient. Bravo à toi, tu as cassé l'ambiance ! Alors, pour qui tu es ?  
  
Pour...pour toi, évidemment, dit-elle en détournant le regard. Quelle question...  
  
Tu sais, je ne te pose pas la question pour rien...  
  
Il resta un instant songeur, lui sourit puis se leva.  
  
On se voit à l'AD.  
  
Il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle en la laissant seule. Mais Ginny arriva assez rapidement en voyant que son amie était seule.  
  
Ca va, Mione ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée. Souhaite-moi bonne chance pour ce soir...Tu crois que dans l'équipe d'Angleterre ils ont besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur ?  
  
Non, je crois pas Ginny.  
  
Dommage, parce que j'aurais put...  
  
Voir Tom Sidnay et obtenir de lui un autographe.  
  
Comment tu sais ?  
  
Oh, comme ça. J'ai des dons de divination, c'est fou.  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre un toast lorsqu'une silhouette passa derrière elle et lui prit le toast des mains. Elle se retourna et Draco lui fit un clin d'œil avant de commencer à manger ce qui était sensé être le petit déjeuné d'Hermione.  
  
C'est pas bon pour ce que t'as, dit-il. Allez, dépêche-toi, notre séance d'équitation va commencer. Ashley est déjà prête. Elle est dans les boxes en train de s'occuper des licornes.  
  
Il s'en alla à grand pas de la Grande Salle en même temps que les Serpentard lui lançaient des cris enthousiastes pour l'encourager.  
  
Hey, Mione, dit Ginny, soudain narquoise. C'est comment avec Malfoy ??  
  
Où tu veux en venir ??  
  
Euh...finalement, je préfère que tu ne répondes pas à ma question...Après ton cours, comme il dit, il faudra que je te parle sérieusement.  
  
Ouais, répondit Hermione en se levant. Tu diras à Harry que je serais sûrement en retard pour l'AD, d'accord ?  
  
Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Ginny et s'en alla à toute allure vers sa salle commune où elle se mit en tenue d'équitation. Une fois dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au soleil matinal de Janvier. Pour elle, les vacances de noël étaient passés trop vite...Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'enclot où Lune attendait patiemment sa cavalière, son sourire ne fit que s'élargir en voyant à quel point Draco pouvait être attentionné avec Ashley.  
  
D'autres élèves pratiquaient de l'équitation dans l'enclot voisin. Hermione distinguait même la silhouette grassouillette de Neville qui se hissait maladroitement sur le dos d'une licorne qui semblait s'ennuyée.  
  
Lorsque Draco l'aperçut, il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler à Ashley et la fixa alors qu'elle entrait dans l'enclot pour les rejoindre. Il lui sourit et lui donna les rênes de sa licorne. Par habitude, elle n'eut aucun mal à se hisser sur la selle sous le regard fier de Draco qui continuait de la fixer en souriant. Et par habitude, Hendy n'attendit pas qu'Ashley lui demande de se baisser pour qu'elle puisse le chevaucher. C'était cette matinée-là que le vrai entraînement aurait lieu, avait annoncé Draco. Il ouvrit les portes de l'enclot pour permettre aux licornes de passer.  
  
Aujourd'hui, dit-il en laissant passer Hermione et Ashley, vous allez faire une course afin de vous préparer...Donc, vous allez faire le tour du parc, contourner le château, et revenir ici...Des questions ?  
  
Non, lancèrent Hermione et Ashley.  
  
Très bien.  
  
Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette et traça sur l'herbe une longue ligne blanche. Les élèves alentour s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Une fois qu'ils virent Hermione et Ashley positionner leur licorne derrière la ligne blanche, à deux mètres l'une de l'autre, ils comprirent qu'une course allait se faire et ils se précipitèrent pour se rapprocher en commençant les paris.  
  
Je compte jusqu'à trois, dit Draco, prêt à appuyer sur sa montre pour les chronométrer. Un...Deux....Trois !  
  
Il appuya sur sa montre et les deux filles partirent en donnant en même temps un coup de pied dans les flancs de leur monture. Hermione raccourcit ses rênes et agrippa un peu de crinière, comme le lui avait enseigné Draco. Ashley semblait très alaise, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Pour le moment, Ashley était en tête, donnant régulièrement des coups de talon. Elle ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès, mais une barrière était droit devant elle. Elle se pencha alors en avant, regarda droit devant elle, et Lune sauta par dessus la barrière. Hermione et Ashley étaient à égalité. Elles arrivèrent alors sur un petit chemin en pierre qui fit accentuer le bruit des sabots. Les deux licornes se disputaient la première place, le chemin étant trop petit pour qu'elles soient l'une à côté de l'autre. Hermione donna un nouveau coup de talon pour accélérer la cadence. Elles arrivèrent enfin à la rive du lac, et Hermione put être en tête. Elle galopa droit devant elle, sans regarder en arrière pour voir où était Ashley. Une autre barrière les attendait et comme pour la première, elle se pencha en avant et lune sauta. Elles arrivèrent sur un nouveau chemin de gravier et, sans savoir comment, Ashley regagner de la longueur sur la gauche. Il y eut un virage sur la droite. Hermione écarta alors sa rêne droite et Lune tourna aussitôt. Elle apercevait la ligne blanche que Draco avait faite avec sa baguette. Elle poussa sa monture en un galop plus rapide et se contenta de fixer la ligne blanche qui approchait très rapidement.  
  
Et ce fut, à un centimètre près, qu'Ashley gagna la mini course. Draco arrêta alors sa montre et annonça joyeusement :  
  
3minutes et 42 secondes. C'est très bien pour une première course. Hermione, il faudrait que tu sois moins concentrée sur la ligne d'arrivée. Il faut que tu penses aussi à ton adversaire. Mais c'était très bien !  
  
Hermione lui sourit et descendit sa monture. Elle accompagna Ashley dans les boxes et brossèrent leur licorne. Une fois cela terminé, elles rejoignirent Draco qui les attendait encore dehors. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle alla dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
H ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! répliqua Ashley en tirant sur un pan de la chemise de Draco.  
  
Celui-ci, touché par ces paroles, se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la lâcha.  
  
Hermione, exigea-t-elle en croisant les bras d'une manière à faire croire son impatience.  
  
Elle eut un petit rire et la prit à son tour dans ses bras.  
  
Merci ! dit-elle joyeusement en les étreignant en même temps. Viens 'Mione, je vais te présenter à mes chevaux !  
  
Quoi, maintenant ? demanda Hermione qui aurait voulu être seule avec Draco.  
  
Oui, je leur ai dis que tu allais venir. Viens, suis-moi.  
  
Ashley lui prit la main et l'emmena tout droit dans la forêt. Ce n'était vraiment pas son endroit préféré, ici. Des souvenirs lui revinrent étrangement en mémoire.  
  
Et euh...ils sont loin ?  
  
Ca dépend...  
  
Ah...  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Ashley s'arrêta enfin, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun signe de chevaux...  
  
C'est bon, dit Ashley dans un petit rire. Je sais que tu es là, Epona.  
  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas où ses chevaux auraient put se cacher.  
  
Ils sont très joueur, dit Ashley en se tournant vers elle. C'est bizarre Epona, j'ai comme l'impression d'apercevoir un bout de ta queue...et tes oreilles, aussi. Vraiment bizarre...  
  
Il y eut un hennissement et une jument au pelage très clair fit son apparition. Elle s'avança vers Ashley et lui donna un coup de tête affectueux. Les autres ne tardèrent pas non plus. Surgissant de derrière d'épais buisson, ils rejoignirent joyeusement Ashley.  
  
Alors, dit la petite Gryffondor en se tournant vers Hermione. Elle, ( elle pointa du doigt Epona) c'est une Palomino. C'est Epona. Ensuite, lui, ( elle pointa du doigt un cheval blanc) C'est Fantôme, un Camarguais. Lui, c'est Moon, un Haflinger. Elle, c'est Latina, un Frison. Ainsi que son frère jumeaux Sunny. Ensuite, voici Prince, un Hunter. Là, c'est un Connemara, elle s'appelle Bunny...je te présenterais les autres plus tard, tu veux bien ?  
  
Oui...murmura Hermione qui semblait fasciné par la beauté des chevaux.  
  
Très bien, viens maman, on va jouer.  
  
Hermione resta pétrifiée, stupéfaite. Elle venait de l'appeler maman ! Ashley ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son erreur. Mais est-ce que c'était une erreur ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait beaucoup de son temps pour s'occuper d'elle avec Draco. Et comme Draco, elle s'est attachée à cette petite fille orpheline. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était mal alaise lorsque Ashley parlait de se faire adopter...  
  
Euh...jouer à quoi ? demanda simplement Hermione, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.  
  
Aux Walkyries !  
  
Tu connais leur légende ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
Oui, répondit-elle. Ce sont des servantes d'Odin. Des messagères, aussi. Elles combattaient le mal, et ne s'alliaient avec personne. Elles étaient uniques. Elles chevauchaient des licornes qui leur restaient fidèles jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent. Elles ne séduisaient aucun homme, elle les tuaient ou alors elle les emprisonnaient dans une arène et les faisaient combattre avec des monstres...Mais lors des guerres, elles choisissaient qui allait mourir et qui allait survivre. La nuit, lorsqu'on voyait une aurore boréal, on disait que c'était leur armure qui scintillait. On les disait très belles. Toutes aussi puissantes les unes des autres...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
Il était 17H30, soit peut de temps avant le début du match. Ginny avait trouvé Hermione et lui avait demandé de venir avec elle à la Grande Salle « pour parler ».  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda innocemment Hermione.  
  
Je vais te le dire, dit Ginny qui prit un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas. Tu vois, Ashley veut se faire adopter.  
  
Oui, je sais...  
  
Mais pas par n'importe qui, continua-t-elle en fixant intensément Hermione.  
  
Ah ? Tu veux dire qu'elle à trouvé quelqu'un ?  
  
Hermione était déçu. Si Ashley trouvait une famille, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de la voir....Ni Draco.  
  
Oui, elle a trouvé quelqu'un. Et c'est toi et Draco qu'elle a trouvé.  
  
Hermione releva brusquement la tête, surprise.  
  
Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
Elle me l'a dit Hermione. Elle me l'a dit à moi parce qu'elle a peur de se recevoir un râteau si elle te parle à toi.  
  
Mais, c'est ridicule ! Jamais je ne lui aurait...  
  
...Donc, depuis quelques jours elle me pose de drôle de question, du genre : « Est-ce que j'ai une chance de me faire adopt ? Est-ce que c'est obligé que le couple s'aime vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est obligé que le couple soit mari ? Ou ça n'a pas d'importance ? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis une gentille petite fille ? » Ca, c'était les première question mais voilà celle qu'elle me pose maintenant : « Pourquoi Draco ne dit pas à Hermione qu'il l'aime ? Pourquoi Hermione n'en fait pas autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se détestaient avant ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'Hermione m'aime bien ? Et Draco ? Est-ce que Draco peut m'aimer aussi ? Est-ce que Hermione peut me considérer comme sa fille ? Est-ce que Draco et Hermione peuvent se marier et m'adopt ? Est-ce que je peux appeler Hermione maman ? Et Draco ? je peux l'appeler papa ? » Tu vois Hermione...  
  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire...Pourquoi ne s'était-elle rendu compte de rien ? Pourtant, elle passait plus de temps avec elle que Ginny.  
  
Il va falloir que tu trouves une solution, Hermione.  
  
Elle m'a appelé maman, ce matin, dit Hermione, le regard rêveur. Tu ne peux pas imaginé quelle sensation j'ai ressentit. Je me sentais tellement plus proche d'elle. J'étais si bien...Ca me donnais l'envie de m'occuper encore plus d'elle. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras...je voulais que...on soit une famille...  
  
Tu ne vas pas l'adopter, tout de même ! s'exclama Ginny. Hermione, toi est Draco vous...  
  
Mais elle n'a personne ! répliqua Hermione, d'un air buté. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la voir triste de nouveau...Depuis qu'elle nous connaît, Draco et moi, elle a recommencé à sourire. Même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne veux pas la voir pleurer...  
  
Hermione, je sais que tu aimes cette petite fille, je sais que Draco l'aime aussi mais toi et lui, ça ne marcherai pas, tu le sais !  
  
Peut-être qu'en apprenant on y arriverait ! On ferait semblant !  
  
Faire semblant ? Si tu fais ça tu fais de la peine à Draco, à Ashley et à toi !  
  
Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai d'elle seule.  
  
Elles furent interrompues par l'équipe de Gryffondor qui débarquait dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut des cris de joies lorsque les autres élèves les virent. Harry prit place à côté d'Hermione, le visage sérieux et impassible.  
  
Tu es prête, Ginny ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Ca se voit pas, peut-être ? dit elle en tirant sur ses vêtements de Quidditch. Cet air sérieux ne te va pas du tout, au fait. Juste comme ça...Tu devrais peut-être nous faire un sourire pour avoir l'air plus détendu...Et aussi tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça !! Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione qui lui faisait signe de se taire.  
  
Il y eut de nouveaux cris de joies provenant de la table des Serpentard. Leur équipe venait s'installer avec eux en faisant des signes de la main d'une manière arrogante. Hermione croisa le regard gris de Draco qui lui sourit.  
  
Dumbledor se leva, la mine joyeuse et aussitôt, le boucan que faisait la table des Serpentard se dissipa.  
  
Aujourd'hui, dit-il joyeusement d'une voix chaleureuse, s'affronte Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ludo Verpey, ici présent, nominera l'un des attrapeur de Poudlard afin de l'envoyer dans l'équipe national d'Angleterre. Je vous demande donc de jouer de votre mieux et aucune tricherie !  
  
Hermione aurait juré avoir vu Dumbledor jeter un coup d'œil aux Serpentard. Il y eut des applaudissement et des cris de joies et tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Hermione se perdit dans la foule qui se bousculait essayant d'arriver les premiers aux meilleurs places dans les tribunes. Une fois dans la parc, les élèves allèrent pratiquement en courant dans les tribunes se disputant pour savoir qui allait s'assoire en premier. Hermione réussit à obtenir de très bonne place et elle en garda une pour Ashley. Celle-ci se fraya un chemin dans la foule et vint s'assoire à côté d'elle, surexcitée.  
  
Allez Serpentard ! s'écria-t-elle alors que le match n'avait pas encore commencé.  
  
Tu es pour Serpentard ? s'étonna Hermione en la regardant de travers.  
  
Uniquement pour Draco. Le reste, c'est pour Gryffondor.  
  
Les Gryffondor remplirent rapidement les gradins, impatient de voir débuter le match. Ashley était juste à côté de Colin Crevey qui avait déjà prit possession du haut-parleur magique. McGonagall assise à côté de lui, elle lui jetait des regards méfiants.  
  
Il y eut soudain des centaines de cris de tous les gradins et lorsque Hermione se redressa pour voir sur le terrain, les deux équipes se faisaient face, leurs balais à la main. Madame Bibine s'avançait vers eux, le coffre des balles coincé sous son bras. Elle le posa par terre et commença à parler aux deux équipes. Hermione lut sur ses lèvres :serrez- vous la main. Harry et Draco, les deux rivaux qualifiés, s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'air menaçant. Ils se serrèrent la main rapidement (un peu trop) et retournèrent auprès de leur équipe.  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondor ! dit Colin alors que les joueurs enfourchaient leur balai. Avec Patil, Brown, Weasley et Weasley, Thomas, Finigan et Potter !  
  
De nouveaux cris parmi les supporteurs le Gryffondor.  
  
Maintenant, Serpentard ! s'exclama Colin avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Avec Parkinson, Jédusor, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, Derrick et Malfoy. Voilà que Madame Bibine libère les balles !  
  
Hermione vit les deux cognards surgir de nul part devant elle et foncer à toute allure dans le terrain. Pourtant, de là où elle était, elle avait été incapable de voir le Vif d'or s'envoler. Madame Bibine jeta alors le souafle en l'air et...  
  
La PARTIE COMMENCE ! s'exclama Colin, prêt à commenter le match. Patil est en possession du souafle ! Elle évite Jédusor qui tente de lui voler la balle. Elle fait un virage serré pour éviter Parkinson...Elle lance le souafle à Ginny qui le rattrape et qui fait une pace éclair à Lavande Brown ! Elle se rapproche des buts et elle tente de tirer et...non, non, Derrick réussit à le rattraper...zut, moi qui avait parié que le premier but allait se faire sans problème...c'est bien dommage car c'était dix Gaillons...Ah oui, Parkinson à l'attaque avec une longueur d'avance sur les Gryffondor. Elle fait une pace à Jédusor qui rattrape sans problème la balle. WHOA ! Super tacle, Ginny !! Vas-y ! VAS-Y !  
  
Ginny fonça de toute la puissance de son balai vers les buts et au moment où elle allait tirer, Ange Jédusor lui rentra dedans sans façon et lui arracha des mains le souafle. Interloquée, Ginny ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle fonça sur Ange et tenta de reprendre le souafle.  
  
Seamus, repérant un cognard, donna un coup de batte royal en direction de Jédusor. Ange remarqua aussitôt que le cognard lancé la prenait pour cible. Elle lâcha le souafle et vira en catastrophe pour éviter le cognard.  
  
Très bien, commenta Colin, vraiment très bien...Ginny qui récupère la balle perdue ! Elle esquive Ange qui semble vouloir se venger...Elle fait une passe rapide à Brown qui passe à Patil...H !!! D'où elle sort ?  
  
Parkinson avait soudain surgit devant Parvatie et pour éviter la collision, fit un tonneau et remonta en chandelle.  
  
UNE ATTAQUE EN FAUCON DES SERPENTARD ! hurla Colin dans l'appareil magique en se levant d'un bond.  
  
Tous les joueurs de Serpentard formaient un grand V autour de Parvatie qui semblait prise au piège. Elle n'avait aucune coéquipière pour passer le Souafle. Elle essaya d'accélérer l'allure mais cela se révéla inutile. Bullstrode, qui était la plus prêt, lui prit le souafle et aussitôt, les joueurs se dispersèrent.  
  
Ouais ouais, grogna Colin qui s'était assit. Alors...Bullstrode...Parkinson, Jédusor, Parkinson...10 points à Serpentard...  
  
Il y eut des cris à s'en casser la voix lorsque le premier but fut tirer. Il y eut même un Serpent argenté qui vola au dessus de leur gradin pour manifester leur joie. Ashley applaudit bruyamment et voyant qu'on la regardait bizarrement, elle s'arrêta aussitôt, rougissant à vue d'œil.  
  
Gryffondor récupère le souafle, commenta Colin. Avec Parvatie Patil qui file à toute vitesse vers les buts. Elle fait une passe sur la droite à Ginny qui tire et...ELLE MARQUE !! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Ahhhh, ça fait du bien...  
  
Les Gryffondor hurlèrent à plein poumon en faisant apparaître dans le ciel un lion doré. Les Serpentard, cependant, les huèrent en baissant le pouce vers le bas.  
  
Espèce de jaloux ! lança Colin avec hargne. Vous voulez pas admettre que notre équipe est génial !  
  
Nouvelles hués, plus forte cette fois, des Serpentard.  
  
Brown à l'attaque, elle fait une passe à Ginny qui tire et...CA RENTRE !! FORMIDABLE ! 20 POINTS EN FAVEUR DES GRYFFONDOR ! C'est bien ce que je disais, notre équipe est génial ! Parkinson prend le souafle, houla, c'est qu'elle est en colère ! Elle fait une passe à...à Jédusor...non, c'est Ginny qui rattrape le souafle. ATTENTION ! AÏE ! aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe....aïe...  
  
Fou de rage que Ginny sache aussi bien jouer, Goyle avait fondit sur elle, sa batte levé et lui avait donné un violent coup sur le crâne. Ginny se cogna violemment le nez contre le manche de son balai et un flot de sang commença à couler.  
  
Aïe, aïe, marmonna Hermione en voyant la scène d'un air inquiet. Ca va pas plaire à Ginny...  
  
Hermione voyait que Ginny rougissait à vu d'œil et, redressant sa tête douloureuse , elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Goyle qui éclatait bêtement de rire. Elle fondit sur lui en lui donnant au passage un violent coup de pied qui faillit le déséquilibrer.  
  
ESPECE DE SALAUD ! hurla-t-elle en se massant le crâne. ESPECE D'ABRUTIS !!  
  
Madame Bibine s'interposa entre eux en sifflant fort dans son sifflet.  
  
Un penalty en faveur des Gryffondor pour coup de batte injustifié et un penalty pour Serpentard pour coup de pied d'un joueur adverse.  
  
Ce fut Parvatie qui tira le penalty. Elle fila vers les buts et marqua un nouveau but. Jédusor faillit la mettre à bas de son balai, tant la fureur des Serpentard devenait incontrôlable. Ginny continuait de balancer des jurons à l'adresse de Goyle. Elle attrapa le souafle et le jeta un peu trop fort à Lavande qui fut incapable de le rattraper.  
  
Hermione se leva des bans pour voir Bullstrode tirer le penalty des Serpentard. Elle le lança à Parkinson qui l'envoya à Jédusor qui l'attrapa au vole.  
  
PFFF, bande de tricheur, grogna Colin. Serpentard à l'attaque, non, Gryffondor à l'attaque...non, Serpentard...Gryffondor avec Lavande Brown qui donne toute la puissance son pour atteindre les buts...OH !!ILS SONT FOUS OU QUOI ???  
  
Crabbe et Goyle, leur batte levé, fondirent sur la pauvre Lavande qui était totalement désorienté. Seamus et Dean, leur batte bien en main foncèrent sur eux pour aider Lavande. Goyle faillit assommé Dean qui évita de justesse sa batte. Il lui donna alors un violent coup de poing qui le fit valser un peu plus loin.  
  
Bien fait pour toi !! s'exclama Colin, outrée.  
  
MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ? hurla madame Bibine en se plaçant entre les deux équipes. CE N'EST PAS COMME CA QU'ON JOUE AU QUIDDITCH ! UN PENALTY EN FAVEUR DES SERPENTARD POUR COUP DE POING INJUSTIFIE !  
  
Injustifi ?? répéta Dean avec colère. Ils ont faillit assommé Lavande, Madame !  
  
Mais Madame Bibine était déjà repartit.  
  
Hermione semblait inquiète au déroulement du match : ça devenait vraiment du n'importe quoi.  
  
HEY, les Serpentard ! s'écria Colin avec colère, VOUS ETES PAS OBLIGE DE NOUS ATTAQUER !!!  
  
Ce fut Ange qui tira le nouveau penalty. Bientôt, Lavande avait récupéré le souafle et avançait rapidement vers les buts. Parkinson se mit alors en travers de sa trajectoire et au lieu de lui voler le souafle, elle lui attrapa la tête et la balança de toutes ses forces vers le sol. Lavande parvint d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai...mais elle avait perdu le souafle. Madame Bibine arriva en hurlant et une minute plus tard, le penalty fut tiré par Ginny qui saignait toujours du nez. Elle le lança à Parvatie et voyant que Goyle allait droit vers elle, Ginny, encore en colère, lui donna un violent coup de point avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Parvatie.  
  
ESPECE DE PETIT CORNICHON ! ( tu parles d'une injure...)  
  
Enfin, une fois le silence total rétablit dans le stade, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur les deux attrapeurs qui commençaient à foncer après une petite balle dorée qui filait à toute vitesse. Possédant tous les deux un Eclair de Feu, ils étaient côte à côte, se disputant la petite balle. Ils foncèrent en piqué, suivant le Vif d'or. Alors que la balle montait en chandelle, Draco l'attrapa.  
  
Ashley se leva d'un bond, hurlant de joie et applaudissant comme une folle. Elle prit le bras d'Hermione et la fit descendre sur le terrain où l'équipe des Serpentard atterrissait doucement sur le sol. Draco, libéré par son équipe, regarda Hermione et Ashley courir vers lui et, une fois à sa hauteur, lui sauter au coup. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement...  
  
Elle s'avança ensuite vers Harry, particulièrement déçu. Il éprouvait une véritable colère.  
  
Harry, dit timidement Hermione. Ca va ?  
  
Oui, très bien, MERCI ! J'arrive pas à y croire !!! Pourquoi lui en plus !! C'EST DE LA MERDE !!  
  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te bat au Quidditch...  
  
JE SAIS, MERCI !  
  
Il était inutile de lui parler quand il était en colère. Elle tourna un regard vers Draco, mais il avait disparut du terrain. Il allait droit vers la forêt interdite. Curieuse et inquiète, elle décida de s'y rendre aussi. Quand elle fut à la lisière, il lui semblait d'entendre des voix :  
  
Le plan est presque prêt, disait une voix. Nous allons bientôt attaquer...Ange, de ton côté, ça va ?  
  
Oui, nous avons la situation en main. C'est bien dirigé...ça va marcher...  
  
Parfait, ton père sera content...  
  
Hermione s'en alla en courant, il fallait prévenir Harry...  
  
Draco l'avait vu...il avait vu Hermione s'enfuir...Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Comment allait-elle réagir. Depuis plusieurs semaine, il ressentait un étrange sentiment...un sentiment qui le rendait si heureux...mais ce sentiment faisait surface que lorsqu'elle était là....  
  
AHHHH, enfin termin ! j'en pouvait plus... bon alors, c vrai que ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les autres mais je vais me rattraper, PROMIS ! A ! 


	11. La fête des Serpentard

Salut !! Vous êtes vraiment trop sympa de me faire tant de reviews ! Je sais plus quoi dire. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait un court chapitre, la dernière fois. Je vais me rattraper avec celui-l !  
  
_**Alisa Adams**_ : ...tu es proche de la vérité, mais c pas tout à fais ça. Au point où on en est, je peux te dire son secret ! Mais il faut promettre de le garder pour toi ! Alors voil : Ashley se transforme en Griffon...Pas tout le temps, à des moments précis mais ça, tu le sauras à la fin de l'histoire...Bon, voilà, g tout dit, g pas pu résister !!  
  
_**AngedesFees :**_ G lu ton chapitre de ta fic mais g oublié de te faire une review, je te la ferais quand j'y retournerais, promis ! Sinon, elle est génial !  
  
_**Elodie Malefoy**_ : Ah, je suis vraiment désolée si ne te réponds pas. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte et ça m'embête un peu. Mais voilà, cette fois-ci, je te réponds. Je suis tout de même contente que tu continues de suivre cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. L'histoire est loin d'être terminée alors il y aura tout le temps pour te répondre ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
_**Zoulou 7 :**_ Ah, enfin ta review ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! Je suis toute contente! JE T'ADORE !! Ah, tu pourras lire la réaction d'Hermione dans ce chapitre. Ca va barder pour Draco : Ashley se rebelle contre lui !!  
  
_**Llewella :**_ Salut ! Je t'ai fait une review pour ton annonce, tu l'as vu ? Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Ashley, c'est le but, justement. C'est pas étonnent que 'Mione et Dray s'attache à elle   
  
_**Ayuluna :**_ La suite et continue à reviewer !!  
  
_**Nataku 19**_ : faut pas s'en faire pour Harry. Pour les autres matchs, c lui qui va l'attraper. Comme ça il ira en Angleterre et sera le nouvel Attrapeur de l'équipe national !  
  
_**Lou biloute**_ : je suis très flattée ! Ca me touche beaucoup et voilà le prochain chapitre !  
  
J_**ohannaMalefoy**_ : Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !  
  
_**Hanna2mars **_: Je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fic. Ca me touche beaucoup beaucoup ! La suite arrive enfin...et...ça chauffe !  
  
_**KaTh-BLAcK**_ : Merci, c très bien si tu aimes cette fic. Moi j'aime la tienne. G remarqué que tu avais une troisième fic. Je ne n'y suis pas encore allez mais j'y songeais, alors, surveille tes reviews ! Et tes exams ? C'était comment ?  
  
_**Socoute :**_ Ben voilà la suite, bonne lecture !  
  
_**Lisalune :**_ Hey, t'as vu, je t'ai fait une review ! J'adore ta fic !! Merci de suivre la mienne et voilà la suite !  
  
_**CHAPITRE 11 : La fête des Serpentard. (chanson : Kyo.)  
**_  
J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
  
Effleuré cent fois son visage

J'ai trouvé de l'or

Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes

Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes

Parfois je les dessine encore

Elle fait partie de moi  
  
Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
  
Je l'ai connut trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute

La flèche a traversé ma peau

C'est une douleur qui se garde

Qui fait plus de bien que de mal

Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard

Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare

Au long voyage  
  
Je veux juste une dernière danse

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Un vertige puis le silence

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
  
Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien

J'ai reçu de ses mains

Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme

C'est même trop pour un seul homme

Je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire I

l fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie...  
  
Draco restait assis dans son fauteuil, à fixer la porte de la salle commune. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait Hermione qui refusait de se montrer. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu s'enfuir dans la forêt, il ne l'avait pas revu. Il s'en inquiétait. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Elle n'allait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Voir Hermione l'éviter et ne plus la voir le regarder comme le matin même lui fit horriblement mal au ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout...  
  
Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit Il crut pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'elle et son cœur faisait de grand bond, mais à la vue de la petite Ashley qui semblait particulièrement inquiète, il soupira de déception. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il replongeait dans ses pansée. Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui et attendit sans un mot. Elle savait, songea-t-il avec dédain...Hermione avait dû tout lui raconter...Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Un monstre ? Ca, il le savait déjà. Mais si on le traitait d'égoïste, il savait qu'il se mettrait tout de suite en colère. Ne jamais braver le Lord, c'est ce qu'on lui avait enseigner tout le long de son enfance. Avec, parfois, des coups durs et puissants qui déchiraient chaque centimètre de sa chair et qui vous faisais oublier qui vous êtes...  
  
En faisant tranquillement, sans résister à son père, ce qu'on lui demandait, il aurait peut-être une chance d'oublier toute la souffrance qu'on lui a infligé durant 17 ans. Il aurait aussi peut-être une chance d'être fier de ce qu'il est. Une chance d'être quelqu'un. Avoir enfin un père fier de soit et qui aime. Avec un soupir d'amertume, il imaginait très bien ce qu'Hermione pourrait lui dire : « Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être Mangemort pour être quelqu'un ! Tu es déjà quelqu'un ! » Oui, voilà ce qu'elle lui dirait.  
  
Ne jamais braver le Lord, sinon c'est la mort !  
  
Il ne tenait pas à mourir. Mais dans son cœur, il l'était déjà. Il avait construit petit à petit une amure de pur fer pour que rien n'atteigne son cœur. Pour que rien ne le blesse. Mais une flèche lancée par Hermione l'avait transpercé et ça, il ne saurait l'expliquer...Il se croyait tellement dur. Trop, pour être honnête...  
  
Dans sa vie, il n'y avait aucun souvenir joyeux qui lui venait en mémoire. Même en se forçant, il n'y parvenait pas. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se lamentait à ne pas réussir de Patronus...  
  
Mais aujourd'hui même, un souvenir joyeux, très joyeux, lui venait en tête : Le jour où Hermione l'avait embrassé d'elle même lors de leur premier cours d'équitation. Il avait d'abord été choqué puis les minutes suivantes, ravi. Elle, si belle, si intelligente et vulnérable à tout, ne méritait pas ce qu'elle subissait en cet instant. Elle était sans doute en train de pleurer dans un endroit perdu du château, isolée des autres. Il donnerait n'importe quoi avoir une seule parole, un mot ou un geste d'elle même s'il devait payer cher. Elle avait sut lui redonner confiance. Elle avait réussit à faire fondre son armure de fer et avait encore plus réussit à effleurer son cœur à plusieurs reprise sans peine. Mais quel est donc ce sentiment ??? Il ne trouvait pas son nom...le sentiment d'être proche d'une personne, de se sentir bien avec elle et de sourire, enfin...  
  
Dieu que la vie est injuste.  
  
Mais pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ? Si elle tardait trop, il irait lui même la chercher et s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à se lamenter. Si elle voulait se venger et lui faire payer, c'était réussit !  
  
Draco.  
  
La voix d'Ashley était rauque...elle avait pleurer. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers elle, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage si pâle. Son regard était noir, glacial et elle semblait impassible. Cela l'électrisa. Sans le vouloir, il l'avait fait souffrir. Ce regard si sévère et si haineux lui rappelait trop Hermione à l'époque où elle le détestait.  
  
Ashley, avant que tu ne...  
  
Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle fermement, le regard plus noir encore. Tu te permets de me parler !  
  
Il fut profondément blessé. Mais elle avait absolument raison de réagir de cette manière. Ashley, cette petite fille de 8 ans mais pourtant si mûre et responsable. Une petite fille d'une intelligence surprenante. Une fille qui a un grand cœur...  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Rien, c'est moi, gémit Draco en détournant le regard.  
  
Je sais que c'est toi ! Mais il n'y a que TOI ! Tu te fiche pas mal d'Hermione ! Et de moi ! J'avais pourtant cru que tu avais changé...  
  
Changeait signifiait : être quelqu'un d'autre, pour Draco.  
  
On ne change pas les gens, répliqua Draco, sans la regarder. On ne peut pas les changer.  
  
Ah non ? Tu crois vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une colère indescriptible, dont ses yeux bleus d'habitude si doux, étaient à présent haineux. Est-ce que tu as réfléchit un seul instant ?? Comment j'étais avant, quand mes parents étaient là ? Tu ne le sais pas ! J'étais normal, comme les autres filles de mon age ! Mais depuis que Voldemort a assassiné mes parents, J'AI CHANGE ! JE NE SUIS PLUS LA MÊME !! et toi tu prétends qu'on ne peut pas changer ?  
  
Ca en était trop ! Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler sur ce ton ?  
  
Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis en train de vivre ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.  
  
Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas idée ! Mais toi, tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir qui je suis ! Tu connais parfaitement le monstre qui sommeil en moi ! J'avais pourtant cru que tu m'aimais bien ! Il faut croire que je me suis trompé d'une ligne à l'autre ! Comment as-tu OSE joué avec les sentiments d'Hermione et les miens ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !  
  
CLAC ! Le geste fut plus rapide que la pensée. Il la gifla violemment. Elle avait légèrement vacillé sous la force de Draco, mais elle continua à le fixer avec une haine et un dégoût profond. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.  
  
Draco regrettait son geste. Il s'était juré de ne jamais lever la main sur elle...il n'a pas tenu sa promesse.  
  
Tu me dégoûtes ! s'écria-t-elle avec mépris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? A quoi ça te sert ?  
  
Il n'avait pas les réponses...  
  
ET CA, ALORS ??  
  
Elle sortit furieusement de sa poche un bout de parchemin chiffonné, et le déplia rageusement. Elle le mit alors le morceau de parchemin sous son nez.  
  
C'EST QUOI, A TON AVIS ? hurla-t-elle. REPONDS !  
  
Sa gorge se noua...ce dessin, celui d'Hermione, il le cherchait partout. Et c'était elle qui l'avait.  
  
REPONDS !  
  
C'est...Hermione, murmura-t-il.  
  
OUI, C'EST ELLE ! POURQUOI L'AVOIR DESSINER ?  
  
Parce que...  
  
La réponse ne lui vint pas tout de suite. IL l'avait dessiné parce qu'il savait que la beauté d'Hermione ferait un beau dessin. Mais une fois achevé, il regardait ce parchemin tous les soirs, tous les matins...tous les jours. C'était parce qu'il voulait une image d'elle pour le faire sourire...parce qu'il commençait à aimer sa présence...  
  
Parce que...elle me plait...  
  
Cette révélation lui brûla la gorge. Il y avait de grave conséquence si une Sang-de-bourbe plaisait à un Malfoy. Il n'osa pas imaginer la réaction de son père s'il l'apprenait. Il regarda en direction de la porte comme s'il s'attendait à le voir surgir tout d'un coup.  
  
Ah, parce qu'elle te plait ! continua Ashley sans lâcher le dessin. Vraiment ? Tu as une drôle de façon de le lui montrer ! Tu sais où elle est, en cet instant ?  
  
N...Non...  
  
Elle est dehors, en larme ! Elle refuse de me parler ! On pourrait croire qu'elle est muette !  
  
Cela le choqua. Comment Ashley savait si Hermione ne lui avait rien dit ?  
  
Comment est-ce que tu...  
  
Comment je le sais ? J'ai suivit Hermione et j'ai moi aussi tout entendu ! Depuis combien de temps tu profites d'Ange ? Combien de fois ? Tu étais de son côté depuis le début et moi j'ai crut à tes belles paroles ! Et Hermione aussi y a crut ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre lâche !  
  
Et elle fondit en larme. Elle lança un regard haineux à Draco et s'en alla à grands pas de la salle commune. Elle claqua bien fort la porte pour accentuer sa colère.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Tout s'était écroulé en un instant. Tous se qu'elle s'imaginait avait disparut. Comme si elle avait perdu la mémoire. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, l'astre de la nuit s'élevait lentement. La nuit, son seul refuge, quelque chose qui ne changera jamais. Elle ne s'était aperçue de rien. Pas même imaginée...Elle s'était seulement dit que Draco avait peut-être une chance de devenir quelqu'un d'amical. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle y croyait. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout gâché. Il lui avait enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur et le sang coulait sans s'arrêter.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle avait été amoureuse que d'un seul garçon, Harry. Il était aussi son meilleur ami mais aujourd'hui, ses sentiments avaient changé. Draco avait mit en elle plus de confiance et plus d'aisance. Au point de se sentir bien quand il était avec elle. Elle se sentait réconfortée quand il était là. On lui avait bien dit que d'être avec Draco était se donner au Diable. Elle n'avait pas prit garde. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il lui mentait ? Une éternité...  
  
Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le chien noir qui était assis devant elle et l'observait avec la plus grande attention. Il avait entendu ses pleures à des mètres d'ici. Elle savait enfin la vérité...C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il posa son museau sur ses genoux. Elle posa alors sur lui un regard vitreux, encore plein de larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Ce chien, elle comprenait à présent. Elle avait comprit depuis l'instant où elle s'était aperçue que ça n' en été pas après elle qu'il en avait, mais après Draco. Ce chien noir voulait la protéger en l'éloignant de Draco. Ce chien était Sirius...Ils avaient le même état d'esprit, les mêmes idées et finalement les mêmes attitudes....  
  
J'ai compris, Patmole, dit-elle au chien.  
  
Celui-ci la regarda intensément avant de lui lécher affectueusement la main. Elle le caressa doucement, un sourire remplit de gratitude mais ce n'était pas se qu'elle voulait. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Le chien se redressa et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, en un instant, il redevint le Sirius qu'elle avait toujours connut. Grand, cheveux noirs et très séduisant. Sans réfléchir, Hermione lui plongea dans les bras en sanglotant doucement.  
  
Ca va aller, 'Mione, murmura Sirius en lui caressant le dos.  
  
Tu es de retour ! dit-elle en souriant. Quand Harry saura que tu...  
  
Non, Hermione, je ne veux pas que Harry le sache. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je lui ai fait prendre d'énorme risque lorsqu'il m'a vu dans la forêt.  
  
Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Tu-sais-qui est à ses trousses et si par malheur il le voit loin de Poudlard...tu connais la suite. En me cherchant, il s'éloignerait trop. Et je suis toujours en fuite...et toi, ça va ?  
  
Oh...ouais.  
  
Son « ouais » voulait bien dire « non ».  
  
J'ai voulu te prévenir, Hermione. Ils complotent quelque chose...quelque chose qui nuera à Poudlard. Et Draco Malfoy fait parti du complot...  
  
Comment sais-tu tous ça, Sirius ?  
  
J'étais leur prisonnier...Pendant les séance de torture, ils parlaient de leur complot. Hermione, promets-moi de garder le secret.  
  
Oui, je te le jure.  
  
Très bien...  
  
Il commença alors son récit. Depuis qu'il était passé en travers de l'Arcade, il s'était retrouvé avec des centaines de personnes dont tous semblaient à moitié mort. Il s'était même rendu compte qu'aucune de ses personnes n'avaient de dont en magie.  
  
C'était des moldus, dit Sirius avec sérieux. Tous. Cette arcade servait à faire des sacrifices moldu.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un avait écarté l'Arcade. Des mangemots. Ils l'avaient Stupéfixé et emmené dans un château. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans un donjon sombre et humide. Il était prisonnier. Plusieurs fois par jours, des mangemort venaient voir comment il allait et quand ils jugeaient bon, il le prenait et l'emmenait dans une autre pièce où commençait les séances de torture. On lui jetait Dolorie, le fouettait, et autre torture démesurée. Puis un jour, l'un des mangemorts s'était mit à lui parler.  
  
Il disait que la vengeance du maître allait bientôt débuter. J'avais compris qu'il parlait de Harry. Puis il en disait plus chaque jour. Il m'a ensuite parlé d'une petite fille qui était un animagus puissant. Il m'a dit qu'ils ont assassiné ses parents mais qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparut. J'ai oublié son prénom, à la petite fille...  
  
Assassiné ses parents ! répéta Hermione, livide. Oh mon Dieu ! Ashley !  
  
Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, répondit Sirius. Alors ensuite...  
  
En quoi se transforme-t-elle ? le coupa Hermione.  
  
La petite fille ? Je ne sais pas. Ils ont juste dit qu'elle serait une puissante arme contre Dumbledor... mais elle ne sait pas qu'elle se transforme...J'avais beaucoup de peine pour elle. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait à peine 8 ans...mais que l'animal qui sommeil en elle en a plus de 1000 ans....là, j'avoue que je n'y comprends rien.  
  
Ensuite, lors d'une séance de torture, il était parvenu à prendre la fuite en se transformant en chien. Il s'est rendu dans la forêt interdite un soir, la pleine lune blafarde dans le ciel d'encre.  
  
Et là, je t'ai vu avec Malfoy...dans le lac...  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les voir à un moment pareil.  
  
Evidemment, j'avais cru qu'il t'avait jeté un sortilège et que tu étais tombé sous son emprise. Car son but à Poudlard, c'était de te séduire...alors j'ai voulu t'écarter de lui. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal...  
  
Oh, c'est rien. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.  
  
Prends juste soin de Harry...J'ai aussi appris, pour Ron...c'est regrettable, j'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.  
  
Harry et moi ne lui adressons plus la parole. Mais on garde un œil sur lui.  
  
Alors que Sirius allait étreindre Hermione, des bruits de pas de derrière Hermione l'en empêcha. Il la caressa rapidement sur la joue, se transforma en chien et courut tout droit vers la forêt. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir qui les avait dérangé, elle se retrouva devant Ginny qui semblait très inquiète pour elle.  
  
Ashley m'a parlé, dit-elle. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui, j'ai complètement oublié Malfoy, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Hermione sincèrement. Lui, je ne le connaît pas. C'est un étranger.  
  
Elle disait cela pour ne pas inquiétait Ginny et aussi par vengeance. Elle se vengerait. L'avoir utilisé comme il l'avait fait était impardonnable !  
  
Bien, dit-elle en prenant le bras de Ginny, je t'invite dans ma salle commune.  
  
Elles entrèrent dans le château chaleureux et commencèrent à monter les escaliers.  
  
Hermione, tu es sûre que...  
  
Je vais parfaitement bien !  
  
Elle donna le mot de place et resta figée d'horreur. La salle commune était remplit d'élèves de Serpentard et la musique était monté à fond !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
Elle entra dans la salle commune, devenant vite rouge de colère. Où était Malfoy ? Comment osait-il donner une petite fête sans son autorisation ? Et après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ? Il ne savait peut-être pas qu'elle savait...Elle chercha parmi la foule Malfoy mais elle ne le trouva pas.  
  
Hey, toi, dit Hermione en attrapant un Serpentard très séduisant.  
  
L'interpellé se retourna et sourit en voyant la jolie Gryffondor.  
  
Salut, dit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, ma belle ?  
  
Pour commencer, évite de m'appeler ma belle. Ensuite je voudrais savoir où est Malfoy ?  
  
Le Serpentard semblait déçu. Il regarda en direction de la chambre puis regarda Hermione.  
  
Non, désolé, je ne sais pas du tout où il est. Mais...est-ce que tu veux un verre ?  
  
Pourquoi pas ? dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
  
Ginny resta bouche bée. Elle voulut répliquer mais le brun emporta Hermione avec lui et ils disparurent dans la foule. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, se fut Harry qui entra. Quand il vit tout ce monde, il resta planté un bon moment, désorienté. Mais quand il vit Ginny au milieu de la foule qui était dans le même état que lui, il se précipita vers elle.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.  
  
Aucune idée...répondit Ginny, furieuse qu'Hermione l'ai laissé seule. Elle cherchait Malfoy et y'a un Serpentard qui l'a invité à boire un verre ! C'est Ashley qui t'a parl ?  
  
Oui, elle m'a dit qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien.  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
Draco observait tout le monde. En particulier Hermione qui se faisait draguer par un garçon qu'il connaissait très peu. Malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Il savait qu'Hermione lui en voulait mais pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant d'être mangemort, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne la touche. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le beau Serpentard emmena Hermione vers sa chambre.  
  
Là, la colère explosa d'un coup. Comment osait-il toucher LA fille qu'il appréciait le plus ? Il s'avança à grand pas vers la chambre de la Gryffondor et ouvrit brutalement la porte. ( tu vois, Ali, lui, il a pas hésité à entrer !!). Ce qu'il y découvrit le fit lâcher une exclamation indignée. Le Serpentard jouissait comme un animal alors qu'il était complètement sur Hermione. Il ne mit que quelque seconde à l'attrapé et le jeter hors de la chambre.  
  
Tu ne touches plus à Hermione, compris ? Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi.  
  
Un silence total s'installa dans la salle commune.  
  
Pour qui tu te prends ? demanda le Serpentard, furieux.  
  
Pour Draco Malfoy, mec ! Et je suis Préfet en chef !  
  
DRACO !  
  
Hermione venait d'entrer, rouge de honte et de colère.  
  
Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.  
  
Ce que je fais ? Il était en train de profiter de toi !!  
  
Et alors ? C'est mon problème, pas le tien ! Si j'ai envi de me foutre en l'air avec un Serpentard, je le ferai !  
  
Mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi ? s'exclama Draco, interloqué.  
  
C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Et toi alors ! Tu peux parler ! Ce que tu fais est bien plus pire ! Tu m'as menti à moi et à Ashley ! Tu es méprisant ! J'aurais honte à ta place !  
  
Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
  
Ah non ? vraiment ? En es-tu sûr, Malfoy ?  
  
Il ne répondit rien. Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'avança vers le Serpentard déboussolé que Draco avait viré de sa chambre. Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle ferma la porte à double tour derrière elle. Fou de rage, Draco frappa à la porte bruyamment mais Hermione n'ouvrit pas.  
  
Hermione, dit-il, ouvre-moi tout de suite ! Tu entends ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
Hermione, si tu n'ouvres pas, je ferais des choses dont tu regretteras ! prévint-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit toujours pas.  
  
PARFAIT ! tu l'auras voulu ! tu vas regretter, Hermione, je te le jure.  
  
Mais elle n'avait sans doute pas entendu car, malgré les murmures des Serpentard qui s'élevaient dans la pièce, il entendait déjà Hermione gémir de plaisir sous les caresses d'un autre. Il aurait dû être à la place de ce Serpentard. Ca aurait dût être à lui de procurer tout le bien et le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Mais c'était un autre, un séducteur qui l'abandonnerait après l'avoir bien fait jouir. Un simple traqueur de gibier, comme il l'avait été...Mais pourquoi cela lui posait tant de problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui satisfaisait ses désirs. Avec les autres filles, ça n'était pas si compliquer. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas....  
  
Puis, sa colère atteignant un certain degré, il ne pouvait pas rester devant cette porte qui couvrait à peine les soupirs d'extases d'Hermione. Il allait se venger d'elle, pour l'avoir délaissé comme un simple déchet. Il se retourna, examinant chacune des Serpentard. Ange ne lui disait rien, ce soir-là, bien qu'elle fût largement à la hauteur. Pansy, encore moins. C'est alors qu'il en vit une parfaitement à son goût. Une jolie brunette aux hanches franchement bien dessinées et une poitrine volumineuse, il allait satisfaire le plaisir qu'Hermione lui refusait désormais.  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir de contentement en voyant le beau brun, complètement nu et allongé sur elle. Elle se sentait tellement mieux. Il lui embrassa son front fiévreux, dont quelques boucles s'y étaient collées. Il parcourut tout son corps, frémissant encore d'envie. Il en avait de la chance, ce Malfoy. Il s'était trouvé une fille parfaite. Il captura sa bouche avec un réelle désir de se soumettre à elle, être encore une fois son serviteur et exécuter chacun de ses ordres.  
  
Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, murmura Hermione alors qu'il lui embrassait la nuque.  
  
Appelle-moi Anthony, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Appelle-moi comme tu le désir. Dis-moi que tu en as encore envie...réponds-moi oui, Hermione.  
  
Elle savait de quoi il parlait et, pour tout dire, elle mourait d'envie de revivre cette sensation inouïe.  
  
Oui, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.  
  
Il se redressa lentement, le souffle précipité, les battements de son cœur se faisant de plus en plus fort, et son corps qui réclamait plus que tout celui d'Hermione. Il commença par des caresses légères puis de plus en plus insistantes. Il la caressa longuement de ses mains expertes. Hermione s'offrit sans aucune retenue jusqu'à ce que, ivre de désir et d'impatience, elle le supplie de la prendre. Alors seulement, il se coucha sur elle en maintenant son poids sur ses avants-bras pour ne pas la blesser. Il la fit écarter plus les jambes et commença alors ce que son corps réclamait. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps un cris de pur plaisir.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Je...commença la brunette, mais les lèvres de Draco se fondirent sur les siennes.  
  
Le brunette ne se détacha pas de son étreinte, elle semblait très intéressé de ce que lui proposait le blond. Ces lèvres contre les siennes avaient un goût de baies. Il entendit le bruit sourd de la voix de la brunette produire un râle de plaisir. Instinctivement, il attira à lui ce corps nu aux belles formes. La brunette se coucha sur lui avec douceur. C'est à son contact contre sa virilité en éveil qu'il réalisa à quel point il était excité. Il sourit intérieurement tandis que, souple, la brunette l'enfourchait déjà en se redressant sur son ventre.  
  
Elle poussa un cri de douleur tandis que tout son corps se cabrait en une danse langoureuse que seul l'instinct guidait. Draco se laissa prendre, s'obligeant à contrôler son désir pour mieux jouir de l'image. Il aurait tant souhaiter voir le visage d'Hermione à la place de la brunette. Pouvoir caresser son corps et son visage sans avoir peur d'hurler son prénom lorsqu'il atteindrait la jouissance. Le son de la voix d'Hermione qui lui suppliait de continuer lui manquait énormément. Lorsque, n'y tenant plus, il se libéra en elle, elle se laissa glisser contre lui en souriant, cala sa tête sur son épaule et ne bougea plus. Hermione aurait sut faire mieux qu'elle...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
La fête se prolongeait à une heure avançait de la nuit, dans les bras de son séducteur, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, râlant que les Serpentard n'avaient aucun respect pour les autres, elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Anthony qui semblait déçu de la voir partir. Reviens-là.  
  
Je vais d'abord virer tout le monde d'ici !  
  
Elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Il y avait un peu moins de personnes mais la salle commune était encore bondée. Malfoy n'était pas là. Peu lui importait son absence. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put à les virer de SA salle commune, mais ils ne voulurent rien savoir. La porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit et Hermione vit avec étonnement qu'une brunette sortait de la pièce, en larme. Draco sortit à son tour et sur un ton méprisant il lança « Dégage ! » à la fille qui pleurait de plus belle. C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit : Draco retrouvait son âme d'animal sauvage. Décidant d'ignorer la scène qu'elle venait de voir, elle s'avança vers lui. Au moment où elle allait lui adresser la parole, Ange la doubla et l'emmena dans la chambre.  
  
Déjà qu'elle était très en colère, Jédusor avait réussi à augmenter sa frustration. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et voulant frapper, elle entendit des voix :  
  
Draco, je suis au courant que tu as eu une liaison avec la Sang-de- bourbe. C'est moi qui ai avertit ton père...Pourquoi ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment le dire à Ange sans lui révéler toute la vérit ?  
  
Je...je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais une attirance physique pour elle.  
  
Mais son hypothèse sonnait faut. Oui, il avait une attirance physique pour elle, mes ses sentiments allaient beaucoup plus loin que ça. Ange ne sembla pas du tout convaincu.  
  
Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Hermione sentit une chaleur bouillonner en elle. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle pria le ciel pour que la réponse de Draco soit positive.  
  
Je...non...non...  
  
Alors c'était ça, songea le blond avec une stupeur total. Ce fameux sentiment, celui qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione était de l'amour ? Il arrivait pas à y croire, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il puisse aimer quelqu'un. C'était impossible, interdit.  
  
Allons, Draco, insista Ange avec un regard aussi noir que sa chevelure. Tu sais qu'à moi, tu peux tout me dire. Quoi que tu puisse ressentir pour cette garce, retiens ceci : Tu m'appartiens, Draco. Tu es sous mes ordres, tu es à moi seul.  
  
Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment cette fille pouvait- elle dire une chose pareille ?? Draco ne lui appartenait pas, il n'appartenait à personne.  
  
Elle abandonna sa tentative de virer les élèves et partit vers sa chambre, c'est alors qu'une main lui attrapa doucement le bras. Draco, le regard remplit d'une tristesse inimaginable l'avait retenu dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler. Mais il ne posa qu'une question.  
  
Hermione, est-ce que tu....  
  
Hermione traduit rapidement, il voulait lui demander « est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » mais il semblait que les derniers mots ne voulaient pas s'échapper de sa bouche.  
  
Je...je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en baissant le regard. Je pense...  
  
Un sourire traversa les lèvres du blond. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle repoussa aussitôt.  
  
Non, dit-elle. Tu m'as trahi et maintenant, je dois t'oublier. Je ne veux pas être aux côtés d'un assassin. Va. Je voulais simplement te demander de faire partir tout le monde.  
  
Il sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle l'avait traité d'assassin ! Et elle...son cœur se serra, pendant un instant, il avait éprouvé la plus grande des joies en lui faisant part de ses sentiments pour lui. Il lâcha son bras et elle repartit aussitôt dans sa chambre. Elle allait payer, il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne l'abandonnait pas aussi facilement.  
  
Où est Hermione ?  
  
Draco se retourna pour faire face à Draco qui avait reprit son expression dure et froide. Harry avait les yeux haineux de poser une telle question à son ennemi. Il ne trouvait pas normal que le Serpentard sache où elle était et pas lui. A ses côtés, Ginny affichait un air de colère qui aurait put faire fuir tous les premiers années de ce collège. Elle commençait à peine à l'apprécier que, voilà, il faisait n'importe quoi.  
  
Pourquoi tu veux la voire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Ce fut Ginny qui répondit.  
  
Toi ! Toujours en train de faire ton malin ! Tu devrais la laisser tranquille ! Surtout après ce que tu viens de lui faire ! Elle croyait en toi !  
  
Pour qui ce prenait-elle à lui parler comme ça ?  
  
C'est quoi ton problème, Weasley ? Ce qui arrive à Hermione ne te concerne pas !  
  
Retire ça tout de suite, Malfoy ! C'est ma meilleure amie et tu lui as fait de la peine !  
  
C'est son problème.  
  
Ginny, n'y tenant plus, lui donna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire et il vacilla sous le choc. Alors qu'elle allait continuer, Harry l'attrapa et la poussa loin de Malfoy. Draco n'y croyait pas ! Une fille venait de le frapper !  
  
Hey, dit-il en se massant la mâchoire, ça fait mal ! C'est pas très gentil !  
  
Oh ! Pauvre petit ! répliqua Ginny, furieuse qu'Harry ne la laisse pas se ruer sur lui.  
  
Le seul moyen, dans ce cas, était de le provoquer. La provocation, ça, elle connaissait. Elle en avait eu des heure de retenue pour ça.  
  
Alors, enchaîna-t-elle, le regard remplit de haine, tu as bien profité d'elle ? Tu t'es bien amus ?  
  
Retire ça, Weasley ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
  
Sans doute, mais je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. J'ai toujours crut que tu allais un jour au l'autre lui sauter dessus...c'est tout à fait ton genre. Toi, tu n'es qu'un animal. Tu penses comme eux, tu as les même instincts et...tu te jette à la moindre occasion sur une femelle. Il y a beaucoup de point commun.  
  
Espèce de salope ! s'écria Draco en tirant de son jean sa baguette magique.  
  
Ginny en fit autant et poussa Harry sur le côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'interposé.  
  
Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Ginny avec un sourire de malveillance. Ce soir j'ai toute mes chances de me venger. Ce que tu as dit sur ma famille va te coûter cher. Ainsi que la blessure d'Hermione.  
  
Draco se rendit compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il chercha rapidement un sort qu'il pourrait lui jeter et, interloqué, il vit Ginny éclater d'un rire joyeux.  
  
Tu y as cru, hein ? ah, je suis trop forte ! Mais t'as quand même mérité ce coup de poing et si tu recommences à lui faire de la peine, je n'hésiterais pas. Bon, tu viens Harry, on a pas que ça à faire.  
  
Harry eut petit ricanement en constatant que Draco était tombé dans le piège. Elle était une très bonne comédienne. Même si parfois elle était toujours aveuglée par la colère et se battait toujours avec quelqu'un à la même occasion. Elle avait une étrange réputation...Ginny s'en alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement et glissa un regard interrogateur vers Harry.  
  
Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il simplement.  
  
Alors que les élèves de la salle commune sortaient non sans protestations, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils, Hermione en face de Ginny et Harry. Ce dernier avait un regard particulièrement sévère et Hermione craignait le pire. Ginny, elle, restait indéchiffrable.  
  
'Mione, je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'être avec Malfoy ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est ton rôle de préfète en chef.  
  
Hermione ne répondis rien. Il fallait s'y attendre. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait tout avouer. Mais elle aurait voulu en d'autre circonstance.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Je...je ne sais pas Harry...  
  
Tu ne sais pas ? C'est bien la première !  
  
Il se mettait en colère...  
  
Peut-être que....c'est sûrement nos rôles de préfet qui nous ont rapproché...C'est passé si vite, je ne sais plus comment.  
  
C'est simple ! s'exclama Harry, bouillonnant de rage. C'est très simple ! Vous vous êtes embrassés une première fois au début de l'année ! Juste après ce fameux cours d'équitation que tu m'as caché l'existence ! Que tu ne m'as toujours pas révélé puisque tu continues ses cours ! Et si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui a commencé la première !  
  
Comment....  
  
C'est Ashley ! Elle m'a tout dis, à moi et à Ginny parce que tune lui parlais même pas quand elle voulait te réconfort ! Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne parlait plus à Draco et pour finir, comme je voyais qu'elle était malheureuse, elle m'a tout raconter pour soulagé sa conscience ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais en traînant avec lui ? Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes ses blessures qu'il t'a inflig ? Tu te souviens de toutes les larmes que tu as versé à cause de lui ? Ou alors ça t'es égale ?  
  
J'avais seulement pensé qu'il pouvait changer ! se défendit Hermione.  
  
Changer ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Mais c'est Malfoy, Hermione ! Tant qu'il aura son père derrière lui, il ne changera pas ! Il faut croire aussi que les attitudes de son père se déteignent sur lui ! Vu ce qu'il s'apprête à faire !  
  
C'est bon, Potter, n'en rajoute pas !  
  
Il y eut un silence et, sereine, Ginny se leva et repoussa Draco jusqu'en dehors de la salle commune.  
  
Hermione, reprit Harry en se radoucissant. Je ne peux pas comprendre que tu t'es prise en affection pour lui. Il ne mérite pas de ton amour. Il ne mérite l'amour de personne. Tu...tu es trop bien pour lui.  
  
Hermione crut apercevoir une petite rougeur sur les joues de Harry. Elle sourit discrètement et Ginny, triomphante, retourna à sa place.  
  
Ashley t'a dit qu'il allait...devenir mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle croyait bien faire. Loin de là l'idée de le dénoncer. C'est dur pour elle aussi, elle aime profondément Draco. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Mais j'ai vu que ça lui faisait horriblement mal au cœur en me révélant ce secret. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'est dur pour elle de réaliser qu'il va rejoindre le meurtrier de ses parents.  
  
Je suis tellement désolée...gémit Hermione en retenant ses larmes. Je ne voulais pas tout ça...  
  
Elle songea un instant de ce que Sirius lui avait dit : Voldemort cherchait Ashley. Ceci la fit brusquement ce lever, telle une piqûre de guêpe.  
  
Hermione ?  
  
Harry, murmura Hermione avec une drôle d'expression. Il la cherche...il la veut...  
  
Qui ça ?  
  
Tu-sais-qui, il cherche Ashley pour qu'elle soit contre Dumbledor !  
  
Comment est-ce que...  
  
Et aussi, elle se transforme...en quoi, ça, je l'ignore mais ce n'est périodique. Ca veut dire qu'elle se transforme en des circonstances précises...  
  
En quoi se transforme-t-elle ?  
  
Je ne sais pas ! Mais la bête qui sommeil en elle a plus de 1000ans ! Je ne comprends pas ! Quelle genre de créature peut vivre aussi longtemps ? On peut croire qu'il est immortel !  
  
C'est peut-être le cas, dit Harry, songeur. Une telle bête...elle doit être puissante si Voldemort la veut. Très puissante. Elle doit être grande, aussi.  
  
Vous savez, dit Ginny, les sourcils froncés, cette bête n'est peut-être pas aussi mystérieuse qu'on le croit...Elle peut-être là, devant nous, en image. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un détail qu'aurait put laisser échapper Ashley par rapport à cette bête ?  
  
Hermione et Harry firent non de la tête.  
  
Est-ce qu'il y a une créature en particulier qu'elle n'aime pas ? Il serait normal qu'elle n'aime pas cette créature puisque pour elle, elle se considère comme un monstre...  
  
Hermione et Harry demeurèrent silencieux. Aucune réponse à ces questions. Mais Hermione sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était important et elle détestait cette sensation.  
  
Je me souviens d'une fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait les 5 sens développés...dit Hermione. Je me souviens aussi qu'elle m'avait dit que Dumbledor était au courant...ça, c'est normal mais elle m'a aussi dit que certaines autres personnes savais son secret. Je suppose qu'elle voulait parler de Vous-savez-qui...  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
ET VOILA !! c'est fini ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour le premier chapitre !!


	12. Confession

Salut à tous !! Je vous remercie tous pour vos super reviws qui font super plaisir ! Je suis contente que de voir que vous avez tous trouvé en quoi Ashley se transformait, c'était pas dur à trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce chapitre là, vous aurez l'occasion de voir le point de vu d'Ashley qui n'est pas...joyeux...Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
_**Alisa Adams :**_ c vrai, j'aurait put ne rien dire, tu aurais trouvé com les autres. Mais g la langue bien pendue, si tu veux tout savoir. Qd je commence quelque chose, je le termine. Tu pourras comparer ton opinion qd tu dis que la petite est l'incarnation de Godric car Dumbledor va tout révéler à Hermione. Tu pourras aussi voir à quel point Ashley est malheureuse et terrifiée.  
  
_**Hanna2mars :**_ Ah, toi aussi t'es fan de Kyo ? C super ! Dans les chapitres qui suivent, je v en mettre une autre. (je dis pas laquelle, c surprise). Voilà la suite, un chapitre très...euh...prometteur, on va dire.  
  
_**Kate :**_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite avec de petite révélation. Surtout pour Ashley qui et de plus en plus male.

_**Morwan :**_ Hermione connais les réponses, elle n'a rien dit. C expliqué dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir. Elle est seulement inquète. Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture!

_**Lisalune :**_ Merci pour tes compliments ! J'adore la tienne. ( on se répète là) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire com moi g aimé ton dernirer chapitre!! Bonne lecture!

_**drix :**_ Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir ! Voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira!!

_**Namie Cassy**_ : Eh oui, tu as raison c bien en Griffon qu'elle se transforme!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

_**KaTh-BLAcK**_ : Désolée, je suis pas encore allé sur ta nouvelle story mais l'essaierai de prendre le temps. Mon livre me prend beaucoup de temps. Bonne lecture!  
  
_**CHAPITRE 12 : Confession**_  
  
(chanson : The Corrs)  
  
Le souffle tiède du vent caressait doucement Hermione. Après ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, Poudlard ne lui semblait plus familier. Elle avait l'impression d'être perdu. Le temps était gris, triste et mélancolique. Elle savait la vérité mais elle avait été incapable d'en faire-part à Harry et à Ginny. Elle avait peur de cette vérité, sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'Ashley et qu'elle aimait cette petite fille.  
  
Le Griffon, c'était si évident...  
  
Elle le savait depuis l'instant où Ashley avait eu peur de voir son image dans le livre. Mi-aigle, mi-lion, il s'agissait là d'un véritable et redoutable monstre. Un monstre qui a survécu durant 1000ans. Un monstre gigantesque qui était largement plus grand qu'un Dragon. Ashley avait peur de sa doublure. Elle se faisait peur. Elle se considérait comme un monstre, quelque chose d'infâme. 1000 ans...cette chose qu'Ashley garde devait survivre au dépend des humains...de descendant en descendant...d'année en année...Il y a mille ans, c'était la construction de Poudlard. Il devait y avoir un lien.  
  
Hermione restait au bord de l'eau, noyant son regard dans le lac gris, presque noir. Sa main droite était enfouie dans les poils blancs de la louve qui s'était allongée à côté d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir toucher un loup, s'était tellement exceptionnel. Neige s'était facilement remit de ses blessures. Il n'y avait même plus les cicatrices. Neige et Hermione tournèrent le regard vers le directeur qui s'installait auprès d'elle.  
  
Mauvaise journée, aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas la plus belle de la semaine. Je dirais même la plus triste, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sûrement, répondit Hermione en replongeant son regard dans le lac. Une fois la vérité comprise, on ne sait plus très bien quoi faire...  
  
Il fallait que tu le découvres un jour ou l'autre. Tu aurais fini par comprendre.  
  
Hermione ne chercha pas à savoir comment Dumbledor savait de quoi elle parlait, il savait toujours tout.  
  
Ashley est une petite fille puissante et fragile. Elle n'a pas choisit ses origines mais...je pense pouvoir te le dire.  
  
Il fit une pause. Hermione tourna vivement le regard vers Dumbledor.  
  
Comme tu le sais, Poudlard fut construit par Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Holga Pouffsoufle et Salazar Serpentard. Chacun d'eux pouvaient se transformer, ils étaient des animagus. Godric se transformait en Griffon, Rowena en aigle, Holga en blaireau et Salazar en serpent. Voilà qui explique les blasons. Ashley a hérité du Griffon...Chaque fondateur à un descendant, Godric a trouvé le sien. Ashley n'a pas le choix. Seulement, elle est trop jeune pour réussir toute seule à se transformer. Ce n'est pas une animagus comme les autres. Sirius, par exemple, peut se transformer en chien, seulement, il reste lui-même. Ashley est divisée en deux. La créature qui est en elle est vivante. Ashley ne peut se transformer que quand le griffon qui est en elle se réveille et la défende, autrement dit, quand elle court un grave danger.  
  
Une sorte de protecteur...Mais pourquoi ne sait-elle pas transformé ce soir-là, quand Vous-savez-qui a tué ses parents ?  
  
Vois-tu, c'est ce que ses parents ne voulaient surtout pas. Si Ashley était resté avec eux, elle serait devenu la créature. Son père la fait fuir à temps, elle est arrivée à Poudlard, guidée par ses chevaux. Tout le monde savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Ashley devrait fuir et laisser le Lord tuer sa famille. Alors, pour l'aider à fuir, le Griffon qui est en elle fait son apparition lorsqu'elle s'adresse aux animaux, c'est de cette manière qu'elle arrive à communiquer. Les animaux sont loin d'être idiots, il le sente quand quelqu'un est un animagus et comme le Griffon est unique, ils savent à quoi ils s'adressent. C'est pourquoi chaque animaux protège Ashley à sa façon.  
  
Tout devenait clair soudain...  
  
Hermione, je ne cache pas que quelque chose d'horrible est sur le point de se produire. Voldemort aime la puissance et Ashley est l'arme qu'il lui faut. Deux guerres sont prévu pour le même jours et en même temps. La première, la guerre entre héritier : Salazar et Godric. Et la deuxième, Harry et Voldemort.  
  
Professeur, je ne comprends pas. Vous-savez-qui est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, alors comment peut-il mener deux guerres à la fois ? Comment peut-il se battre à la fois contre Harry et contre Ashley ?  
  
Tu oublies un détail. Voldemort à une descendante directe. Tu la connais.  
  
Ange Jédusor ? C'est elle l'héritière ?  
  
Oui, c'est elle le serpent et tout comme Ashley, elle ne peut pas décider à se transformer ou pas.  
  
Mais, professeur ! Elle n'a que 8 ans ! comment elle va faire ?  
  
Rappelle-toi, je t'ai dis que Le Griffon et elle sont deux être différent. Ce n'est pas Ashley qui mènera le jeu, mais le Griffon qui vit en elle.  
  
Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux puis se leva. Il repartit au château. Hermione ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou, au contraire, encore plus angoissée. Elle comprenait Ashley qui restait souvent méfiante aux autres. Il ne restait plus qu'à parler à Ashley. Elle se leva et sans alla au château à pas rapide. Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ni dans la Grande Salle et ni dans les écuries. Elle était probablement dans la forêt en train de se faire bercer par ses chevaux. Oui, c'était ça.  
  
Hermione s'ennuyait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Jamais le week-end lui était insupportable. Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle voulait partir d'ici, ne pas revenir. Elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici quelques heures pour se libérer. Elle eut un sourire emplit de malveillance et sortit en hâte du château. Une fois dehors, elle courut vers les écuries et commença rapidement à seller Lune.  
  
Tu n'as pas de cours d'équitation, Hermione. Où tu vas ?  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Ginny était adossée contre le mur, son aigle perchée sur son épaule.  
  
Je vais me promener, répondit calmement Hermione. Tu peux venir, si tu veux.  
  
Ginny fronça les sourcils puis sourit. Elle ouvrit le box devant lequel elle se trouvait. Sa licorne était déjà prête.  
  
J'avais prévu que tu viendrais...expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elles sortirent de l'écurie et se hissèrent sur leur montures. Elles donnèrent un coup de pied dans les flancs et les licornes avancèrent sans protestations. Neige ouvrait la marche, elles se dirigèrent vers Prè-au- lard dont très peu de personne était dehors. Au beau milieu de la route, à Prè-au-lard, elles croisèrent Cho, Parvatie et Lavande qui étaient elles aussi sur des licornes.  
  
On vient avec toi, Hermione. Même si tu refuses.  
  
Lavande venait de dire ça. Elle affichait un air de détermination. Hermione se résigna : elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter la question. Elle hocha tranquillement et toutes les 5 avec Neige, poursuivirent leur chemin.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
She lived like she knew nothing lasts  
  
Didn't care to look like anyone else  
  
And she was beautiful, so beautiful  
  
I still hear her laugh like she's here.  
  
Shower it down on all the young  
  
It insn't so wrong to have such fun  
  
Forever Angel  
  
I hope they love you like we do  
  
Forever Angel  
  
I'll be proud to be like you  
  
Be like you  
  
( I'll be proud to be like you)  
  
Does the sun shine up when you're looking down  
  
Do you get along with the athers around  
  
It's got be better than before  
  
You don't need to worry now you're gone  
  
Forever Angel  
  
I hope they love you like we do  
  
Forever Angel  
  
I'll be proud to be like you  
  
Be like you  
  
Just like you  
  
La forêt, le refuge d'Ashley. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité avec ses chevaux. Elle avait peur de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle avait peur du regard des autres sur elle, elle avait peur de leur cruauté. Elle se sentait si seule...Ici, personne ne risquait de la juger, elle était seule dans la nature avec des êtres qu'elle aimait. A Poudlard, c'était autre chose, les élèves jugeaient à tort et à travers les autres, se moquaient d'eux et, connaissant particulièrement les Serpentard, elle devinait que ceux-ci prenaient du plaisir à les faire pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça. Elle savait cependant qu'Hermione était très intelligente et qu'elle finirait par apprendre la vérité. Ca l'effrayait. Elle se sentait si différente, anormale...Elle se dégoûtait. Elle était un monstre, une créature dégoûtante qui prend plaisir à tuer les autres animaux. C'était une créature qui dévorait tout ce dont elle trouvait, une créature beaucoup trop puissante pour contrôler. Elle était terrible, redoutable, elle sème la peur dès qu'on la croise...elle était méprisante.  
  
Des larmes lui tombèrent sur les joues. Savoir qu'elle était autre chose qu'un simple humain la prenait de panique. Elle était LE Griffon. Le Griffon meurtrier...Quand ce sera l'heure, elle devra tuer, déchiqueter, griffer, mutiler, transpercer, frapper et dévorer des gens. Cette créature démoniaque qui vivait en elle, elle la détestait. Elle la répugnait. Il était impossible d'être en accord avec cette chose féroce. Elle fondit en sanglot et posa sa tête sur l'encolure d'Epona qui était allongée à côté d'elle.  
  
Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante, secouée par de violents spasme.  
  
Comme pour la contre dire, la bête qui sommeillait en elle lui fit arracher un hurlement de douleur et, toute tremblante, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Puis un autre hurlement...  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Parvatie, Lavande et Cho étaient loin de Poudlard, à présent. Elle pouvait contempler le beau paysage d'Irlande. C'était magnifique. La couleur dominante était le vert, les cinq filles traversèrent un courant d'eau et poursuivirent leurs routes. Neige était un peu plus en avant et courait joyeusement après divers animaux qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin. Mais ne les tuait pas, elle s'amusait seulement à leur courir après.  
  
Ginny...dit Hermione un prenant une profonde inspiration. J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
  
Quoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, curieuse.  
  
C'est Ashley, je sais la vérité.  
  
Comme Ginny ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :  
  
Elle euh...elle se change en Griffon.  
  
Ginny ne semblait pas étonnée ni choquée. Elle eut un sourire triste et regarda droit devant elle.  
  
Je le savait.  
  
Comment ?  
  
Hermione, c'était si évident ! A l'AD, son patronus était un griffon. Quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois, elle a eut la peur de sa vie. Prête à pleurer...Elle me disait qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le trouvait horrible. Elle me disait qu'elle avait peur...Et puis quand elle l'a vu dans ton livre, j'ai vu la même expression...Je le savais depuis longtemps...Hier, je n'ai rien dit, j'essayait juste de le mettre en évidence. Mais j'aie vu, Hermione, que tu avais comprit et que toi non plus tu ne disais rien. Harry ne faisait pas assez attention à Ashley pour savoir...  
  
Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle se sentit rassurée. Mais Parvatie, Lavande et Cho en était bouche bée.  
  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est souvent seule et en détresse, dit Cho avec tristesse. Cette petite fille me faisait tellement de peine. Je supportait mal de la voir dans cet état...ça me rendait si triste.  
  
Oui, approuva Lavande. Moi aussi, je ressentait exactement ça. Mais quand je la voyait avec Hermione et Draco, elle était franchement très heureuse ! Hein, Hermione ?  
  
Oui...  
  
Son cœur se serra. Elle se força à ne pas penser à Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer !  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
REGARDEZ-MOI CE TRAVAIL ! hurla Hagrid avec colère. REGARDEZ-MOI CA ! TOUS MES COQS !  
  
Les élèves s'étaient regroupés autour de sa cabane et regardait la scène, horrifiés.  
  
QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE ?  
  
Le professeur Dumbledor se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, suivit de Lupin. Une fois dans les premiers rangs, il se figea de surprise. Tout les coqs d'Hagrid étaient sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. Certain avait la peau et les plumes arrachés. D'autre n'avait plus de tête, décapité. Et ensuite, il y en avait dont il restait juste le squelette. Le jardin d'Hagrid était recouvert de sang, et même la cabane en était aspergée.  
  
QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE ? répéta Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid, veuillez arrêter de crier, répliqua Dumbledor en s'avançant vers lui, balayant le jardin d'un regard songeur. Il est évident que ce n'est pas un élève. Les blessures des coqs sont beaucoup trop grave pour cela.  
  
Hagrid semblait horrifié. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Dumbledor se baisser et examiner l'un des coqs décapité.  
  
C'est l'œuvre d'un animal sauvage.  
  
Un loup ? demanda Hagrid en regardant en direction de la forêt.  
  
Non, dit Lupin en rejoignant Dumbledor. Les loups sont incapable de projeter du sang jusqu'en haut de votre cabane. Il sont aussi incapable de laisser leur proie au même endroit. Ils les emmène toujours dans leur repaire.  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hagrid, agacé.  
  
Professeur !  
  
Dumbledor se redressa et regarda Neville. Il tenait dans sa main une gigantesque plume d'un noir de Jais brillant. La plume faisait plus d'un mètre de long. Dumbledor prit possession de la plume et l'examina attentivement. La plume était beaucoup trop grande pour appartenir à un oiseau normal.  
  
Mr le directeur, est-ce que vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? murmura Lupin.  
  
J'ai bien peur, en effet. Il faut la retrouver. Hagrid, ramenez les élèves aux château, le professeur Lupin et moi allons retrouver...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Hagrid comprit aussitôt. Dumbledor et Lupin s'avancèrent à grand pas vers la lisière de la forêt et il la trouvèrent là, assise sur le sol, adossée contre un arbre. Ashley était blanche, le regard vide et une sueur froide perlait son front. Elle pleurait...  
  
Ashley, murmura Dumbledor s'agenouillant devant elle.  
  
Je ne voulait pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas !  
  
Chut, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Comment cela c'est produit ?  
  
je...j'ai seulement dit que...que je n'étais pas une meurtrière !  
  
Elle se tordit alors de douleur, hurlant et pleurant de toutes ses forces. Dumbledor put voir que les yeux bleus de la petite fille devenaient gris, puis noir. Des griffes commençaient à lui pousser aux doigts...  
  
Il ne faut pas rester l ! s'exclama Dumbledor.  
  
Les deux professeurs coururent jusqu'au château et refermèrent les portes en prenant le soin de les verrouiller. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
  
Albus, dit Lupin, le souffle court. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Elle se transforme déjà, ce n'est pas normal ! Elle n'est pas encore en danger !  
  
Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange...si ce n'est pas elle qui est en danger, c'est une personne qu'elle aime qui l'est.  
  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir s'élever dans le ciel une énorme créature noire.  
  
Où est Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Le ciel se recouvrait rapidement, les nuages devenaient noirs. Bravant le vent, les cinq adolescentes avançaient encore.  
  
Hermione, dit Ginny, on devrait rentrer ! Il va y avoir une tempête !  
  
A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'il commença à pleuvoir.  
  
Oui, approuva Hermione en faisant demi-tour. De toute façon, il va bientôt faire nuit et quelqu'un va sûrement s'apercevoir de notre absence. Et aussi l'absence des licornes...  
  
Hermione fit soudainement arrêter sa monture et plissa les yeux pour voir le plus loin possible à travers la pluie qui fut déjà terrible. Elle crut voir quelqu'un courir vers eux.  
  
Regardez ! s'exclama Hermione en le pointant du doigt alors que la personne approchait.  
  
Fuyez ! hurla le vieil homme en s'arrêtant devant elles. Fuyez !  
  
Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Parvatie, apeurée.  
  
Ils sont des centaines ! Des centaines ! Avec des torches à la main ! Ils ont des capes noir et un masque ! Ce sont eux ! LES MANGEMORT !!!  
  
Le vieil homme courut le plus vite possible après avoir achevé sa phrase. Hermione resta paralysée un instant. Des centaines ! Impossible de s'en sortir. Mais elles ont des montures et si elles utilisaient le galop, elles iraient vite et il serait impossible aux mangemorts de les rattraper. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas de mangemort...ni de torche...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
L'heure est grave, dit Dumbledor aux professeurs. Elle s'est transformée aujourd'hui et a tué tous les coqs d'Hagrid.  
  
Il y eut des expressions étouffés. McGonagall avait une main plaquée devant sa bouche.  
  
Ce n'est qu'un maigre aperçut de ce qu'est capable la bête. Je vais vous dire en gros de quoi il est capable : Il peut à lui tout seul détruire tout le château. La bête a une force redoutable mais il ne détruira pas ce château. Tout simplement parce qu'il est l'un des fondateurs. Si Ashley s'est transformée aujourd'hui, c'est qu'un danger menace soit Miss Granger, soit Mr Malfoy. Mais comme Mr Malfoy est ici présent, je m'attarde au premier choix. Miss Granger n'est plus dans le château.  
  
Draco resta bouche bée. Elle a disparut !  
  
Professeur, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant. Laissez-moi seller une monture et partir à sa recherche.  
  
Non, Mr Malfoy, vous, vous allez partir à la recherche d'Ashley. Elle est quelque part dans la forêt. Je vais envoyer Fumsek rôder dans les alentours pour voir s'il l'aperçoit ou pas. Allez, Mr Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva dans le grand hall. Il sortit dehors, la pluie lui fouettant le visage. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps : Ashley était là, allongée au beau milieu du parc, peut-être inconsciente. La pluie tombait à drue, Draco courut jusqu'à elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras, elle était froide...  
  
Il retourna au château et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea sur un lit alors que Fleur accourait.  
  
Que c'est-il pass ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
  
Elle était...sous la pluie, répondit-il le souffle court.  
  
Elle est si froide, dit Fleur en faisant des gestes étrange pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.  
  
Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais Draco l'arrêta aussitôt.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncer.  
  
Je suis obligée de lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés si on ne veut pas que son état s'aggrave ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre dehors, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais fini.  
  
A contre cœur, Draco sortit de l'infirmerie et fit les cents pas dans le couloir, anxieux.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Les cinq adolescentes poussèrent un cri de terreur. Enfin, elles voyaient. La centaine de mangemort étaient à quelques mètres d'elles, torches à la main et baguette brandit. Elles firent reculer leur monture rapidement, faisant éclater de rire les mangemorts.  
  
Hermione...murmura Ginny. Comment on va faire?  
  
Quand ils vont attaquer...ils vont se disperser et il faudra galoper jusqu'à Poudlard...  
  
Dans un cri de guerre, les mangemorts se ruèrent sur elles. Hermione donna un coup de pied dans les flancs de sa monture, suivit des 4 autres et elles foncèrent parmi eux. A la collision des licornes, les mangemorts tombaient au sol, projetés quelques mètres plus loin. Elles étaient presque sortit du tas de mangemort qu'une lumière rouge frôla Lune. Celle-ci prit peur et se cabra. Hermione s'agrippa de son mieux à son encolure mais elle glissa. Elle lâcha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lune se débattit et partit au galop rejoindre Parvatie, Lavande et Cho qui étaient déjà loin devant. Hermione chercha des yeux Ginny mais elle ne voyait ni sa licorne, ni elle. Une main lui attrapa les poignets par derrière et une autre main refermait sa gorge.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps, Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione reconnut la voix traînante de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci éclata de rire et l'obligea à avancer. Un autre homme tenait fermement Ginny et elle essayait vainement de se débattre en laissant échapper de sa bouche des jurons cinglants.  
  
Notre mission est accomplit ! lança Lucius aux autres mangemort. Nous pouvons regagner notre repaire. Et vous ma belle, vous allez faire la connaissance d'un homme qui vous désir depuis longtemps !  
  
A cette parole, Hermione prit peur. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme ( elle savait déjà que Voldemort n'allait pas la toucher car elle était indigne de son sang ) mais elle ferait tout pour s'enfuir. Soudain, elle se mit à espérer qu'Harry la retrouve.  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit enfin. Draco s'y précipita et interrogea Fleur du regard.  
  
C'est assez grave, dit-elle, le regard triste. Elle a beaucoup de fièvre...  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda rapidement Draco, inquiet.  
  
Fleur prit une grande inspiration et regarda tristement Draco.  
  
Une pneumonie...son état et si critique qu'elle a du mal à respirer. Pour l'instant, elle dort. Dans ses toux, elle risquera de rejeter du sang.  
  
Draco sentit son cœur faire de violents bonds. C'était grave...une pneumonie, on pouvait en mourir. Il entra machinalement dans l'infirmerie et regarda Ashley, si blanche, dormir. Sa respiration était irrégulière et provoquait par instant une sorte de râle.  
  
Mais elle va s'en sortir ! s'exclama Draco, le regard plein d'espoir.  
  
Je ne sais pas...se lamenta Fleur.  
  
Il s'attira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son lit. Son visage était recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Il posa une main sur son front et la retira aussitôt : elle était brûlante ! Fleur s'absenta quelques minutes. Draco n'en revenait pas, peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas conduit en imbécile, tout ça ne serait pas arriv ! Il se sentait coupable. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son vidage et Draco l'essuya. Fleur arriva dans l'infirmerie en faisant survoler derrière elle un énorme morceau de glace. Elle alla dans le bureau de Pomfresh puis revint un peu plus tard. Elle tenait un seau dont le contenu était de la glace en petit morceau. Draco la regarda faire, sans un mot. Fleur écarta la couverture de la malade et versa autour de son corps de la glace.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Draco en se levant d'un bond.  
  
C'est pour faire tomber la température, expliqua Fleur en versant de la glace sur le corps fragile de la petite Gryffondor.  
  
Elle rabattit ensuite la couverture et alla ranger le seau. Draco ne parvenait pas à regarder autre chose qu'Ashley qui souffrait et mourait lentement. Une mort lente était la pire des tortures. Fleur avait lu dans ses pensée car elle dit d'une voix sûre :  
  
Elle ne mourra pas. La créature veille quand même sur elle.  
  
Draco se retourna aussitôt, interloqué.  
  
Tu es au courant ?  
  
Tout le monde l'est....tout le monde...  
  
Elle s'avança vers le lit et soupira d'impuissance.  
  
Elle s'est battue contre des animaux, aussi. J'ai soignée ses plaies.  
  
Quels animaux ?  
  
Probablement des loups ou bien, au pire, un ours de grande taille.  
  
Il y a des ours dans la forêt interdite ?  
  
Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais aller manger. Le repas et sur le point de commencer. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie. Il entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'assoire à la table des Serpentard. Ange lui fit un large sourire. Draco ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il se servit de la nourriture sans un mot, fixant la table des Gryffondor. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Harry qui s'inquiétait.  
  
C'est ce soir, Draco, murmura Ange. C'est ce soir que tu rejoins mon père.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et reprit son repas. Draco écarquilla les yeux, voilà pourquoi Hermione avait disparut.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, provoquant le silence total. Parvatie, Lavande et Cho couraient vers la table des professeurs, trempées jusqu'aux os.  
  
Elles ont été captur ! s'exclama Parvatie, terrifiée.  
  
Par des centaines de mangemort ! continua Cho  
  
Elles n'ont pas réussit à s'en sortir ! termina Lavande.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, en même temps que Dumbledor. Draco regarda Ange qui lui souriait de plus belle. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent du château rapidement. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à leur repaire...  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
Ashley se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, secouée par de violents spasme. Fleur accourut aussitôt, soucieuse de son état.  
  
Ils les ont captur ! s'exclama Ashley, le souffle coupé. Ils vont...ils vont les utiliser contre nous !  
  
Chut...calme-toi, de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Des meurtriers de mes parents ! sanglota Ashley. Elles sont là-bas...je n'ai même pas été capable de les retrouver...Je ne veux pas me transformer ! Je ne veux pas tuer !  
  
Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, secouée de violents convulsion. Fleur sortit en hâte de l'infirmerie et alla dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle. Ca recommence ! Ashley...  
  
Severus, Rémus, emmenez-là immédiatement dans le donjon de la plus haute tour ! enfermez-là à double tour !  
  
Sa phrase achevé, les deux professeur quittèrent aussitôt la Grande Salle et un horrible hurlement d'aigle raisonna dans tout le château. Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter d'inquiétude, interrogeant le directeur du regard.  
  
Je crois, dit-il, qu'il vaut mieux vous dire à tous la vérité.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :  
  
Ce fut quand Poudlard a été construit. Les quatre fondateurs...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
La bête se débattit de toute ses forces. Elle était si grande qu'elle touchait le plafond du château. Lupin et Rogue jetait des sortilèges qui n'avaient aucun effet. Hagrid s'était joint à eux et ils avaient entouré le cou du Griffon avec des cordes et tiraient de toutes leurs forces. Grâce à la grande taille de Hagrid, ils étaient parvenus à monter la créature au donjon recommandé et l'avait enfermé derrière d'épais barreaux ensorcelés. Hagrid et Rogue, le souffle court d'avoir tant tiré vainement, descendirent de la tour, soulagés d'avoir réussit. Lupin regarda attentivement le Griffon qui semblait être dans une colère noire. Il avait très peu de place, il était plié en deux et grognait férocement. Ses yeux noirs fixaient intensément Lupin, remplit de dégoût mais aussi, ce qui surprit le professeur, de tristesse. Le Griffon était malheureux. Pas parce qu'il était en cage, mais pour autre chose. Lupin le comprenait. Le Griffon ne voulait pas être détesté par Ashley. Il voulait se faire aimer d'elle. Mais il sera toujours ce qu'il est. Un animal de proie qui tue pour se nourrire, pour se défendre et, parfois, par colère et par vengeance. Il était un être du bien, pas du mal. Il essaierait de plaire à l'humaine qui lui prête son corps. Elle sera fière de lui.  
  
Lupin sourit au Griffon et murmura « je suis désol ». Il quitta le donjon au moment où le Griffon lâcha une complainte de profonde tristesse.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Et voil , c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Eh bien, je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Ashley ! Pour rien au monde ! Je vous dis à bientôt et RDV au 13ème chapitre ! Bisous !


	13. Cercle vicieux

Ah la la...g regardé une fois de plus HP3 et j'aime le film encore plus qu'avant ! Vous êtes nombreux à m'envoyer des reviews et je suis vraiment contente !! Je pensais pas que ma fic serait lu par tant de personne...g déjà dépassé les 2OO reviews !! C cool, non ? C très motivant pour la suite !! :D  
  
**_Kate :_** combien de chapitre ? oh, eh bien il y en a encore plein !! Je ne les ai pas compter mais il n'y en a pas mal...merci de suivre cette fic et bonne lecture !  
  
**_Namie cassy :_** et oui, tu avais raison, c'était bien le Griffon. C'était facile à deviner, c'était tellement évident...  
  
_**Alisa Adams :**_ C clair qu'un griffon est une créature remarquable, mais pour Ashley, ce n'est qu'une bête qui tue pour le plaisir ( g voulu le montrer avec les coqs d'Hagrid). La petite est de nature douce tandis que le griffon est plutôt sauvage. Ils n'ont rien en commun et c justement comme ça que naisse les histoires d'amitié ( voir Harry et Hermione ). Dumbledor trouvera un moyen pour séparer les deux afin qu'Ashley puisse mieux le connaître...Hey ! j'en dit trop, l !

**_Bibi _**: Heu...je sais pas quoi te dire...je suis très flattée par tes compliments...Woah...c très gentil de ta part de me dire ça...Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu l'aprécieras.

**_Elissia :_** Décidément, c la journée des compliments !! Me dire que ma fic ressemble à un livre me fait beaucoup plaisir ! D'autant plus que j'en écrit un alors c génial !

**_Le Saut de l'Ange :_** Merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur ! Oui, g prévut une bonne fin pour nos persos préférés. Pour Harry aussi. Disont que...ils vont faire un grand flash back...

**_Morwan :_** Oui en effet, si la créature ne faisait qu'un avec Ashley, ça irait mieux. Mais Dumbledor trouvera une solution et tout ira pour le mieux !! Elle aura une autre opinion de lui...Bonne lecture !

**_Hermione99 _**: Trop curieuse, faut pas en demander autant ! Mais je répondrais à une seule question : C Hermione qui avouera ses sentiments. Et non Draco, pour une fois. Je fais ça parce que g prévu une chanson qui correspond exactement à leur situation...

**_Maly :_** Ahhh, pour Ashley, g pas fini ! Ensuite, elle devra subir les remarques cinglantes des autres élèves, surtout les Serpentard.

**_Bergeaud :_** Vi, je fais du cheval depuis...depuis 3 ans. J'adore ça au point de le mettre dans Harry Potter.

_**Cily**_ : Si Si, c Voldy, seulement Hermione à trop peur pour se l'avouer. D'ailleurs, je réserve une surprise en son égars...une belle !

**_Hanna2mars_** : Ya pas que Lucius, ya Voldy, Draco, Ron et quelques mangemorts...bon, c vrai qu'Hermione est bien foutu, non ? C pas étonnant qu'ils veulent d'elle. Enfin, moi j'peux rien dire, je suis pas à leur place.

**_Lisalune_** : C'était facile à deviner, non ? V'là la suite et bonne lecture. vivement Jeudi...

**_nfertari :_** Peut-être, je sais plus où Poudlard se situ ....Mais bon, c pas 'rave,si ? Bonne lecture.  
  
_**CHAPITRE 13 : Cercle vicieux  
**_  
Ashley se massa la tête, elle avait très mal. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut les barreaux qui l'emprisonnaient. Elle se leva, interloquée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact du fer, elle reçut une décharge électrique et retira aussitôt ses doigts. Pourquoi était-elle l ? Elle se sentit mal, soudain. Elle se sentait très fiévreuse puis, d'un coup, elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, la respiration presque coupée, elle était malade, elle le sentait.  
  
Une pneumonie ! hurla une voix profondément en colère. Elle a une pneumonie et vous, vous l'enfermez dans un endroit humide ! Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous, monsieur ?!  
  
Je suis professeur de potion, Miss Delacour. Elle est dans ce cachot sous ordre du directeur !  
  
Ashley toussa douloureusement et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
  
Eh bien laissez-moi l'examiner ! Elle est gravement malade !  
  
Oh non ! c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !  
  
Vous voulez sa mort ou quoi ? Laissez-moi passer !  
  
Quelqu'un montait rapidement les escaliers de la tour puis une porte s'ouvrit rapidement, provocant un bruit métallique. Fleur ouvrit rapidement la porte du cachot et se pencha au-dessus d'Ashley.  
  
Son état a empir ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue qui l'avait rejoint. C'est de votre faute !  
  
Moi ? s'écria Rogue, scandalisé. Comment osez-vous... ?  
  
Il faut la sortir de là, répliqua Fleur.  
  
NON ! Dumbledor ne veux pas qu'elle quitte cette tour !  
  
Mais elle va mourir si on la laisse dans cet endroit humide !  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre très luxueuse. Elle était allongée sur un lit à baldaquin dont les couvertures étaient en soie verts. Elle eut une expression de surprise en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes vêtements. A présent, elle était presque à découverte. Un indésirable morceau de tissu cachait à peine sa poitrine ainsi qu'une jupe très serré qui ne faisait que quelque centimètre de long ( 7, environs ). Elle essaya de retrouver ses anciens vêtements mais il semblait qu'ils avaient disparus. Elle entendit derrière elle Ginny pousser un jurons. Elle se retourna et la regarda, amusée. Elle ne semblait pas contente du tout de ses nouveaux habits.  
  
Non, mais regarde-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Regarde comment ils nous ont habill ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! C'est comme si on ne portait rien ! Je vais allé me plaindre à Tu-sais-qui pour le mauvais traitement du personnel !  
  
Du personnel ? répéta Hermione, apeurée.  
  
J'ai entendu des personnes parler, tout à l'heure...Ils disaient que quoi qu'on dise et quoi qu'on face, ils allaient nous forcer à porter leur marque...Je dois dire que c'est très motivant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
On doit sortir de là, dit aussitôt Hermione.  
  
Oui, je sais mais...tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser partir comme ça ?  
  
On va s'enfuir !  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite et, une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, elle sortit de la chambre. Ginny la suivit sans un mot. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elles le longèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un escalier qu'elle descendirent sans poser de question.  
  
C'est bizarre, dit Ginny en contemplant le château, j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit.  
  
Oui, moi aussi, répondit Hermione, songeuse.  
  
Pour l'instant, le château était désert et silencieux, ce qui inquiéta Hermione. C'était trop calme à son goût. Elle s'engagèrent dans une galerie d'armure. Hermione était sûre de connaître cette endroit ! Comment, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était sûre d'elle.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Rogue, anxieux, alors que Fleur refermait derrière elle la porte du cachot.  
  
Comme si vous vous en souciez ! répliqua Fleur avec colère. Elle est très malade et la laisser là pourrait la conduire à la mort ! Mais vous et votre salle caractère !  
  
Mon salle caractère ?! s'exclama Rogue, interloqué. Et vous alors !  
  
Ils furent interrompu par la petite voix rauque d'Ashley qui gémissait de douleur. Ashley essaya de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Elle rampa jusqu'au barreau et s'agenouilla. Ce geste lui coûtait de terrible effort. Elle toussa encore une fois et le filet de sang fut plus important.  
  
Il faut les retrouver, gémit-elle, la voix cassée. Les retrouver....  
  
Il fut projetée en arrière et se tordit de douleur, le sang lui battant aux oreilles. Ca recommençait...les mêmes cris déchirants....Une fois la transformation achevée, le Griffon poussa un hurlement de fureur et lança un regard noir aux deux adultes qui le regardaient, horrifiés.  
  
Fleur et Rogue ne tardèrent pas à quitter le donjon et descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Ils se ruèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris de les voir.  
  
Elle s'est transformée, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec tristesse.  
  
Oui, elle s'est transformée ! s'exclama Fleur avec colère. Si ça continue, elle n'aura même plus de force pour respirer ! Son espérance de vie est vraiment très maigre ! Elle a une pneumonie !  
  
Je sais cela, Miss Delacour. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de la faire sortir de ce donjon. Le Griffon s'enfuirait et irait à la recherche de Miss Granger. C'est justement ce que veut Voldemort et en aucun cas je vais le laisser partir.  
  
Alors qu'attendez-vous pour aller chercher Hermione et Ginny ? Ashley est en train de mourir à cause de ça ! Il faut les retrouver !  
  
J'ai déjà envoyer une équipe de recherche. J'ai envoyé l'Ordre du Phénix...ainsi qu'un chien noir particulièrement dangereux qui fait peur.  
  
Mais pour Ashley, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
  
Comme d'habitude...faites ce que vous pouvez...  
  
Si les recherche durent trop longtemps, elle ne survivra pas !  
  
Sur ce, elle disparut du bureau et regagna le donjon.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Non, vraiment, j'insiste, dit Ginny en s'arrêtant. Je connais ce château.  
  
Sûrement, mais on se dépêche, OK ?  
  
Hermione lui attrapa le bras et elles tournèrent à un angle de mur.  
  
Tu sais pourquoi je le connais ? C'est parce que c'est Poudlard !  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Ginny.  
  
Tout à l'heure, j'ai reconnu la salle d'histoire de la magie...  
  
Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu vois, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on tourne en rond. On est devant la porte de la chambre !  
  
Ginny regarda la porte devant elle et afficha un air surpris.  
  
Ah ouais, dit-elle. On a du se tromper à un moment...Ah ! Je sais, c'est tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas écouter quand je te disais qu'il fallait descendre les escaliers !  
  
Peu importe ! s'emporta Hermione. On va recommencer...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Approche Draco, ordonna une voix aiguë.  
  
Dans le cercle que formait les mangemorts autour de Voldemort, Draco se sentait viser, soudain. C'était le grand jour...Il s'avança vers son futur maître qui sourit, découvrant ses dents pointues. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme n'avait rien d'humain...  
  
Donne-moi ton bras.  
  
Draco, le cœur battant la chamade, leva son bras et aussitôt, Voldemort écarta se manche et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Répètes après moi : Je jure solennellement de vous servir et de vous êtres fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte.  
  
Draco déglutit. C'était pire qu'une interrogation à l'oral à Poudlard.  
  
Je...Je jure solennellement de vous servir et de vous êtres fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte...  
  
Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le bras tendu et prononça une incantation. Un jet de flamme vert brûla vif sa chair. Il essaya de ne pas crier, pour lui, pour son père et pour....Hermione...  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le jet de flamme disparut et Draco vit sur son bras une grosse marque rouge, fraîche.  
  
Bienvenu parmi nous, siffla Voldemort. Bien ! Passons à autre chose. Lucius, qu'en est-il de votre mission ?  
  
Elles sont ici, maître. Les deux...  
  
Une lueur brilla soudain dans le regard de Voldemort puis un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres.  
  
Parfait, dit-il. Ce soir, seulement, nous les inviterons à table. Allez tout de suite élaborer le plan pour la capture du Griffon. Il ne va pas tarder...  
  
Les mangemorts hochèrent la tête et disparurent rapidement. Ange alla rejoindre son père.  
  
Père, dit-elle, qu'allait-vous faire des filles prisonnières ?  
  
Cela ne te regarde pas, ma fille.  
  
Vous m'appelez ma fille, mais vous n'y pensez pas un mot, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Voldemort tourna vers elle un regard méprisant et vit qu'Ange avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Caisse donc cette comédie ! Tu es insupportable !  
  
Répondez à ma question...Vous ne m'aimez pas... ?  
  
L'amour est un sentiment inutile ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas y penser ! Retourne à ton poste et va aider le jeune Malfoy à se sentir chez lui ! Dépêche-toi !  
  
Je saurai m'en souvenir...  
  
Elle tourna les talons et partit rapidement.  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Bon alors, dit Ginny, agacée. Je t'ai dit qu'on est déjà passé par l !  
  
Non, répliqua Hermione. Pas ici !  
  
Ah ouais ? Eh bien je prédis que dans quelques secondes, nous allons nous retrouver devant un tableau qui représente un vieux bonhomme tout laid ! Il est même bossu si ma mémoire est bonne !  
  
Elles tournèrent à un angle de mur et se retrouvèrent face à un tableau tel que Ginny l'avait décrit. Celle-ci arbora un sourire triomphant.  
  
Alors, alors ? Qui avait raison sur ce coup-l ?  
  
Je ne comprends pas ! s'emporta Hermione virant au rouge cramoisie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne trouve pas la sortie ?! C'est pas sorcier, tout de même !  
  
Ben...je crois que si, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Regarde, cette salle ressemble vaguement à celle de métamorphose, à Poudlard...non ?  
  
Si...murmura Hermione, les yeux fixés sur la porte en bois. Ca ressemble à Poudlard...mais Poudlard dans les ténèbres...  
  
Tu crois que les fondateurs ont créé deux écoles de magie ?  
  
Probablement...celle-ci était destinée à la magie noire. Tu te souviens ? Salazar Serpentard a été banni par les trois autres...Il a dût construire cette école afin d'entraîner des élèves en magie noir pour...  
  
Hermione étouffa un cri. Elle comprit.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.  
  
...Pour faire la guerre contre les élèves qui exercent la magie blanche...  
  
Ah ouais, dit Ginny, moqueuse. Et où sont les élèves, dans ce cas ?  
  
Ce sont les mangemorts...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Dehors, c'était la tempête, le vent arrachait tout sur son passage. La pluie tombait lourdement sur le sol inondé. Le chien noir avançait avec difficulté. Tonks avait pourtant dit qu'il aurait fallu partir le lendemain mais Rémus lui avait expliquer que le temps d'Ashley lui était compté. La voie des airs était beaucoup trop dangereuse à cause du vent et de la pluie. Mais à terre, ils avaient un avantage : Ils étaient guidés par une louve blanche. Ils ignoraient comment cette louve savait où était Hermione et Ginny, mais au moins, ils avaient des chances de les retrouver. L'Ordre du Phénix allait arriver...  
  
°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°  
  
Maître, bredouilla Ron en s'inclinant. La créature Légendaire n'est toujours pas arrivé. Elle aurait dût être là depuis une bonne heure...  
  
Il suffit ! s'exclama Voldemort, agacé. As-tu au moins bien regardé à travers la tempête ?  
  
Oui, maître. Nous n'avons pas même vu son ombre. Elle ne vient pas.  
  
Attends encore une heure, elle viendra.  
  
Ron s'inclina et s'éclipsa rapidement. Voldemort soupira d'exaspération et se servit un ver de vin. Lucius arriva, ses traits déformés par l'horreur.  
  
Maître, gémit-il, les jouvencelles ont quitté leur chambre.  
  
Voldemort se leva d'un bond, la colère bouillonnant en lui.  
  
Tu m'as désobéit, Lucius ? demanda-t-il, sa baguette brandit. Non seulement j'avais dit qu'elle ne viendrait que ce soir nous rejoindre, et en plus, tu as voulu en profiter sans mon accord ?  
  
Maître...implora Lucius en s'agenouillant à ses pieds, je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance...Je pensais pouvoir...m'occuper d'elles...seul...  
  
Misérable, gronda Voldemort en abaissant sa baguette. Je n'aie pas envie de m'occuper de gens sots comme toi. Retrouve-les. Non, je vais t'accompagner. Préviens d'autre mangemorts.  
  
Bien...  
  
0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0  
  
Si on se sert de Poudlard, dit Ginny, la sortie se trouverai deux étages plus bas...enfin, se serait le hall.  
  
Oui, approuva Hermione. Donc, on descend les escaliers.  
  
Tu sais, Hermione, au lieu de se casser la tête, je ferai mieux de téléphoner à Harry grâce à mon portable...ça irait plus vite...  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net, scandalisée par cette dernière phrase. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ginny, se retenant de ne pas la gifler.  
  
TU AVAIS TON PORTABLE DEPUIS LE DEBUT !?  
  
oui...avoua Ginny en baissant les yeux.  
  
POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ?  
  
Parce que je pensais que ton intelligence légendaire allait nous permettre de sortir d'ici ! C'est que ça coûte cher les batteries !  
  
Appelle-le tout de suite.  
  
Ginny sortit son portable du tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Hermione roula des yeux et attendit. Ginny composa rapidement le numéro et reporta l'engin à son oreille. Elles attendirent de longues secondes mais personne au bout de la ligne.  
  
Personne...dit Ginny.  
  
Envoies lui un SMS.  
  
Ginny ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle écrivit rapidement un message et l'envoya à Harry.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu avais écris ?  
  
« Nous sommes prisonnière dans un château entre les mains de Tu-sais- qui. » Ca te conviens ? Tu aurais peut-être voulu que j'ajoute que le château ressemble à Poudlard et que tu es particulièrement insupportable ?  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir.  
  
Accio téléphone.  
  
Le portable de Ginny lui sauta des mains et alla se poser dans celle d'un homme aux yeux rouges flamboyant. Celui-ci arbora un sourire narquois et contempla Hermione de la tête au pied.  
  
Vous voilà, siffla-t-il, un sourire mal sein aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine à les regarder, dans cette tenue en plus. Mais l'homme qui tenait le portable la faisait encore plus peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Voldemort, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'occasion de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.  
  
Ceci m'appartient, répliqua Ginny en pointa du doigt son téléphone portable. Je vous conseille de me le rendre.  
  
Hermione regarda Ginny de travers. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui coûter son insolence.  
  
Vraiment ? ironisa Voldemort dans un éclat de rire. Sais-tu ce que je pourrais te faire pour me parler sur ce ton ?  
  
Non et je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Ginny, impassible. Je me fiche bien de vos intentions. Rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient.  
  
Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. Il leva la main pour demander le silence et s'avança d'un pas.  
  
Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu t'adresses, siffla-t-il.  
  
Bien sûr que je le sais ! Vous êtes Lord Voldemort. Un meurtrier, un voleur, un imbécile, un... aïe ! Hermione !  
  
Hermione venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle s'adresse librement à Voldemort. Celui-ci ne contint pas longtemps sa colère. Il claqua des doigts et deux mangemorts l'attrapèrent brutalement.  
  
Je te laisse une chance, dit-il. Soit tu retires ce que tu viens de dire, soit je te livre à ses deux hommes assoiffés de femmes.  
  
Faites ce qu'il vous plaît, j'en ai rien à faire, répliqua Ginny, le regard haineux.  
  
Voldemort hocha la tête et, content, les deux mangemorts commencèrent à allonger Ginny sur le sol. Celle-ci mordit l'un d'eux qui la tenait par la gorge. Il poussa un cri de douleur en retirant aussitôt sa main. Libérée, elle donna un violent coup de pied à celui qui essayait de s'allonger sur elle. Elle se releva rapidement et lança un magistral coup de point à celui qu'elle avait mordu qui revenait à la charge. Elle s'empressa de ramasser la baguette magique du mangemort et la pointa sur celui qui lui agrippait la cuisse.  
  
Stupéfix !  
  
Il tomba sur le sol et Ginny, vive, pointa de nouveau la baguette au deuxième mangemort qui se ruait sur elle. Elle lança un autre Stupéfix et il tomba au sol, inconscient.  
  
Les autres mangemorts allaient se ruer sur elle mais Voldemort leur en empêcha.  
  
Je l'admets, dit-il, tu as du courage d'affronter mes hommes. Mais tu serais incapable de leur résister longtemps.  
  
Sans doute, répliqua Ginny. Vous savez ce qu'est votre problème, monsieur ? C'est qu'on ne vous dit jamais la vérité. Eh bien moi je vais vous la dire. Vous êtes un serpent répugnant tout vicieux ! Un crétin complètement stupide et pervers ! Un sa...  
  
Assez ! s'exclama Voldemort avec colère. Comment ose-tu t'adresser de cette manière à Lord Voldemort ?  
  
Bonne question. Ca doit-être parce que vous me répugnez. Je vous hais. Je vous méprise !  
  
Le portable se mit alors à sonner et, de surprise, Voldemort le lâcha et le portable se cassa au contact du sol. Les morceaux se répartirent un peu par tout.  
  
NON MAIS FAITES ATTENTION ! hurla Ginny à Voldemort. REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! CET ENGAIN COÛTE LES YEUX DE LA TÊTE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE REMBOURSER !! VOUS ÊTES ABRUTIS, OU QUOI ??  
  
Voldemort, stupéfait qu'elle lui ait hurlé dessus, ne fit aucun geste. Il regarda longuement Ginny avant de faire disparaître les débris du portable.  
  
Vous allez me le rembourser ! maugréa Ginny, les poings levés.  
  
Hermione n'osa même plus respirer. Ginny était folle...  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Harry monta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor, ouvrit la porte et se précipita sur son directeur.  
  
J'ai eu un message ! Elles sont dans un château...c'est tout ce qu'elles m'ont dit.  
  
Je crois savoir quel château, murmura Dumbledor en se dirigeant vers son phénix.  
  
Il écrivit un bref message et attacha le parchemin à la patte du phénix. La fenêtre ouverte, il déploya ses ailes et traversa la pluie.  
  
Tout va s'arranger, Harry. Ils vont les retrouver. Ashley sera sauve.  
  
Harry hocha péniblement la tête et quitta le bureau de Dumbledor. Il était mort d'inquiétude. De plus, Dumbledor le faisait surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas à la recherche des filles. Un cri perçant attira son attention. Ashley souffrait terriblement. Il monta les escaliers de la tour et poussa la porte de fer. Fleur était agenouillée à côté du corps d'Ashley qui tremblait violemment. Elle mouillait son front avec une éponge qu'elle baignait dans de l'eau froide. Il entra dans le cachot et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il vit avec horreur que du sang coulait le long de son cou. Fleur essuya délicatement le sang et regarda Ashley d'un air désespéré. Elle toussa et le sang sortit de nouveau de sa bouche.  
  
C'est grave, dit Harry, troublé par la petite fille.  
  
Oui, répondit Fleur avec franchise. Elle est presque...  
  
Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle plongea son éponge dans la bassine d'eau froide et avant de la poser sur son front, elle l'essora doucement. Harry s'empara de l'une des mains de la petite fille et put éprouver de la culpabilité en sentant à quel point elle était brûlante. Ashley ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle serra la main d'Harry et murmura :  
  
Elles vont revenir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harry regarda Fleur qui avait un sourire triste. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de la rendre inquiète et répondit simplement :  
  
Oui.  
  
C'est bien, alors...  
  
Elle toussa encore et rejeta du sang qui coula jusqu'à tâcher ses vêtements. Même ses cheveux blonds en étaient recouvert. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Fleur appliqua l'éponge sur le front fiévreux de la malade dont la respiration était irrégulière.  
  
Où est Draco ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Harry savait parfaitement où il était. Il avait disparut en même temps que Ron et Ange. Il était déjà avec Voldemort.  
  
Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en regardant ailleurs.  
  
Est-ce que j'ai une chance de les revoir ?  
  
Fleur ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue. Ce qui lui arrivait était tellement injuste ! Ashley sentait que le temps lui manquait et que si les recherche tardait trop, elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Hermione, Ginny et Draco.  
  
Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, répliqua doucement Harry. Tu es très forte, rappelle-toi, à l'AD, tu réussissais toujours les sortilèges que je t'apprenait. Tu vas t'en sortir.  
  
Ashley eut un pâle sourire puis ferma les yeux, gagnée par le sommeil et la fièvre.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Arrêtez-vous ! s'exclama Maugrey Fol œil en pointant du doigt un oiseaux rouge et or.  
  
Le phénix les rattrapa rapidement, les plumes mouillées par la pluie. Il se percha sur l'épaule de Tonks et tendit sa patte. Tonks prit le parchemin qui, magiquement, n'était pas mouillée.  
  
D'après ce que Dumbledor nous a écrit, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la rafale de vent, il serait possible qu'Hermione et Ginny soit dans l'école de magie noire. Celle construite par Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Elle replia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche.  
  
C'est à plusieurs heures d'ici ! Même pas ! C'est à deux jours !  
  
Allons-y, répliqua Rémus.  
  
00°°00°°00°°00  
  
Je vous jure que si vous me touchez, vous aurez la plus belle raclée de votre vie ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
Bien sûr, marmonna Voldemort en se tournant vers les mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient.  
  
Il en désigna un du doigt. Le désigné s'avança vers Hermione et lui prit les poignets. Hermione eut un sourire étrange : elle reconnaissait la poigne de Draco. Un autre attrapa Ginny, la menaçant d'une baguette magique ( Voldemort avait prit celle de Ginny un peu plus tôt ). Ils les emmenèrent dans leur chambre et l'un des mangemorts s'en alla. Draco enleva sa cagoule et regarda Hermione qui lui tournait volontairement le dos.  
  
Hermione, dit-il sans chercher à la tourner vers lui. J'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire plus tard.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? répliqua Hermione sans changer de position.  
  
De la peine, sans doute. Mais c'est de la plus haute importance. Et je voulais te dire...je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui vous arrive.  
  
Sur ce, il verrouilla la porte et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hermione se tourna enfin. Elle souriait toujours.  
  
Quelque chose me dit que Malfoy a un truc en tête, dit Ginny, songeuse. Peu importe, il est du mauvais côté, maintenant. Il en a que pour lui.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Père, couina Ange en s'approchant du Lord. La créature Légendaire n'est toujours pas là.  
  
Je vois, répliqua celui-ci, que tu as cessé tes caprices ? Enfin, je désespérais. Ma pauvre fille, crois-tu vraiment qu'un jour tu puisses être aimé de quelqu'un ?  
  
Je l'espère toujours. C'est vous et votre langue de serpent qui m'empêchaient d'être ce que je devais.  
  
Ma chère Ange, sans moi, tu n'es rien. Sauf une orpheline tourmentée et sauvage. Aucun homme ne te donnera ce que tu espères. Laisse donc tes rêves de gamine de côté et va au côté de Weasley qui doit sûrement être impatient de recevoir sa récompense.  
  
Je ne suis pas une fille de joie !  
  
Crois-tu vraiment ? Va, il s'impatiente !  
  
La rage bouillonnant en elle, elle s'éloigna à grand pas. Jamais elle ne vivra assez longtemps pour faire payer à son père ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Voldemort se sourit à lui même. Il n'avait que de brillantes idées. Dumbledor allait souffrir, Poudlard sera détruit et il gouvernerait tout. Potter en mourait. Oui, ses idées étaient brillantes. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir calmer son appétit des femmes. Cette Sang-de-bourbe le tentait bien. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était retenu à lui sauter dessus. Elle et son corps...Ils allaient lui appartenir. A jamais.  
  
Il imaginait déjà la scène : Il irait le plus lentement possible. Il commencerait par lui enlever ces deux morceaux de tissus. Ensuite, il l'allongera sur un lit de soie. Il caressera tout son corps, chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il l'embrasserait et goûterait à ses lèvres charnues. Et là, il irait très lentement pour que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible. Il lui écartera les cuisses et commencera alors ce qui lui manquait le plus : pouvoir jouir en faisant souffrir une femme. Il se mit à rire à cette pensée et but d'une traite un ver de vin.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
L'agitation d'Ashley inquiétait de plus en plus Fleur. Elle gémissait, prononçait des phrases incompréhensives. Seul le mot « rajeuni » avait été distingué. Elle suait à grosse goutte, Fleur était affolée. Malgré les soins qu'elle lui apportait, son état aggravait de minute en minute.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix firent une pause. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient sans interruption. La tempête s'était même pas calmée. Elle empirait, semblait-il. Ils s'étaient trouvés une grotte qui les mettait à l'abri. Il faisait froid et le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient mouillés. La louve secoua ses poils blanc, projetant de l'eau partout et s'allongea au côté de Rémus. Ils avaient perdu toute notion de temps. Sa montre ne marchait plus, mais il devinait qu'il était bientôt entre 18H et 19H.  
  
Rémus, commença Sirius, comment vas-tu faire, ce jour l ?  
  
Rémus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son air fatigué laissait croire qu'à tout moment, il pourrait s'endormir.  
  
Je ne sais pas...répondit-il. Il faudra prier pour que je n'attaque pas notre clan. J'espère être guidé.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la louve qui avait posé une patte sur sa cuisse. Il lui caressa affectueusement la tête et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, il ne voyait qu'une sphère argentée au milieu d'un ciel noir voilé par des nuages. Cette image le hantait depuis tant d'année...depuis l'époque des maraudeurs...  
  
Ca me manque tellement, ces années à Poudlard avec James.  
  
Moi aussi, approuva Sirius, les yeux fermés.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Voilà, c'est fini...A pour le chapitre suivant !!


	14. Mauvaises nouvelles

_Bonjour ! Je reviens enfin avec mon chapitre 14 ! Je vous réserve une tite surprise ! Vous allez voir ! Bonne lecture !  
_  
**_Lisalune _**:Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien quand Ginny parle à Voldemort ! Ca donne l'impression qu'elle s'adresse à un simple élève qu'elle n'aime pas. Et ça, ça plait pas du tout à Voldy. Enfin quelqu'un qui lui tient tête !!  
  
**_Alisa Adams_** : Mes idées ? Je les sort de ma tête !! C simple, g beaucoup d'imagination et g de bonnes notes en expression écrite. Dans ce chapitre tu pourras voir que ma tête et encore rempli d'imagination ! Bonne lecture !  
  
**_JohannaMalefoy _**: Voilà la suite avec plein plein de surprises !!  
  
**_Caro _**: Je me souviens de toi ! Je suis contente que tu retournes voir ma fic ! Voilà le prochain chapitre et l'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres !  
  
**_Zoulou7 :_** Ah, ça me manquait tes reviews ! Tu peux pas savoir !! Alors c'était bien les Etats Unis ? Moi, j'ai rien à dire...juste que je préparait ce chapitre. Je suis très contente de savoir que tu aimes les deux chapitres précédents ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! Surtout si ça vient de toi. J'ai voulu faire une fic qui ne soit pas comme les autres où Hermione et Draco ne tombe pas facilement amoureux ( c pas si évident que ça, en fait...) Si on ne peut se passer de ma fic, ça devient grave l ! Remarque, c'est encourageant !! Je suis géniale, tu trouves ?? Tu vas me faire rougir, arrête. Surtout qu'en ce moment, ça va pas fort...Enfin bref..Pour ma bio ? Ben, ma vie n'est pas passionnante et n'a rien d'extraordinaire...Bref, Bonne lecture et j'attends ta prochaine review !!  
  
**_Sln :_** Merci pour tout ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Et oui, Sirius Black est vivant !! Voilà la suite !  
  
**_Lilouthephoenix _:** Voilà la suite, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Bonne lecture !  
  
**_Leslie Glady_** : Je suis contente que tu suives cette fic, c'est très bien ! Merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit, c'est très motivant ! Voilà le prochain chapitre et bonne lecture !  
  
_**CristalBlue**_ : Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic, ça me flatte. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !!  
  
**_Hermione99_** : Tu sais quoi, je vais t'appeler « la curieuse », comme ça tu sauras de qui je parles. C'est tant mieux si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci te plairas, hein « la curieuse » ?  
  
**_Elissia :_** en général, je mets rapidement les chapitres. Là g mis plus de temps parce que mon moral et à O. Mais merci de continuer de reviewer. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !  
  
**_Nfertari :_** Oui, Ginny est folle. Quoi que je suis plus proche de Ginny que d'Hermione. Je supporte pas qu'on me donne des ordres, grrr ! Bonne lecture !  
  
**_Cily :_** C'est lassant, à chaque fois, tout le monde à peur de Voldy alors moi g voulu qu'un personnage n'ai pas peur de lui. Voilà, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira.  
  
**_Maly :_** Non, je dis rien, même sous torture !! Mais il y a quelques réponses qui pourront t'intéresser dans ce new chap !  
  
**_Namie cassy_** : Hmm...James qui revient ? Ma foi, c très tentant mais non, il revient pas. Mais Harry va quand même le voir... (dans un certain sens...). Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !!  
  
**_CHAPITRE 14 : Mauvaises nouvelles.  
_**  
Parvatie vint rejoindre Harry à la Grande Salle. A son air si fatigué, elle devina qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Ses yeux verts émeraudes fixaient son assiette sans vraiment la voir. Il était déprimé.  
  
Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
  
Non.  
  
Parvatie eut un sourire triste et posa une main compatissante sur la sienne. Elle regarda en direction de la table des professeurs puis sourit.  
  
Tu es sans surveillance, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
Harry suivit le regard de Parvatie puis sourit à son tour. C'était le moment. Il se leva, Parvatie l'imitant, et sortit du château en hâte. Il ouvrit les portes de l'écurie à la volée et s'avança vers la première licorne qu'il vit. Il la sella rapidement et monta sur son dos.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Parvatie qui sellait elle aussi une licorne.  
  
Je pars avec toi, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ce sont mes amies aussi.  
  
Harry la regarda se hisser sur la selle avec souplesse puis sourit.  
  
Très bien, dit-il. Mais ne nous retarde pas.  
  
Euh...Harry ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Je me demandais...Hermione et Ginny auraient besoin de monture si jamais on les retrouvait...Juste comme ça...  
  
Oui...En fait, je comptais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et ils auront besoin eux aussi de licorne...Alors...Il y a Rémus, Maugray, Tonks, Mr Weasley et un chien noir, d'après le professeur Dumbledor. Il nous faut donc 6 licornes...  
  
00°°00°°00°°00°°00  
  
Celui qui nous a habillé n'est vraiment pas à la mode ! râla Ginny en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre. Et Voldemort m'énerve ! Il se crois tout permis, celui-là « tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu t'adresses » Il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas le reconnaître. Il est tellement laid avec ses yeux rouges. Je n'imagine même pas comment il était à notre age. Il devait ressembler à une grosse limace...  
  
Ca aurait put te coûter cher de lui parler comme ça, répliqua Hermione avec sérieux. Tu te rends pas compte, Ginny.  
  
Bien sûr que si !  
  
Bien sûr que non !  
  
Ah, mais tu me connais, je supporte pas qu'on mette de l'autorité sur moi. Surtout quand j'aime pas la personne. C'est vrai quoi, il n'a rien à me dire ! C'est pas lui qui commende et si jamais il me touche, ne serait- ce qu'un cheveux, je lui fou un super coup de poing à la figure.  
  
La violence de résout pas tous les problèmes, soupira Hermione. Tu t'en rendras compte un jour...  
  
Si, ça résout tout. La preuve, depuis que je bastonne, plus personne ne m'as insulté. C'est pratique, je dois dire.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Sans tarder, ils attrapèrent Hermione et Ginny violemment. Ginny laissa faire le mangemort qui la tenait fermement, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Vous aie-je manqué, Miss Granger ? demanda Lucius.  
  
Pas vraiment, répondit sincèrement Hermione.  
  
Ils les firent sortir de la chambre, Lucius ne se privant pas de toucher sa victime dans des endroits privés. Hermione avait une grande peine de contenir sa colère. Si elle le frappait, ça risquerait d'aller très mal pour elle. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages et, une fois dans le hall, ils entrèrent dans une Grande Salle. Celle-ci était aussi bien remplit qu'à Poudlard. Hermione se sentait vraiment mal alaise, elle jeta un coup un d'œil à Ginny et celle-ci, si elle était gênée, ne laissait rien paraître.  
  
Un grand silence régna à la Grande Salle lorsqu'une silhouette encagoulée se leva.  
  
Maître, dit Lucius en s'inclinant légèrement, voici les jouvencelles...  
  
Ginny éclata alors d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
Jouvencelles ? répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ris. C'est un mot du Moyen Age, vous êtes vieux, dis-donc !  
  
Lucius la gifla et avant que Ginny n'ai eu le temps faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était mise devant elle et la regardait sévèrement.  
  
Approchez, ordonna Voldemort.  
  
Hermione inspira profondément et avança, Ginny à ses côtés qui marmonnait des insultes à Lucius. Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé, mais il lui semblait que la voix de Voldemort n'était plus la même. A sa hauteur, Hermione essaya de paraître décontractée. Draco était la gauche du Lord et essayait désespérément à fuir son regard. Ginny restait tranquille, comme si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était vraiment pas spécial.  
  
Voldemort s'avança d'un pas, pour faire bien face aux « jouvencelles ». Il enleva son capuchon qui lui recouvrait le visage et se qui apparut, laissa Hermione bouche bée et ahurie. Voldemort outra pleinement Ginny dont la colère faisait surface.  
  
Lord Voldemort avait rajeuni de 3O ans...Il n'était plus aussi pâle et maigre. A présent, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son corps paraissait beaucoup plus musclé. Hermione – elle se maudit d'y penser – le trouvait très séduisant. Elle avait là, devant ses yeux, Tom Jédusor à 2O ans...  
  
Tom arbora un sourire de triomphe en voyant l'incrédulité des deux filles. Hermione n'en revenait vraiment pas et, devant son air qui le rendait encore plus séduisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
  
Alors l ! s'exclama Ginny, outrée. C'est pas croyable ! Qui êtes-vous donc pour vous rajeunir de la sorte ??  
  
Tom Jédusor élargit sont sourire pour laisser découvrir des dents parfaitement blanches.  
  
Oh, c'est pas grave, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes encore plus laide qu'avant. ( j'en connais un qui s'est prit un vent....)  
  
Tom perdit aussitôt son sourire et serra les dents, ainsi que ses poings. Cette fille l'exaspéré plus que tout ! Il l'ignora totalement et s'adressa alors à Draco.  
  
Pour avoir accepté de te joindre à moi, je t'offre cette jouvencelle que tu as séduit à Poudlard. Elle est à toi.  
  
Draco se décida enfin à regarder Hermione, mais ce fut-elle qui évita son regard.  
  
A la seule condition, continua Tom.  
  
Laquelle ?  
  
Tu nous la prête.  
  
Il y eut des ricanements de la part des mangemorts. Même Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa propre phrase.  
  
Je proteste !  
  
Ginny poussa un cri strident. C'était Ron qui venait de parler. Il s'était levé d'un bond, jaloux par les avantages de Draco. Le silence revint dans la Grande Salle, les yeux des mangemorts allaient de Ron à Tom et de Tom à Ron. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte de son erreur car il vira aussitôt au rouge cramoisie.  
  
Tu protestes ? demanda Tom d'un air méprisant.  
  
O...oui...répondit Ron en baissant les yeux, soumis.  
  
Tom se sourit à lui même. Il avait du pouvoir sur tout le monde.  
  
Pourquoi Draco n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir un cadeau de ma part, Weasley ? Réponds.  
  
Je...Je ne sais pas, monseigneur. Je ne voulais pas...  
  
Tu ne voulais pas ? Tu as déjà bien profité de ma fille, une semaine, c'est ça ? Je t'ai fait aussi un cadeau, non ?  
  
Oui. Je suis désolé...  
  
On règlera ça plus tard.  
  
Il s'assit sur sa chaise – qui ressemblait plus à un trône – et se frotta les mains en signe de gourmandise devant les plats qui se tenaient devant lui.  
  
Vous deux, dit-il en désignant Hermione et Ginny, veuillez nous servire, nous avons faim.  
  
Nous ne sommes pas vos boniches ! répliqua Ginny d'un air butté.  
  
Tom regarda intensément Ginny puis sourit.  
  
Nagini ? Viens-l !  
  
Un sifflement retentit non loin de Ginny. Lorsque celle-ci découvrit avec horreur qu'un gros serpent lui tournait autour, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri apeuré. Hermione savait mieux que personne qu'elle avait une grande peur des serpents.  
  
Que disais-tu, au juste ? demanda narquoisement Tom.  
  
Ginny ne répondit rien, ses yeux braqués sur le serpent qui la menaçait de la mordre. Il suffit à Tom de faire un seul geste pour que le serpent retourne à ses côtés. Ginny avait tellement eu peur qu'une sueur froide coulait sur son front.  
  
Sers-nous, c'est un ordre, cracha-t-il.  
  
Ginny se soumis, ses yeux toujours sur le serpent. A peine fut-elle quelques mètres plus loin que la terreur avait laissé place la colère. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Voldemort et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage.  
  
Toi, dit-il alors en pointant du doigt Hermione. Viens me servir.  
  
Hermione s'avança vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se sentait vraiment mal...Une fois à côté de lui, elle servit sans dire un mot. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, indifférents aux deux filles. Voldemort caressa le dos de « sa » jouvencelle et Hermione se redressa aussitôt, le souffle coupé.  
  
Je vous prie de ne pas me toucher, répliqua-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
  
Sers-moi donc, répondit simplement Tom sans enlever sa main.  
  
Contrariée, Hermione resta un moment sans rien faire. Voyant qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, elle le servit de nouveau, parcourut de frissons alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers sa poitrine.  
  
Je vois que les elfes de maison vous ont bien habillé, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il rendait sensuel sans le moindre effort. Toi et ton amie ne ferons pas long feu face à mes hommes qui n'ont plus qu'une idée en tête. Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, je vous épargnerais. Je leur demanderais d'y aller doucement. Surtout avec toi. Tout homme qui te blessera sera tué.  
  
Hermione fut parcourut d'un autre frisson et s'écarta vivement de lui. Elle s'avança vers Ginny qui allait rejoindre son frère, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Une fois près de lui, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna un peu plus loin. C'est alors qu'elle lui lança un violent coup de poing. Il se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas tomber et regarda Ginny.  
  
Non mais comment ose-tu me faire ça ? hurla Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es malade où quoi ?? Je peux pas le croire ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi lâche ?!  
  
Epargne moi ta morale, répliqua Ron, agacé avec une main devant son nez en sang. C'est pas tes affaires !  
  
00°°00°°00°°00°°00  
  
Professeur Dumbledor ! s'exclama McGonagall, catastrophée. C'est Potter, il a disparut ! Je l'ai cherché partout, il est introuvable !  
  
Dumbledor regarda gravement le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Je crains qu'il a une fois de plus réussi à nous échappé, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Tous ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre que l'Ordre du Phénix arrive à l'école de magie noir en même temps qu'Harry. Ils sont obligés de se rencontrer.  
  
°°00°°  
  
Vous avez entendu ? murmura Lavande. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Parvatie est introuvable. Elle est partie avec lui...  
  
A quoi tu penses ? demanda Cho, anxieuse. Si c'est pour partir à leur recherche, je suis d'accord.  
  
C'est exactement ça. L'AD aura au moins servit à quelque chose.  
  
Attends une minute, répliqua Dean, tu ne comptes pas y aller ??  
  
Bien sûr que si, elle y va, répondit Seamus. Je pars avec elles. Et toi ?  
  
Bon...d'accord.  
  
Ils s'échangèrent des regards déterminés et en même temps, ils se précipitèrent dans l'écurie où ils sellèrent rapidement leur monture. C'est alors que Neville et Luna firent leur apparition.  
  
Vous allez chercher Harry ? demanda-t-il. On vient avec vous.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Harry ! s'exclama Parvatie, le souffle coupée. Les licornes ont besoin de se reposer ! Et il va faire nuit !  
  
Voilà que ça faisait une demie-heure qu'ils galopaient s'arrêtant à peine une minute pour permettre à leur monture de souffler un peu. Parvatie avait raison. La tempête s'était calmée mais la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il s'arrêta, ainsi que Parvatie. Les six autres licornes s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Harry mit pied à terre et s'avança de quelques pas.  
  
Il y a une grotte, là-bas, dit-il. Allons-y.  
  
Il emmena les licornes en direction de la grotte. Une fois devant celle-ci, il aida Parvatie à descendre de sa monture. Ils se sourirent brièvement avant d'entrer dans la grotte. Harry remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seul...Il y avait un feu qui éclairait l'endroit obscure. Avant de se demander qui pouvez bien se trouver là, quelqu'un où quelque chose se rua sur lui et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se débattit et découvrit avec surprise que c'était Rémus qui l'avait attrapé.  
  
Harry ? dit-il, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?  
  
La même chose que toi, répondit Harry en se relevant.  
  
Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs ! Viens.  
  
Ils s'assirent près du feu et quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks, Maugray et un chien noir apparurent à l'entrée. Ils les rejoignirent et s'assirent auprès d'eux. Parvatie semblait gênée d'avoir devant elle tant d'inconnus. Harry lui présenta alors les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
Alors c'est ça, l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
  
Ouais, grogna Maugray avec fierté. Et vous, vous êtes Parvatie Patil, hein ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Elle avait eu envie de lui demander si c'était lui son professeur de DCFM, mais elle s'abstint.  
  
Harry, c'est dangereux et irresponsable, ce que tu as fait, dit Tonks avec sérieux.  
  
Oui, je sais...répondit Harry comme si ce n'était pas le première fois qu'on le lui disait. Mais si vous étiez à ma place, vous auriez fait la même chose.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder le chien noir qui était allongé au côté de Rémus. Il avait en partie raison...  
  
Pourquoi avoir pris tant de Licornes ? demanda Rémus  
  
Pour vous tous et pour Hermione et Ginny.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Ginny, murmura Hermione en passant à côté d'elle.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Sur la table...Il y a du vin.  
  
Et alors ? tu as soif ? Vas-y, bois, je ne t'en voudrais pas !  
  
Non ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Il faut faire boire les mangemorts comme ça, ils seront trop ivre pour nous prendre, tu piges ?  
  
Oui. Mais c'est toi qui t'occupe de Voldy, Ok ?  
  
Voldy ? C'est qui, celui-l ?  
  
Voldemort, bien sûr ! Ca va plus vite si on l'appelle comme ça.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Alors qu'elles faisaient le tour des tables, elle remplissait les verres des mangemorts à ras-bord de vin. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire avant de boire en une gorgée tout le contenu.  
  
Encore, répliquèrent-ils.  
  
Hermione vida la bouteille...ils étaient déjà presque tous ivres. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de « voldy », celui-ci refusa le vin qu'elle lui proposa.  
  
Cela vous ferait du bien, insista Hermione.  
  
Non, répondit Tom d'une voix volontairement basse. Je ne veux pas de ton vin ! Et si tu continues, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais !  
  
Il l'attira alors violemment sur ses genoux. Hermione ne put se retirer car il l'embrassa aussitôt de pleine bouche. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres, il avait un sourire machiavélique et elle s'aperçut avec horreur que sa virilité était en éveil. Elle avait peur, soudain. Elle se dégagea vivement, remettant en ordre le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait. Cet homme était complètement fou...mais pourtant si séduisant.  
  
Le repas s'annonçait fini. Les convives de la table se levèrent en même temps. Hermione et Ginny restèrent en arrière. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur chambre, les deux Gryffondor coururent dans les couloirs.  
  
C'est le moment rêvé pour s'échapper, murmura Hermione. La sortie est par-là.  
  
Hermione, c'est trop simple...Tu ne crois tout de même pas que la porte et sans surveillance ?  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net, les yeux fixés sur une silhouette blanche. La silhouette blanche s'immobilisa à son tour. Il semblait à Hermione qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. De Neige, plus précisément.  
  
Ginny, tu vois ce que je vois ?  
  
Oui, ça veux dire ce que ça veux dire. Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas seule !  
  
C'est alors qu'elles se ruèrent sur la louve. Celle-ci courut devant elles et les entraînèrent dehors grâce à un passage secret souterrain. (Le passage de la sorcière Borgne. Sauf que le château n'est pas exactement comme Poudlard, alors il y a pas besoin d'un sortilège pour passer ).  
  
La nuit rassura aussitôt Hermione. Elles se trouvaient à la lisière d'une forêt. Harry, Rémus, Tonks, Maugray, Parvatie et le chien noir surgirent de derrière les arbres. Harry se précipita sur les deux filles et les prit toutes deux dans ses bras.  
  
Harry ! s'exclama Parvatie en le tirant en arrière. Il y a quelqu'un qui vient ! Cache-toi !  
  
Draco attrapa le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui.  
  
Il faut que je te parle, dit-il.  
  
Draco, chuchota-t-elle, agacée. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ??  
  
Draco regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien qui pourrait « occuper » Hermione. Mais c'est en voyant la louve blanche à côté d'elle qu'il comprit.  
  
Tu t'enfuis ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Il aurait voulu ajouter « sans moi » mais les mots le brûlaient trop. Il se contenta de la fixer intensément, silencieux et blessé. Il y eut un ricanement derrière Draco. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à un mangemort qui devant sûrement être un garde.  
  
C'est bien, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes arrivé avant moi. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai à faire avec cette jouvencelle.  
  
C'est alors qu'il attrapa Hermione et l'attira à lui. Il voulu l'embrasser mais elle lui flanqua une gifle magistral.  
  
Ne me touchez pas, répliqua-t-elle avec dégoût.  
  
Je regrette, dit Draco en tirant Hermione vers lui. Je l'ai vu le premier et le Maître m'en a fait cadeau. Retournez donc à votre poste, monsieur.  
  
Le mangemort regarda Draco quelques secondes puis attrapa de nouveau Hermione, plus brutalement cette fois. Draco ne put faire un geste car le mangemort venait de tirer sa baguette de sa poche. Il éclata alors de rire et commença à emmener Hermione vers le château à reculons, sa baguette pointé sur Draco et Ginny. A peine quelques mètres plus loin, le mangemort poussa un cri de douleur et tomba au sol. Hermione se dégagea aussitôt et se retourna. Tom Jédusor se tenait là, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et une arbalète à la main.  
  
Hermione resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette noir qui avançait vers elle.  
  
J'avais oublié ma baguette dans ma chambre, dit-il en empoignant le bras de « sa » jouvencelle. Mais j'ai eu la chance de trouver cette arme sur mon passage.  
  
Hermione sentit son sang se glacer au contact de sa main si froide. Les cheveux noirs du Lord volèrent légèrement à la petite brise et Hermione put voir son reflet dans ses yeux rouges qui le rendait irrésistiblement séduisant. Un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres lui donnant un faux air charmeur.  
  
Veuillez me suivre, dit-il à l'adresse de Draco et Ginny.  
  
Tenant toujours le bras d'Hermione, il se dirigea vers le château. Neige fixa les silhouettes noires puis retourna rapidement à la lisière de la forêt.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'exclama Harry en se débattant. Laissez-moi y aller !  
  
Rémus et Tonks tenait fermement Harry pour éviter qu'il se précipite sur les deux mangemorts. Harry était dans une colère noire, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi angoissé et aussi affolé.  
  
Harry, répliqua Rémus en le ramenant en arrière. Si tu serais sorti de cette cachette, ça se serait passé très mal !  
  
Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère. A cause de vous et de vos idées, Hermione et Ginny sont encore dans le château !  
  
Oui ! approuva Parvatie alors qu'elle traînait avec elle une licorne.  
  
Rémus souffla d'exaspération et contempla les deux adolescents avec gravité. Neige à ses côtés, elle grognait en regardant en direction du château.  
  
Vous avez vu cet homme qui a utilisé une arbalète ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Oui, répondirent Parvatie et Harry à l'unisson.  
  
Il s'agit de Vous-savez-qui.  
  
C'est alors qu'Harry éclata de rire. Il fut le seul, d'ailleurs. Parvatie était devenue pâle, et les autres membres de l'Ordre semblait du même avis que Rémus.  
  
Tu veux rire ! s'exclama Harry, inquiet, soudain. Ca peut pas être lui ! Il est trop jeune ! Voldemort à quoi, 5O ans ? ET comment tu le sais, d'abord ?  
  
C'est elle qui me l'a dit.  
  
Il fit un signe de tête désignant Neige. La lune blafarde ( elle n'était pas ronde, je précise ) faisait étincelé le pelage blanc de la louve couchée au pied de Rémus. Elle venait juste d'arrêter ses grognements et fixée Harry de ses yeux noirs.  
  
Et comment Neige te l'a dit ?  
  
Le professeur Lupin semblait gêné de répondre à une telle question dont la réponse était évidente.  
  
Comme tu le sais, je...je me suis fait mordre par un loup et depuis...je me transforme...Ce qui fait que je comprend le langage des loups.  
  
Harry entrouvrit la bouche, essayant de répliquer quelque chose. Il avait horreur quand il n'avait pas le dernier mot.  
  
Tu t'es fait mordre par un simple loup, hein ? Et si Neige nous mordait ? Comment on fera ?  
  
Neige m'a donné sa parole, assura Rémus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne ferait aucun mal à tous ceux qui aime Ashley et Hermione. Les loups tiennent toujours leur parole, je peux te l'assurer.  
  
Il y eut craquement de branches derrière eux puis un bruit sourd. C'est alors qu'une voix familière s'éleva. Elle semblait exaspérée :  
  
Neville ! Fais attention ! C'est la troisième fois que tu tombes !  
  
Désolé, murmura-t-il. On y vois rien...  
  
Aïe ! Quelqu'un m'a marché sur le pied !  
  
Surgissant derrière un buisson, Neville, Luna, Cho, Lavande, Dean et Seamus se retrouvèrent face à Harry, Parvatie, Rémus, Tonks, Maugray et deux chiens.  
  
On les a trouv ! s'exclama Luna, joyeusement.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama Rémus, scandalisé.  
  
Bonjour Professeur Lupin, dit comiquement Seamus. Nous sommes partit à la recherche d'Harry. La route était longue. Mais on s'en est sortit grâce à l'aigle de Ginny.  
  
L'aigle de Ginny ? répéta Harry.  
  
Oui, tu sais celui qu'elle a eu à son anniversaire ?  
  
Bien sûr ! s'exclama Parvatie. Ginny l'avait sur son épaule quand nous sommes partie !  
  
Cho et Lavande approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
Nous avons laissés nos licorne près d'une grotte qui n'est pas loin...Quand nous avons vu qu'il y en avait 6 autres, on savait que vous étiez tous là. Alors c'est dans ce château que sont prisonnières Hermione et Ginny ? demanda Lavande.  
  
Oui, répondit Rémus, exaspéré. Mais vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter Poudlard ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !  
  
Ecoutez, professeur, répliqua Seamus, agacé. Il se trouve que Ginny et Hermione sont nos amies. Et il n'est pas question qu'on les abandonne, Ok ?  
  
Rémus ne répondit rien, mi-amusé, mi-touché par ses paroles. Il était content que la loyauté existe encore.  
  
Très bien, soupira-t-il. Restez...Le mieux est de faire évacuer Hermione et Ginny du château demain. Allons réfléchir à un plan.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Draco faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Voldemort avait emmené Hermione dans ses appartements. Il avait dit qu'il profiterait d'elle durant quelques minutes. Mais ça faisait une demie-heure...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Hermione, épuisée, s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle semblait tellement triste qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait pleurer à tout moment.  
  
Ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Hermione hocha positivement la tête.  
  
Est-ce qu'il t'a forc ?  
  
C'est alors qu'elle fondit en sanglot.  
  
J'ai rien put faire ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais tellement peur que je l'ai laissé faire ! J'était terrifiée ! Sa chambre était remplie d'arme...d'épée, d'arbalète, de poignards et sa baguette...il l'avait à la main !  
  
Draco la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Hermione se calma rapidement, sa tête enfouis sur son épaule, elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces. Draco ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Hermione serait folle si elle n'avait pas peur de Voldemort. Ginny...c'était un cas...  
  
Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
  
Je ne t'en veux pas...  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, tellement elle était rassurée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et essuya ses dernières larmes.  
  
Tu m'a manqué, Draco, avoua-t-elle.  
  
Draco sentit son cœur chaviré et se tourna vivement vers elle. Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Ils allaient s'enfuir et retourner à Poudlard, tous les deux. Harry était sûrement en train d'élaborer un plan pour les faire sortir d'ici.  
  
Hermione, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. Il faut que je te parle.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
C'est à propos d'Ashley. Elle est souffrante... Depuis que tu es partie, elle va très mal. Elle menace même de mourir ! Et...je suis mangemort...  
  
Mais...pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, affolée, en parlant d'Ashley.  
  
Elle se transforme...et ça l'épuise énormément ! En plus de ça, elle a attrapé une pneumonie ! Elle n'aura plus beaucoup de force pour vivre...  
  
Draco...demain, je trouverai un moyen pour partir.  
  
Draco eut un sourire triste.  
  
Moi, je reste là. Je n'ai plus le choix.  
  
Mais si tu as le choix ! On a toujours le choix ! Je t'aime moi !  
  
Elle s'interrompit, rougissant de plus belle. Draco la regarda un instant, puis l'embrassa avec fougue. Il se sentait heureux.  
  
Draco...je t'emmène avec moi.  
  
Non...tu partiras seule.  
  
Alors je reste là.  
  
Non plus. Si je pars, je serais tu ! Braver le Lord, c'est la mort !  
  
Je t'aime. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Oui....  
  
Il s'embrassèrent encore une fois, amoureusement, libérés par leur aveux. Dehors, une louve hurlait sous le clair de lune. Hurlant à la mort, sans s'arrêter, il y avait de quoi réveiller tout le château. Neige hurlerait toute cette nuit.  
  
Continue, l'encouragea Rémus.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
A Poudlard, une autre créature hurlait aussi. Cette fois-ci, c'était de joie. Hermione n'était plus en danger, elle était presque complètement en sécurité. Puis elle aimait Draco et Draco l'aimait. Le Serpent et La Lionne s'aimait.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini. Finalement, j'adore ce chapitre...Je vous dit a Bientôt pour le chapitre 15 !! Et comment vous la trouvait ma surprise sur Voldy ? 


	15. La réunion des mangemorts

**_QUAND LE SERPENT AIME LA LIONNE.  
_**  
**_CHAPITRE 15 : La réunion des mangemorts.  
_**  
A peine l'aurore levée, voilà déjà que Lord Voldemort était d'humeur massacrante. Se plaignant sans arrêt de n'avoir pas dormit une seule minute durant la nuit dernière.  
  
DEPUIS QUAND LES LOUPS RÔDENT-ILS AUTOUR DU CHÂTEAU !? s'écria Tom avec mauvaise humeur. DEPUIS QUAND ?? JE N'AIE PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT !  
  
Maître, bredouilla Lucius Malfoy en s'agenouillant devant lui, l'air pitoyable. Laissez-moi m'occuper de ce loup.  
  
NON ! IL N'EST PAS LA PAR HASARD ! FOUILLEZ LA FORÊT ET TUEZ TOUT CE QUI BOUGE !  
  
En instant, la dizaine de mangemorts qui se trouvait avec lui s'éclipsa.  
  
°°°000°°°00°°00°°0°0°  
  
Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Rémus, caché derrière un arbre. Ils vont arriver...  
  
La forêt, encore plongé dans l'obscurité, était un endroit idéal pour attaquer. Chacun caché derrière un arbre, ils avaient tous les oreilles en alertes et les yeux grands ouverts. Harry leva le pousse puis sourit d'amusement. Il lança un regard curieux à Parvatie qui semblait très concentrée.  
  
Neige, à toi, dit alors Rémus.  
  
La louve, contente qu'on lui donne un rôle important, se plaça devant tout le monde, faisant en sorte que n'importe qui puisse la voir. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit des voix s'élever et des branches se briser sur le sol. Les mangemorts approchaient lentement et Harry, de plus en plus amusé, s'imagina réussir à stupéfixer tous les mangemorts en même temps.  
  
Hey ! Il est là, le loup ! s'exclama l'un des mangemorts, ravi de l'avoir trouvé le premier.  
  
Chut ! La ferme, imbécile ! répliqua un second mangemort. Si tu parles trop fort, tu vas l'effrayer et on ne pourra pas le tuer !  
  
Neige, sans aucune panique, s'allongea sur le sol et se contenta de les regarder.  
  
Je crois que ce loup se fiche de nous !  
  
Non, voyons, ces bêtes là ne sont pas assez intelligente pour ça !  
  
Comme pour le contredire, la louve ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Ne dormant que d'une oreille et que d'un œil, elle bougea la queue pour donner le signal aux autres alors que les mangemorts l'approchaient. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps, se jetant sur eux sans attendre. L'effet de surprise était un grand avantage, Harry n'avait aucun mal à les neutraliser. Il jeta un œil à Parvatie et celle-ci hurlait après l'un des mangemorts prétendant qu'il avait froissé sa jolie robe. Elle donna d'abord un grand coup de pied avant de le stupéfixer.  
  
Snifle sauta à la gorge d'un mangemort et en un rien de temps, il l'étouffa. Bientôt, ils furent tous allongé sur le sol, inconscients et certain étaient mort à cause des morsures des deux chiens. Rémus félicita bien ses élèves qui étaient fier d'eux.  
  
C'est Parfait, dit-il. Vous avez été génial. Attendez-vous à ce que d'autre arrive. Ceux-là ne passerons pas inaperçus.  
  
°°00°°00°°  
  
On toqua à la porte et, encore ensommeillé, Draco se leva et alla ouvrir. Il trouva derrière la porte un elfe de maison tout tremblant et tout timide.  
  
C'est pour quoi ? demanda Draco dans un bâillement.  
  
Le Lord vous réclame, monsieur....ce soir...avec les deux filles...  
  
Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Pour qu'elles reçoivent leurs marques ! s'exclama-t-il comme si cela était évident.  
  
Draco regarda Hermione, endormie sur le lit aux couvertures de soie. Elle semblait dans un rêve profond, le visage pâle et un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. Pour seul réponse, Draco referma la porte au nez de l'elfe et alla s'assoire auprès d'elle. Un rêve joyeux, sans doute...  
  
J'ai entendu, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ce soir, dit elle en ouvrant les yeux. Je trouverai un moyen pour partir d'ici avant. Tu viendras avec moi.  
  
Hermione, on en a discut ! Je ne peut pas. Je reste ici, ça vaut mieux pour toi et pour moi.  
  
Pourquoi, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant. Je ne comprends pas. Si tu m'aides à m'échapper, tu seras tué. Si tu laisses tomber Voldemort, tu seras tu ! Quelle est la différence ? Dans les deux cas, tu seras tu !  
  
Je n'aie plus ma place à Poudlard. Dumbledor ne voudra pas d'un élève mangemort.  
  
Il a donné une seconde chance à Rogue, il t'en donneras une autre à toi aussi !  
  
00°°00°°00°°00  
  
Tu vas mieux ? demanda Fleur en tendant à Ashley un verre d'eau.  
  
Oui, répondit celle-ci. Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir de ce donjon ?  
  
Ce soir. Tu es pratiquement guérie...  
  
Elle but d'une seule traite le contenu du verre et le tendit à Fleur qui le récupéra. Pour une raison inconnue, Ashley se sentait heureuse.  
  
Elles vont revenir, Hermione et Ginny, affirma-t-elle. Je le sais. Draco aussi, il reviendra. Il reviendra parce qu'il aime trop Hermione.  
  
Fleur se contenta de sourire tristement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup chance qu'elles reviennent, en étant réaliste. Même si Harry était partit les chercher, échapper à Lord Voldemort était loin d'être un jeux d'enfant. Ashley prenait trop souvent ses rêves pour réalité, comme les autres enfants de son age...  
  
J'en suis sûre aussi, dit-elle simplement.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Et ce loup, dit Draco à Hermione. Ce loup, c'est...  
  
La louve d'Ashley, oui. Je ne cache pas qu'elle n'est pas seule. Harry est avec elle...et aussi d'autre personne.  
  
Alors...tu pourras partir ? demanda-t-il tristement.  
  
Oui...  
  
Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, le hurlement de la louve se fit entendre.  
  
Je crois que c'est le signal...  
  
Ils se levèrent en même temps et sortirent de la chambre. Dévalant les escaliers, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le hall vide. Hermione entendit un « pst » l'interpellé sur sa droite et lorsqu'elle regarda en cette direction, elle aperçut Dean caché derrière une statue qui représentait un gros serpent. Elle s'avança vers lui mais Draco l'attrapa aussitôt. Elle resta bouche bée et commença à paniquer. Tom Jédusor sortait de la Grande Salle et s'il voyait Dean, ça allait très mal se passait. De plus, il lui avait interdit de quitter les étages. Alors que Tom s'apercevait à peine de sa présence, Ange arriva devant lui, lui bouchant la vue.  
  
Père ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une bonne humeur étrange. Quel...plaisir de vous voir en pleine forme !  
  
Ange, pousse-toi.  
  
Il fit un pas sur le côté mais Ange se plaça immédiatement devant lui, souriante.  
  
J'ai vu la Sang-de-bourbe ! Pousse-toi !  
  
La Sang-de-bourbe ? répéta Ange en souriant d'avantage. Ha ! ha ! ha ! Quel plaisantin vous êtes !  
  
Hermione souffla de soulagement et alla rejoindre Dean, Draco à ses talons.  
  
Vous savez bien que la Sang-de-bourbe est aux étages !  
  
POUSSE-TOI !  
  
Ange se retourna et, une fois sûre d'elle qu'il n'y avait personne, s'écarta enfin sur le côté.  
  
Vous voyez, dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'y a personne.  
  
Tom lui lança un regard mauvais et s'en alla d'un pas rageur, donnant des coups de pieds à tous se qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Ange regarda ensuite la statue où quelques secondes plutôt, Hermione, Dean et Draco s'y trouvait. Elle se permit alors de faire un clin d'œil et réparti « embêter » son père.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demanda Hermione, la respiration précipitée d'avoir échapper Voldemort de peu.  
  
Il fallait que je te parle. Il faut que tu restes toi-même, ok ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Nous avons un plan. Il faut que tu restes toi-même pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Grâce à Snifle on a put récolter des informations importantes. On sait que ce soir, toi et Ginny allez recevoir la marque. On agira à ce moment là.  
  
Comment vous savez dans quelle salle nous serons ?  
  
C'est pratique d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité. Cette nuit, on a envoyé l'aigle de Ginny et Snifle à Poudlard pour récupérer la cape. Comme l'aigle survole les airs, il a trouvé un raccourcit et ils sont arrivé rapidement. Ensuite, Snifle s'est faufilé dans le château avec la cape et nous à prévenu. Rémus nous a dit que la réunion se fera dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Comment es-tu entr ?  
  
J'ai utilisé le passage que Neige à trouvé hier soir. C'est par là qu'on partira ce soir.  
  
Et cette nuit...  
  
Rémus à fait hurler Neige parce qu'on savait que ça ne plairait pas à Tu- sais-qui. Comme on s'en doutait, dés le matin il a envoyé des mangemorts. On s'en est occupé. On fait ça parce que ça diminue le nombre de mangemort dans le château. Enfin bref, fais comme d'habitude, Ok ?  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Comment va la malade ? demanda Dumbledor alors que Fleur se présentait à son bureau.  
  
Beaucoup mieux. Je la fait sortir ce soir du donjon. Et les élèves ? les recherches ?  
  
Aucune nouvelle...De plus, nous avons 6 autres élèves qui sont partit. Sachant que Parvatie Patil a accompagné Harry, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan et Neville Londubat ne sont plus dans le château. Nous voilà avec en tout, 1O élèves disparut. Et si on compte Ange Jédusor, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy, cela fait 13.  
  
°°00°°00°°00°°00°°  
  
Draco accompagna Hermione dans les étages, songeur. Après tout, elle avait raison. Mais jamais il n'allait le reconnaître ! Il ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Il était plus utile à Poudlard qu'ici. Mais il devra abandonné l'espoir d'être une fierté pour son père...Il se demanda où pouvait bien être Ginny. La réponse lui arriva quelques instants plus tard aux oreilles :  
  
Lâchez-moi, monsieur ! Je ne vous connaît pas ! Hey ! C'était MA jambe, imbécile ! Vous comprenez quand je vous parle ? Ne me touchez pas !  
  
Hermione s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd, indiquant que quelqu'un venait frapper quelque chose. La porte qui se trouvait à côté d'elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny déboucha dans le couloir, écarlate.  
  
Non mais regarde-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt le mangemort allongé sur le sol qui gémissait de douleur. Ils ne savent même pas se battre ! Pitoyable ! De vrai petites filles fragiles ! Bien, il faut que j'aille voir Voldy.  
  
Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en la rejoignant. Pourquoi faire ??  
  
Il doit me rembourser mon portable ! Il ne l'a toujours pas fait !  
  
Ginny, avant que tu ne faces des bêtises, j'ai quelques choses à dire. Il va se passer quelques chose, ce soir...  
  
°°OO°°OO°°OO°°OO°°  
  
Parfait ! s'exclama Rémus en regardant la pile de mangemort entassé dans la grotte. C'est PARFAIT ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Bon, ça m'a ouvert la petit, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Tonks.  
  
Celle-ci prit un air surpris et haussa les épaules.  
  
Je croyais que tu t'en étais occup !  
  
Moi ? Non, je t'avais dit de le faire !  
  
Quoi ? non, pas du tout ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça !  
  
C'est pas grave, intervint Parvatie. Je vais m'en occupé. Les chiens trouverons bien quelque chose.  
  
Elle s'éloigna dans la forêt, Neige et Snifle avec elle. Harry la rattrapa et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis devint aussitôt tendre comme un agneau.  
  
Tu me manquais, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Tu l'as dit à Cho ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.  
  
Non, avoua Harry en regardant ailleurs. Je préfère le faire quand on sera à Poudlard. Comment lui dire que je préfère être avec toi, plutôt qu'avec elle ?  
  
Parvatie ne répondit rien. Harry captura sa bouche et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il commença alors à déboutonner les boutons de sa robe.  
  
Pas ici, murmura-t-elle en gloussant alors que ses épaules étaient déjà nues. Harry...  
  
Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.  
  
Et si quelqu'un nous voyez ? Imagine que Neville nous. Le pauvre, il sera traumatisé à vis...Et il répètera à tout le monde...  
  
Tu as raison, admit Harry en la lâchant. Alors, allons un peu plus loin...  
  
Non ! Je veux dire, la forêt n'est pas un endroit pour...  
  
Alors dès qu'on arrivera à Poudlard...  
  
Dans quel dortoir ? Celui qui est remplit de fille ou celui remplit de garçon ?  
  
On trouvera un endroit où on pourra être seuls.  
  
Harry, ça vire vraiment à l'obsession.  
  
Obséd ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je réfléchis seulement avec...intensité.  
  
Les chiens aboyèrent en même temps et coururent vers un buisson. Quelques instants plus tard, Snifle revint avec dans la gueule, un lièvre mort étouffé. Fier de lui, il le déposa aux pieds de Harry et attendit qu'on le félicite. Harry s'en attendrit et le caressa tandis que Parvatie se « rhabillait ».  
  
°OO°OO°OO°OO°  
  
Oh, trop cool ! s'exclama Ginny une fois qu'Hermione eut fini son récit. Ca va être génial ! Il faudra gagner du temps. Retarder le plus possible le moment où on nous met la marque. Trop dément. J'imagine la tête de Voldy quand ça se passera. Mais on partira pas avant qu'il m ai remboursé mon portable !  
  
Laisse tomber, Ginny. Je te l'achèterai ton portable.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise  
  
I keep asking myself wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes  
  
But I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where  
  
It's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
And I'm all mixed up,  
  
Felling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face,  
  
Wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare – don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her  
  
What she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
All the things she said...  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see ?  
  
Yes I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free ?  
  
Have I crossed the line.  
  
All the things she said...  
  
Draco s'adressa un sourire radieux. Bien sûr qu'il avait sa place à Poudlard ! Alors qu'Hermione continuait d'expliquer à Ginny, il alla s'assoire à côté d'elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Hermione s'interrompit et le regarda, sans comprendre.  
  
J'ai décidé de venir, déclara-t-il.  
  
Hermione poussa alors un cri de joie et le prit dans ses bras. Ginny, elle, se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de les regarder. Son regard avait l'air de dire « arrêtez, je m'ennuis ».  
  
C'est malin, dit-elle d'un air faussement agacé. Il faut tout recommencer...depuis le début.  
  
Ne prêtant aucune attention à Ginny, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.  
  
C'est curieux comme les gens joyeux peuvent être agaçants, marmonna-t- elle, véritablement agacée.  
  
°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°  
  
C'est bientôt, dit Rémus en réunissant les élèves. Dans quelques minutes, nous entrons. Bien, vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où vous devez être ? Parvatie, vous vous souvenez ?  
  
Dans le hall, cachée. Je préviens s'il y a un problème.  
  
Bien, et vous Dean ?  
  
Le surveille le passage.  
  
Très bien. Neville ?  
  
Moi....ben, je reste ici et je surveille les licornes...  
  
Très astucieux ! approuva Tonks.  
  
Bon, et toi, Tonks ?  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, cachée je ne sais pas encore où, accompagnée de Snifle.  
  
Luna ?  
  
Je reste aux portes du château et je surveille.  
  
Seamus ?  
  
A la Grande Salle, avec Tonks.  
  
Lavande ?  
  
A la cour du château.  
  
Cho ?  
  
A la Grande Salle.  
  
Et toi, Harry ?  
  
A la Grande Salle.  
  
Maugray ?  
  
Grande Salle. Et Toi Rémus ?  
  
A la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Neige. Bien, on sait tous où on doit être. Nous allons y aller. Neville, surveillez bien.  
  
Neville hocha la têtes et partit aussitôt vers les licornes. Les autres avancèrent enfin et sortirent de la forêt. Luna s'écarta aussitôt du groupe pour aller discrètement se placer près des portes du château qui demeurait sans surveillance. La nuit tombante, les mangemorts se préparaient sûrement pour la réunion. Ils entrèrent dans le passage, dissimulé par un buisson. Ils parcoururent le tunnel et Dean resta à l'entrée pour la surveiller. A la sortie, Parvatie se cacha derrière un pilier qui surmontait le plafond du hall qui était vide. Elle leva le pousse pour indiquer aux autres que la Grande Salle était vide. Ils coururent en silence et discrètement jusqu'aux portes de la salle et se répartirent. Il y avait beaucoup de statue et ça arrangeait les choses pour se cacher. Rémus et Maugray se cachèrent derrière les portes, avec Neige. Lavande passa par une porte qui donnait à la cour.  
  
°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°  
  
C'est bientôt l'heure, fit remarquer Draco en regardant sa montre.  
  
Sa phrase achevée, la porte s'ouvrit et elfe – qui n'a pas prit la peine de frapper – entra.  
  
Avant de partir, dit-il, vous devez mettre ça.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et deux capes apparurent sur le lit. Les deux filles vêtirent les deux capes qui furent trop grande pour elles. Ginny, amusée, rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête puis éclata de rire.  
  
Je ressemble à Voldy, dit-elle.  
  
Suivez-moi, exigea l'elfe.  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre, suivant silencieusement l'elfe. Celui-ci, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, leur jetait des regards par dessus son épaule. Une fois dans le hall, Hermione essaya de repérer un de ses amis mais elle ne vit rien. Jusqu'à ce que la tête de Parvatie s'écarta de l'un des piliers. Elle leva le pousse pour l'encourager et se cacha de nouveau. Hermione se sentit rassurer et entra dans la Grande Salle. Tous les mangemorts étaient là. Tom était assis sur son trône, au centre de la Salle. Ginny faillit éclater de rire en voyant malgré elle la tête d'Harry qui se cachait derrière une statue. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le trône et Tom se releva.  
  
Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, dit-il.  
  
Bien sûr, répondit Ginny dans un fou rire. C'est tellement évident !  
  
Tom la foudroya du regard, outré qu'elle se fiche de lui ouvertement.  
  
Oui, ça l'est, dit-il simplement. Approchez.  
  
Et si on refuse ? On a pas envi de venir. On a pas envi de faire parti de votre club débile. On a le nôtre. Ah, vous savez plus quoi dire, hein ?  
  
Je crains, dit-il d'une voix particulièrement calme, que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Et si tu continues, je n'hésiterais pas à t'apprendre les bonnes manières.  
  
J'en serai enchantée !  
  
Tom se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Il s'avança de quelques pas.  
  
Tendez vos bras, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Excusez-moi, dit Ginny avec une politesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Quoi ?  
  
Avant de prendre une décision trop rapidement, il faut que je consulte Hermione.  
  
Comment ça...  
  
Oui, nous déciderons à deux.  
  
Tom, au comble de l'exaspération, se retint de la gifler, ce qui était bien la première fois.  
  
Faites, et dépêchez-vous !  
  
Oh, merci, c'est trop gentil de votre part.  
  
Ginny attrapa Hermione et la tira un peu plus loin.  
  
Il est trop, lui, tu trouves pas ?  
  
Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de la regarder avec insistance.  
  
Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle. On dit oui ?  
  
Ouais.  
  
Elles retournèrent près de Tom qui ne semblait pas calmé.  
  
Alors ? demanda-t-il s'attendant au pire.  
  
On accepte, répondit Ginny.  
  
tendez vos bras.  
  
Hermione et Ginny obéirent, elles tendirent leurs bras et aussitôt, Tom écarta la manche qui recouvrait leur membre. Il regarda les deux filles l'une après l'autre.  
  
Quand est-ce que vous me remboursez mon téléphone ? demanda Ginny, pleine d'espoir.  
  
Quoi ? Quel téléphone ?  
  
Celui que vous avez cass ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée qu'il au déjà oublié cette histoire.  
  
On verra, dit-il, exaspéré. Faites.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Ginny sans comprendre.  
  
C'est évident ! s'exclama Tom, pris d'une colère noir. Jurez devant tout le monde que vous me serez fidèle !  
  
Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Est-ce qu'il y a un texte spécial ?  
  
Hermione ne put se retenir, elle éclata de rire. Tom s'éloigna de quelques pas, prêt à faire un malheur. Quand il revint vers elles, il saisit brutalement le bras de Ginny.  
  
Vous dites simplement : Je jures solennellement de vous êtres fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte.  
  
C'est ça votre texte ? Il est nul ! Vous pouvez pas en trouver un autre ? C'est quand que vous me rembourser mon téléphone ?  
  
Je ne te rembourserai pas ton foutu téléphone ! explosa Tom. Et non, JE NE CHANGERAI PAS LE TEXTE !  
  
C'est bon, faut pas vous mettre en colère. Je vais vous le dire votre texte. Euh...c'est quoi déj ?  
  
Hermione dû se retenir à Draco pour ne pas s'effondrer tant elle riait. Ginny était folle. Alors qu'elle tournait le regard, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que Neige pouvait être vu par Voldemort. Elle s'écarta sur le côté, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Tom lui adressa un regard soupçonneux et Hermione s'obligea à lui adresser le plus beau sourire angélique qu'il soit.  
  
Bon, vous me la dites votre phrase ?? s'impatienta Ginny qui en avait marre de tendre son bras.  
  
Je jures solennellement de vous êtres fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte.  
  
Amen...  
  
Ginny prit une grande inspiration puis se racla la gorge.  
  
Je...Jure...solennellement...  
  
Plus vite ! exigea Tom.  
  
Oh, c'est bon ! Y'a pas le feu !  
  
°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O  
  
Luna poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant devant elle des centaines de mangemorts approcher, chevauchant des hippogriffes. Elle s'engouffra dans le château, et alla rapidement vers Parvatie qui fut inquiète de la voir arriver. Lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle prit un air affolé alors que Luna rentrait dans le passage.  
  
Avis, murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Aussitôt, un oiseau s'engouffra dans la salle, mettant en alerte tous les autres. Rémus fit des signes à Harry pour qu'il agisse et celui-ci leva le pousse pour lui indiquer qu'il avait reçut le message. Il avança alors parmi les mangemorts.  
  
Bonjour Tom, dit-il.  
  
Si Tom était surpris, il ne laissa rien paraître. Un sentiment de profonde haine commença à l'envahir.  
  
Tiens, Potter. Tu n'as pas changé.  
  
Contrairement à toi.  
  
Hermione vit Rémus lui faire des gestes pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle attrapa Ginny et, le plus discrètement possible, elles allèrent le rejoindre. Les autres qui se cachaient dans la Grande Salle les rejoignirent et ils sortirent. Hermione et Ginny entrèrent rapidement dans le passage, toujours gardé par Dean. Draco arriva rapidement, accompagné de Neige. Lavande, avertit par Tonks, arriva et, avec les autres, se cacha aux extrémités des portes, attendant Harry.  
  
Celui-ci, parfaitement conscient de se qu'ils se passaient, commença à reculer, sa baguette pointé sur les mangemorts que Tom avaient envoyé le tuer. Une fois aux portes, il regagna en courant le passage. Les mangemorts coururent à sa suite et celui qui fut en tête, lorsqu'il passa le seuil des portes, fut immédiatement stupéfixé. Les uns après les autres, ils tombèrent au sol, inconscient. Alors que les portes du château s'ouvrait pour laisser place à la centaine de mangemort qui chevauchaient des hippogriffes, ils se ruèrent dans le passage et traversèrent rapidement le tunnel. Une fois dehors, ils coururent à la forêt et, instinctivement, Neville monta sur le dos d'une licorne.  
  
Chacun sur une licorne ( sauf Draco qui chevauchait avec Hermione), ils prirent aussitôt le galop et parcoururent la forêt. Une fois sur le chemin qui ramenait à Poudlard, ils prirent le raccourcit de l'aigle de Ginny, ainsi, ils traversèrent un champ de maïs avec Snifle et Neige en tête ( un chien court plus vite qu'un cheval). Bientôt, Hermione vit le château, perché sur sa colline, illuminé par de multiples torches.  
  
Les licornes aux écuries, ils entrèrent dans le hall, toujours aussi accueillant qui rassura Hermione. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, il y eut un silence total. Les élèves les regardaient, étonnés. Certain murmurait entre eux. Souriant, Dumbledor se leva.  
  
Bienvenu, dit-il simplement.  
  
Souriant à leur tour, Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves se rapprochèrent pour les bombarder de questions.  
  
A peine tout le monde assis, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser place, cette fois-ci, à une silhouette plus petite et fragile. Cette fois, les élèves ne murmurèrent même pas. Ils se contentèrent d'attendre la suite des évènements. Lorsque Ashley aperçut Hermione, elle courut jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras, pleurant doucement. Elle serra fortement contre elle, Hermione, émue. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Hermione se permit de verser elle aussi une larme de joie. La table des Gryffondor applaudit joyeusement, bientôt rejoignit par Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.  
  
Le silence revient quand, tous étonné, Ashley s'éloigna des Gryffondor.  
  
Tête baissée, le cœur gros, Ashley s'avança doucement vers la table des Serpentard. Quand elle fut devant Draco, elle leva la tête, ses yeux emplit de tendresse et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :  
  
Pardonne-moi.  
  
Draco lui sourit et la prit tendrement dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Hermione lui sourit, profondément touchée.  
  
Voilà la fin du chap 15. Je ne voyait qu'une fin comme ça (pour le chapitre, pas pour l'histoire).  
  
**_NOTE :_** Comme je pars en vacance, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant un moment. Je pars pour environ 3 semaines et je n'aurait pas d'ordi. Je suis désolée mais quand je reviendrais, je vous promets un super chapitre ! Bisous à tous et à très bientôt ! Pour ceux qui sont inquiet, il reste pas mal de chapitre avant la fin ! 


	16. Poudlard, mon univers

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je suis de retour avec mon chapitre 16 !! Je vous aie torturé avec 1 mois, hein ? Vous pouvez m'en vouloir. Mais c'est vite passé, non ? Moi, j'ai pas vu le temps défilé...j'ai dû quitté le pays Basque trop vite...De plus, la plage va me manquer. Mais je me console en vous publiant ce chapitre 16 tant attendu.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette fic ait déjà dépassé les 2OO reviews ! Quand j'ai mit le tout premier chapitre, je me suis dit « laisse tombé, personne ne lira ton truc » et bien je me suis trompée ! Jamais je n'aurait imaginer qu'autant de personnes me supplie de continuer. Chaque review que je lis me font très plaisir. Vous êtes vraiment supers de me faire autant de compliment en me disant que j'écris bien. La vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours écrit. ( n'importe quoi la plupart du temps). La première fois que j'ai vraiment écris, c'était un documentaire sur les animaux. Ensuite une petite histoire d'un garçon qui avait perdu ses parents. Et ensuite, des chansons...des chansons bizarres, d'ailleurs. En anglais, le plus souvent. Puis je voyais que mes profs étaient assez fier de moi au niveau de l'écriture. Moi, je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi mais bon. Puis j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un livre. Avec MES personnages et Mes lieux. Mon dernier prof de français m'a encouragé à le faire. Il dit qu'une fois fini, ça vaudra sûrement le coup de le faire publier.

Quand il a dit ça, je le prenait vraiment pour un fou. Pourquoi est-ce que je publierais quelque chose que personne ne lirait ? Puis j'y réfléchis...de plus en plus...et il a raison. A présent, toutes mes amies comptent sur moi. Mes parents me posent souvent la question : « alors ? tu en aies où avec ton livre ? », je vais vous le dire : j'en suis seulement au 13ème chapitre. Pratiquement le début de l'histoire. Puis ma décision est prise : une fois terminée, je vais le faire publier.

Mais j'ai toujours des doutes en mon talent d'écriture. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne cette fic. Je voulais savoir ce que des inconnue en pensaient. Bien je ne suis vraiment pas dessus ! Vos compliments m'encourage à la fois d'écrire cette fic, mais à la fois de continuer mon livre qui semble être interminable ! Ma grande question, maintenant c'est : « je choisis être vétérinaire ? Ou je choisis être écrivain ? » J'en aie aucune idée !! C'est trop dur à choisir.

Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça et voici le prochain chapitre ! Je pense que vous serez dessus du comportement d'Ashley. Bonne lecture !!

_**CHAPITRE 16 : Poudlard, mon univers.**_

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, un match de Quidditch était prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Ce match opposait Serdaigle à Gryffondor et Ludo Verpey était de retour au château. Cette nouvelle émerveilla Harry. Depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas vraiment était heureux. Ginny aussi était en extase. Son séjour chez Voldemort l'avait rendu encore plus populaire qu'elle l'était avant. Sa réputation en avait prit un coup. De même pour Hermione qui était à présent moins considérée comme le « rat de bibliothèque ». Quant à Draco, rien avait vraiment changé. Il restait toujours le play-boy des Serpentard...

Cette nuit-là, bien qu'Hermione était assez inquiète, Ashley avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite. Son obstination était telle qu'Ashley avait faillit se mettre en colère. Les autres élèves ne disaient rien d'elle. Parfois ils se retournaient pour mieux la voir mais ils restaient tous silencieux. Les Gryffondor la respectait et ne montrait aucun dégoût à son égare. Elle était même devenue la plus appréciée. La favorite. Elle en était plus que rassurée, elle qui se torturait l'esprit en s'imaginant qu'ils allaient la haïr.

La nuit suivante n'était pas plus joyeuse. C'était la pleine lune et tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait. Hermione se demandait se cela faisait souffrir de se transformer en loup-garou. Elle supposa que oui puisque c'était difficile pour Ashley. Ashley, qui avait décider encore une fois de errer dehors, revint à trois heure du matin, parfaitement réveiller. Elle avait une drôle d'expression et du sang dégoulinait au coins de ses lèvres. Fleur lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était parfaitement guéri et qu'il n'y avait plus de problème de santé. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Les jours qui l'avait séparé d'Ashley les avait éloignées l'une de l'autre. Hermione ne se sentait plus aussi proche d'elle qu'avant et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi aussitôt.

D'habitude si bien coiffée, Ashley ressemblait à une vraie sauvageonne. Ses habits déchirés, elle semblait l'ignorer complètement. Un matin, Hermione avait surpris un lapin mort, presque dévoré en entier, près du lit de la petite fille dans la tour des Gryffondor. Cette vision l'effraya pendant une minute. Depuis quand tuait-elle les animaux ? Puis Neige vint à sa mémoire : c'était sûrement elle qui chassait la nuit et qui revenait le matin avec sa proie...C'était forcément ça. Mais Ashley devenait aussi très agressive si on la contredisait.

Ce matin là, Hermione s'éveilla seule. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Ashley était seule, commençant son petit déjeuné. Une fois assise auprès d'elle, la petite fille lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre sa fourchette et son couteau.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais mal ? se défendit-elle. Je me sens parfaitement bien, si tu veux tout savoir.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ? qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Rien, soupira Ashley, agacée. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais finir mon repas en paix.

Elle s'écarta sur le côté de plusieurs mètres, le plus loin possible d'Hermione. Ce geste la blessa un peu mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être comme ça. Elle était pourtant si gentille...pourquoi devait-elle être agressive ?

Salut 'Mione, dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Depuis mon retour à Poudlard, c'est la galère. On ne me lâche plus du tout !

Bonjour Ginny, dit un beau Serdaigle en l'approchant.

Aurevoir, répliqua-t-elle sans même le regarder. ( c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois...). Tu sais Hermione, moi qui croyais que les Serpentard étaient les pires, je découvre que les Serdaigle sont particulièrement arrogants eux aussi. Tiens, hier, il y en a un qui est venu me voir, me disant qu'il avait un jour dégommer toute une armée de mangemort. Et un autre m'a dit qu'il avait fabriqué son propre balai et qu'il pouvait allait plus vite qu'un Eclair de Feu. Tu parles, je n'y crois pas un seul mot.

Moi, dit le Serdaigle à côté d'elle, j'ai la plus belle moto d'Angleterre !

Oui, c'est cela, répondit Ginny. Et avec tous ça, Voldy ne m'as toujours pas rembourser mon téléphone ! ( elle y tiens à son téléphone...). La prochaine fois que je le croise dans la rue, c'est la première chose que je lui demanderai ! ( comme si Voldemort allait se promener dans la rue !)

Ah ? Tu lui diras merci pour les capes de ma pars, s'amusa Hermione. Bien qu'elle soit trop grande, c'est pratique pour l'hiver.

La cloche sonna à ce moment précis et, en même temps, les deux Gryffondor se levèrent.

Je peux t'accompagner à ton cours ? demanda le Serdaigle à Ginny.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle se retourna et lui flanqua un fabuleux coup de poing qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Désolée, c'est partie tout seul, marmonna Ginny en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Hermione entendit derrière elle Ashley rire aux éclats et applaudir le coup de Ginny. L'ignorant totalement, elle se dirigea vers les cachots où avait lieux son premier cours de potion. Le lundi matin, elle avait horreur de ça. Harry était déjà là et ce qu'il faisait la frappa ! Il embrassait Parvati Patil.

Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ??

Le jeune homme se releva brusquement, gêné.

Moi ? Euh...bien j'embrasse ma copine...pourquoi ?

Parvati...ta copine ?

Oui, assura Parvati en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ne t'en fais pas pour Cho, elle est au courant et elle a avoué que elle aussi elle s'était trouvée quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais plus qui.

Hermione hochait la tête que le professeur arriva devant la porte du cachot. Les élèves y entrèrent sans un mot et regagnèrent leur place habituel. Draco, l'air joyeux, s'installa à côté d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Hermione eut un rire en voyant que Rogue, aujourd'hui, semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

Je vois, dit-il d'un ton sec en écrivant au tableau, que nos élèves prodiges sont de retour à Poudlard.

C'est bien professeur, au moins, vous n'avez pas besoin de lunette, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Il y eut plusieurs rires à cette dernière remarque. Rogue se retourna, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Et je vois aussi que vous n'avez pas perdu votre insolence. Non, vous l'êtes encore plus. Et...

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Rogue alla ouvrir et Fleur entra dans le cachot.

Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Malfoy sont demandé au bureau du directeur. Tout de suite.

Comment ça ? s'exclama Rogue, pas du tout d'accord. Pour quelle raison, je vous prit ?

Hermione alla rejoindre Fleur avec Draco mais Rogue leur bloqua le passage en se positionnant devant eux.

Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue, répliqua Fleur avec politesse, mais ça ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Poussez-vous donc, vous leur bloquez le passage !

Je veux une preuve, exigea Rogue pour gagner du temps.

Ne faites pas le crétin qui ne comprends rien, monsieur. Ces élèves sont demandés au bureau du directeur et ils iront avec ou sans votre permission !

Elle écarta Rogue d'un simple mouvement et Hermione et Draco purent la rejoindre. Le simple fait d'avoir rencontré Rogue avait mit Fleur de mauvaise humeur. Ils montaient les escaliers qu'Hermione aperçut malgré elle la voix d'Ashley qui contredisait le professeur McGonagall. Hermione fut mal alaise, plus ils avançaient, plus les voix étaient forte. Ashley semblait très en colère. Elle jeta un œil à Draco. Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il entendait lui aussi.

Miss Bridings ! disait la voix du professeur McGonagall. Veuillez vous calmer sur le champ !

Pourquoi ? s'écriait Ashley avec colère. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Encore m'enfermer dans un cachot ? Allez-y si ça vous fait plaisir !

Il y eu alors un bruit sourd indiquant qu'Ashley avait probablement renversé le bureau du professeur. Puis un autre bruit signifiant qu'elle faisait tomber une pile de livre.

Ne m'approchez pas ! hurla alors Ashley. Si vous approchez, je saute par la fenêtre ! Vous entendez quand je vous parle ?

Hermione ne put se retenir d'avantage, elle abandonna Draco et Fleur pour s'avancer vers la classe de métamorphose. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et elle eut une expression d'horreur. Ashley était sur le point de sauter.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répliqua Ashley en se tournant vers Hermione. Tu vas m'embêter aussi ?

Draco et Fleur avait rejoint Hermione et ce qu'ils virent les figèrent. Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant devant lui, Ashley, debout sur le bord de la fenêtre. De plus, ils étaient au quatrième étage et la fenêtre était haute.

Ashley, dit doucement Hermione en approchant. Ne fais pas de bêtise, d'accord ?

Je ne fais aucune bêtise ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Elle eut un sourire de malveillance et fixa le vide devant elle.

J'ai toujours sut que la meilleure chose à faire était de rejoindre mes parents, dit-elle sans quitter le vide des yeux. Puis tu es arriver, Hermione. Et toi aussi Draco. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne à votre sujet. Je l'aie réaliser le soir de votre retour. Et même avant.

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco, tremblant de panique à l'idée qu'elle puisse sauter.

Ashley se tourna alors vers eux, souriant étrangement.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était là quand j'avait le plus besoin de vous, répondit-elle les yeux devenant progressivement de plus en plus foncés. Toi, Hermione. Tu es partie avec Ginny. Juste parce que tu apprenais une nouvelle blessante. Tu es partie, sans penser à moi. Sans penser que moi aussi ça me faisait du mal. Tu m'as oublié à ce moment-là. Et toi, Draco. Tu es parti rejoindre le Lord sans même te poser de question. Juste après m'avoir délaissé à l'infirmerie, paraît-il. A ce moment-là, toi non plus tu n'as pas pensé à moi. Tu es parti et tu m'as aussi oublié.

Ses yeux bleus clair étaient à présent d'un noir d'encre.

C'est ridicule...

Mais Hermione fut coupée par le regard saisissant d'Ashley. Sa colère était grande.

Je vous aie réclamer tant de fois, continua-t-elle. Mais n'étiez pas là. J'ai failli mourir, mais vous n'étiez pas là pour le savoir. Si vous n'aviez pas fait preuve d'égoïsme, vous auriez été là pour vous occuper de moi ! Mais c'est Fleur qui a fait tout ça à votre place ! Elle est resté avec moi jour et nuit à me soigner et à me rassurer ! Et vous ? où étiez-vous à ce moment là ? Vous étiez parti et vous m'avez laissé seule ! J'aie failli ne plus jamais vous revoir ! Et de plus, vous aviez devinés le secret que je cachais à tout le monde ! Vous le saviez mais vous m'avais quand même laissé toute seule !

Si Ashley était dans son état normal, elle aurait déjà pleurer depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci, pas même une larme ni son nombre. Juste de la colère. Quand elle avait achevé sa phrase, de longues griffes noires lui étaient poussés et ça effraya les autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans la classe. McGonagall restait immobile, impuissante face à ce qui allait arriver. Hermione, cependant, avançait toujours vers Ashley, refoulant ses larmes.

Ashley, dit-elle, je t'assure qu'on a pensé à toi.

Pas assez fort, on dirait, répliqua-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle se retourna vers le vide puis, avec un petit rire, elle sauta. Hermione se précipita à la fenêtre, son cœur faisant de dangereux bonds dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour voir le vide, Ashley n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas tombé. Par quel miracle avait-elle disparut ?? Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, à la fois soulagée et à la fois paniquée.

Elle n'est pas tombée, dit-elle aux autres qui étaient devenus blancs. Elle a disparut...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ashley éclata de rire, perchée sur la tour de son donjon. Elle avait bien fait peur à Hermione et aux autres. C'était bien fait pour eux. Ses immenses ailes lui étaient poussés au moment même où elle sautait. Hermione n'avait même pas eu le temps de la voir remonté en chandelle dans le ciel. Elle battit des ailes d'un air rageur avant de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi devenait-elle méchante ? Elle se transformait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus lentement. Pourtant, les douleurs que lui procuraient cette transformation se dissipaient de jour en jour. Elle ne ressentait presque plus rien, à présent. Ce qu'elle venait de dire à Hermione, elle n'a pas voulu le lui avouer. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait dit. Comme si on l'obligeait à le faire contre sa volonté. Elle eut frisson alors que des plumes commençaient à lui pousser sur la nuque...

°OO°OO°OO°OO°

vous êtes là, dit Dumbledor en se levant de son bureau. Je vous attendez. Asseyez-vous, je vous prit.

Hermione et Draco s'exécutèrent en silence. Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de fixer leur directeur. Celui-ci ne semblait ni inquiet, ni en colère et ni joyeux. Il semblait juste curieux et même un peu terrifié.

Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous étiez chez Voldemort.

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de lui dire « tout » ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais elle ne discuta pas. Draco et elle lui racontèrent du début jusqu'à la fin sans lui épargner, malgré elle, les détailles honteux qu'elle avait vécu.

Et l'armée ? demanda-t-il.

Ils sont nombreux, répondit Hermione en regardant Draco. Des milliers de mangemorts sont regroupés dans le château...

Et le soir de notre départ, continua Draco, il y a eu une arrivée de mangemorts qui chevauchaient des hippogriffes. Je ne les ai pas vu mais mon père m'a tenu au courant. D'après lui, ils sont plus de 6OO...et un autre arrivage est prévu dans deux semaines avec cette fois-ci des hommes qui ont dressés des trolls...ainsi que des...

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout lâcher.

Des dragons...

Hermione eut une expression apeurée à cette dernière révélation. S'il y avait des dragons à Poudlard, c'était sûr que cette guerre était perdue d'avance.

Combien de dragons ?

Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas précisé. Cependant, il m'a dit qu'ils seraient beaucoup moins que les trolls...mais ce n'est pas tout, professeur...

Qui y-a-t-il ?

Je suis pas sûr, mon père non plus mais il m'a laissé entendre que Ange Jédusor se transformerait en...en basilic...un serpent redoutable, monsieur...

Tout comme notre Griffon l'est, monsieur Malfoy. Le Griffon ne mourra pas par un simple regard du Serpent, il en faut beaucoup plus que ça...

Il inspira profondément puis se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Nos chances sont maigre pour gagner une telle bataille...nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux que lui. Nous n'avons pour le moment que des licornes, un Griffon et un phénix...nous n'iront pas loin...Il nous faut de l'aide. Je pense que les autres écoles seront d'accord pour nous rejoindre.

Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ? demanda stupidement Hermione .

Pas seulement ces deux-là. Il y a aussi une école américaine, une école chinoise, une école allemande et une école égyptienne...je pense que ce seront les seuls qui accepteront se joindre à nous...

Même avec ces écoles nous seront pas assez, dit Draco.

Je sais, mais c'est à moi de m'en occuper. Vous pouvez partir...

Professeur, dit timidement Hermione en se levant. Je voulais vous parler d'Ashley. Elle est...étrange...

Ce phénomène est tout à fait normal, répondit Dumbledor en lui adressant un sourire. Ces instincts sauvages font surfaces assez souvent. Si elle est sauvage, il est normal qu'elle soit en colère. Elle dit ce qu'elle ressent profondément et qu'elle serait incapable d'avouer si elle était dans son état normal. Le Griffon lui fait dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Je ne peux pas la retenir si elle décide de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux de retour, il n'y a plus de raison pour qu'elle s'enfuit.

Pourquoi se transforme-t-elle encore s'il n'y a plus de danger ?

Oh si, il y en a. L'armée de Voldemort grandit et c'est la plus grande menace pour nous. Il est normal qu'elle se transforme. Mais je vous rassure, Ashley ne sera pas éternellement dans cet état, dans quelques jours, elle redeviendra celle qu'elle a été. Il lui faut juste du temps pour maîtriser ses émotions et encore plus de temps pour apprendre à apprivoisé la créature en elle.

Merci, dit Hermione, soulagée.

Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais que vous passiez un examen à l'infirmerie pour savoir dans quel état vous êtes, Miss Granger. Vous savez de quoi je veux parler ?

Oui...

°O°O°O°O°

She's a girl in a world, she's moving as fast as she goes

Loves her mum and her dad, the only secure that she knows

But at night, she's alone, she's dreaming of somebody new

Her someone for to hold, she's praying the dream will come true

Show me the way

Show me, show me how

Help me be brave – for love

Showe me the way

Show me, tell me how

What do you say ?

There's a pain in her heart, she's trying so hard to unwind

Makes her cry in the night, when visions so real make her blind

Wants to break through the fear

Erasing the scars from within

Start a new King of being – she's down and she's praying again

Show me the way

Show me, show me how

Help me be brave – for love

Show me the way

Show me, tell me how

What do you say ?

Show me the way...

You know we've all been hurt before.

( vous avez comprit, je parle d'Ashley, bien sûr !)

°O°O°O°O°O°

Vous n'êtes pas enceinte, Miss Granger, dit l'infirmière alors qu'Hermione se rhabillait.

Hermione poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement. Elle regarda Draco qui venait d'entrer et elle hocha négativement la tête. Comme elle, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla la rejoindre.

Vous avez eu de la chance, continua l'infirmière. Allez, vous pouvez partir.

Le cœur léger, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle en fit pars à Ginny mais celle-ci, au lieu de souffler de soulagement, elle éclata de rire.

Imagine la tête de Voldemort s'il apprenait que tu étais enceinte de lui ? Il ferait des cauchemars à coup sûr...Déjà que sa fille lui tape sur les nerfs.

Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione, vexée. Franchement, cette blague n'était pas drôle.

Tiens, en parlant de blague, j'en ai une, écoute : Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils meilleurs cuisiniers que les femmes ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir mais elle ne vit pas la réponse.

Aucune idée.

Parce que les hommes mettent 5 minutes à faire une béchamel et les femmes 28 jours pour faire une bolognaise. T'as compris ?

Hermione éclata de rire en même temps que Ginny, attirant l'attention sur elles.

J'en ai une autre, dit Ginny avec fierté. Quelle est la différence entre un chien et un homme ?

Aucune idée...

Aucune, dans les deux cas, ils remuent la queue quand ils sont contents.

De nouveaux, elles éclatèrent de rire. ( c'est fou ce qu'on apprend pendant les vacances, j'en aie plein des comme ça !).

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne se demanda même pas où était Ashley. Sa transformation débutée, elle ne rentrerait pas avant l'aurore...Même si cette créature veillait sur elle jour et nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être inquiète. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Draco, assis auprès du feu, avait un air songeur, tout comme elle. Lorsque Ashley lui avait demandé pardon, il s'était sentit libéré. Mais à présent, c'était encore pire qu'avant. N'y tenant plus, Hermione enfila une veste et sortit de la salle commune. Draco à ses talons, il la rattrapa rapidement. Il ne posa aucune question, il savait parfaitement où elle allait, même si cette endroit était tous, sauf naturel. S'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la nuit à travers les arbres, Draco trouva inquiétant qu'il n'y ai aucun bruit, sauf le raisonnement de leurs pas. Cette nuit-la, la lune n'éclairait rien, elle était dissimulée par les nuages. Hermione étouffa une exclamation et se planqua derrière un arbre en attirant Draco. Elle pointa du doigt la chose qu'il y avait devant eux.

Draco reconnut la longue chevelure blonde d'Ashley qui était emmêlée et posée entre deux immenses ailes noirs. Ashley n'était plus du tout la même. Elle leur tournait le dos et à quelques mètres d'elle était déposé un cadavre de cerf. A présent, elle possédait une très longue queue de félin qui se balançait sans arrêt de gauche à droite.

Tu vois ce que je vois, murmura Hermione avec effroi.

Je ne vois que ça, répondit Draco. Maintenant, allons-nous en, tu veux.

Hors de question !

Prêts à regarder de nouveau la transformée, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle avait disparut.

Alors ça, c'est vraiment chouette comme situation, dit Draco en regardant de tout côté.

Derrière eux, il y eut un gémissement qui les firent aussitôt se retourner. Ashley était derrière eux, du sang lui dégoulinant des lèvres. Hermione la regarda, elle fut d'abord horrifiée par la taille des griffes de sa main. Puis ensuite par la grandeur des ailes qui battaient frénétiquement d'un air menaçant. Elle remarqua que son dos commençait à se recouvrir d'un poil doré. Elle remarqua également qu'elle avait autour du cou un collier de plume d'un noir de jet. Mais ce qui la fascina le plus, c'est le bijou qu'elle portait : un saphir accroché à une chêne en argent. « celui que ses parents lui avaient offert » se souvint aussitôt Hermione.

Les nuages se dégagèrent et les raillons de la lune traversèrent le feuillage épais des arbres.

Oh oh...

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

Ca veut dire qu'un loup-garou est dans les parages...

Elle entendit Draco déglutir bruyamment lorsqu'il regarda la lune blafarde qui scintillait au dessus de leur tête. Ne faisant plus attention à Hermione et à Draco, la « femme-griffon » se retourna et sans que personne ne s'y attend, elle fit un bond sur leur droite. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et lorsque Ashley revint, elle tenait à la bouche un pauvre lièvre mort, sa colonne vertébrale brisée. Sans attendre, Ashley planta ses dents dans la chair fraîche de l'animal.

Hermione remarqua que, pendant qu'elle mangeait, les mains d'Ashley prenaient forment à des serres redoutable. Ainsi que ses pieds qui étaient devenus des pattes de lion. Elle jeta d'un coup sec le corps du lièvre qui heurta un arbre. Hermione sentit Draco serrer étroitement son bras. A ce moment-là, Ashley se redressa, intrigué par ce qu'il y avait derrière eux. A son tour, Hermione déglutit...

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, c'était bien le loup-garou...Le loup-garou s'approchait du cadavre du cerf, l'odeur du sang avait dû l'attirer. Il retourna l'animal et trouva encore un peu de viande. Ashley prit aussitôt un air féroce avant de bondir en avant. Surpris, le loup-garou recula un peu. Il montra les dents à son adversaire avant de se redresser fièrement devant elle.

Hermione, souffla Draco, on rentre.

Non, je ne veux pas ! On reste là pour la surveiller.

C'est cela, oui.

Il la prit par le bras et commença à l'emmener. Elle le repoussa brutalement et se précipita vers l'arbre auquel elle s'était cachée. Draco, malgré lui, la suivit.

Draco, elle a disparut, murmura Hermione, affolée.

Non, elle est là ! répondit-il en pointant du doigt Ashley qui était perchée sur une branche et regardait d'un air mauvais le loup-garou qui tournait en rond.

A quatre pattes, elle s'avança avec souplesse et, une fois au dessus du loup-garou, elle bondit sur lui. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque elle lui enfonça ses serres dans les cottes.

Oh non ! Ca va trop loin ! Neige, ne t'en mêle pas !

La louve venait d'apparaître et lorsqu'elle vit Ashley prêt à enfoncer de nouveau ses serres, elle lui sauta à la gorge et stupéfaite, la transformée tomba en arrière. Libéré, le loup-garou partit en courant, le plus loin possible d'Ashley.

Lorsque Ashley se redressa, avec colère, elle frappa violemment la louve qui s'écrasa douloureusement contre un arbre. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et, n'y prêtant pas attention, Ashley s'envola. Hermione, bouleversée, se précipita vers la louve. Le côté sur lequel Ashley avait frappé Neige était en sang. De plus, elle devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassés après avoir heurter ainsi l'arbre.

On va te soigner, murmura Hermione alors que la louve agonisait très lentement.

Draco partit aussitôt chercher du secoure...

Bon, voilà le chapitre 16. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous dit à très bientôt !!!

Note : Non non, je repars pas en vacance, c'était pour vous dire qu'il restait encore plein de chapitre avant la fin !!


	17. Des appels à l'aide

_Hello !! Ca va ?? Ah, ça fait du bien de retrouver tous ses reviewers ! Un moi sans donner la moindre nouvelle ! Enfin bref, je vous publie ce chapitre 17 !!_

Lisalune : Ah, ça fait plaisir de retrouver tous mes reviwers, tu peux pas savoir ! J'avais peur de décevoir tout le monde avec le dernier chapitre mais je me rends compte que j'avais tort. Enfin, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu continueras a apprécier cette fic. Au fait, c'est génial que tu écrives toi aussi tes propres histoires !!

Dragonia : merci pour le compliment ! Bonne lecture.

Elfica : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, ça me fais très plaisir !!

Luffynette : Tu es fan ?? Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Cily : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, vraiment. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Quant à tes questions, on le saura prochainement.

Stephanie : Tout le monde à un côté sombre et je voulais le montrer avec Ashley en utilisant le Griffon. Mais Ashley n'est pas du tout comme ça. Elle est une petite fille innocente et un peu peureuse. Enfin, merci de suivre cette fic !!

Draco-tu-es-à-moi : La blague ? En fait, la béchamel, c'est le sperme et la bolognaise, c'est les filles qui ont leur règle. Tu as comprit ? Moi aussi je n'avais pas comprit au début mais en réfléchissant j'ai fini par comprendre. Dans tout mon groupe d'amis, j'ai été la seule à comprendre, ça m'a un peu gêné...Enfin bref, voilà la suite.

HP : Merci pour le compliment et voilà la suite !!

Jade : Heu...Ca fait beaucoup de compliment, là. Je suis très flattée ! Je suis vraiment contente, ouf, je crois que j'ai rougi...Heu...voilà la suite.

Lou biloute : C'est la journée des compliments ou quoi ?! Je suis rouge comme une tomate, c'est pas possible ça !! Mais je suis vraiment très très très contente...Voilà le chapitre suivant et bonne lecture !

Rose Halliwell : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! J'irais sûrement voir tes fics. Voilà la suite est bonne lecture !

Flammifer : C'est dingue, tout le monde me fais des compliments. Plus rouge que moi c'est pas possible ! Mais merci beaucoup pour les compliments et voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Bubblequm712 : Merci pour ta reviews, ça me fait plaisir. Je ferais un effort pour les fautes et voilà la suite. Plein de personne me dise qu'elles aiment bien Ginny...Je suppose parce qu'elle est drôle...

Mymykrakra : Merci de suivre cette fic et voilà la suite ! bonne lecture !!

Lilouthephoenix : Ah, merci pour la blague ! Dans ce chapitre, j'en ai mis une autre ! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !!

_**CHAPITRE 17 : DES APPELS A L'AIDE.**_

Allongée sur un lit blanc aux draps sans aucun plis, la louve se reposait tranquillement. Ses yeux noirs à demis clos, elle laissait l'infirmière la soigner. A la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione et Draco n'osaient plus bouger. Cela faisait prêt de 2 heures qu'ils avaient ramené Neige au château. Fleur venait de leur expliquer que les potions mettaient plus de temps à agir sur les animaux que sur les humains. Elle leur avait aussi expliquer que cette louve au manteau d'hiver avait eu beaucoup de chance de survivre. Non seulement Ashley, en la frappant, avait planté ses griffes dans sa chair, mais en plus, en heurtant l'arbre, elle s'était brisée deux côtes et trois autres côtes s'étaient fragilisées. En chemin, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais elle allait s'en sortir.

Il serait injuste que Neige vienne à mourir maintenant. Elle qui préservait la sécurité d'Ashley, voilà qu'elle se faisait rejeter. Neige avait fait beaucoup de chose depuis le début de l'année, plusieurs fois elle avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione et de Draco. Cette louve n'était pas comme les autres, rejetée par sa meute, elle avait appris à aimer les humains en faisant confiance à Ashley.

Le temps où les loups et les hommes doivent se faire confiance est arrivé... 

A cette pensée, la louve baissa ses oreilles et ferma complètement les yeux. L'infirmière appliqua le dernier pansement avant de se diriger vers Hermione.

Une attaque de ce genre, dit-elle avec sérieux, peut être fatal. Même pour une jeune louve comme elle. Avant de lui faire boire une potion, j'ai dû lui faire passé un examen pour connaître son age. Il était nécessaire de le faire pour savoir quelle dose de chaque ingrédient il fallait que je mette pour préparer la potion.

Et alors ? Quelle age-a-t-elle ?

Entre 2 et 3 ans. Il est curieux qu'à un age aussi jeune elle soit rejeté par sa horde. Enfin, nous ne somme pas dans l'esprit des loups. Cette louve devra rester au moins deux semaines sous surveillance de quelqu'un. D'ici quatre jours, elle pourra quitter l'infirmerie.

Très bien...

Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher, il est tard et vous avez cours demain matin.

Le cœur moins lourd, Hermione regagna ses appartements avec Draco. Il lui tardait que tous ces problèmes se terminent, c'était insupportable à gérer. Chaque jour, il y avait un problème...

Le matin, comme elle s'y attendait, Ashley s'était précipitée à l'infirmerie en larme. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps faible de sa louve, elle éclata en sanglot. Hermione la rejoignit, même si sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée totalement.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? se lamenta-t-elle. Elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal, elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu me crois ?

Oui.

Mais pourquoi je l'ai fais ? Je ne me souviens pas...je ne me souviens de rien...Quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne venait pas, j'ai tout de suite pensé que je lui avais fait du mal. Mais moi, je ne fais pas de mal aux animaux, tu le sais ? Tu me crois, hein ?

Oui...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un cerf mort près de l'endroit où je dormais ? Pourquoi le lièvre que j'aimais tant est mort ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fais ça ?

Je...je ne sais pas...

Pour Hermione, il serait insupportable de lui dire que c'était véritablement elle qui avait fait tous ces dégâts. De plus, la pauvre petite fille s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Et mes chevaux ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Je ne suis pas allée les voir, aujourd'hui...J'ai peur.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot tout en regardant sa louve qui dormait paisiblement. A ce moment là, le professeur Lupin entra, ses vêtements baignés dans le sang. L'infirmière se précipita à lui et le déposa sur le lit le plus proche.

Et ça, sanglota Ashley, c'est moi ? Le Griffon est une horrible créature ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je veux que ça soit comme avant...je veux retrouver ma maman...et mon papa...

Hermione la fit sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais elle se débattit et courut en dehors du château. Hermione était sûre qu'elle allait vérifier si chevaux étaient encore là. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle prenne un peu l'air pour se remettre les idées en place. Dans tout Poudlard, elle était bien la seule à comprendre le sens de la vie et de la mort. Elle était bien la seule à souffrir de plus en plus et de jour en jour, ça s'aggravait.

Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny qui commençait à peine son déjeuné.

J'ai une blague, dit-elle. C'est un lapin qui se rend dans un bar. Il demande au barman : « qu'est-ce que vous avez ce soir ? » il lui répond : « Nous avons une petite lapine pour vous satisfaire » le lapin dit : « Oh, les lapines, ça lassa un peu...

Nous avons une renarde, aussi.

Super ! Ah, mais les renards et les lapins, ça va pas très bien ensemble...

Nous avons une toute nouvelle : une femelle boa.

Génial ! J'y vais tout de suite ! » alors le lapin va voir la boa et une fois devant elle, elle l'avale. La boa se mit alors à réfléchir : « houlala, si je commences à bouffer mes clients, ça va pas du tout ! » Elle le recrache. Le lapin, complètement interloqué s'exclama : « Waaa ! Quelle pipe ! » Alors ? comment tu la trouves celle-là ?

Tu es dégoûtante, répondit Hermione avec un petit rire.

Hé ouais, j'en ai plein des comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ?

Potion, marmonna Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Mais bon, je suis avec Draco, ça passera mieux.

Je ne vois pas comment être à côté de Draco peut réjouir quelqu'un. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux le supporter. C'est un mec...heu...comment dire, assez mystérieux, enfin, étrange. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Justement, c'est ça qui fait son charme, répondit Hermione avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne vis pas avec lui tous les jours.

Oui, tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre, vous êtes aussi compliqué l'un que l'autre. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous vous entendez bien ?

On parle de moi ?

Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur les épaules d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de se retourner. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et regarda ensuite Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils et qui faisait semblant de se concentrer au contenu de son assiette.

Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton amer, sans la regarder.

Ginny releva brusquement la tête, étonnée. Son air interloqué disparu par sa fierté habituel qui la rendait insupportable.

Bonjour, répondit-elle en levant fièrement le menton.

Où est Ashley ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin.

Dans la forêt, je suppose. Elle a pleuré en voyant ce qu'elle a fait à Neige.

Je vais la chercher.

En laissant les deux filles, il sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Ca c'est la meilleur, s'exclama Ginny. Depuis quand il dit bonjour aux gens ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as jeté comme sort ?

Rien du tout. Ginny, il m'aime, murmura Hermione avec un sourire rêveur.

Ah ? il te l'a dit ? Quand ? Comment ?

Il me l'a dit quand on était chez Tu-Sais-Qui. Ah, ça faisait tellement de bien à entendre ça...tu n'imagines pas.

La cloche sonna à ce moment là. Hermione hissa son sac sur son dos et se leva en même temps que Ginny qui terminait avec difficulté son toast. D'un signe de main, elles se dirent aurevoir et allèrent chacune de leur côté. Harry rejoignit Hermione alors qu'elle prenait les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

Ca va 'Mione ?

Ouais. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas avec Parvati ? Tu es heureux avec elle ?

Très heureux, oui. Elle ne va pas tarder, si tu veux mon avis. Et toi, avec Draco ?

Hermione s'empourpra un peu puis lui sourit.

Ca ne passe pas inaperçu, hein ?

Non, pas du tout. Surtout quand vous êtes tous les deux avec Ashley, alors là, ça crève les yeux. D'ailleurs, elle est où la petite ?

Aucune idée, mentit Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans le cachot, toujours aussi sombre et aussi ennuyeux. Rapidement, les élèves s'assirent à leur place sans un mot, de peur de provoquer la colère de Rogue qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, comme à son habitude. Harry fit un sourire amusé à Hermione avant de rejoindre Parvati et Lavande qui l'attendait. Draco allait être en retard, songea Hermione. Mais il n'avait aucun risque de se recevoir une heure de retenue puisqu'il était le _chouchou_ du maître des potions. Cette pensée la rendait déjà folle de rage. Elle détestait être en désaccord avec un professeur. Alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires de son sac, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour laisser Draco entrer. Rogue le scruta un instant et sans un mot, il lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir. Il rejoignit rapidement Hermione qui préparait les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour la potion.

Elle pleur dans la forêt, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour que Rogue ne les entende pas. Avec tous ses chevaux. Elle ne veux pas parler. Elle a simplement dit qu'elle se détestait.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle lui remonte le moral alors qu'elle était en train de se lamenter sur son triste sort.

Je lui parlerais, souffla Hermione. Elle saura m'écouter.

C'est mal parti, chuchota-t-il alors que Rogue donnait les instructions. Elle m'a presque envoyé baladé. Je te jure, elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Elle ne veux même pas que je l'approche, sous prétexte qu'elle va m'attaquer aussi. Elle est très bouleversée par rapport à Neige.

A ce point là ? Il faut que je trouve un argument assez fort pour la convaincre...son point faible, c'est ses parents. Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle en arrive là et que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de voir le bon côté des choses.

Mouais, si tu veux.

Que celui qui se croit stupide se lève, répliqua Rogue d'un ton sec.

Avec un sourire en coin, Hermione se leva.

Vous vous croyez stupide, Miss Granger ? demanda Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Non, mais je trouve triste que vous soyez le seul debout.

Elle entendit derrière elle Harry éclater de rire avec le reste des élèves. Pour sa part, Hermione se contenta de fixer son professeur avec un sourire triomphant.

Vous cherchez vraiment les ennuis, répondit Rogue avec colère. Asseyez-vous et que je ne vous entende plus !

Pas mal, murmura Draco dans un petit rire lorsqu'elle s'assit. Tu ne l'as pas loupé cette fois-ci.

Merci, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tous les élèves furent assez étonné d'apprendre que le professeur Lupin était gravement blessé. Draco et Hermione gardait évidemment le secret de cette fameuse nuit. Ils ne dirent pas un mot. La seule chose qui préoccupait Hermione était Ashley. Elle n'arriva que le soir même au château. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés laissaient deviner qu'elle avait pleuré toute la journée. Hermione la prit machinalement dans ses bras en la berçant doucement contre elle. Elle passa la nuit dans l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione, dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Même bercer par le ronronnement de Draco quand il dormait, elle ne parvint à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Ashley en train de se transformer, de se battre avec le loup-garou et de tuer de pauvres animaux. Ces visions l'effrayaient. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé dormir comme Draco. Elle posa la tête sur son torse et essaya de nouveau à dormir.

Elle rêva d'une chanson...

She's a girl in a world 

_She's moving as fast as she goes_

_Loves her mum and her dad, The only secure that she knows_

_But at nigth, she's alone, she's dreaming of somebody new_

_Her someone for to hold, she's praying the dream will come true_

_Show me the way_

_Show me, show me how_

_Help me be brave – for love_

_Show me the way_

_Show me, tell me how_

_What do you say?_

_There's a pain in her heart, she's trying so hard to unwind_

_Makes her cry in the nigth, when visions so real make her blind_

_Wants to break through the fear_

_Erasing the scars from within_

_Start a new kind of being, she's down and she's praying again_

_Show me the way_

_Show me, show me how_

_Help me be brave – for love_

_Show me the way_

_Show me, tell me how_

_What do you say?_

_You see she's turning the key, unlocking the door_

_Embracing the roller coaster world_

_Stepping outside with body and soul_

_Taking whatever future holds_

_Turning the key, unlocking the door_

_You know we've all been hurt before..._

Le lendemain, Neige fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. La potion avait agi plus rapidement que prévu. La louve monta rapidement à la tour des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Ashley qui regardait tristement par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle poussa un vrai cri de joie.

Je suis vraiment très contente que tu ailles mieux, murmura-t-elle en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Neige lui lécha affectueusement la main et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Ashley contempla de nouveau ce qu'il y avait par la fenêtre.

Tu as vu, dit-elle, ce jeune faon s'est perdu...Il est tout seul dans le parc de Poudlard. Le pauvre. Il est comme moi, il a perdu sa maman...il ne va peut-être plus jamais la retrouver ?

Neige colla son museau sur la vitre et contempla le petit faon qui tournait en rond, sans parvenir à retrouver son chemin.

Il est là depuis longtemps...Hermione m'a interdit de sortir. J'aurais put l'aider à retrouver sa maman...Hermione n'en saura rien si j'y allais.

Sur ce, elle se leva, suivit de sa jeune louve qui n'avait plus l'intention de la quitter. Elle prit un gilet qu'elle enfila et sortit de la tour. Lorsqu'elle sortit du château, elle frissonna au vent frai. Elle repéra le petit faon et sans attendre, elle s'avança vers lui. Effrayé, l'animal n'osa plus bouger. A la fois effrayé par l'humaine mais encore plus par le loup qui la suivait. Ashley parlait d'une voix rassurante pour mettre en confiance le faon. Ca semblait marcher. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre lorsque Neige, grognant d'une drôle de façon, se mit à aboyer en direction de la forêt interdite.

Neige ! Tais-toi, tu vas lui faire peur !

Mais la louve n'obéit pas. Les yeux fixés sur un arbre juste devant la petite fille, elle continua d'aboyer de plus en plus fort tout en grognant férocement. Le museau retroussé, les dents de la louve, parfaitement blanches, étaient longues et semblaient très pointues.

Neige ! Tu as entendu ? Tais-toi ! ordonna Ashley en tendant la main vers le faon qui était paralysé par la peur.

Neige aboya de plus belle. Elle s'avança d'un pas et se mit devant Ashley, grognant férocement.

Pousse-toi, voyons.

Mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle prit entre ses doigts la fourrure de Neige et la serra de toute ses forces. La peur s'empara d'elle. Elle fixa l'endroit que Neige aboyait.

Neige...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?

Trop tard, une jet de lumière rouge sortit de nul part et faillit la heurter de plein fouet. Elle poussa alors un cri strident de peur et tomba en arrière en essayant d'esquiver un deuxième jet lumineux. La louve courut alors jusqu'à l'homme cagoulé qui avait surgi du nul part.

OO°°OO°°OO

Le cri avait alerté Draco qui faisait son entraînement de Quidditch. Il dévia aussitôt son balai et fonça vers la voix d'Ashley. Il vit la petite fille couchée sur le sol, essayant malgré elle d'éviter les sorts qu'un homme lui lançait. Neige essayait vainement de la protéger. Il mit pied à terre et prit sa baguette magique en main. Lorsque l'homme encagoulé le vit, il prit la fuite en courant à toutes jambes dans la forêt. Draco se précipita vers Ashley qui était en larme.

Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

C'est de ma faute, gémit-elle en agrippant la cape de Draco. C'est de ma faute...

Chut, allez, viens. On rentre.

Il récupéra son balai et rentra au château, Ashley le suivant docilement en sanglotant. Hermione arriva dans le hall. Elle devina que quelque chose venait de se passer grâce à l'expression anxieux de Draco et au regard embué de larme d'Ashley.

Qu'est-ce que...

Suis-moi, la coupa Draco.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Parvenu au dernier étage, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledor. Jamais Ashley n'avait aimé allé voir Dumbledor. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans son bureau, c'était toujours pour la même chose. Le peu de fois qu'elle y avait été, elle avait verser des larmes et Dumbledor n'avait rien fait pour la consoler.

Je ne veux pas y aller, grommela-t-elle.

Mais ils étaient déjà devant la porte. Draco frappa et quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledor leur ouvrit. Dans sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit, Dumbledor avait l'air encore plus vieux et plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne parut pas surprit de les voir. Il les firent entrer et alla s'installer derrière son bureau. Il se tourna alors vers Fumseck.

Va chercher tous les professeurs.

Le phénix bâtit des ailes et disparut en laissant tomber derrière lui une plume d'or. Draco fit asseoir Ashley qui boudait déjà, se reprochant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Neige à ses pieds, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et demeura silencieuse tandis que Draco s'adossait contre le mur. Dumbledor resta un moment silencieux avant de prendre enfin la parole :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Ashley s'est faite agressé, répondit gravement Draco.

A ces mots, la petite fille se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et regarda ailleurs qu'en direction de son directeur. Hermione, elle, se contenta de fixer Draco et Ashley. Elle avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Machinalement, elle calla une mèche de ses cheveux derrière une oreille et se contenta d'être le plus attentif possible. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être moins grave...Ashley aurait moins l'impression d'être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde.

Par qui ?

Un mangemort. Il venait de la forêt interdite...Cependant, je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à attirer Ashley.

C'est de ma faute, bredouilla la petite fille.

Dumbledor la fixa à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne paraissait ni inquiet ni en colère ce qui exaspéra Hermione. Comment pouvait-il rester indifférent ?? Il s'agissait tout de même d'une agression ! Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de dire c'était « par qui » ?

Raconte-nous.

Ashley sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Si elle parlait, elle avouerait qu'elle avait désobéit à Hermione ! Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, ce serait trop insupportable. Déjà qu'elle avait fait tant d'erreurs... Elle déglutit et commença son récit :

J'étais dans mon dortoir toute seule. Je regardait par la fenêtre parce qu'il y avait un faon qui s'était égaré dans le parc. A ce moment là, Neige est arrivée. Je lui ai montré le faon et ensuite...et ensuite j'ai désobéit à Hermione...Je suis allée dehors avec Neige pour aller voir le faon. Je croyais qu'il avait perdu sa maman. Quand je l'ai rejoint, Neige s'est mise à aboyer en direction de la forêt. Je lui disait d'arrêter mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Alors j'ai comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai eu peur. Je ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis il y a eu un jet de lumière rouge qui avait faillit me heurter. Je suis tomber et un autre jet de lumière rouge a jaillit de nul part. J'ai crié quand un homme encagoulé est apparut. Draco est arrivé et l'homme a prit la fuite. Ensuite, on est arrivé ici avec Hermione...

Ashley se força à ne pas regarder Hermione qui avait enfouit son visage entre ses mains. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit au même moment où Fumseck réapparaissait sur son perchoir. McGonagall entra suivit des autres professeurs. Ils regardèrent d'un air étonné les trois élèves qui n'osaient plus faire un seul geste.

Que ce passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Une agression. Un mangemort d'après monsieur Malfoy. Ce qui a attiré Ashley, c'est le faon, vous êtes d'accord ? dit Dumbledor aux deux préfets. C'est donc un piège...Le mangemort a déposé un faon pour attirer Ashley pour ensuite l'enlever. C'est assez logique. Lord Voldemort tiens à capturer le Griffon. Nous avons été extrêmement chanceux. Je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si ce mangemort aurait été parvenu à la capturer. Ceci n'est que la première tentative...Je vous suggère de faire très attention. Minerva, pour quand le prochain arrivage de licorne est-il prévu ?

Pour ce mercredi, Albus. Et la semaine prochaine, nous attendons une vingtaine de licornes.

Très bien. Envoyez des messages aux plus grandes écoles étrangères. Dites-leur que nous avons grand besoin d'aide. Hagrid, préparez vos affaires, vous allez partir pour un long moment. Vous savez de quoi je parle ?

Oui.

Très bien. Ashley, j'ai une mission pour toi. Mais tu ne l'effectueras pas avant que le professeur Lupin se soit rétablit.

Ashley hocha la tête.

Professeur Rogue, vous enverrez des messages au quartier général, dites leur de venir à Poudlard. Et veillez à ce que TOUT le monde soit là. Aucune exception, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, monsieur.

Je veux aussi que Harry Potter soit avertit de tous ces arrivages. Parlez-lui surtout du quartier général.

Monsieur, est-ce vraiment indispensable ? demanda Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

Oui, ça l'est, Séverus. Sachez tous que Voldemort a déclaré la guerre. Je veux que vous effectuez ces instructions le plus rapidement possible.

Les professeurs quittèrent le bureau rapidement sans rien ajouter.

Vous deux, dit-il en désignant Hermione et Draco, vous pouvez partir. Je dois parler à Ashley.

Les deux préfets quittèrent à leur tour la bureau en laissant seule Ashley. Hermione se demanda ce que Dumbledor avait comme idée. On ne donnait pas une mission à une enfant de 8 ans. Surtout quand la guerre est déclaré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette pensée. Ashley devait se sentir terriblement seule. Celle-ci était particulièrement angoissée.

Dumbledor se dirigea vers son armoire et y retira un flacon contenant un liquide de couleur or. Il le posa sur son bureau et se rassit sur son fauteuil. Ashley contempla le flacon sans un mot avec curiosité. Elle savait que ça la concernait.

Ceci, dit Dumbledor, est une potion faites il y a 1OOO ans. Curieusement, elle n'a pas encore servit. Mais je pense que le temps est venu de la boire.

A quoi sert-elle ?

A séparer le Griffon et la personne qui l'héberge. Une chose que tu souhaiterais, je le sais. Mais attention, l'effet de la potion ne dure qu'une journée. De midi jusqu'à minuit. Choisis bien le moment. Si tu souhaites vraiment connaître l'être que tu abrites, bois la potion. Si tu veux tout ignorer, je la rangerais dans mon armoire. Que choisis-tu ?

Je...Je prends.

Dumbledor lui sourit et lui tendit le flacon. Ashley le prit avec délicatesse, comme si c'était la chose le plus précieux au monde. Enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir connaître cette créature qui la rendait si nerveuse et méchante. Elle regarda le flacon comme si elle pouvait y lire quelque chose...

Il faut boire la potion lorsque tu es sûre que la lune sera pleine. Bois-là à midi et à minuit, l'effet de la potion cessera. Tu as comprit ? Il ne faut pas que tu oublies tous ces détails. Ils sont très important.

Merci...Heu, Quelle sera ma mission ?

Je te le dirais en temps voulu. Va maintenant. Tu as besoin de réfléchir pour le breuvage.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et quitta le bureau du directeur avec Neige à ses talons. Elle mit le flacon avec précaution dans sa poche avant de descendre les escaliers...Peut-être allait-elle tout comprendre en regardant le monstre qui vivait en elle ?

_°OO°Fin°OO°_

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, personnellement, je l'aime bien. Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 18 !!_


	18. La mission commence

Heu...salut...C'est que...le début du chapitre est spécial...enfin euh...il est...oui, il est spécial. Lisez, vous verrez bien....

**_Hermione 99:_ **Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments. Moi aussi j'aime bcp Ashley.

**_Bastet:_** Bien voilà la suite. Je suis très touchée que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite.

**_Elissia : _**oui, j'ai comprit. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture!

**_Bubblegum712:_** ca c'est trop fort! j'ai utilisé les mêmes mots! Ashley dit exactement ça : comme un animal en cage! Tu verras, c'est vers la fin du chapitre.

**_Rose Halliwell:_** C'est vraiment trop gentil de me faire ces compliments! Ca me flatte bcp!

**_Cily:_**C'est très bien d'être curieux! Je le suis aussi... Mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour les réponses à tes questions.

**_Flammifer: _**Merci pour tous tes compliments! Voilà le chapitre suivant!

**_Lisalune:_** Je suis contente que la blague t'ai plut! Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu avais mit une autre fic en ligne. J'irai voir, c'est sûr!

**_lilouthephoenix:_** Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**_Elfica:_** Non, elle ne sera pas en danger. Je pense plutôt qu'elle sera effrayée.

**_Luffynette:_** Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!!

**_CHAPITRE 18 : La mission commence_**

Hermione respira un bon coup. Elle se sentait bien là, allongée sur le lit, lisant un de ses livres préférés. La chambre avait prit une bonne odeur de vanille grâce à des bougie allumée éparpillée un peu partout. Les draps de soie verts commençaient à prendre l'odeur. Les bougies répandaient des halos de lumière qui rendait l'atmosphère mystérieuse. Elle tourna la page de son livre puis sourit. Son passage préféré venait d'arriver. Le moment où la belle se retrouve seule avec son chevalier.

Draco pénétra dans la salle commune, son entraînement de Quidditch l'avait épuisé. Il enleva son T-shirt et entra dans la chambre. Il resta figé un moment, se demandant si ce qu'il voyait était vraiment vrai. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et ce n'était que des vingtaine de bougie qui éclairait. Un parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air. Hermione n'avait pas dû l'entendre arrivé car elle ne s'était pas retourner pour le voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, complètement déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione se retourna puis lui sourit.

Je lis, pourquoi ? Tu sais, un livre. Dedans il y a des lettres qui forment des mots qui forment des phrases...

Oui, oui, je sais ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où...Où suis-je ?

Hermione éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Si tu fais allusion aux bougies, c'est simplement parce que j'avais envi de parfumer la chambre. Et puis je trouve que ça fait jolie.

Ah ? Je reviens...

Il s'en alla en toute hâte vers la salle de bain et ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard. Elle remarqua que son visage était mouillé ainsi que ses cheveux.

Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. On peut allé faire un tour à l'infirmerie, si tu veux.

Non, on ne peux pas. On a autre chose à faire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Autre chose à faire ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Mais il est 9h30 du soir. Il n'y a rien à faire...

Tu te trompes, dit-il d'une voix enjôleur. Tu sais, avec tous ces problèmes, on profite pas l'un de l'autre...

On profite pas l'un de l'autre ?

Non, on est toujours dans des situations délicate et on ne peut rien...

On ne peut rien faire ? Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu veux...ce soir ? Ici, maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas encore fini mon livre et il faut que...

Ton livre peut attendre non ? Je suis plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment. Elle était la belle et il était son chevalier. Le passage où ils allaient se retrouver seuls allait commencer. Il lui prit les mains et la releva du lit pour qu'elle soit fasse à lui. Il lui sourit alors qu'il prenait un air charmeur. Elle sentit son cœur battre à 1OOO à l'heure alors qu'il lui caressait le visage avec une telle douceur qu'on aurait dit de la soie. Hermione resta parfaitement immobile, se laissant faire. Il écarta de ses épaules les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit noire. Elle retint sa respiration tandis que sa poitrine venait d'être découverte.

Elle vit dans les yeux de Draco un intense désir qu'elle avait déjà connu une seule fois. Le vêtement atteint ses cuisses puis glissa le long de ses jambes. Il lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le cou et de caresser son dos aussi doucement que possible. Hermione, incapable de résister, lui caressa le torse puis passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Draco. Il parcouru de ses doigts le corps fragile d'Hermione qui retenait chaque seconde ses pulsions. Il lui caressa la poitrine alors qu'elle commençait à retirer son pantalon qui atterrit très rapidement sur le sol. Il ne restait plus que le boxer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sans un mot, ils l'enlevèrent.

Ils étaient enfin nus. Hermione sentit son corps bouillonné lorsqu'il l'emmena sur le lit de soie. Il l'allongée avec précaution, comme si elle était une poupée en porcelaine. Il posa ses bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione puis s'allongea doucement sur elle. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis fougueusement. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre puis remonta très lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il regarda son visage et put y lire que du désir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et commença à la pénétrer. Elle retint son souffle à la sensation. Elle lui était si agréable que malgré elle, elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Il continua de pénétrer en elle aussi lentement qu'il le put.

Elle le reprocha d'elle tandis qu'il continuait sa lente progression en elle. Elle respira son odeur au même moment où elle lui embrassa le cou. Il gémit en sentant son corps collé au sien alors qu'un intense sentiment de plaisir le submergeait. Il continua de progresser en elle tout en gémissant à cette sensation de bonheur.

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling 

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand ?**_

_**Do you feel the same ?**_

_**Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?**_

Il plongea encore plus profondément en elle ce qui la fit gémir. Il accéléra un peu la cadence tandis qu'il allait bientôt atteindre la jouissance. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco ce qui le fit plonger encore plus profondément. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en gardant le rythme des mouvements de son corps. Elle ressentit un tel plaisir qu'elle hurla le prénom de son amant. Elle le serra encore plus contre elle quand il commença ses vas et viens en elle.

I believe, It's meant to be, darling 

_**I watch you when you're sleeping**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Do you feel the same ?**_

_**Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?**_

Il accéléra ses mouvements, il sentait qu'il allait atteindre la jouissance. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur deux corps. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils hurlaient le prénom de l'autre tant cette instant était intense. Jamais, il lui semblait, qu'elle connaîtrait aucun autre sentiment d'extase que celui-ci. Il n'y aurait que Draco et personne d'autre pour lui procurer une telle sensation. Il était fait pour elle comme elle pour lui. La belle et son chevalier...

Say my name, sun shines through the rain 

_**A whole life so lonely, then you come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't wanna lose this feeling....**_

_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating ?**_

_**Do you understand ?**_

_**Do you feel the same ?**_

_**Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame.**_

Ils hurlèrent en même temps lorsqu'il jaillit en elle. Elle se recroquevilla sous lui tandis qu'il ralentissait progressivement la cadence. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, sans un mot. Ils étaient essoufflés...Elle posa doucement sa tête contre son torse et il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Ils sombrèrent rapidement dans un sommeil magique.

°°OO°°OO°°OO°°

C'était l'aube, Neige écarta les draps qui enveloppait Ashley qui dormait encore paisiblement. Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Neige aboya plusieurs et enfin, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux. La louve tira sur le pyjama d'Ashley pour qu'elle se lève et c'est non sans rouspéter qu'elle émergea. Elle s'habilla rapidement et regarda Neige d'un air exaspéré.

Tu exagères, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Il doit-être 6 heures...

Neige aboya et Ashley comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne devait plus tarder.

Tu as raison, j'avais complètement oublié ! Mais es-tu sûres que le professeur Lupin s'en ai remit, au moins ?

Deuxième aboiement.

Alors ne tardons pas !!

Elle sortit du dortoir et passa par l'ouverture de la tour des Gryffondor. Neige en tête, Elles traversèrent les couloires encore plongés dans l'obscurités et montèrent les escaliers. Une fois devant la gargouille, elles ne bronchèrent plus.

Heu...j'ai oublié le mot de passe...Dis, tu ne peux pas nous laisser passer ? C'est pour une urgence...J'ai une mission...Pour la fin du monde...

La gargouille pivota sur le côté, libérant le passage qui menait au bureau de Dumbledor. Ashley frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledor la laissa entrer. Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit que Dumbledor lui donne ces instructions.

Je vois que Neige t'a réveillé de bonne heure, c'est très bien. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas te rendre dans la forêt interdite et tu partiras à la recherche des centaures. Tu sais ce que tu dois leur dire ?

Heu oui, mais je croyais que les centaures détestaient les humains ?

Oui mais il faut essayé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais dans quoi je m'engage en t'amenant là-bas. Si les centaures te posent des questions, réponds leur. Et s'ils te demande des chose à leur montrer, tu leur montre.

Ashley ne comprit pas très bien où Dumbledor voulait en venir mais elle affirma d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire pour y retirer une fiole dont le liquide était transparent, semblable à de l'eau. Il la donna à Ashley qui le prit, sans comprendre.

A quoi ça sert ?

C'est de l'eau bénite. Les vampires ne supportent pas cette eau. Si tu en croises un, jette lui l'eau bénite à la figure. A cette heure du matin, il y en a encore qui rôde dans la forêt.

Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle.

Oui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez aller à la forêt après l'agression ? Je risque plein de chose.

Non, Voldemort ignore une chose que tu découvriras toi-même. Allez, il est l'heure.

Ashley hocha la tête puis se leva de son fauteuil. Elle sortit du bureau puis commença à descendre les escaliers.

J'espère vraiment ne pas rencontrer de vampire, marmonna-t-elle les yeux rivés sur l'eau bénite. Franchement qu'est-ce que j'ignore encore à mon sujet ? Tu le sais toi ?

Neige ne fit aucune réponse. Elle pressa seulement le pas pour aller plus vite. Une fois sortit du château elles se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, Ashley hésita un instant. Pour l'encourager, Neige avança et la petite fille la suivit. Dans la forêt régnait un silence total. De plus, elle était plongée dans le noir absolu.

Lumos.

Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma, illuminant les alentours. Elle marcha à la suite de Neige, faisant attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les branches basses ou dans les buissons. Elles contournèrent un grand pin et poursuivirent leur chemin. Plus elle avançait, plus Ashley se sentait anxieuse. Puis son visage s'illumina soudain.

Tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé ? demanda-t-elle à Neige.

La louve s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle adopta alors un air curieux. Ashley s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur puis lui sourit.

J'ai rêvé que Draco et Hermione m'avait adopté. Tu crois qu'un jour ce rêve se réalisera ?

La louve leva une patte pour la poser sur l'épaule de la petite fille qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Tu es sûre ?

La louve aboya puis lui lécha affectueusement la joue de sa langue rappeuse.

J'étais sûre de ta réponse, dit-elle en la caressant.

Elle se releva et poursuivit son chemin avec Neige qui restait toujours très près d'elle. Elles traversèrent une petite rivière puis passèrent par dessus un tronc écroulé sur le sol.

Tu crois que maman serait en colère si j'appelais Hermione maman aussi ?

Neige aboya de nouveau en regardant Ashley qui était redevenue anxieuse.

Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'as pas connu ma mère...Pourtant j'aimerai te croire...Et pour Draco, j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction si je l'appelait papa...Peut-être que lui ça le mettrait en colère...

Elle n'ajouta rien et continua de suivre Neige qui scrutait du regard tous les recoins de la forêt pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun danger. Une fois devant un très grand chaîne, Ashley s'arrêta, angoissée.

Je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que ce chaîne, dit-elle à Neige. Et je n'ai aucune idée de se qui s'y trouve de l'autre côté.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler, les yeux et les oreilles en alerte. Tout comme Neige, elle sentait quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'un être vivant. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et d'un geste brute, elle prit de sa poche la fiole contenant l'eau bénite.

Non, attends ! dit une vois dur, froide et rauque.

Sortant de sa cachette, un homme recouvert d'une épaisse cape noire s'avança doucement avec méfiance. Il fut bientôt devant Ashley. Ce fut l'homme le plus laid qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Sa peau d'un blanc de lait paraissait presque bleu. Ces yeux étaient gris, injectés de sang et il avait les lèvres d'un rouge sang. Ses cheveux noirs et gras lui tombé sur la nuque.

Vous...vous êtes un vampire, remarqua Ashley, sa main gauche crispée sur la fiole.

Tu dégages une aura magique très puissante, petite. Que fais-tu là si tôt ?

Ca ne vous regarde pas, je fais ce que je veux, d'abord !

Ne t'emballe pas. Aussi, ton sang doit être pur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne me touchez pas, sinon ça va très mal se passer pour vous et je ne plaisante pas !

Le vampire éclata de rire et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le cou de la petite fille il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. D'un geste, il prit la chaîne argentée qui était cachée par ses vêtements. Il retira le pendentif du col d'Ashley et le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Ceci t'appartiens ?

Bien sûr que c'est à moi, répliqua-t-elle en le lui arrachant des mains. A qui voulez-vous qu'il appartienne ?

Je me nomme Moonlight, se présenta le vampire en s'inclinant pour la saluer.

Quoi ?

Pour te servire, ajouta-t-il en contemplant le saphir au bout de sa chaîne argentée.

Ah ? Eh bien je cherche le repaire des centaures. Est-ce que vous savez où...

Suis-moi.

Le vampire passa devant elle et lui fit signe de le suivre. Encore abasourdie de ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle le suivit sans dire un mot. Neige ne semblait pas inquiète de la présence de ce vampire ce qui la rassura un peu. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit vaste et désert. Seuls de très gros chaînes y avait élu domicile.

C'est ici, dit Moonlight en se tournant vers Ashley. Ils vont sûrement arrivé.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une flèche s'écrasa non loin de lui. Il y eut des bruits de sabots et bientôt, une cinquantaine de centaures arriva au galop. Ils formèrent un cercle autour d'eux et brandirent leur arc.

Que font un loup, un vampire et une humaine sur notre territoire ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Heu...il faut que je vous parle, bredouilla Ashley.

On ne parle pas aux humains, répliqua le centaure. En général, ceux qui sont assez fou pour venir jusqu'ici, nous les tuons. Mais à ce que je vois, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ce châtiment.

C'est trop aimable à vous, commenta Ashley en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Le centaure avait dû remarquer ce geste car il murmura quelque chose à son voisin qui le communiqua à un autre ainsi de suite. Les centaures baissèrent alors leur arc.

Désarmée devant nous ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part. Ou bien es-tu à ce point sotte ?

Hey, ne me parlez pas de la sorte, s'il vous plaît, répliqua Ashley. Je ne suis pas là pour critiquer. Je...Je suis l'élue.

Ashley ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de tout avoué mais elle remarqua que les créatures mi-homme, m-cheval restaient perplexe.

Les signes, exigea le centaure. Montre-nous les signes !

Les...les signes ?

Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait mais peut lui importait. Dumbledor lui avait bien conseillé de montrer tous ce qu'ils lui demanderait. C'est alors que Neige s'avança vers le centaure et le fixa de ses yeux perçants.

Et l'autre signe ?

Moonlight plongea sa main dans le col d'Ashley pour y retirer le pendentif et aussitôt, les centaures étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise en contemplant le bijou.

C'est bon, on te crois...

Vraiment ? demanda Ashley, désorientée. Je peux savoir ce que ce bijou peut vous faire ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous suffi de le voir pour me croire ??

Le monde est peuplé de traître, répondit le centaure. Ce bijou est une preuve pour tout le monde. Ignores-tu donc son pouvoir ?

Oui.

Les centaures murmurèrent entre eux et c'est alors que le centaure s'avança d'un pas vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Un puissant sorcier a fait une prophétie il y a maintenant 1OOO ans. Un bébé sera né au mois de juillet. Une fille, blonde et des yeux qui ressembleraient à deux saphir. Lorsqu'elle atteindrait ses 8 ans, elle aura alors le pouvoir de Godric Gryffondor : Le Griffon. Cette petite fille aura le dont de parler aux animaux. Pour assurer sa sécurité, un saphir lui sera donné le jour de son 8ème anniversaire. Tant que tu portes ce bijou, tu resteras sous la protection des animaux car tout le monde connais la puissance du Griffon et en aucun cas il doit tomber entre les mains du mal incarner. L'enfant de la prophétie, c'est toi. Depuis ton plus jeune age, tu parles aux animaux et ce n'est que cette année que tu as en toi le Griffon.

Ashley resta bouche bée. Voyant qu'elle ne disais rien, le centaure poursuivit :

La prophétie parle également d'un loup. Un loup aux yeux noirs qui aurait le rôle de veiller sur l'enfant prodige. Il serait charger de le protéger et de l'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Ce loup doit avoir un jeune age et c'est cette louve, ici présente, qui a prit ce rôle. Elle est la plus jeune et la plus brave de sa meute.

Moi qui croyais qu'elle s'était fait rejeter...Alors c'était ça que je devais découvrir et que Voldemort ignore ? Voldemort connaît-il l'existence de ce pendentif ?

Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le connaisse. Les conséquences seraient trop grave. Déjà que la guerre menace d'exploser.

Elle est déjà déclarer...

Sans doute, mais pour l'heure, nous devons partir.

Quoi ? Mais je dois vous dire que...

Mais les centaures partirent aux galop en la laissant seule avec le vampire et Neige. La louve regarda Ashley avec attention, comme si elle était sûre qu'elle allait lui reprocher de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Je suppose que tu as cru bien faire en gardant le secret ? lui dit-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas...Mais il y a encore une chose que je ne comprends pas...

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Moonlight.

Vous...

Le vampire afficha alors un air surpris.

Vous êtes une créature du mal alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ?

Le vampire eut un ricanement.

Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme ça. D'autre sont pour le mal, d'autre pour le bien. J'ai choisit le bien. Tous ceux de cette forêt sont pour le bien.

Mais vous étiez prêt à boire mon sang !!

C'est dans la nature des vampires.

O°O°O°O°O°O

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la cabane d'Hagrid, Ashley remarqua que le demi-géant n'était pas dans sa cabane. Elle allait souvent le voir lorsqu'elle revenait de ses balades en forêt. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Une fois devant l'écurie, elle s'arrêta. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas fais d'équitation avec une licorne. Elle entra et resta un instant plantée là. Une vingtaine de licorne venait d'arriver, toutes agitées les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers les boxes, le calme se répandit autour d'elle et les montures la fixait d'un œil attentif. La porte de l'écurie s'ouvrit à la volée et Hagrid entra, traînant une autre licorne derrière lui.

Ah, tu as fais la connaissance des nouvelles ? La semaine prochaine, il y a un autre arrivage. Tiens, tu veux bien l'emmener dans son box ? Elle sera moins agitée avec toi.

Ashley hocha la tête et entraîna la licorne vers le box le plus prêt.

Hagrid, pourquoi utilisons-nous les licornes ? Si Voldemort nous lance des Dragons, nous n'aurons aucune chance de gagner.

Hagrid eut un petit rire puis s'assit sur un tabouret qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Tu sais, dit-il, les licornes sont de puissantes créatures. Une grande aura magique les entoures et c'est l'une des créatures les plus fidèle à son partenaire. Elle rend son cavalier pratiquement invincible. Crois-en mon expérience. Tu savais que si on arrachait la corne à une licorne, le froid se répandrait dans tout le monde ?

Non, je ne savais pas.

Par exemple, si tu arraches la corne d'Hendy, il tombera dans un profond coma et une vague de glace recouvrira le monde entier. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle corne lui pousse. Cela peut prendre des années !

Comment faisait les braconniers pour dérober leur corne ?

Eh bien ils emmenaient toujours avec eux une jeune fille vierge, c'est-à-dire, pure. Cette jeune femme pouvait l'approcher et ensuite la tuer. Ainsi, il n'y a aucun danger de répandre le froid.

Je trouve ça cruel pour les licornes.

Malheureusement, c'est encore comme ça aujourd'hui...

Je dois aller voir Dumbledor...Où puis-je vous trouver après ?

Sûrement dans ma maison.

Ashley lui sourit et quitta l'écurie. Hagrid sourit puis murmura :

Brave petite...

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le corps musclé de Draco étendu à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa pour mieux le voir puis lui sourit. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Encore endormit, il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit joyeusement Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Draco n'opposa aucune résistance, il laissa sagement Hermione déposer sur lui des baisés légers et appréciant, il renforça son étreinte sur elle. Hermione en éclata de rire puis s'effondra sur lui.

C'est déjà fini ? demanda-t-il, déçu.

Oui. Plus tard le reste.

Une chance que hier soir Ashley ne se retrouvait pas dans la salle commune...Imagine qu'elle nous aurait entendu ?

Hermione se rembrunit et se dégagea de Draco. Comment avait-elle put oublier Ashley ? Comment avait-elle put oublier de parler à Draco de ce qu'Ashley lui avait dit dans la forêt ? Qu'elle l'avait appelé maman ?

Draco...J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

C'est Ashley...En fait, je pense que c'était innocent et qu'elle n'a pas voulu le faire exprès mais...Elle m'a appelé maman...

Draco resta silencieux, l'air incrédule.

Alors suite à ça, j'en ai parlé à Ginny et elle m'a dit qu'Ashley souhaitait que toi et moi on...l'adopte...

O°O°O°O°O

Fière d'elle, Ashley sortit du bureau de Dumbledor. Elle n'avait pas été déçu des réponses de son directeur. Il avait utilisé les mêmes mots concernant ce saphir. Pour elle, c'était plus clair. Elle pensa que le mieux, pour l'instant était de tout raconter à Hermione. Neige joyeusement à ses côtés, elles dévalèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Elle franchit le tableau du Dragon rouge ( après avoir donné le mot de passe ) et s'avança vers la chambre de Draco. Au moment où son point était prêt à frapper contre la porte, elle le stoppa net. Les voix d'Hermione et de Draco s'élevait derrière la porte et, apparemment, c'était un sujet très important :

On ne peut pas l'adopter, Hermione, disait Draco. On est beaucoup trop jeune !

Mais elle n'a que nous à qui se raccrocher. Je la comprend, si j'étais à sa place, je réagirais de la même façon ! Elle est seule et elle nous aime !

Peut-être mais je ne veux pas qu'on l'adopte ! Tu te rends compte ? on a que 17 ans ! Ce n'est pas un age pour avoir des enfants, je te signale !

Ma mère m'a eu à 16 ans !

Oui mais elle, elle en a déjà 8, ça fait une sacrée différence ! Et je ne me sens pas près à être père ! C'est une trop lourde responsabilité !

Tu ne te rends pas compte que jusqu'à maintenant tu as agis comme un père avec elle ? Imagine sa réaction si elle apprenait ce que tu viens de dire ? Elle aurait le cœur déchiré et surtout, elle ne comprendrait pas !

Les yeux d'Ashley s'embuèrent de larmes à ses simples paroles mais qui étaient pour elle les plus blessante. Elle recula d'un pas, dégoûtée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de travers pour que Draco prenne une décision négative si vite ? Elle n'en savait rien...Mais elle avait mit tous ses efforts de côtés pour qu'ils aient une bonne opinion d'elle. Elle éclata en sanglot et quitta en courant la salle commune. Neige à ses talons, la louve essaya de l'arrêter mais sans succès. Pourquoi les choses prenaient-elles cette tournure ? Ashley méritait que ses souhaits se réalisent...

Hermione, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas Ashley. Tu te trompes, j'aime cette petite fille mais je ne suis pas prêt...

Ashley ne pensa même pas à se retourner pour voir si on la suivait. Elle courut à travers la forêt, sautant par dessus les basses branches. Elle traversa le bosquet jusqu'à trouver un refuge. Elle courut encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais s'il le fallait. Elle passa devant Moonlight comme une fusée et celui-ci eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même petite fille qu'il y a plus d'une heure. Il partit à sa suite et la découvrit assise au pied d'un très grand chaîne.

Ca va ? demanda Moonlight en la rejoignant. Tu cours vite, j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait encore de toi.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se positionna devant elle.

Mais tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Je ne pleures pas ! s'exclama Ashley en s'essuyant rapidement les larmes.

Une dispute ?

Non...

Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Non !

On t'a dit quelque chose de méchant ?

Non, pire que ça.

Elle regarda alors sa louve qui avait enfouit son museau entre ses pattes de devant, comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose.

Tu m'avais dit que mon rêve se réaliserait ! s'exclama-t-elle, tremblante par des sanglots.

La louve baissa les yeux, impuissante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Moonlight d'un ton apaisant, tout finira par s'arranger, j'en ai la certitude.

Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger, sanglota-t-elle. Il ne changera jamais d'avis ! Je...Je veux retrouver mes parents...

_But I'm all, all alone again..._

_Thinking you will never show you won't be home again_

_Lost in your arms baby_

_Lost in you rarms..._

_But I'm all, all alone again..._

Moonlight enleva sa cape et enveloppa Ashley de celle-ci.

C'est de ma faute, sanglota Ashley alors que Moonlight l'étreignait. Draco ne m'aime pas parce qu'il y a le Griffon...Si j'étais normal...

Tu es normale, la réconforta le vampire. Tu es seulement incomprise. Tout va s'arranger...

Je fais souvent le même rêve. Il fait noir et j'ai froid. Je suis seule dans les ténèbres et je n'arrive pas à trouver le chemin pour rentrer chez moi...mais je n'ai plus de maison...Elle a brûlée avec mes parents...Et Hermione, je voulais être sa fille...et Draco...je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Mais j'ai mal comprit...je ne retournerait plus jamais là-bas...Je suis vue comme un animal en cage qu'on ne peut pas apprivoiser. Les gens sont gentils avec moi mais je sais ce qu'ils disent dans mon dos...ils disent que je suis une bête féroce qui peut attaquer n'importe qui. Et Hermione et Draco...Je leur faisais confiance...je croyais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi...Qu'ils étaient attentionnés...je les déteste ! C'est la dernière fois que j'aurais de la peine !

°O°O°O°O°

Hermione et Harry sortirent rapidement du château pour entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi-géant faisait ses valises lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Vous venez me dire aurevoir ? demanda-t-il les yeux humides.

Bien sûr ! On allait pas manquer cette occasion, assura Hermione. Pouvons-nous savoir où vous...

Non, je regrette. C'est entre moi et le professeur Dumbledor. Je n'ai rien le droit de dire. Mais je reviendrai très bientôt, je vous le promets.

Vous allez nous manquer, dit Harry alors qu'Hagrid l'étreignait.

Il étreignit ensuite Hermione et malgré lui, une larme coula sur sa barbe hirsute.

Ashley n'est pas là ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait me voir. J'aurai aimé lui dire aurevoir....

Attendez un instant, je vais la chercher.

Hermione sortit de la cabane et courut jusqu'à la forêt. Elle avança, peut sûre d'elle. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette forêt sinistre. Comment Ashley faisait-elle pour vivre dans une atmosphère pareille ?

°°O°°O°°O°°

Je sens son odeur, murmura Ashley en se levant d'un bond. L'odeur d'Hermione. Il faut que je me cache.

Elle courut à travers le bois à pas feutré, tel un félin en chasse. Ses mouvements étaient en parfaite accord avec l'environnement. Elle savait où il fallait poser ses pieds et où il ne fallait pas. Moonlight la suivit. Dans sa précipitation da la rejoindre, il fit craquer une branche d'arbre et Hermione, qui était à proximité, s'arrêta aussitôt.

Ashley ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Elle avança en direction du craquement de branche et Ashley, prise au dépourvu, joignit ses deux mains d'une façon experte et souffla dedans. Cela produisit un fabuleux cri d'oiseaux. ( j'ai un ami qui sait faire ça, le son est magnifique !) Hermione s'arrêta puis fit demi-tour.

Un oiseau...

Ashley souffla de soulagement en voyant Hermione quitter la forêt. Elle se tourna vers Moonlight et lui fit un regard expressif pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait trop de bruit. Celui-ci murmura un petit « désolé » et regarda Hermione s'enfuir de la forêt.

On a eu de la chance, dit Ashley. Quand Hermione s'apercevra que je ne suis pas dans le château, elle est Draco se précipiteront à venir ici...Mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Désolée, dit Hermione à Hagrid, je l'aie pas trouver.

Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère au moins la revoir quand tout ça sera terminer...si elle survit...

Hermione eut un sourire triste tandis qu'Hagrid quittait sa cabane avec son molosse.

Bon...Aurevoir les enfants...

Il était 20H à présent. Les élèves de la Grande Salle mangeaient tranquillement leur repas. Hermione, elle, jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à la table des Serpentard ? Draco reçut le message et se leva. Hermione le suivit dans le couloir le plus proche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco ! Elle a disparut ! Je ne l'ai pas trouver dans la forêt et elle n'est pas dans le château !! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ??

Calme-toi ! Elle est sûrement cachée et tu l'as loupée.

Non...

Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée...pas même ce matin après notre...Tu crois qu'elle entendu ce qu'on a dit sur elle ?

L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Draco. Si elle avait entendu, ça entraînerait beaucoup de chose.

Allons chercher les licornes ! On part en forêt !

_°OO°Fin°OO°_

_Ha ha ha !!! Vous n'aurez pas la suite maintenant ! Ah, c'est trop drôle !! bien à dans un mois ! Non, je plaisantais bien sûr!!_


	19. Le retour des centaures

Salut !! Ca va ? Voilà le chapitre 19 ! J'espère que ça vous conviendra. Ah, au fait, j'ai fait un dessin d'Ashley si ça vous intéresse de le voir. Vous me le direz dans votre review et si vous voulez le voir, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse E-mail ! Bonne Lecture !

Zoulou 7 : Ah, ça me manquais tes reviews ! Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres t'ais plut ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Tu peux toujours me dire que j'écris bien, ça me fera toujours plaisir ! D'ailleurs je suis très flattée des compliments qu'on me fait ! Ah, et merci pour la blague ! Elle est géniale ! Bonne lecture !!

Lisalune : Oui, quand j'ai écrit cette phrase, j'ai pensé à ça, moi aussi. Je trouvais ça amusant alors je l'ai laissé...Mais bon, ce n'est pas tellement grave.

Hanna2mars : Ton voeu va se réaliser !!

Flammifer : Voilà la suite, contente que ça te plaise toujours.

stephanie : Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!

Bastet : Merci pour ton encouragement ! Voilà la suite !

Elissia : Voilà la suite...Alors ? je suis pardonnée ??

pinote007 : Oui, je plaisantais, je ne pars pas pour un mois ! Voilà la suite et merci pour le compliment qui me fait très plaisir!

Cily : Oui, oui, voilà les réponses !! Ca te va ? Bonne lecture !

bubblrgum712: Non, j'ai pas utilsé cette phrase...Enfin bon, c'est aussi ce que je pense ! Bonne lecture!!

Luffynette : Voilà enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture !

lilouthephoenix : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Voilà la suite !

_**CHAPITRE 19 : LE RETOUR DES CENTAURES.**_

Où est-ce que vous allez ? s'exclama Ginny en suivant des yeux Draco et Hermione se diriger vers les écuries. Répondez !

Ashley a disparut ! répondit Hermione, paniquée. On va la chercher...

Je viens avec vous !

Hors de question ! répliqua Draco. Ca ne te regarde en aucun cas ! Vas donc rejoindre ton pote Potter ! On a pas besoin de toi, ici.

Comment tu me parles, mec ?

Draco, je crois que Ginny ferait mieux de venir avec nous. On aurait plus de chance de la retrouver.

Mais...

N'insiste pas ! Tu tiens à la retrouver, oui ou non ?

Oui...

Ils prirent chacun une licorne qu'ils préparèrent en quelques secondes à peine. Trop pressé, Draco avait monté à cru son destrier. Ils partirent rapidement à l'orée de la forêt et entrèrent dans le domaine sinistre. Une chauve-souris prit son envole et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

Le mieux est de se séparer, dit Hermione. Ginny, à droite, Draco, à gauche et moi, tout droit.

Ils approuvèrent et commencèrent à avancer, chacun dans leur direction. Hermione inspira profondément et donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa licorne. L'animal avança doucement dans les herbes sauvages, obéissant à sa cavalière. Jamais la forêt lui avait parut aussi terrifiante. Et si Ashley était blessée ? A cette pensée, elle hâta le pas de la licorne et traversa le bois. Par moment, un hibou prenait son envole ou hululait de terreur en la voyant. Il lui était plusieurs fois arrivée de sursauter lorsqu'un lapin sortait de sa cachette pour cavaler plus loin. Elle se baissa pour ne pas heurter une grosse branche de boulot. Le noir n'arrangeait rien à son angoisse. Elle ne voyait pratiquement pas plus loin d'un mètre.

Les sabots de la licorne qui foulaient le sol raisonnaient dans le silence total. Surtout quand une branche s'écrasait sous le poids de la monture.

°°OO°°OO°°OO°°

Ils sont là, lui murmura Moonlight. Ils viennent te chercher. Il est temps pour toi que tu rentres.

Jamais ! répliqua Ashley avec colère. Je préfère encore vivre parmi les loups !

Sur cette dernière parole, elle enleva ses chaussures puis sa cape. Elle commença alors à avancer silencieusement et cacha ses affaires sous des feuilles mortes. Elle sourit à Moonlight qui se transformait de nouveau en chauve-souris. Ashley se mit alors à courir le plus rapidement possible en réussissant en même temps à ne faire aucun bruit. Ses sens aiguisés, elle n'aurait aucun mal à les semer. Elle sauta par dessus un tronc écrouler sur le sol et atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse, toujours sans aucun bruit. Elle s'arrêta soudain derrière un arbre pour écouter les bruits autour d'elle. Une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, elle reprit sa course folle silencieusement. Elle dévala une pente en glissant sur ses pieds agiles et reprit de nouveau sa course.

Neige ne prit même pas la peine de la suivre. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait et elle n'aurait aucun mal à la rattraper. Du haut de sa colline, elle suivait des yeux les trois cavaliers qui s'étaient rejoint. Pourquoi les interpeller ? Ashley ne voulait pas les voir. Son rôle n'était pas de lui trouver une famille, son rôle était juste d'assurer sa sécurité. Elle se contenta alors de les fixer à travers la nuit. Un bruit, un peu plus loin, attira son attention. Elle eut juste le temps de voir un centaure galoper et disparaître entre deux chaînes. Si Hermione, Draco et Ginny croisaient le chemin de ce centaure, ça se passerait très mal ! Comment agir dans ce cas là ? Elle tenait beaucoup à Hermione et Draco...

°°OO°°OO°°OO°°

Je n'ai rien trouver, dit Ginny, déçu.

Moi non plus, avoua Draco, de plus en plus inquiet. Et toi ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Côte à côte, ils continuèrent les recherches en avançant dans les ténèbres. Il commença alors à pleuvoir. Le vent frais se répondit dans la forêt, la rendant encore plus sinistre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'être effrayée à la fois. Ils pressèrent le pas et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un très gros chaîne, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment.

°OO°OO°OO°

Ashley s'arrêta enfin, le souffle coupé. Jamais, il lui semblait, elle n'avait autant courut. Elle s'accroupit et effleura l'herbe de ses doigts. Aucune trace de danger, songea-t-elle presque joyeusement. Elle ne se fera pas prendre. Elle continua de courir mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta soudain. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un ravin. Elle avait manquait de peu de tomber. Elle recula d'un pas et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de faire demi-tour et si elle faisait demi-tour, elle croiserait Hermione et Draco...Quelle solution ? Elle s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à réfléchir rapidement...

Parle moi de tes peurs 

_Parle moi je te crois_

_Parle moi de ton cœur qui se meurt au combat_

_Blottie sans bruit_

_Le long du couloir_

_Là où la lumière se perd et s'égare_

_Tu te replies_

_Perdue dans le noir_

_Suppliant l'homme qui te tue du regard_

_Parle-moi des journées de pluie_

_Parle-moi de ce qui fait ta vie_

_Parle-moi des milliers de cris_

_Qui hantent ton corps et qui te meurtrissent_

_Parle-moi petit à petit_

_Parle-moi encore quand tout se dit_

_Parle-moi un peu je t'en pries_

_Parle-moi...parle-moi...parle-moi de tout_

Hermione regarda Draco et Ginny. Ils avaient l'air aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre. Poussée par son amour d'Ashley, elle commença à avancer, suivit des deux autres. L'endroit vaste ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce n'était vraiment pas naturel. Et s'il y avait un monstre ? Une grosse araignée toute poilue ?? Où bien un gros serpent aux crochés mortels ?? Elle eut un frisson mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Ashley...Elle est quoi pour toi ? demanda Ginny à Draco.

Je...j'envisage de l'adopter.

Hermione eut un sourire. Enfin, il comprenait son besoin d'être adoptée. Oubliant totalement qu'elle était en forêt, elle pressa le pas. C'était une erreur...

Excusez-moi, dit alors une voix rauque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps et s'échangèrent un regard d'effroi. Draco n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait la voix. Il entendit bientôt un bruit, semblable à un sabot qu'on grattait contre la terre puis un autre bruit qui indiquait que la chose était armée.

Il me semble que vous n'avez pas été autorisé de pénétrer dans ce domaine ?

Faiblement éclairé par la baguette d'Hermione allumée, un centaure s'avançait doucement vers eux, son arc brandit. Hermione ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa cinquième année... Comment discuter avec des barbares comme les centaures qui se croient supérieur à tout le monde ?

Heu...nous...nous cherchons Ashley.

Le centaure la scruta d'un œil noir et bomba le torse d'un air supérieur.

Désolé, dit-il, les gens qui lui font de la peine ne sont pas autorisé à la voir. Voyons plutôt quel châtiment je vais vous attribuer...hum...que pensez-vous de la mort ? Dernière volonté ?

Attendez une minute ! s'exclama Draco, outré. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces menaces, heu...monsieur ?

Non seulement Draco venait de provoquer le centaure, mais en plus il venait de l'insulter en l'appelant « monsieur ». Hermione retint son souffle et attendit la suite des évènements. Ginny restait indifférente face à la situation.

Comment oses-tu...Tu m'as insulté ! s'exclama le centaure avec rage. Je vais commencer par toi, mon petit ! Laisse-moi t'occuper de toi.

Il brandit son arc et le pointa bien sur lui, sa flèche prête à être lâchée. Un loup se mit alors à hurler et le centaure, à contre cœur, baissa son arc. Il regarda alors en direction de la colline pour voir la louve au manteau d'hiver le fixer de ses petits yeux noirs et brillants dans la nuit.

Vous avez de la chance, grommela-t-il. Quelqu'un ici ne veux pas de votre mort. Filez vite avant que je ne change d'opinion !

Ils donnèrent un grand coup de talon à leur destrier et filèrent aux grand galop loin du centaure.

La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à un centaure, réfléchis avant de parler ! s'exclama Ginny.

Sans commentaire, répliqua Draco en prenant la tête du groupe. Si la vie de ta future fille en dépendait, tu ferais pareille ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui parle à elle ?

°°O°°O°°O°°

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Au fond de ta chambre 

_Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent_

_Pense que demain_

_Quand tu seras grande_

_Tout peut changer_

_Demain peut te surprendre_

_Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici_

_Jamais abandonner ta_

_Tu ne dois pas t'enfermer dans l'oublie_

_Pour que plus jamais tu ne supplies_

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son intuition la poussait à tourner à gauche. Elle se leva de son rocher et tourna sans plus hésiter. Elle y trouva une grotte abandonnée dont un filet d'eau rampait contre les parois. Une chauve-souris s'engouffra dans la grotte et se mit devant Ashley. Quelques instants plus tard, Moonlight se présentait devant elle.

Ashley, cette grotte n'est pas net. Elle va peut-être s'effondrer.

Et alors ? Moi je n'aie plus rien à faire. Le Griffon devra se trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Soit raisonnable, répliqua Moonlight dont l'impatience commençait à se ressentir dans sa voix. Tu n'es pas honnête.

Ashley haussa les épaules et s'adossa contre la paroi de la grotte.

Très bien ! s'exclama le vampire avec colère. Très bien !

Dans une tornade de tissu noir, il sortit de la grotte à grands pas. Ashley sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le contempla. Le dessin d'Hermione commençait à être usé et à certain endroit, les traits devenaient de moins en moins net.

°°O°°O°°O°°

Alors qu'ils allaient tout droit vers le ravin, Hermione arrêta sa jument. Ginny l'imita et Draco, étonné, se tourna vers elles.

Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous arrêter ?

J'ai entendu quelque chose, bredouilla Hermione d'un ton mal assuré.

Moi aussi, avoua Ginny sans aucune panique. Si ça se trouve, c'est un vampire ?

Hermione la regarda de travers, les yeux écarquillés. Même dans des situations comme celle-ci, Ginny avait le don de tout prendre à la légère. Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Ben quoi ? dit-elle alors que Draco et Hermione la regardait bizarrement. On est en pleine nuit.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'un gémissement retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et poussa un cri d'effroi. Moonlight n'osa plus bouger. Par moment, il oubliait qu'il était un vampire et qu'ils faisaient peur à tout le monde. Il s'avança jusqu'aux trois cavaliers et s'inclina devant eux. C'est alors qu'Hermione s'arrêta d'hurler et le regarda de travers lui aussi. Ginny n'eut d'autre idée que d'éclater de rire même si la situation ne le permettait pas.

Elle a eu peur d'un vampire galant !

Il n'y a rien de drôle, répliqua Hermione avec colère. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Et toi là, ajouta-t-elle au vampire, t'es qui ?

Moonlight, répondit le vampire. Si vous chercher Ashley, je sais où elle est.

Où ça ? dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Il y a une grotte pas loin d'ici. Une grotte qui peut s'effondrer n'importe quand. En plus, il pleut et ça cause des dégâts...

Conduis-nous ! Draco ?

Draco avait disparut...

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Il descendit de sa licorne et resta perplexe devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il respira un bon coup et entra, sa baguette en main. Une fois entré, il découvrit Ashley recroquevillé contre la roche, tremblante de froid.

Ashley ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

Va-t'en ! s'exclama-t-elle en allant le plus loin possible de lui. Va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir !

Tu nous a fait peur, tu sais ? dit-il en avançant très lentement vers elle. On était très inquiet.

C'est vrai ? Je...Et alors ? se rattrapa-t-elle avec colère. Je m'en fiche ! Va-t'en !

J'ai une idée, dit-il, toujours en avançant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?

Certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-elle presque en hurlant de colère. Jamais, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne reviens pas et encore moins avec toi !

Tu m'as mal comprit...Je voulais dire, pour toujours.

Ashley s'arrêta littéralement de respirer. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle demeura silencieuse à le regarder s'avancer prudemment vers elle. Il lui proposer de vivre avec lui, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'en cette instant elle en doutait ? Derrière Draco, elle vit les silhouettes de Moonlight, Ginny et Hermione se figer. En voyant le visage soulagé d'Hermione, son doute se dissipa. A son tour, la louve entra dans la grotte et fixa Ashley de ses yeux noirs. Ashley reçut son message mais elle était incapable de faire un geste.

Pour toujours ? répéta-t-elle seulement.

Show me the way 

_Show me, show me how_

_Help me be brave- for love_

_Show me the way_

_Show me, tell me how_

What do you say ? 

Je te le promets, répondit Draco.

Il était enfin devant elle et, machinalement, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Il ressentit les sanglots d'Ashley contre lui et il éprouva un certain malaise. Si elle pleurait, c'était bien de sa faute. Comme Ginny le lui avait dit, il devait apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Neige s'avança vers Ashley et lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

Si on rentrait ? proposa Ginny.

Tu sais, dit Hermione en se tournant vers, parfois je me dis que tu es insensible.

Ginny s'avança vers elle et, aux creux de son oreille, elle lui murmura :

Plutôt mourir que de montrer à Malfoy que je suis sensible.

Hermione éclata de rire et sortit de la grotte à la suite de Draco et d'Ashley. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'au château où l'absence d'Hermione et de Draco avait bien été remarqué...

°°OO°°OO°°OO°°

BANDES D'IDIOTS ! hurla le maître des ténèbres en renversant le bureau auquel il s'était assis. POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE VOUS FASSIEZ TOUT DE TRAVERS ? WEASLEY, JE VEUX UNE EXPLIQUATION !

O...Oui...maître. Eh bien...ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...La fille était avec ce loup...

Un loup ? Quel loup ? s'exclama Tom Jédusor. Elle devait être seule !

O...oui, bien sûr mais il y avait ce loup dont elle ne se sépare jamais...le loup a aboyé lorsqu'il a sentit ma présence et la fille s'est doutée de quelque chose...Quand je suis sortit de ma cachette elle a hurlé et il y a aussitôt quelqu'un qui est arrivé pour la défendre...

Il faut d'abord tuer ce loup, murmura Tom pour lui-même. Ensuite la fille sera tellement triste qu'elle ne fera plus attention à rien et...et là je la prends !

Maître ?

Oui, tout est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il. Tuez-moi ce loup ! Et en même temps, prenez la fille et n'oubliez pas la sang-de-bourbe !

Ron se sentit électriser.

H...Hermione Granger ? P...pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'elle est très intelligente et elle m'occupe quand je m'ennuis, voilà pourquoi ! Dépêche-toi de faire ce que je viens de te dire !

Ron s'inclina et s'éclipsa rapidement. Ange, mal alaise, s'approcha de son père et le regarda avec un tel dégoût que Tom faillit la gifler.

Je trouve exagéré ce que tu fais à cette pauvre petite fille ! s'exclama-t-elle, lui faisant face.

Ton cœur s'est adouci, ma fille. Il y a quelques mois, tu n'aurais pas hésités à la tuer elle.

Eh bien les temps changent, père. Tu es bien cruel !

Merci pour le compliment, Ange. Mais j'ai du travail.

Non, Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu fais ? Tu m'écoutes ? ?

Assez, va raconter tes fables à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je crois que le mieux et que je parte d'ici définitivement !

Je te l'interdit ! Si tu fais ça, je ferai en sorte que tes pires cauchemars soient réels ! Si tu fais ça, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à te faire ce que j'ai fait à cette Granger. Tu sais, seuls dans la même chambre, il se passe des choses.

Ange eut un haut-le-cœur et partit de la pièce en courant. Tom éclata de rire et se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy.

Bien, trouves quelque chose qui pourra attirer le loup. De la nourriture, je sais pas, mais trouves ! Je veux la fille demain soir au plus tard. Il y a un lien étrange entre ce loup et cette fille et je tiens à le découvrir. Quand tu auras la fille, ne lui fais aucun mal, tu as comprit ?

Oui...

Alors va ! Et ramènes là.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ashley n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Comment dormir après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle était sûre que cette nuit-là était la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Lors du repas, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ses nouveaux parents. Ce jour-là, elle était certainement la plus heureuse du collège. Le silence total régna soudain dans la Grande Salle. En regardant vers les grandes portes, Ashley eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Finalement, ça n'avait pas servit à rien d'aller voir les centaures. Alors que les élèves le regardaient avec stupéfaction, le centaure avança tranquillement jusqu'à Dumbledor. Le directeur se leva et le salua d'un sourire émerveillé.

Il est temps de parler, dit le centaure.

Oui, je suis d'accord, répondit Dumbledor.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les regards incrédules des élèves. Certain étaient dans l'incompréhension total. La louve arriva en courant vers Ashley et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione. D'où il sort ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ? Hier soir, il était prêt à nous tuer. Ashley, tu lui as parlé ? Ashley ?

Comment écouter Hermione alors que Neige lui disait que la forêt n'était pas normal ? Que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Qu'un sortilège puissant venait de la maudire ?

Je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase puis se leva d'un bond pour courir à la suite de Neige. Une fois hors du château, elle pouvait sentir qu'une aura malfaisante traînait près de la forêt. Cette aura lui était si familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà inhaler cette odeur. Elle put apercevoir que les oiseaux s'en allaient en catastrophe de cette forêt. Cette vision la fit aussitôt penser à ses chevaux. Elle courut jusque dans la forêt, sous les aboiements négatifs de Neige. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et cette odeur...A qui appartenait-elle ?

Elle remarque que le bois était beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus Sinistre et beaucoup plus agité. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle s'arrêta devant un pin et le regarda attentivement. L'arbre était malade... Un biche apparut derrière un buisson et la regarda. Ashley vit que la biche était effrayée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La biche s'approcha et la fixa avec un air très attentif et apeuré.

Des hommes ? En noirs ? Oh...

Sans tarder, elle courut vers la clairière et une fois arriver, elle s'avança jusqu'à Epona qui reçut le message en un éclair. Dans un hennissement, les autres chevaux arrivèrent au galop et avec Ashley, ils coururent hors de la forêt.

°°OO°°Fin°°OO°°

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! A bientôt !!


	20. Les écoles étrangères

Salut !! Ah, on peut dire que pour ce chapitre, j'ai été inspiré ! J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes ! Bonne Lecture !

Alisa Adams : Merci, je suis contente que mes derniers chapitres t'ais plut ! Dis-moi, tu es allée où en vacance ? Moi je suis allée au pays Basque, ma terre natal. Je ne t'en veux pas que tu n'ais pas fait de review avant, je peux le comprendre. Je comprends tout ! Même les choses assez, euh...enfin bref, voilà la suite !! Pour cette histoire de porte, je continue à dire que j'aurais fait comme 'Mione, LOL !! Au fait, merci d'apprécier mon dessin. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! J'ai fais une autre Ashley, si tu veux. Plus l'autre que j'annonce à la fin du chapitre. Tu les voudras??

sevo : Oui, c'est bien moi qui dessine comme ça. Ca te plaît ? Merci pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait, je suis très flattée ! Je compte faire une autre fic après celle-ci mais elle ne sera pas en R cette fois. Voilà la suite !

jade : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. J'ai déjà du mal à croire que j'ai dépassé les 3OO reviews, je suis trop contente !!

Draco Forever : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo !! Quand au mariage, euh...c'est dit vers la fin de l'histoire donc, je dis rien. Et merci pour tout tes compliments !

Nancy : Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche bcp !! Je compatis la pauvre petite fille, moi aussi...

Thellys : Merci de sui vre cette fic. Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture!

Elfica : Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !!

Cily : Euh...mais attends, je disperce tout, moi. S'il y a toutes les choses les plus importantes dans le même chapitre, le reste ne serait pas intérressant, tu comprends ? Alors oui, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres !!

Rose Halliwell : Merci pour le compliment. C'est dongue, je pensais décevoir tout le monde avec mon dernier chapitre...

Dragonia : Ange, c'est normal de compatir...son père n'est qu'un abrutis qui a presque le même age qu'elle. Quant à Hermione, elle est en sécurité à Poudlard avec son cher Draco.

stephanie : Tu trouves ? Moi aussi. Je voulais un truc comme ça alors je me suis bien appliqué. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

Elissia : Aha ! Tu es la première qui me dit ça !! Justement, c'est fait exprès ! Quand on a un enfant en charge, les parents n'ont plus une minute à eux surtout quand l'enfant a des problèmes. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Draco en est bien concsient, poas comme Hermione !

nawen : merci bcp ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ! Voila la suite !!

Flammifer : merci merci merci merci merci et merci ! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture!!

Luffynette : Merci, je suis content que tu ai aimé ! Voilà la suite !

CHAPITRE 2O : LES ECOLES ETRANGERES 

Mais c'est la catastrophe ! s'exclama Ashley en faisant les cents pas autour de sa louve. C'est...la catastrophe ! Elle est maudie, tu réalises ?? Une chance qu'il y ait une écurie pour mettre mes chevaux ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Le pire...c'est que tu m'interdis d'y aller ! Bon, je peux comprendre que c'est dangereux mais il y a tous mes amis, là-bas ! Oh ! Et Moonlight ?? Je n'ai aucune idée de s'il va bien ou non...

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa un soupir d'impuissance mêlé au désespoir.

Regarde tous ses arbres malades...Nous sommes en plein mois de Mai et ils perdent toutes leurs feuilles...Quelle sensation on aurait si l'on était un arbre ? Je suppose qu'on se sentirait prisonnier...Parce qu'en cas de danger, ce sont bien les seuls qui ne peuvent pas fuir...ni combattre...et tu as vu cette brume sur le sol de la forêt ? On est pas en hiver...c'est bizarre, non ?

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Neige qui la fixait.

Et Dumbledor est bien trop occupé pour le voir. Même pas Ginny. Quand je lui ai montré la forêt, elle n'a rien trouvé de changer...Tu crois que...ce que la biche m'a dit est vrai ? Je suis sûre que les hommes en noir sont au service de l'assassin de mes parents...._Sors de cette forêt avant qu'ils ne te trouvent. Ils sont là pour toi, les hommes en noir._ Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit...Mon Dieu ! J'ai une super idée !!

Elle se précipita vers son armoire et y chercha un flacon contenant un liquide doré. Une fois trouvé, elle le prit et s'allongea devant Neige.

Si je bois ce truc, le Griffon et moi seront séparés. Alors, l'assassin de mes parents veut le Griffon. Alors si je le bois, je vais me rendre. Comme ça le Griffon sera en sécurité, d'accord ?

La louve la fixa d'un air indigné.

Non, t'es pas d'accord...Pourquoi tu dis que j'oublie un détail très important ?

Elle aboya et aussitôt, Ashley rougit de honte.

Ah oui..._ce_ détail-là...je n'y avait pas pensé. C'est logique que si je me rends sans le Griffon, Tu-sais-qui peut toujours m'utiliser pour rallier les créatures à sa cause...Alors c'est quoi la solution ?? Rester là à rien faire.

OOO

T'es prête? demanda patiemment Draco en attendant derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi, on a pas tout notre temps.

Une minute ! Je mets mes bottes, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Une minute, tu parles. Une heure, oui...

Arrête de râler, tu m'énerves.

Si tu allais un peu plus vite, peut-être que j'arrêterai, marmonna-t-il en regardant sa montre. Au passage, je te fais remarquer que ça fait une demie-heure que tu es enfermée dans la salle de bain. Moi j'ai mit à peine dix minutes. Tu vois la différence ?

Tu n'es pas une fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air accusateur.

Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Pour rien, je t'imaginais juste avec des petites couettes et une robe à fleurs. Je sais, je suis débordante d'imagination. Tu verrais la tête que tu as !!

Ouais, j'imagine très bien mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher ! Il ne te faut pas un quart d'heure pour mettre des bottes, non ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin. Draco poussa un vrai soupir d'exaspération et prit la main d'Hermione.

Une demie-heure pour ce mettre en tenu d'équitation, j'ai jamais vu ça !

D'un pas rageur, il l'entraîna dehors où le soleil brillait fortement.

Tu as prévenu Ashley ? demanda Hermione.

Elle ne fait pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il aussitôt en avançant vers les écuries.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai pas envi ! Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais, on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Alors j'ai décidé qu'on passerait la journée ensemble, voilà. Je suis allé voir Weasley pour lui demander de s'occuper d'Ashley et, heureusement, elle a accepté ! Bien sûr, au passage, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me contre dire ou de m'envoyer dans les roses !

Toi, tu es allé voir Ginny ? Une grande première !

Ouais, je sais...jamais j'aurais cru faire ça un jour. Enfin bref, va seller ta licorne.

Avec un sourire attendrit, Hermione s'avança vers sa licorne pour la seller. Draco était formidable. Alors qu'elle passait la sangle sous les flancs de la jument, elle vit une rose attachée sur le filet avec un petit mot. Curieuse, elle laissa tomber la sangle et prit la rose ainsi que le mot. Il y avait marqué « Je t'aime ». Hermione eut un large sourire et regarda Draco. Il était adossé contre le mur et la fixait. Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil avant de continuer de s'occuper de sa licorne.

Tout était parfait ! Plus de problème pendant une journée entière ! Ils seraient enfin seuls, comme elle l'avait longtemps souhaité ! Ils se mirent en selle et chevauchèrent ensemble dans l'enclot. Draco lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait au niveau de l'équitation. Et elle avait tout retenu.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continu les cours puisque je sais tout ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce que pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis le professeur et toi l'élève. Tu es forcée de m'obéir...Bien. Pourquoi ne pas chevaucher à la Cow-Boy ?

Comment on fait ?

Alors tu te penches légèrement en arrière et tu tiens les rênes que d'une seule main. Ton autre main, tu la mets derrière la selle. Voilà.

Heu, mais c'est pas évident...

Tu sais, les Cow-boy ont des espèces de cordes pour capturer le bétail. Ils sont obligés de tenir les rênes avec une seule main. Le galop ?

Euh...ouais...

Mal assurée par cette position inconfortable, elle talonna les flancs de la licorne. Le galop lui parut assez agréable, malgré la position étrange qu'elle avait. Draco semblait imbattable. Il semblait aussi à l'aise sur un cheval que sur un balai. Il restait parfaitement collé à la selle, ses rênes bien ajustés et la licorne plus obéissante que jamais. Hermione ne savait vraiment pas comment il pouvait avoir une parfaite maîtrise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard, laissant les licornes se reposer. Il descendit de cheval avec souplesse et s'avança vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à descendre et Hermione, attendrit par ce geste, accepta. Pendant le bref instant où ils étaient face à face ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes.

Tu rougis encore depuis tout ce temps ? lui murmura-t-il.

Moi ? Non...je...j'ai chaud, c'est tout.

Non, désolé, il faut trouver une meilleure excuse.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et là, elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle avait rougi. Il lui fit un sourire amusé.

Tu dois avoir extrêmement chaud, alors.

Ils guidèrent leur montures vers les écurie pour les desseller. A leur grande surprise, le Professeur McGonagall s'y trouvait aussi. Elle recommandait des choses à une dizaine d'étudiant dont Lavande, Parvatie et Harry. La voyant approcher, Harry s'avança vers elle.

Depuis que Hagrid est parti, dit-il, C'est McGonagall qui est chargé d'accueillir les arrivages de licorne. Mais bon, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre alors elle a fait appel aux élèves. Tu la vois, toi, mener une vingtaine de licornes dans les écurie ?

Pas vraiment, non...

Les voilà ! s'exclama McGonagall. Rappelez-vous, pas de gestes brusques ! Et ne courez jamais à côté d'un cheval ! Ne criez pas non plus ! Miss Brown ! Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds !

C'est plutôt cette licorne qui devrait faire attention ! Elle ma écraser le pied avec ses sabots ! ( ça m'est déjà arrivé et je peux vous jurer que ça très mal . Mais bon, j'ai une copine qui s'est reçu un sabot dans le ventre...parce qu'elle avait couru derrière l'un des chevaux du club...)

Hermione et Draco se joignirent au groupe d'élèves pour les aider à emmener les licornes dans les boxes. Certaines d'entres elles étaient très agitées et d'autre, aussi docile qu'un chien parfaitement dressé. Lavande s'était assise un peu plus loin pour masser son pied douloureux en jetant un coup d'œil indigné aux licornes.

Très bien, dit McGonagall. Vous aurez vingt points chacun...

Fier d'eux, les étudiants repartirent joyeusement au château. Sauf Lavande qui boitait légèrement. Lorsqu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

On va se changer et on va à Près-au-lard, ok ?

Oui.

ooooo

Je comprends rien à tout ton charabia, marmonna Ginny. Pourquoi la forêt serait-elle menacée ? C'est quoi ces histoires ? Tu te prends trop la tête. Allez, je vais te raconter une blague. Voyons...C'est un couple qui vient de passer à « l'acte ». La fille dit à son petit ami : « tu sais, tu fais ça comme un lapin.

Comment peux-tu juger quelqu'un en cinq minutes ? »

Ginny éclata de rire mais Ashley, elle, fronça juste les sourcils.

J'ai pas comprit...

Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et se rembrunit.

Ah oui, tu es trop jeune...

Il fallait rire ?

Ouais.

Désolée... Ginny ?

Oui ?

Comment on fait les bébés ?

Quoi ? Heu...eh bien en fait...C'est à dire...euh...tu sais quoi ? Tu demanderas ça à Hermione et à Draco. Je pense qu'il sauront te répondre. ( la question que tous les enfants posent à leur parent à cette age. Je me souviens quand j'ai demandé ça à mes parents. Ils étaient terriblement gênés...)

ooooo

Lorsque midi sonna, Draco emmena Hermione dans un grand restaurant à Prés-au-lard. Il semblait n'y avoir que des couples, jeunes et vieux. Il guida Hermione dans un endroit tranquille, où une table pour deux les attendait. Eclairé par plusieurs chandelles, le restaurant était magnifique. Un grand chandelier pendait au centre de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient en velours rouge sang. Il y avait une musique de fond très douce.

C'est magnifique, ici, commenta Hermione en détaillant le restaurant du regard.

Je suis content que ça te plaise, lui murmura-t-il. Il fallait un endroit exactement comme celui-là pour dîner avec toi. Pour une fois qu'on peut manger ensemble et seuls.

Elle lui sourit puis détourna la tête, rougissant encore. Draco s'en amusa et interpella la serveuse d'un signe de main. Elle arriva avec deux cartes pour choisir les plats. Hermione lut la liste à toute vitesse et son plat favori arriva en dernière place : Le canard à l'orange. ( c'est délicieux ça !)

Je crois que j'ai choisi, dit-elle à Draco. Pour moi, ça sera un canard à l'orange. Et toi ?

Ben...je vais prendre la même chose...C'est bon au moins ?

Bien sûr ! Tu n'en as jamais mangé ?

Tu sais, on ne cuisine pas trop dans ma famille. On mange que des choses banales...

La serveuse leur sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Draco fit doucement avancer sa main et la posa sur celle d'Hermione. Elle rougit d'avantage et regarda ailleurs. Comment se faisait-il qu'à la fois, elle voulait l'embrasser, l'assommer et fuir ? Elle resserra seulement sa main sur celle de Draco. Les plats commandés arrivèrent en cet instant et Draco, à contre cœur, lâcha la main d'Hermione. L'odeur de l'orange ne faisait qu'agrandir la faim d'Hermione. Les tranches fines du canard semblaient tellement bonnes qu'elle ne put y résister longtemps. Elle s'empara de couteau et fourchette et commença à couper de petits morceaux. Draco semblait hésiter. Il regarda son plat, perplexe.

Tu es sûre que...

Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'elle piquait un morceau avec sa fourchette. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et lui tendit son couvert. Il hésita avant de croquer le morceau de viande qu'elle lui tendait. Après l'avoir avalé, il sourit.

C'est pas si mal. J'aime bien.

C'est alors qu'il prit son couteau et sa fourchette et commença à engloutir le contenu de son assiette. Hermione fit glisser sa jambe contre celle de Draco. Celui-ci s'étouffa à moitié lorsqu'il sentit le contact. Hermione lui sourit et intensifia son geste. Elle remonta sa jambe jusqu'à l'une des cuisses de Draco et celui-ci, na mangea plus au risque de s'étouffer encore une fois. Il regarda intensément Hermione le caresser avec douceur. Son cœur battait à Mille à l'heure et il n'avait plus du tout le même genre d'appétit. Il sentit son membre viril se durcir et il en était lui-même troublé.

Heu...c'est charmant ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

Très, oui, répondit Hermione en continuant son petit jeu. C'est quoi le programme, ensuite ?

Je...Je pensais à...à une ballade.

Elle arrêta de le caresser et regarda sa réaction. Il était complètement désorienté.

Une ballade, tu dis ?

Oui, en campagne, pas très loin...

D'accord.

oooooo

Le nuit gagna très rapidement le ciel. C'était jusqu'à maintenant la soirée la plus chaude du mois de Mai. Les élèves s'étaient déjà couchés, songeant que le lendemain, il y aurait les écoles étrangères qui arriveraient. Il y avait un silence lourd qui n'avait rien de naturel, dans le château. Neige, les oreilles aux aguets, fixait la porte du dortoir d'Ashley. Elle sentait quelque chose qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle entendit Ashley gémir dans son sommeil, elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal. De la sueur perlait son front et sa respiration se précipitait.

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Pas une lumière, pas un objet pour lui donner une idée de l'endroit où elle était. Elle avança, les bras tendus en avant au cas où elle heurterait un mur. Elle sentit quelque chose, derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle faisait face à une lumière aveuglante. Elle plissa les yeux et la lumière se matérialisa. Une femme apparut. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ramenés en une très longue natte. Elle portait une robe d'été couleur lavande. C'était sa mère, elle le savait.

Le fantôme se baissa et lui ouvrit les bras. Ashley n'osa pas bouger.

Viens, l'encouragea le spectre. Viens me voir. Je suis là, ma fille. Viens dans mes bras.

Ashley se réveilla soudain. Elle était assise sur son lit, les cheveux mouillés par la sueur. Neige la regardait avec inquiétude. Ashley réalisa qu'elle venait de rêver de sa mère. C'était la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant les paroles de sa mère. C'était incroyable. Si elle aurait put dormir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, elle aurait eut la chance de se retrouver dans ses bras.

Neige, j'ai rêvé de...regarde ça, c'est magnifique...

Son regard accrochait la fenêtre qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la forêt. Une chose incroyable était au-dessus de cette forêt. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y avoir : une aurore boréale...L'arc-en-ciel lumineux de toutes les couleurs la fascina. Ca lui rappela une vieille légende que sa mère lui racontait souvent. La légende des Walkyries qui, grâce à leur armure scintillante, laissaient derrière elles une aurore boréale...

Elle se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers en sautant les dernières marches. Elle courut à travers les couloirs, passa dans le hall et sortit dans le parc. L'aurore boréale lui parut encore plus beau dehors. Elle en avait plein la vue. Elle courut dans la forêt sans quitter des yeux le halo de toutes les couleurs. La forêt lui semblait doré puis passait à la couleur rouge et ensuite violet...

La panique la gagna : Neige n'était pas là. Elle ne se séparait jamais d'elle.

Neige ? appela Ashley, terrifiée. Neige ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'avança, courut, revint sur ses pas, courut de nouveau, regarda dans les endroits familiers et essaya de flairer son odeur, mais elle ne trouva rien. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'être sortit du château avec elle. Elle resta immobile, détectant chaque bruit, essaya de trouver une raison à son absence. Puis, la faisant sursauter, elle entendit un gémissement poursuivit d'une toux.

Prudemment, elle se laissa guider pars le gémissement. Elle découvrit bientôt Moonlight, recroquevillé sur lui même au pied d'un grand pin. L'arbre malade avait perdu toute sa beauté. Son écorce était devenu blanc...Ashley se précipita vers le vampire et le redressa un peu. Il fut à la fois content et inquiet de la voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, affolée. Pourquoi tu es malade ? Pourquoi tout est presque mort, ici ? C'est quoi cette aurore boréale ?

Ashley, murmura le vampire. Va-t'en...Il faut que tu partes...Ce n'est plus un endroit sûr, maintenant. Tu es en danger si tu restes là...Cette aurore boréale...c'est la malédiction...tu dois fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais...tu vas me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis trop faible...Cette forêt affaiblit tous les êtres qu'elle garde...Je...je vais peut-être mourir...

Non, répliqua Ashley en le redressant d'avantage. Je sais que non...Il faut que tu vives...

Moonlight eut un faible sourire puis regarda ailleurs.

Tu es très courageuse, dit-il sincèrement. Mais je crains que tu ne puisses rien faire pour cette forêt maudite...Il faut que tu partes...

Non...pas avant d'avoir retrouver Neige. Je l'ai perdu.

Moonlight afficha un air affolé qui inquiéta encore plus Ashley.

Tu l'as perdu ? répéta-t-il. Il faut que tu la retrouves au plus vite, Ashley. Ensuite, promets-moi que tu rentreras au château.

Mais...

Promets-moi !

D'accord. Je le promets...

Va vite...il est peut-être déjà trop tard...

Peu importait de quoi il parlait, songea-t-elle. Ca semblait juste comme « une question de vie ou de mort ». Alors Ashley courut, tous ses sens en alerte. Sa chemise de nuit déchirée par les ronces, elle avait de petites coupures au niveau des chevilles.

Sans Neige, c'était comme si elle explorait pour la première fois cette forêt. Ca lui semblait tellement étrange. C'était tellement différent. Et qu'est-ce que Moonlight avait ?

Neige ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle s'arrêta net quand un grand cerf, tout en bramant ( le cri du cerf, bramer...), galopait tout droit vers elle. Il s'arrêta pile devant elle et la fixa.

_« il faut que tu fuis. Tu ne dois pas rester là ! Tu as comprit ? »_

J'ai perdu Neige, expliqua Ashley. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Je ne la trouve pas...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes puis elle baissa la tête d'impuissance. C'était encore de sa faute, tout ça. Si elle se mêlait un peu plus de ses affaires, elle n'en serait pas là à chercher partout sa louve.

_« je vais t'aider à la chercher. Mais vite. »_

Il se baissa assez pour lui permettre de le chevaucher et sans attendre, il prit le galop tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Bramant de nouveau, il galopa partout dans la forêt. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très inconfortable de chevaucher un cerf. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme un cheval. Elle sentait sa colonne vertébral...Dans un bond bien calculé, il sauta par dessus le tronc effondré et continua son galop.

Un jour, sa mère lui avait expliquer que l'animal protecteur d'une forêt, était toujours le cerf le plus grand qui avait les plus grands et les plus puissants bois.

Neige ? l'appela encore Ashley avec espoir.

Mais toujours rien.

Dis-moi, dit timidement Ashley à l'oreille du cerf, quelle est cette aurore boréale ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait-là ?

_« aucune idée et je préfère ne pas le savoir. C'est sûrement l'œuvre de ce puissant sorcier qui détruit tout_. _Bien, nous avons fait le tour de la forêt et on ne la pas trouvé... »_

Attends, je ne pars pas sans elle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il en est hors de question ! Va vers le ravin, tu n'y es pas allé.

_« Non, je regrette, pas le ravin. C'est l'endroit le plus dangereux de cette forêt. »_

Mais elle est peut-être là-bas...

A contre cœur, le cerf reprit le galop en se dirigeant vers le ravin. Cette petite avait certes beaucoup de courage, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la notion du danger. Le cerf se baissa pour la laisser descendre, une fois arrivés. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle regarda autour d'elle

Neige ?

Il lui sembla entendre des voix. Elle approcha lentement, sans aucun bruit, le cerf la suivant de près.

La voilà ! murmura l'une des voix. Dépêche-toi d'égorger ce loup !

Faites-le vous-même ! répliqua l'autre voix. Il va me mordre.

Weasley, tu es vraiment un bon à rien ! Passe-moi le couteau !

Ashley crut que son cœur allait exploser. Sans se soucier de faire du bruit ou pas, elle s'avança vers les voix et bientôt, elle découvrit deux hommes près de la grotte, tenant fermement Neige par les pattes. L'homme qui semblait le plus vieux tenait un grand couteau pointu, près à couper la gorge de la louve. Le spectacle l'écœura et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et une intense envie de crier.

Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix en voyant le couteau se diriger dangereusement vers la gorge de l'animal. Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique pour intervenir...Le cerf brama encore une fois et son cri raisonna en écho dans la forêt. Ashley se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Ca serait tellement plus simple si elle pouvait se transformer...Dommage que ça ne soit pas sur commande car depuis longtemps ces imbéciles ne seraient plus là. Alors qu'elle commençait à avancer, le cerf la retint et la poussa brutalement sur le côté alors qu'un ours brun faisait son apparition.

A quatre pattes, l'ours scruta les deux hommes de son regard perçant. Ces derniers arrêtèrent leur geste pour regarder le gros animal qui commençait à flairer leur odeur. Il se mit à grogner férocement puis se dressa sur ses deux pattes, hauts les griffes, prêt à charger. Neige profita de cet instant de terreur pour se libérer d'eux et d'aller rejoindre Ashley qui regardait le spectacle d'un air horrifié. Alors que l'ours s'avançait dangereusement vers eux, les deux mangemorts se volatilisèrent rapidement.

Ashley serra la louve contre elle, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Il en avait fallu de peu. Elle remarqua que l'aurore boréale avait disparut...L'ours était à l'emplacement même où les deux hommes étaient assis. Il renifla la terre qu'ils avaient foulé et regarda aussitôt Ashley.

_« Ce n'est pas et rentre vite au château. Je crois qu'ils ont un autre plan. »_

Pourquoi l'aurore boréale à disparut ?

_« Aucune idée mais va vite au château !! »_

ooooo

Ginny ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la chambre de Draco et d'Hermione, l'air affolé. Bien que le spectacle semblait intéressant, quelque chose de grave se produisait.

Ginny !? s'exclama Hermione en ramenant la couverture sur elle et Draco. Ce... ce n'est pas...on était occupés !

Oui, eh bien vous ferez ça une prochaine fois ! Il se passe quelque chose de pas cool !

Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, répliqua Draco avec colère. On aimerait bien être un peu tranquille !

Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, imbécile ?! Il se passe quelque de pas cool ! Il y a un espèce de truc qui ressemble à une aurore polaire...Et Ashley n'est plus dans sa chambre.

Tu délires, dit Draco. On est en Angleterre et presque en été alors ça m'étonnerai qu'il y ait une aurore boréale. Ashley est probablement à la volière, elle aime s'y rendre avant de se coucher.

Mais tu comprends quand je te parle ??

Elle tira sur les rideaux et pointa la fenêtre du doigt.

Et là ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai raison ?

Draco se redressa puis plissa les yeux pour voir le mieux possible.

C'est bien ce que je disais, dit-il. Tu délires complètement. Dehors il fait nuit et tout est parfaitement normal.

Mais non, tu...

Ginny déglutit. Dehors, il n'y avait aucune lumière qui ferait pensé à une aurore boréale. Seulement la lune qui brillait au-dessus du lac.

Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle. Quand j'étais devant ma fenêtre, je l'ai vu ! Je ne suis pas folle !

Ginny, dit gentiment Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si on parlait de tout ça demain ?

Je...non...

Complètement interloqué, elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Sans plus attendre, Draco se coucha sur Hermione et continua se qu'il était en train de faire.

ooooo

Ashley sourit au cerf et à l'ours avant de partir tranquillement avec Neige. Quand elle se retourna, elle ne bougea plus. Elle percevait une sorte de chose invisible, même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Même si Neige grognait, elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Une lumière aveuglante apparut devant elle, comme dans son rêve. Le halo se matérialisa en une femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

La petite fille semblait paralysée, stupéfaite. Et si c'était encore un rêve ? Même si ça lui semblait réel...Le fantôme la regarda intensément, ni joyeusement, ni tristement...

Ma...Maman ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Neige tira sur la chemise de nuit d'Ashley pour la pousser mais c'était comme si elle était faite en pierre. Impossible de la bouger...

Maman...c'est toi...

Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant se fantôme devant elle. Elle avança d'un pas, ignorant Neige qui continuait désespérément de la retenir. Le fantôme lui sourit tristement.

Est-ce que...tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Le spectre fit « non » de la tête. Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire et regarda le fantôme avec encore plus d'intérêt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le spectre ne répondit pas. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main. Ashley, les yeux rivés sur la main transparente, s'avança à son tour et tendit la main. Au moment où sa main allait toucher celle de sa mère, l'ours la bouscula sur le côté et, trop tard pour s'arrêter, il y eut une collision. Le fantôme enveloppa l'ours de sa lumière aveuglante qui hurla aussitôt de douleur. Les cris déchirants de l'ours cessèrent quand la lumière se volatilisa.

Bousculée brutalement, Ashley eut du mal à se relever. Elle avait mal partout et surtout aux côtes. Une fois debout, elle dût s'appuyer sur l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. La lumière avait disparut, mais l'ours restait inerte. L'orage éclata et une pluie dru commença à tomber. Elle s'avança vers l'ours, toujours immobile. Une fois près de lui, elle s'agenouilla et l'examina. Il n'était pas mort mais faible. Lorsqu'elle caressa sa fourrure, il émit un faible gémissement et tourna ses petits ses noirs vers elle.

Je suis désolée, culpabilisa-t-elle les yeux ruisselants de larmes. C'est de ma faute.

Elle se leva au même moment où un éclair déchirait le ciel avec un grondement assourdissant. Cet ours allait mourir à cause d'elle. Si seulement elle était restait dans son dortoir avec Neige, rien de cela serait arrivé ! Le cerf qui n'avait pas bougé, se baissa devant elle et, machinalement, elle se hissa sur son dos et il partit aux galop à travers le bruit de la pluie laissant derrière eux un ours mourir...

ooooo

Ashley ! s'exclama Ginny avec un air affolé. Mais...qu'est-ce que...Tu es toute trempée !

Elle fit entrer la petite fille dans la salle commune et la regarda attentivement.

Tu as déchirée ta belle chemise de nuit, en plus ! Et c'est quoi ces coupures que tu as aux chevilles ? Et tu es toutes salles. Viens, tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud.

J'ai vu maman, gémit Ashley en se déshabillant dans la salle de bain.

hum hum, répondit Ginny en faisant couler l'eau chaude dans la grande baignoire. Oui, elle semblait très occupée avec Draco.

Non, pas Hermione...maman...

Elle se glissa dans l'eau bouillante alors que Ginny la regardait de travers.

Ta mère. C'est impossible, voyons.

C'était un fantôme, expliqua-t-elle. Elle était dans la forêt...Elle semblait si...

Ashley, l'interrompit Ginny. Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione ne veut pas que tu ailles là-bas ! C'est trop dangereux !

Je sais, oui. Je ne voulais pas y aller...mais il y avait cette aurore boréale...

Ginny allait répliquer mais elle se retint. Alors Ashley aussi l'avait vu ? Elle n'était pas folle, il y avait bien eu une aurore boréale !

Ah ? Moi je n'ai rien vu.

C'est parce que tu t'es réveillée trop tard, dit Ashley, agacée. Ensuite, il y a ce fantôme qui est arrivé. Je l'ai pris pour maman mais en fait, ce n'était pas elle. Quand j'allais la toucher, l'ours ma pousser et...il est rentrer dans le fantôme. Ensuite une lumière aveuglante la entouré et il a hurlé de douleur. Quand la lumière avait disparut, l'ours était si faible. Il va mourir...et je suis rentrée...Si c'était vraiment maman, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça à cet ours...Ah, et aussi, il y avait deux mangemorts qui tenaient Neige prisonnière.

Deux mangemorts ? répéta Ginny. Oh, c'est pas vrai...quand est-ce que Voldy va nous lâcher ?? Ah, mon portable ! Il faut que je m'en souvienne pour la prochaine fois...

Ashley regarda Ginny avec une parfaite incrédulité. Elle lui parlait de sa mère, de l'ours presque mort et de deux mangemorts qui avaient eut l'intention d'égorger Neige, Ginny lui parlait de son maudit portable !

Oui, c'est cela, marmonna-t-elle en moussant ses cheveux d'un shampoing au parfum vanille. Mais tu te rends compte ? j'aurai pu y passer !

Mais non, répliqua Ginny en lui rinçant les cheveux. Tu vois bien que tout le monde te surveille dans ce monde. Si ça n'aurait pas été l'ours, ça aurait été autre chose. Peut-être Neige ?

Ashley regarda la louve allongée au pied de la baignoire, le museau enfouit dans ses pattes avants.

Neige ? répéta-t-elle avec terreur. Moi, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Personne ne le veut, répondit Ginny en lui tendant une serviette rouge. Sauf peut-être un parfait imbécile, style Voldy. Ah, je peux pas le blairer !

Ashley s'enroula dans la serviette rouge que Ginny lui tendait et sortit de la baignoire. Grelottant de froid, elles sortirent de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la salle commune près du feu. Ashley s'installa sur l'un des canapés et se lova contre un coussin, juste devant le feu. Ginny monta rapidement les escaliers du dortoir des filles et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un T-shirt noir dans les mains.

Désolée, dit-elle, mais je n'ai pas de chemise de nuit à ta taille. Tu devras te contenter de l'un de mes grands T-shirt.

Elle le posa à côté d'Ashley qui, sans le vouloir, se mettait à bâiller.

Tu ne diras rien à Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Elle serait en colère si elle apprenait que j'ai encore désobéit...

C'est la dernière fois que je te couvre, répliqua-t-elle. Ne compte pas sur moi la prochaine fois.

Merci.

Même si Ginny était parfois dure avec elle, elle savait qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur elle pour garder les secrets. C'était une super amie et Hermione avait de la chance d'être aussi proche d'elle.

Et à Draco non plus, bien sûr, ajouta Ashley, amusée sachant déjà quelle serait sa réponse.

Comme si j'allais parler à Malfoy ! Tu délires, tu es très fatiguée, je trouve.

oooooo

Au chant du coq, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Elle se tourna vers le corps de Draco qui, dans un ronronnement, dormait toujours. Elle le caressa avec douceur puis lui embrassa amoureusement le torse. Il gémit et dans un mouvement brusque, il lui tourna le dos, la poussant au bord du lit. Elle avait si peu de place qu'elle dégringola du lit en atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Le bruit réveilla Draco en sursaut.

Hermione ?

Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais par-terre ?

Heu...pour le plaisir !

Elle lui sourit et regagna rapidement le lit. Il l'encercla de ses bras musclé et lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux.

Quand je pense que Weasley est entrée sans frapper ! Ah, aucun respect pour ceux qui dorment !

Mais euh...on ne dormait pas.

Oui, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Elle eut un petit rire puis, alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle resta bouche bée à le regarder bêtement.

Ca va ? tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle regarda l'heure à son réveil et son état de stupeur empira.

Oh, Hermione ?

Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le secouant comme un prunier. Oh mon Dieu !

Oh mon Dieu quoi ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant tant bien que mal de son étreinte. Pour quoi tu dis oh mon Dieu ?

Oh mon Dieu...

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en courant. Draco resta planté-là, ne comprenant plus rien. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où il trouva Hermione déjà sous la douche.

Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'entends rien avec le bruit de l'eau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'entends rien !

Il souffla d'exaspération et entra dans la douche. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sursauta puis éclata de rire.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sors de la douche !!

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-il encore, agacé.

Tu as oublié, toi aussi. C'est aujourd'hui que les écoles étrangères arrivent et à midi pile !

Et alors ?

Et alors ?_ Et alors ??_ Il est déjà 11H3O ! On a rien préparé du tout ! Dumbledor nous avait conseillé de surveiller les élèves et de les maintenir calme lorsqu'on devra les attendre ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tous les élèves doivent y être SAUF nous ! Tu parles d'une catastrophe !!

C'est bon, calme-toi ! On va se dépêché...d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se rinça les cheveux et sortit de la douche. Elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et retourna dans la chambre où elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco la rejoignit et s'habilla à son tour. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent de la salle commune, dévalèrent les escaliers et sortirent du château. Tous les élèves étaient déjà regroupés dans le parc, bien en rang attendant tranquillement l'arrivée des écoles. Hermione soupira de soulagement en les rejoignant. Ashley se glissa parmi la foule et s'avança vers Hermione. Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard, la mine renfrognée.

Tu exagères Hermione ! murmura-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne l' entendent. McGonagall m'a désigné « remplaçante des préfets en chef » ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bon sang ? J'ai dû m'occuper de tous les élèves avec cet imbécile de Serpentard !! Mais tu te rends compte ?

Je suis désolée...

Honte à ma réputation !! _Mais tu te rends compte ?!_

Désolée ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée !! Ca te va ?

Ouais. _Mais tu te rends compte ?!_

Pas vraiment, mais ça ne fait rien...

Elle s'adressa alors à Ashley qui tirait depuis tout à l'heure sur un pan de sa manche.

Je suis obligée de rester ?

Oui. Peut-être que tu te feras une amie ?

Non. Ils sont tous plus vieux que moi...

Attends encore quelques minutes, dit Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu pourras partir après.

Ah, voilà une école qui arrive ! s'exclama Dumbledor en pointant du doigt le ciel. Je crois bien que c'est la Chine !

Il y eut des exclamations excités et plusieurs élèves pointaient du doigt l'immense carrosse tiré par de spectaculaires Dragons. Ils reculèrent un peu pour laisser la place au carrosse et Aussitôt, Dumbledor s'avança vers la porte pour l'ouvrir galamment. Une femme en sortit en premier. Ses longs cheveux noirs ramenés en une natte, elle paraissait jolie à regarder. Son uniforme rouge sang, elle n'était habillée que de soie. Elle serra la main de Dumbledor et salua les élèves d'un geste de la main. Elle se tourna vers le carrosse et tendit la main à une petite fille qui, aussi mignonne que la directrice, semblait être sa fille et devait avoir le même age qu'Ashley.

Celle-ci prit rapidement un air étonné et regarda Hermione.

Vas-y, c'est peut-être l'occasion d'avoir une amie.

Ashley lui sourit et s'avança vers les premiers rangs. Lorsque que l'étrangère la vit, elle tira sur le pan de la manche de sa mère pour gagner son attention. Elle lui montra Ashley d'un signe de tête puis, caressant la longue chevelure de sa fille, la directrice et la petite chinoise s'avancèrent vers elle.

Le silence régna dans le parc tandis que les étrangers descendaient progressivement le carrosse. Une fois à sa hauteur, la directrice s'accroupit pour faire face à Ashley.

Je savais que tu étais seule, ici. Que tu n'avais pas d'amie de ton age. Alors j'ai amené avec moi ma fille. Elle s'appelle Toya. Tu pourras jouer avec elle.

Toya lui sourit et vint se placer à côté d'elle.

C'est très aimable à vous, commenta Dumbledor. Vous ne changerez pas, Shaolan.

Que voulez-vous ? J'adore les enfants !

Toya s'adressa alors à Ashley.

Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir de blonds, chez nous.

Ah non ? s'étonna Ashley. Vous êtes tous avec les cheveux noirs ?

Oui. Ou alors, comme mon grand frère, on se teint les cheveux. Il est là.

Elle pointa du doigt un garçon qui paraissait avoir 17 ans qui parlait déjà avec une fille de Poudlard. Ces cheveux blonds n'étaient pas de couleur naturel.

Tu veux voir ma louve ? proposa Ashley.

Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Toya, mi-curieuse, mi-impressionnée.

Ashley lui sourit et l'emmena tout droit dans le château.

Ca n'a pas été si dur, murmura Draco à Hermione qui avait vu toute la scène. C'était même très facile, non ?

Oui. Au moins, elle sociable. Pas comme certain.

Pourquoi je me sens visé ?

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de fixer le parc au cas où une autre école arriverait.

OOFINOO

Alors ? comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? J'aime cette fin où Ashley se trouve « enfin » une amie. Bon, eh bien voilà un chapitre pour commencer l'année scolaire ! A bientôt !!

PS : J'ai dessiné Ashley qui chevauche le cerf, si vous voulez. Pour ça, dans votre review, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse E-mail !!


	21. L'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard

Salut !! Ca va ? Moi oui, très bien. Je suis de bonne humeur pour vous publier ce new chapter. Il y a un passage qui me fait beaucoup rire et je pense que vous aller vite trouver lequel. C'est trop marrant, j'ai fait lire ça à une copine et elle a éclaté de rire pendant un quart d'heure ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture !!

Elavilel : Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour Draco, je le décris tel que je l'imagine. Tant mieux si ça te plaît, c lu but. Pour ta fic, je passerais sûrement pour voir ce que c.

Draco forever : Ah tu crois vraiment qu'Ashley fera moins de bêtise ? Ah deux, on en fait encore plus, c normal. Mais bon, je vois dans quel sens tu veux dire. Je suis d'accord mais si Hermione et Draco n'était jamais derrangé, ce serait pas drôle, je trouve. Ginny est la personne idéale pour mettre le bazar par tout où elle passe.

Otori Nancy : Merci !! Je suis contente que mes dessins te plaise. Je mets plusieurs heures à les faire et j'aime savoir que quelqu'un aime mon travail. Enfin bref, je vais bientôt en faire un autre. Sinon, voilà la suite !!

dragonchups : ça, tu vois, c le genre de review qui me fait très plaisir. A un point que je ne sais pas quoi dire ce qui est honteux pour un auteur...ben...bon, je sais, je te dédie ce chapitre d'acord?? On va faire com ça. Ginny, moi, je l'ai toujours vu com ça dans mon imagination, je sais pas pourquoi, limite délinquante...Ca m'est venu com ça ! les mots sont très facile pour moi quand je la décris. C sûrment parce que tous ce qu'elle dit dans cette fic, je dirais exactement la même cgose si je serais à sa place...

alionor : Merci !! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise. Voilà le prochain chapitre et l'humour est rendez-vous...

Demoiselle Altanien : J'espère que mon dessin t'a plus...enfin bon, c l'histoire le plus important. Voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

lilouthephoenix : Tu crois ? C normal, les parents ont besoin de souffler de temps en temps. Ginny joue un peu com la nounou d'Ashley. Ms rassure toi, les deux amoureux ont bien les rênes en main !!

draco-tu-es-à-moi : Et toi, c qd que tu mets le prochain chapitre ?? tu abandonnes ?? J'espère que non, sinon tu entendras parler de moi !!! bon, on se calme...voilà le prochain chapitre

Kero.c : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'aime bien savoir que les gens sont satisfait de mon travail, ça me motive bcp pour la suite !!

Flammifer : je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus. Mes dessins te plaisent ? j'espère ! j'ai passé des heures à tout faire !!

jade : Tu as reçut mes dessins ? Ils te plaisent ? Sinon, chuis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plus. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture

Zoulou 7 : oulala, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée !! Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis ? C bizarre j'étais sûre de t'avoir répondu...enfin, je suis désolée !! J'adore toujours lir tes reviews ! Ya pas logntemps, j'ai relu toutes mes reviews du premier chapitre jusqu'à celui-là et ce sont tes reveiws qui me touche le plus. Va savoir pourquoi ! Mais bon, je suis très contente que tu lises ma fic. Et il y a quelque chose que j'avais complêtement oublié ! Tu montres toujours ma fic à tes copines ?? Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre. Ca me derrange pas!! loin de là ms je me fait pas à cette idée et...voilà...enfin bref, je m'excuse encore!! Voilà le prochain chapitre !!

bubblegum712: C ca qd on a l'esprit diabolique. Aucune pitié ! D'ailleurs, je l'explique ds ce chap...Bonne lecture !!

Rose Halliwell : Tant mieux ! ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise toujours autant !!

sevo : Ahh, les compliments, j'en ai bcp trop ! Ms tu peux continuer, bien sûr !! je dis pas non !

Alisa Adams : Oh moins je suis sûre d'une chose : je rigole toujours en lisant tes reviews !! c marrant com tu écris tes commentaires ! au fait, moi, j'habite en bretagne ! mais je sui d'origine du pays Basque ce qui fait de moi une VRAIE Basque!!! j'en suis fier, d'ailleurs. Ginny, ben elle est un peu com Draco, elle ouvre les portes sans demander. Pas comme moi!!

Elissia : enfin, oui. Ca faisait longtemps et ils sont pas prêt de s'arrêter ! une fois seule, on sait d'avonce dans quelle pièce de leur salle commune ils vont...

Lisalune : je suis contente que ces petites scènes là te plaise. Au début, j'avais pas d'idée et il a suffit que je pense au mot "chocolat" pour que ça vienne tous seul. C bizarre, je sais...

Elfica: Contente que ca te plaise ! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !!!

malicia56: Tu aimes la chine ? moi aussi, je les trouve super intelligent, là-bas. Sinon, v'là la suite ! Bonne lecture!!

_**CHAPITRE 2I : L'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard.**_

Eclairé par une seule bougie, Tom Jédusor attendait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il aurait enfin l'arme qu'il désirait depuis des années. Si ses deux incapables arrivaient avec la fille, il aurait toutes les chances avec lui pour gagner la bataille. Dumbledor n'est rien, comparé à lui. Juste un vieux sorcier qui apprend son savoir à des mômes qui n'en retiennent pas la moitié. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à mettre la main sur Harry Potter. A cette pensée, il se rembrunit et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes, à présent. Et dire qu'Ange avait pitié de cette gamine ! Un sentiment qu'il haïssait après l'amour, la pitié...Ces deux sentiments ne servaient à rien. Quand il y a une rencontre et qu'on tombe amoureux, il y a toujours une séparation et les deux êtres en souffre. Quant à la pitié, ça retombe toujours sur nous et ce sont les autres qui ont ensuite pitié de nous.

Il y eut une sorte de « pop » et deux hommes encagoulés se présentèrent devant lui.

Le Seigneur Tom Jédusor se redressa de son fauteuil et les fixa attentivement l'un après l'autre.

Alors ? Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il avec avidité.

Qui donc ? demanda Ron pour gagner du temps, l'air nerveux.

La fille, bien sûr ! Où-est-elle ?

Lucius et Ron s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ah oui, dit Ron en se tortillant les mains. Oui, notre..._invité_. Eh bien...euh...elle était vraiment...euh...inquiète de nous voir...Elle était même terrifiée ! Euh...elle a hurlé en nous voyant...

Oui, approuva Lucius. Elle était vraiment toute tremblante...Quand elle a vu qu'on allait tuer sa louve...euh...un gros ours est apparut tout à coup ! Mais énorme !

Exactement ! Très gros ! Vraiment très gros...euh...alors il s'est mit à nous courir après ! C'était vraiment...

Terrifiant ! Oui, c'était très terrifiant ! Alors...on a dut...passer au plan suivant...

Oui...mais l'ours a...

Il a...euh...il a...tout gâcher...

Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas la fille ?! s'exclama Tom en se levant d'un bond. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir deux imbéciles comme vous !!! Vous êtes vraiment des... des...HORS DE MA VUE OU JE VOUS PULVIRISE !!!

Ils ne se le firent pas prier deux fois. Ils s'éclipsèrent en un instant. Tom s'assit rageusement sur son fauteuil, ses yeux rouges bouillonnant de colère. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il ne restait plus qu'une solution : Attaquer le château au plus vite. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, une dizaine de mangemort apparut devant lui.

Veuillez faire passer le message : Nous attaquons dans trois jours. Exécution !

Ange plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Elle aurait à peine le temps d'aller à Poudlard pour les prévenir et de revenir à temps. Mais peu importait ! Elle était déjà dans une situation critique avec son père et qu'est-ce ça pourrait lui faire si elle aggravait son cas ? Aucune importance.

Elle enfila sa cape noire et transplana dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle remarqua que des écoles étrangères étaient dans le château. Elle courut tout droit dans le hall et une fois arrivée, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ashley. Son cœur se serra en voyant la petite fille la foudroyer du regard. Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard qu'elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Elles ne bronchèrent pas. Elles se détaillaient du regard sans un geste, sans une parole, sans un mot...Ashley avait la main crispé sur sa baguette magique. A un tel point que sa main était rapidement devenue ça-t-elle mais Ashley brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, une intense colère dans ses yeux. Non...je n'aie pas l'intention de...te faire du mal...je...suis venue...pour...

Chut ! s'exclama Ashley avec une drôle d'expression.

Ce n'était ni de la colère, ni de l'agacement ce qui étonna Ange de plus belle. Ashley se mit alors à lui tourner autour en la regardant très attentivement, comme si elle avait besoin d'une preuve pour identifier cette personne. Après son petit tour, elle se positionna devant elle puis lui sourit.

Tu as changé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de mauvaise intention. Je le sais, sinon, Neige aurait grogné.

La louve était docilement à côté d'elle et fixait Ange comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne amie.

Quoi ? dit Ange complètement abasourdie. Tu...tu me crois, alors ?

Oui ! Que cherches-tu ?

Oh, euh...où sont Hermione et Draco ? Il faudrait que je réussisse à leur parler. A toi aussi d'ailleurs...

Ashley lui attrapa la main et lui fit grimper plusieurs étages. Enfin arrivées devant un tableau représentant un Dragon rouge, elle murmura le mot de passe puis elles purent enfin entrer. Sur le canapé, Hermione et Draco s'embrassait à plein bouche, Draco allongé sur Hermione.

Hum hum ! fit Ashley en regardant ailleurs.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et s'assirent chacun de leur côté, rougissant progressivement.

Ashley ! Et...Ange ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis fixa Ashley l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes cette fille ? »

Ange souhaite...euh...vous parler..., marmonna-t-elle.

Ange avala une grande goulée d'oxygène en voyant Hermione la fixer d'un regard noir. Draco resta impassible. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la détester ou avoir pitié d'elle...

D'abord, dit Hermione en se levant pour lui faire face, je voudrais savoir quelque chose qui me chiffonne un peu depuis longtemps.

O...oui ??

Quand Ginny et moi étions au château, enfin, chez ton père, ou je ne sais où. Tu m'as aidé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je...je ne comprends pas, avoua Ange, se doutant de quoi elle parlait.

Un moment, il y a Dean qui s'est introduit dans le château par un passage. Quand Draco et mon l'avions vu, on a voulu le rejoindre mais ton père était sur le point de nous voir. Quand il tournait les yeux vers nous, tu as surgit de nul part et tu t'es mise devant nous, pour qu'il ne nous voit pas.

Simple coïncidence, répliqua Ange en levant fièrement le menton.

Tu en es sûre ?

Oui, répondit Ange d'un air buté ( cette fille est comme moi : jamais elle ne reconnaîtra qu'elle a tort !)

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

Elle s'avoua vaincu. Cette Granger avait toujours le dernier mot, ce n'était pas juste.

Très bien, si tu le dis, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Pour quoi ? demanda Ashley en s'installant sur le sofa. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, c'est ça ? Où alors, on va nous attaquer !? Où Mmmm....mmmm !

Draco avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de la petite fille d'un air exaspéré. Le jour où elle s'arrêtera de parler, ce sera un jour béni !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas voir ton amie Tomate, c'est ça ?

Toya ! TO-YA ! Vas-y, répète: TO-YA.

Oui, bon, va rejoindre Tomate !

TOYA ! TO-YA ! De toute façon, elle est avec sa mère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrai très tard ce soir alors, je peux rester là.

Et puis, ce que j'ai à dire la concerne aussi, affirma Ange. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, en fait. Mon père a décidé d'attaquer très bientôt. Dans trois jours...

TROIS JOURS ??? s'exclama Hermione en tombant mollement sur le sofa à côté d'Ashley. Trois jours...mais on n'aura pas le temps de se préparer ! Il faut s'entraîner ! Il faut mettre en confiance les licornes, il faut...il faut qu'Ashley soit prête !

Mais moi je suis prête, répliqua Ashley en croisant les bras. Seulement...est-ce que dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune ?

Hermione la regarda de travers. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la notion du danger !

Oui, Neige m'a dit que oui, continua joyeusement Ashley. Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune, c'est génial !

Qu'est-ce que la pleine lune viens faire là ? demanda Draco sans comprendre. De quoi tu parles, encore ?

Oh, rien. Dumbledor m'a seulement donné quelque chose...Tu dis souvent que je parle beaucoup alors j'ai décidé de ne pas parler cette fois !

Ben voyons ! Utilises mes propres termes !

Enfin bref, dit Ange en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. C'est ce que j'avait le plus important à dire. Le reste, c'est pour Ashley.

Oui ? fit-elle, curieuse.

Voilà, en fait...Je ne mène pas une vie parfaite, tu le sais...elle ressemble à vrai dire à un enfer.

Sa voix s'était cassée en deux. Ce n'était presque un murmure.

Même si je n'aie pas eu les parents que je souhaité, j'ai toujours essayé de faire plaisir à mon père. Mais la plupart des choses que j'ai faite pour lui ne lui convenait pas. Il disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait. Même si je refaisait tout, c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Quand j'étais petite, je lui avait fait un dessin. Je trouvait qu'il était très réussi. C'était moi et lui se donnant la main. Mais quand je le lui ai donné, il l'a à peine regardé avant de le laisser tomber dans la poubelle. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai le cœur brisé car ce n'était pas un père que j'avais, mais un professeur qui m'enseignait les forces du mal. Il m'a obligé à me refermer... à être méchante comme lui. Ce n'était pas ce je voulais mais pourquoi résister si c'était pour être encore malheureuse ? Je suis devenue égoïste. Je suis devenue horrible. J'en suis venue à tuer des gens pour lui ( à cette phrase, sa voix se brisa encore plus). Il trouvait ça normal mais à cette époque, je ne m'étais pas totalement renfermée. Il a continué mon enseignement pour me rendre assez puissante. A la fin de cet entraînement au lieu de me dire « tu as fait beaucoup de progrès » il m'a dit « ne me déçois pas ».

Ensuite, il m'a envoyé à Poudlard j'ai vraiment été odieuse avec toi, Ashley. Mon père m'a appris à détester tout ceux qui sont avec Dumbledor. Je n'y voyais rien, je ne faisais que d'exécuter les ordres. Ce que je regrette le plus à ce jour, c'est ce que je t'ai fait subir, cette fameuse nuit. Ma première idée était de faire semblant de te poursuivre pour que tu puisses fuir sans danger mais mon père avait un œil sur moi et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le décevoir encore. Pourtant, je l'ai déçu...il m'a fait la remarque, évidemment. Je me suis sentie encore plus seule...A Poudlard, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un...Je me sentais _heureuse_ avec lui et ça ne m'étais jamais arrivée. J'ai été heureuse jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il en aimait un autre ( elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Draco). A ce moment là, je suis redevenue l'égoïste et j'ai essayé le plus de fois possible d'être le plus souvent avec lui. Je sais bien que la règle de mon père est bien de ne pas tomber amoureux mais j'ai appris que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas, pas comme mon père me l'avait appris...Il m'en a voulu d'être comme ça et c'est ce qui a fait que, quand il s'était enfin retrouvé chez mon père, il a préféré fuir avec celle qu'il aimé plutôt que rester à mes côtés. A ce moment là j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas obliger quelqu'un à aimer quelqu'un d'autre tandis qu'avec la haine, c'est beaucoup plus facile.

J'ai encore une fois eu le cœur brisé mais j'ai quand même été heureuse de le rencontrer. ( Draco se sentit visé et regarda ailleurs)Alors, Ashley, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

O...Oui ? demanda-t-elle bouleversée par cet aveu.

Voilà...Lors de la bataille je veux que...que...tu me tues.

Ashley sentit son cœur se déchirer. Comment serait-elle capable de faire ça ?

C'est impossible, gémit-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je...je ne peux pas.

Il le faudra. L'une de nous deux doit mourir lors du combat et je veux que ça soit moi. Tu mérites plus que moi de vivre. Tu n'as commis aucune erreur. Tu as toujours été gentille avec tout le monde. Tu n'as pas été méchante. Tu es généreuse. Tu es rieuse. Tout ce que je ne suis pas, tu vois...

Mais...pourquoi est-ce que je dois...

Ecoute, pour commencer, je ne mérite pas de gagner. Ensuite, si je vie, je n'aurai que des remords jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Je me lamenterai sur mon sors...Je serai sûre d'être malheureuse et de ne plus jamais pouvoir aimé...Je veux que tu me tues. Et si tu n'acceptes pas, je te provoquerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes !

Ashley tourna un regard douloureux vers Hermione qui été horrifié par ce discourt. Draco se revoyait en Ange : Il a subit exactement la même chose avec son père jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe lui aussi amoureux. Il pouvait mieux que personne comprendre la détresse d'Ange. Leur deux histoires étaient étrangement parallèles...

Ashley, lui dit-il, tu y seras forcé quoi que tu fasses. N'oublies pas que ce n'est pas toi qui combat mais le Griffon...

Ashley hocha la tête, soulagée de cette parole. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas l'impression d'être totalement coupable et que si c'était la règle du jeu, il fallait la respecter...

Très bien, lâcha Ashley dans un soupir triste. Seulement c'est..._Dommage._

Ange laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. C'était la chose la plus belle qu'on ne lui ai jamais dite. C'était dommage de la tuer. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir pleurer. Ashley se leva du sofa puis la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle caressa affectueusement ses cheveux noirs tout en la rassurant avec ses mots de petite fille. Ses mots à elle.

oooooo

Mais où était donc Ange ? Il l'avait cherché partout ! Si elle était partit à Poudlard, il la ferait encore plus souffrir. Il prit son fouet long de deux mètres trente et sortit à l'entrée du château. Il se retrouva face à deux énormes statues aussi grandes que lui. Les statue représentaient deux chiens féroces, l'un plus clair que l'autre. Il agita son fouet sur les statues qui se réveillèrent aussitôt. Ils grognèrent pendant un bref instant puis s'abaissèrent devant leur maître.

Ramenez-la moi, dit-il aux deux statues.

Les deux chiens hochèrent la tête et coururent tout droit vers l'orée de la forêt où ils disparurent derrière les arbres.

oooooo

Draco, murmura Ange.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa. Elle se mit alors à lui sourire puis lui prit la main et la caressa du bout des doigts.

Tu seras un mari excellent pour elle, lui dit-elle en le fixant. Et un père formidable pour l'autre.

Tu ...Quoi ?

Ange eut un petit rire.

N'oublies pas mes dons de voyance, Draco. Je sais tout ! Tu veux que je t'en dise plus ?

Heu...non, c'est de la triche, sinon. Il n'y aura plus de surprise.

J'espère que...là où je serai quand je serai morte, il y aura quelqu'un comme toi...

J'espère aussi. Tu mérites quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi.

Il l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras et la rassura d'un baisé sur le front. ( Hé ! Il ne trahi pas Hermione ! Pour lui c'est sa sœur ! ben oui puisqu'il a à peu près la même histoire qu'elle ! Mais bon, ce sentiment-là depuis maintenant parce qu'on embrasse pas sa petite sœur sur la bouche, je me trompe ???)

Il faut que je parte, dit-elle. Mon père va finir par se rendre compte de mon absence. Je...je suis contente d'avoir des amis...même si c'est au dernier moment...

Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant !

Si, je dois. Enfin, je suis obligée, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ose imaginer ce que mon père me fera s'il voit que je ne suis plus dans le château...

Elle lui sourit tristement quand soudain une explosion retentit non loin d'eux. Anxieux, Draco alla dans le couloir qui était juste devant sa salle de commune et découvrit Ashley, assise contre le mur, éclatant de rire se tenant les côtes. Elle avait un tel fou rire qu'elle fut incapable de parler lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard. Elle pointa juste Ginny du doigt, son fou rire redoublant d'intensité. Quand il tourna les yeux vers Ginny, il remarqua que celle-ci avait les cheveux en pétard.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Oh...rien, répondit Ginny avec mauvaise humeur. On a voulu faire une expérience mais au dernier moment, Ashley m'a jeté le pétard à la figure...

Ashley était pratiquement allongée sur le sol, pleurant de rire.

Ca ne sont pas des manières, jeune fille, dit-il à son adresse d'un ton sévère.

Malgré elle, Ashley essaya de se relever s'appuyant contre le mur. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard furieux de Ginny, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

Dé...désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle, hurlant de rire.

Bon, viens par-là, ordonna Draco en attrapant le bras d'Ashley avec douceur. On va euh...apprendre à ce comporter comme une fille d'un lord, d'accord ?

Ashley s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Elle regarda Draco comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Quoi ? Mais...Pourquoi ??!

A l'évidence, cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas.

Cela te poserait-il un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Non, bien sûr que non.

Très bien.

Il la fit entrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef suivit de Ginny, l'air boudeur. Ashley s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus loin de Draco, l'air boudeur aussi. Draco s'installa sur le sofa et la fixa, Ange attendant la suite des évènements.

Très bien, répéta-t-il. Pour commencer, quand tu t'adresses à un lord, pas de mot vulgaire ! D'ailleurs, tu ne t'adresses pas à un lord s'il ne t'a pas parlé le premier.

Mais à quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-elle, perdant toute sa bonne humeur. Pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

Je suis un lord, répondit Draco, fier de lui. Quand...quand on...euh...sera à la maison, il y aura souvent d'autre lord qui nous rendront visite, voilà.

On se croirait au moyen age, marmonna Ginny, sa colère calmé. D'abord les jouvencelles, maintenant nous voilà avec les lord !

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua Draco, agacé. Bon, où j'en était ? Ah oui, bon, on va faire une conversation naturelle comme le fond une lady et un lord, d'accord ?

Heu...fit Ashley peu sûre d'elle. Ouais...

Déjà, on ne dit pas ouais, on dit oui.

Oui, milord, ça te va ? répliqua Ashley au comble de l'exaspération.

C'est parfait, répondit Draco. Alors voyons...milady, que penses-tu du temps du printemps ? Je le trouve un peu trop nuageux.

Ashley haussa les sourcils et regarda un instant Draco en silence, interloquée. C'est quoi cette exercice bizarre ? Ginny ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Elle étouffa son rire dans l'un des coussins le plus proche.

Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle du beau temps ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire au bord du fou rire. Très bien...euh...milord.( Ginny explosa complètement de rire ). Eh bien je trouve que...euh, le temps est très...particulier, cette année. Mais je trouve quand même ce temps très...agréable.

Oui, approuva Draco avec un sourire fier, je suis d'accord. Les gens du peuple on la chance de profiter, en effet.

Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Ashley au hasard.

Le mieux était de dire n'importe quoi en restant poli, songea-t-elle.

Les gens du peuple, oui, continua-t-elle sans savoir où cette conversation allait la mener. Bientôt...euh...il n'y aura que la misère et le maître qui gouvernera tout sera personne d'autre que...euh...la peste. Pendant ce temps, le gros Lord Voldemort respire l'air de la campagne.

Ginny dû sortir en catastrophe de la salle commune pour pouvoir laisser exploser son fou rire dans le couloir. Draco, en revanche, ne prit pas goût à la plaisanterie, au contraire d'Ange qui riait silencieusement. Ashley, fière d'elle lui fit un large sourire.

Tu fais une chose comme ça à un lord, il te coupe volontiers la tête ! Il n'y a rien de drôle, Ashley !

Tu m'as demandé de te parler avec politesse, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Il faudrait savoir aussi !

Ginny revint dans la salle commune, aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Elle était suivit d'Hermione qui interrogea tout le monde du regard.

Aie-je manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté d'Ashley.

Ashley s'adressa alors aussitôt à elle, comme une bombe.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois parler comme une lady ?! C'est du n'importe quoi !

Pardon ? demanda Hermione sans comprendre. Comme une lady ?

Je te l'aie déjà dit, répondit Draco. Je suis un lord et il faut te comporter de manière euh...plus...distingué.

_Distingué ?_ répéta Hermione.

Très bien ! s'exclama Ashley, agacée. Reprenons. Mais on est forcé de parler du beau temps ? C'est vraiment pas un sujet intéressant.

Le beau temps ? répéta Hermione.

Si tu veux, on peux parler d'autre chose. Des chevaux ?

J'en parle déjà tous les jours.

De tes cours ?

J'ai abandonné, Dumbledor dit que ça me bourre trop le cerveau et qu'il vaut mieux que je me concentre au Griffon.

De quoi, alors ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir puis son visage s'illumina soudain. Elle eut un grand sourire amusé en se rappelant que Ginny avait été très mal alaise lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé.

Je sais, dit-elle. Je me pose la question depuis un petit moment, déjà...En fait, depuis que j'ai vu une biche mettre bas.

Oui ?

Alors voilà, comment on fait les bébés ?

De nouveau dans sa crise de fou rire, Ginny enfouit sa tête contre le coussin puis examina très attentivement la tête que faisait Draco et Hermione. Leur air complètement surpris et choqué ne manqua pas à la faire rire de nouveau.

Ah ? dit-il en devenant rapidement cramoisie. Tu...tu es sûre de vouloir parler de ça ? Tu ne veux pas parler de...

Non, je ne veux pas parler des petits oiseaux ou encore des abeilles qui bourdonnent. Tu n'as peut-être pas la réponse à ma question ?

Hermione éclata de rire à cette dernière remarque. Si quelqu'un savait bien comment on faisait les bébés, c'était bien lui.

Bien sûr que je sais, répliqua-t-il d'un air supérieur. Pour qui tu me prends ? Mais je trouve que tu es trop jeune pour en parler.

Mais Toya le sais déjà !!

Alors c'est Tomate qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

Non, je voulais le savoir avant qu'elle n'arrive, hein Ginny ? Et puis ce n'est pas Tomate, c'est TOYA ! TO-YA !

Peu importe, répliqua-t-il, épouvanté à l'idée de raconter 3 ans de sa réputation avec les filles. Très bien...Tout d'abord, euh...il y a une rencontre. Un garçon croise une fille qui lui plaît et l'aborde. Euh...Tu veux pas m'aider ? demanda-t-il soudain à Hermione.

Moi ? dit-elle comme si la question lui semblait déplacer. Mais...tu te débrouilles bien ! Continues !

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre.

Oui donc, il l'aborde et ils essaient de se connaître. Une fois qu'ils sont sûr de se connaître suffisamment, ils passent plus de temps ensemble. Ils se font ensuite des câlins ( Ginny éclata de rire, appuyant ses lèvres contre le coussin tout déformé) et des bisous. Et puis...euh...le temps qu'ils passent ensemble les rapproche de plus en plus et il y a un moment où...où ils ont envie d'aller plus loin...

Et après ? demanda impatiemment Ashley, avide d'en savoir plus.

Oui, j'y viens ! Alors euh...ils vont dans la chambre !

Pourquoi faire ?

Malgré le coussin contre son visage, Ginny hurla de rire devant l'innocence de cette petite fille qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi un couple devait se rendre dans leur chambre.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour la fabrication !

La fabrication ? Quelle fabrication ? demanda-t-elle, voulant tout savoir.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire à la détresse de Draco et aux questions d'Ashley.

La...la fabrication du bébé, répondit Ange avec simplicité.

Ah ! s'exclama Ashley qui comprit, soudain. Et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Ben...Ils se déshabillent, c'est plus efficace sans les vêtements, répondit Draco de plus en plus mal alaise.

Oh ! Mais ça ne les gêne pas ? s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée.

Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Draco qui était prit d'un rire nerveux. Justement, ça leur fait plaisir d'être...sans vêtement...alors ensuite...euh, ils s'embrassent...parce qu'ils s'aiment...et...ils s'allongent sur le lit (il rougit violemment à cette dernière phrase).

Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle, empressée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils dorment ?

Non, non, ils ne dorment pas...

Alors que Ginny avait réussit à arrêter son rire en l'espace d'une minute, la voilà replongé dans son fou rire, s'étouffant à moitié avec le coussin. Hermione commença à rire, elle aussi, malgré qu'elle compatissait le pauvre Draco qui ne trouvait rien de drôle mais particulièrement gênant. Ange s'efforçait de rester impassible mais à la dernière question d'Ashley, elle gloussa au milieu du rire de Ginny qui n'en pouvait de s'embrasser. Et ils vont plus loin...Ils dire ? Le garçon à son...son...truc...

Son truc ? Quel truc ? demanda-t-elle, surexcitée par les réponses qu'elle obtenait.

A l'évidence, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que « truc » signifiait pour Draco.

Son...euh...

Robinet ? proposa-t-elle.

Quoi ? dit-il en ne saisissant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Hermione regarda ailleurs, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, riant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas le décourager. Mais à ce qu'Ashley venait de dire !! Il était impossible de se contrôler ! Même Ange qui était de nature impassible dû tourner le dos à Draco pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle riait comme les autres, Quant à Ginny, ça empirait, si c'était possible.

Robinet ? Oh ! Oui...oui, son robinet...poursuivit-il, vraiment gêné.

Malgré la pensée que tout allé bientôt finir, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de chaleur le brûler à chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fixait déjà Hermione avec un genre d'appétit que lui seule connaissait par cœur.

Alors le garçon...

Bon, j'ai une idée, dit Ashley avec un sourire adorable. Le garçon, on va dire que c'est toi et la fille, on dit que c'est Hermione, D'accord ?

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Hermione et Draco en même temps.

C'est plus simple pour comprendre, dit-elle.

Au comble du bonheur, Ginny se releva du canapé pour évaluer leur réaction. Elle réussit à maintenir son fou rire quelques secondes, fixant intensément Hermione qui rougit à vu d'œil. Cette perspective qu'ils allaient être torturés à cause de l'idée d'Ashley la faisait déjà rire.

Heu, d'accord, répondit Draco en avalant sa salive. Très bien, alors_ je_ met mon...robinet dans...le...le...

Trou ? suggéra Ashley sans réfléchir, impatiente de tout connaître.

Ange dû s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Ginny, tentant vainement de se calmer. Si une chose pouvait bien faire rire, c'était bien celle-ci.

Heu oui, répondit Draco en approuvant légèrement. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. Un trou...

Alors ensuite ?

Ben je met mon robinet dans le..._trou_ d'Hermione...( Hermione crut que tout le monde l'observait et elle ne put s'empêcher de se cacher en regardant ailleurs).

Ginny, pleurant de rire, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant à la fois Ashley et Draco qui étaient bien les seuls à ne pas rire.

J'ai mal au ventre ! gémit-elle sans s'arrêter de rire.

Ah ? et ça ne fait pas mal ? demanda Ashley, soucieuse.

Non, ça fait...beaucoup de bien ! Hermione et moi on est très content !

Cette situation devenait vraiment ridicule, songea-t-elle. Pour une raison inconnue, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Oh !! s'exclama Ashley trépignant d'impatience. Et alors ? la suite ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ensuite ?

Ce qu'on fait ?? Heu...je met mon robinet plus loin dans le...euh...trou d'H...Hermione...et on...on est très content...et on continu...Ensuite, quand on est VRAIMENT très content, il se passe quelque chose.

Quoi ?_Quoi ?_

Eh bien...dans mon...robinet, il y a plein de...de...spermatozoïde qui...

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle qui ne comprenait plus rien. Des quoi ? C'est quoi les...superzoïde ?

Non, pas superzoïde, répondit Ginny, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. Des « spermatozoïdes ». Ce sont des espèces de...de têtards qui son invisible à l'œil nu...

Des Têtards !! s'exclama Ashley, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les têtards ? Ils se promènent où ils se transforment en grenouille ?

Heu...balbutia Draco, rouge cramoisie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre...Ils vont dans...le trou de...Hermione...

Ginny ria accompagné d'Ange.

Ah bon ? s'exclama Ashley qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et après, ils vont où ?

Heu...dans...dans...un ovule...et...

Un quoi ? c'est quoi un ovule ??

C'est ce qui permet aux femmes d'avoir un enfant, répondit Ange, le plus naturel du monde. C'est rond...et c'est...dans le...

Elle lança à Draco un regard qui voulait dire « au secoure ! »

Dans le ventre, répondit-il aussitôt. C'est dans le ventre...

Ah ? Alors les têtards vont dans le ventre pour rencontrer l'ovule et ils font quoi, après ?

Ben, les spermatozoïdes vont _dans _l'ovule...et euh...il faut attendre neuf mois.

Pourquoi ?

Pour que le bébé se développe...

Ah ! J'ai tout comprit ! Mais...le bébé, il sort par où, ensuite ?

Par le trou d'Hermione !! s'exclama Ginny hurlant de rire, pliée en deux.

Mais ça doit faire mal !!

J'en sais rien, répondit Draco, plus alaise. J'ai jamais essayé.

Je comprends, assura Ashley, avec un sourire triomphant. C'était pas si compliqué ! Bon, à l'heur qu'il est, Toya doit être arrivé. Ginny ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Moi ? dit-elle le plus innocemment possible. Pour rien. C'est juste que...cette conversation était très...animée !

Elle lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la salle commune, suivit de Draco, Hermione, Ange et Ginny. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du hall, ils entendirent un grand brouhaha qui leur fit pressé le pas, débordant de curiosité. Le hall était bondé par les élèves qui se précipitaient autour du professeur Dumbledor. Grâce à sa petite taille, Ashley, suivit de près par Draco, réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au directeur. Avec lui, il y avait d'étrange personne dont Harry qui était dans les bras d'un homme fort séduisant aux cheveux noirs de jais. Sirius Black, comprit-elle aussitôt, elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sa photo. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Une femme étrange aux cheveux verts qui lui descendaient aux épaules la remarqua aussitôt. Elle s'écarta du groupe pour la rejoindre et elle s'accroupit pour avoir sa taille.

Alors c'est toi, Ashley ? dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis Tonks.

Heu...oui, répondit-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

Elle remarqua que les habits des nouveaux arrivant étaient déchirés de partout. Alors s'éleva la voix de Dumbledor qui confirma cette remarque :

Vous vous êtes fais attaquez par des chiens géants ? répéta-t-il les yeux ronds. Comment...

Ils sont dans le parc, l'interrompit Maugrey Fol Œil. Pile devant les portes. Je crains que personne ne puisse sortir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen. Mais Vraiment féroce !! Regardez ça, l'un deux à faillit m'arracher le bras !

Il écarta sa manche pour montrer son bras sanglant dont une profonde blessure avait salit tous ses vêtements.

Je crains que les élèves devrons rester ici, dit-il avec sérieux. Déjà que nous sommes peut nombreux pour la bataille, que se passerait-il si la moitié des élèves se faisaient bouffés par deux énormes chiens idiots ?

Je communiquerai cette nouvelle lors du repas, assura Dumbledor. Allez à l'infirmerie, Pompon vous soignera.

Dumbledor s'avança alors vers Sirius Black et Harry qui discutaient avec animation.

Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'Hermione, tant bien que mal, essayait de faire évacuer le hall. Les élèves, protestant, se rendirent à la Grande Salle où le repas allez bientôt être servit. Ashley vit enfin Toya, à côté de sa mère. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à la rejoindre et aussitôt, Toya l'emmena dans les escalier qui menaient aux étages inférieur.

Le hall évacué, Hermione s'avança vers le directeur.

Oui ? dit-il en la voyant approchée.

J'ai quelque chose à vous communiqué, répondit-elle avec sérieux. Voilà...Vous-savez-qui a décidé de...venir avec son armée dans...trois jours...

Dumbledor la regarda, stupéfait.

Comment savez-vous ?

Heu...Ange est venu nous prévenir...

Ange ? Ange Jéduror ?

Oui...elle a aussi demandé à Ashley de la tuer lors de la guerre.

Elle resta silencieuse. Jamais elle n'aurait dire ça aussi difficilement. Dumbledor la regarda longuement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle fut incapable de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il remonta légèrement ses lunettes et scruta la porte d'entrée du château d'un air songeur.

Il me semble, dit-il, qu'on nous ayons trouvé une nouvelle alliée. A moins bien sûr que cela soit un piège...

C'est ce que je pensais au début, affirma Hermione d'un hochement de tête, mais j'ai laissé seule Draco, Ange et Ashley et il ne s'est rien passé. A vrai dire, Ashley semble fort apprécier Ange.

Et la louve ? Que dit-elle ?

Rien. Elle reste comme d'habitude, attentive au geste d'Ashley... Elle n'a pas grognée une seule fois.

Alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, assura Dumbledor avec un sourire paisible. Je fais entièrement confiance à cette louve qui assure sa tache avec beaucoup de talent ! Je n'en imaginais pas autant de sa part !

Alors c'est réglé ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Soulagée, elle s'avança vers la Grande Salle, prenant place à côté de Ginny qui commençait déjà à se servir. Elle mit une telle quantité dans son assiette que plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor la regardait faire, les sourcils haussées. Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer et la regarda d'un air étonné.

Ca creuse de rire, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à engloutir le contenu de son assiette. Tu t'imagines ? Rire pendant une demie-heure sans s'interrompre. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai crut qu'on m'avait jeté un sort ! C'était trop marrant ! Pourquoi faire ? Pour la fabrication ! La fabrication ? Quel fabrication ? La fabrication du bébé !!

Ginny s'esclaffa silencieusement en se remémorant cette conversation.

Oui, c'était vraiment...très drôle, ironisa Hermione, mal alaise. J'aimais bien la première partie mais pas la seconde.

Ah, tu veux dire à partir du moment où Ashley a décidé que le gars se serait Draco et la nana toi ?

Tu devrais parler encore plus fort ! Vas-y tant que t'y est ! Pour que tout Poudlard soit au courrant !

Elle se tut, soudain, lorsqu'un américain s'installa à côté d'elle. Il sourit à Ginny et celle-ci, trop étonnée pour lui répondre se contenta de rester impassible.

C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione en fixant l'américain.

Hermione regarda l'américain et détourna aussitôt le regard pour glousser légèrement.

Je crois, oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ah non ! Les garçons de Poudlard viennent juste de me lâcher et voilà qu'un autre s'y met ! Ca, c'est la faute de Voldy ! Je ne manquerai pas de lui gueuler dessus pour ça ! Non mais vraiment ! A cause de lui, pendant des semaines, ils ont tous voulu m'impressionné !!

Il a l'air sympa, insista Hermione.

Ben vas-y toi !

Non, je suis prise, dit aussitôt Hermione avec fierté. Et je suis avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard alors ce n'est pas avec un américain que je...enfin, tu vois, quoi !

Je vois, oui. On peut changer de place ? Je ne supporte qu'on me regarde quand je mange ! ( c'est pareille pour moi ! Une fois, un gars s'est installé à côté de moi et il n'a pas arrêté de me servir de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais envi de vomir !)

Tu n'as qu'à lui demander gentiment d'arrêter.

Ginny se racla la gorge et s'adressa alors à l'américain :

Dis-donc, toi las-bas, tu arrêtes de me regarder, comprit ?

L'américain rougit violemment puis se rembrunit en lui lançant un regard noir.

J'avais dit gentiment, fit remarquer Hermione. Tu manques vraiment de tact !

Ginny s'adressa de nouveau à l'américain :

Mon bon roi, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses et vouloir regarder une autre fille de cette table. Cela ne vous est-il pas trop demandé ?

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant l'expression comique qu'elle avait.

Non, malheureusement, il m'est impossible de regarder ailleurs, répondit l'américain avec un sourire amusé. C'est impossible car vous êtes certainement la plus jolie fille à cette table et peut-être même à ce collège.

Ginny, dans son élan pour répliquer, s'arrêta net et le fixa intensément. Hermione perçut quelques rougeurs sur ses joues et elle en sourit de plaisir. Enfin quelqu'un qui saura peut-être la remettre à sa place !

Heu...balbutia-t-elle. Aha...non, qu'est-ce que je dis. Non désolée, je...je suis prise aussi !

Les garçons qui étaient autour d'elle éclatèrent de rire en la huant et certain d'entre eux étaient tellement étonné qu'ils restèrent silencieux.

Merci d'm'aider, marmonna-t-elle en fixant son assiette.

L'américain, triomphant, s'adressa à elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Puis-je connaître son nom ?

Non ! dit aussitôt Ginny en rougissant d'avantage. Il...il est loin ! Très loin !

Où, exactement ??

Mêle-toi de se qui te regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Non mais oh ! C'est ma vie privée tout de même.

Assis-toi, Ginny, murmura Hermione en la tirant par le bras.

L'air gêné, elle s'assit et regarda ailleurs. Ashley arriva en courant dans la Grande Salle, éclatant de rire suivit de Toya. Elle s'assit en face de l'américain et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour qu'on entende pas son rire.

T'es qui toi, l'asticot ? demanda l'américain pour la taquiner.

Ashley s'arrêta de rire puis regarda l'assiette de son interlocuteur.

Est-ce que tu as prit une bouchée de ce plat ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire bien entendu.

Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle éclata de rire puis enfonça son poing dans la bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Des larmes coulèrent très vite sur ses joues. A l'évidence, il était impossible pour elle de se contrôler. Elle écarta à peine son poing qu'un écho de son rire se propagea dans la Grande Salle.

Seulement les pommes de terre ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Oui !!

Ginny lâcha sa fourchette suivit d'Hermione qui la regardait avec surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda vivement Hermione.

Je...je sais pas ! hurla-t-elle de rire, c'est...c'est Toya qui a mit !!

Hermione regarda en direction de Toya et elle remarqua qu' elle aussi était écroulée de rire en voyant sa mère engloutir toutes les pommes de terre. Hermione se sentit horrifié que le directeur en personne mangeait à cœur joie les pommes de terre. Sans oublier McGonagall ! Draco mangeait comme tout le monde et comme Ashley le regardait aussi, elles échangèrent un sourire malicieux.

C'est que j'ai faim, dit Ginny en regardant son assiette. Vous auriez pas put trouver un autre jour pour faire ça ?? C'est dommage de gâcher une si bonne nourriture...

OOOOFINOOOO

Et voilà, c'est fini !!! L'explication qu'a fourni Draco à Ashley est exactement comme mes parents me l'ont expliquer. Vous remplacez Ashley par moi à son age et mes parents par Draco et Hermione et ça donne exactement ça, si je me souviens bien. Quant à Ange et Ginny, c'étaient deux amis qui étaient là lorsque j'ai posé cette question. Ils ont réagit exactement comme je l'ai décri ! Enfin, bref, c une chose peu intéressante. La suite bientôt !


	22. Nouvelle déprimante et motivation

Bonjour !! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard...Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'Ashley et Toya on fait subir aux élèves. Franchement, j'aimerai pas être à leur place. Les deux pipelettes vont être punis assez sévèrement mais je n'en dit pas plus !! Ah vous de tout découvrir.

_**Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre. Cette fois, j'ai manqué de temps à cause de mon accident. D'ailleurs, ça m'apprendra...Enfin bref, voilà.**_

_**CHAPITRE 22 : NOUVELLE DEPRIMANTE & MOTIVATION**_

Le repas tourna vite au cauchemar, au goût d'Ashley. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Toya. Qu'est-ce que son amie avait bien put mettre dans les assiettes des élèves ? Ils étaient tous avec des poireaux à la place des oreilles ou alors avec une tomate à la place du nez. Toya, assise à côté d'elle, ne riait plus du tout. Elle regardait le professeur McGonagall faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Draco était arrivé comme une furie, des courgette remplaçant ses oreilles. Il était très furieux, même si sa tête était l'une des plus drôle, Ashley n'avait pas osé rire. Toya et elle s'échangèrent un regard inquiet lorsque le professeur s'assit sur son fauteuil en les regardant d'un air particulièrement sévère qui faisait très peur. Malgré son erreur, Ashley soutint le regard de Minerva.

Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ! tonna-t-elle furieusement. Nous venons d'envoyer tout le collège à l'infirmerie ! Ce genre de plaisanterie n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Pour cause, vous aurez des corvées à faire ! Toutes les deux ! Vous nettoierez tout le deuxième étage et il y a intérêt que ça brille ! Si je vois un grain de poussière, vous ferez en plus le troisième étage !

Elles hochèrent silencieusement la tête, rouge de honte.

Veuillez me suivre, dit sèchement McGonagall.

°°O°°O°°O

Au milieu de l'agitation général, Ange resta perplexe. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas manger, l'estomac noué. Elle ne pouvait plus rester une minute de plus à Poudlard. Elle fit attention que personne ne la voit avant d'emprunter la grande porte général. Devant elle se tenait deux énormes chiens aux affûts terrifiant. Ils flairèrent son odeur et s'avancèrent vers elle, l'air mauvais. L'un deux attrapa sa manche et aussitôt, en quelques secondes à peine, le décor changea. Elle était à présent devant le château de son père. Elle frémit de terreur en voyant la façade de ce château. Alors tous ses cauchemars de petites filles lui revinrent en mémoire...

Elle distingua la silhouette de son père, posté devant l'entrée du château, l'air menaçant. Elle savait le châtiment qui l'attendait et peu lui importait. Elle avait fait le plus important : prévenir Ashley et les autres. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Tom resta impassible. Son fouet à la main, les deux chien qui accompagnaient Ange redevinrent de vulgaire statue morte. Ange soutint le regard meurtrier de son père. Et contre toute attente, il la gifla violemment. Elle retint son souffle pour ne pas gémir à la douleur. Sa joue d'un rouge impressionnant, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne servait à rien d'expliquer, il avait tout comprit.

Je suppose que tu es fière de toi, dit-il, étonnamment calme. Jamais j'aurai crut ça de toi. Tu me dégoûte, tu sais. Je te faisais confiance et toi...

J'en ai rien à faire de ta confiance, répliqua Ange sincèrement. Je me fous bien de ta petite personne misérable.

Malgré son calme, Ange savait que le provoquer était une immense erreur et qu'elle allait le payer très cher. Le désobéir était une grande erreur mais le provoquer en était une beaucoup plus grande. Les deux réunis, le tonnerre s'abattra rapidement sur elle. Une lueur de démence dans les yeux, il serra ses poings et l'obligea à rentrer dans le château. Sinistre et froid, voilà les mots qui correspondait le mieux à ce bâtiment. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du seigneur des lieux. Ange sentit en elle la crainte et la honte. Elle serait pour toujours humiliée...

Je ne tolère pas qu'on me désobéisse ! s'exclama-t-il, perdant tout son calme. Si tu me désobéis, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera. Tu as tout fait pour !

D'un coup de baguette magique, les vêtements de Ange disparurent, la laissant complètement nue devant lui. Il sourit de plaisir tandis que, malgré sa volonté de lui résister, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Un autre coup de baguette magique, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, menottée aux barreaux. Elle ferma les yeux, écœurée en imaginant la suite. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur elle, nu à son tour. Elle étouffa un sanglot pour ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

Un intense plaisir le fit presque éclater de rire. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas assouvi sa faim des femmes. Depuis Granger, en fait. Dommage que sa fille ne soit plus vierge, il aurait encore plus éprouvé de plaisir en la dépucelant. Il la sentit retenir son souffle lorsqu'il la pénétra avec violence, il lui faisait mal, il le lisait sur son visage. Il sourit de plaisir à la domination qu'il avait sur elle et alla à son encontre avec encore plus de violence. Il vit des larmes briller dans son regard tant la douleur était forte. Avec brutalité, il bougea ses hanches, toujours avec la même violence.

Sa chair intérieur se déchirait de plus en plus, elle avait mal, très mal. Elle sentait du sang couler le long de ses cuisses fuselées. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à la douleur intense qu'elle ressentait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle détourna le regard lorsqu'elle le vit gémir de plaisir. Plus il allait en elle, plus elle sentait une brûlure augmenter d'intensité à chaque seconde. Il bougea plus rapidement et sa douleur, déjà très forte, doubla encore d'intensité et malgré ses efforts pour se retenir, elle laissa échapper un hurlement déchirant puis sanglota en suppliant son père d'arrêter. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, il doubla la vitesse de ses hanches...

°o°o°o°o°o°

Une brosse à la main, un seau à côté d'elles, Ashley et Toya frottaient comme des folles le sol. Ashley remarqua à quel point le sol était vraiment sal. Elle venait juste de commencer que l'eau du seau était déjà noir. Exaspérée, Ashley s'agenouilla et s'essuya le front d'un revers de sa manche.

Franchement, grommela-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. C'est exagéré de nous faire nettoyer tout un étage !! On en aura pour la nuit entière ! Sans baguette, en plus...quelle calvaire...

Brosse, répliqua Toya. C'est pas en parlant que ça ira plus vite.

Mais Ashley ne continua pas. Elle fixait la porte qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir qu'elle nettoyait.

Ca alors, dit-elle en se levant. J'avais jamais fait attention, avant. Il y a une porte !

Et alors ? répliqua Toya en continuant de frotter le sol. Qu'est-ce ça peut faire ? On a du travail.

Et il y a quelque chose dedans, poursuivit-elle en s'avançant en direction de la porte.

Une fois devant la porte elle hésita à l'ouvrir. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et la fit pivoter.

Elle est verrouillée, constata-t-elle. Aaahh ! On a pas nos baguettes !! Il faut ouvrir cette porte ! _Tout de suite _!

Toya, poussant un profond soupir agacé, se redressa et la rejoignit en jetant sans façon la brosse sur le sol. Elle essaya à son tour d'ouvrir la mystérieuse porte mais elle était bel et bien verrouiller.

C'est vraiment dommage ! ironisa Toya avec un sourire énervé, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir ! Vraiment dommage...

On va l'ouvrir, affirma Ashley d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Il me faut juste quelque chose de fin et de petit pour l'ouvrir...

Oh, c'est vraiment dommage ! répéta Toya, ironique. Il n'y a rien de pointu et de petit !! Bon, si on continuait notre travail ?

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Ashley. Toya resta un instant perplexe à la regarder.

Bouge pas, dit-elle en approchant.

Ashley s'avança vers son amie et, d'un geste rapide, elle enleva une petite pince à cheveux qui aidait à maintenir le chignon de Toya.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Toya, outrée, sa longue chevelure dégringolant jusqu'à ses hanches.

Elle voulu récupérer sa petite pince mais Ashley était déjà devant la porte et faisait rentrer l'objet dans la serrure. Dans une extrême concentration, Ashley tortillait la pince à cheveux dans la serrure jusqu'à ce qu'il y eut un déclic. La porte s'entrouvrit et sans aucune hésitation, Ashley l'ouvrit en grand. Ce que Toya vit avait faillit la faire s'évanouir. Elle resta devant la porte, bouche bée, ahuri par le spectacle qui s'ouvrait à elle. Ashley était totalement émerveillée.

Un chien à trois tête, tranquillement en train de dormir, ronflait dans un grondement assourdissant. Lorsque elle fit un pas en avant, la bête ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et la regarda s'avancer. Toya manqua de s'étrangler quand la créature avança son museau vers Ashley. Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant son amie caresser l'animal avec émerveillement.

C'est quoi ce pays de fou ? s'exclama-t-elle, une main plaquée sur son front.

Il s'appelle Touffu, dit joyeusement Ashley en se tournant vers elle. Il est magnifique, hein ?

Oh oui ! _Magnifique _! ironisa Toya, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, prise encore de panique. Et si on retournait nettoyer ??

Oh, c'est plus intéressant, ici.

Intéressant...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu es folle !

Ashley était si près du monstre que sa longue chevelure blonde volait en arrière à cause de la respiration régulière de Touffu, telle une rafale de vent. Toya, elle, ne bougea pas. Cette fille était vraiment folle ! Si le monstre ne l'avait pas encore dévoré c'était sûrement parce qu'il était soit trop vieux soit trop fatigué...

Ashley...on s'en va....

Mais non, regarde, il est super gentil, viens le toucher !

Ah non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas folle !!

Il faudra qu'on garde le secret...Personne ne doit savoir qu'on l'a découvert, d'accord ?

Heu...si tu veux...

°o°o°o°o°o°

Je peux te parler ? demanda Harry en s'avançant vers Hermione.

Heu oui, de quoi ?

Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit sortir de l'infirmerie. Il semblait nerveux. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit Hermione le regarder avec attention. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle murmura un « alors » qui le mit très mal alaise.

Voilà, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Parvati veut qu'on...heu...moi aussi je veux mais...en fait c'est compliqué parce que dans les dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor, il n'y a aucune chambre individuelle et...on sait pas très bien où aller pour...pour faire....

Hermione éclata de rire mais vu l'expression furieux d'Harry, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

Pardon, s'excusa Hermione en calmant son délire. Alors, si je comprends bien, toi et elle voulez...faire... _ça_, hein ?

Heu ouais...Mais ya pas d'endroit pour..._ça_

Hermione eut un sourire amusé et gloussa légèrement.

Eh bien...Nous avons deux chambres individuel dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef si tu veux...Tu n'as qu'à en prendre une et Draco et moi... on prendra l'autre...

C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Harry, soulagé. Tu veux bien nous prêter une chambre ??

Heu oui mais...Harry !!

Mais il était déjà partit en courant pour rejoindre Parvati. Hermione, malgré qu'elle fut seule, rougit violemment. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire que d'une chambre à l'autre on entendait tout...Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec Parvati, souriant de plus belle.

Harry m'a dit, dit-elle, joyeuse. Tu es super ! Hermione ?

Hermione s'adossa contre le mur, le souffle court. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle était vite devenu pâle.

Ca va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Oui oui, haleta-elle aussitôt. Heu Harry, je voulais te dire, au sujet des chambres, que...on...

Hermione !! s'exclama Parvati, paniquée.

Evanouie...Harry l'avait rattrapée de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Alerté par le cri de Parvati, Draco arriva rapidement à eux. Quand il vit Hermione évanouie, il devint rapidement pâle à son tour. Il se précipita sur Harry qui l'avait délicatement allongée sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ??? s'exclama Draco en la soulevant dans ses bras. Pourquoi elle...

Aucune idée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Dans les lamentations infernal de Parvati, Draco se faufila jusqu'à l'infirmerie, encore bondé par les élèves. Fleur arriva, inquiète de voir Hermione inconsciente. Sans poser de question, elle aida Draco à l'allonger sur le lit. Mme Pomfresh accourut rapidement, faisant sortir au passage tous les élèves guéris. Elle poussa aussi Draco, Harry et Parvati.

Mais non ! protesta Draco en contournant l'infirmière. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a !

Vous le saurez quand on en aura fini avec elle, promit Mme Pomfresh.

Mais je veux être présent ! insista-t-il alors que l'infirmière l'avait déjà emmené dans le couloir.

Mr Malfoy, vous ne faites qu'encombrer inutilement l'infirmerie. Il y a déjà plein d'élève qui attendent et je n'aie nul besoin de vous. ( ah, le vent qu'il s'est prit !!)

Une fois en plein milieu de couloir, elle referma la porte de l'infirmerie avec brutalité, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se faufilerai de nouveau dans « son » infirmerie.

Il fit alors les cents pas. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvel d'Hermione. Toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il songea avec tristesse que la guerre aurait lieu dans un peu moins de trois jours, à présent. Et Hermione qui n'allait pas bien...Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas survivre....il espérait que si. Hermione était forte et intelligente, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour déjouer les plans machiavélique des mangemorts. Et si tout allait mal, il y aurait toujours cette Weasley qui viendrai l'aider, comme elle le faisait toujours. Malgré ses airs fiers et supérieur, il savait – et regrettait de le savoir – que Weasley était un exemple d'ami.

Cette pensé le révolta. Cette Weasley qui était plus entêté qu'une mule était presque supérieur à lui. Elle, au moins, avait aussi le sens de l'humour. Mais un humour qui faisait rire tout le monde, pas comme lui qui, autrefois, ne faisait rire que son clan de Serpentard....Hermione avait vraiment de la chance. Avoir une amie digne de ce nom...C'est ce qui rend les gens plus fort, songea-t-il. Il pensa soudain à Ashley. Il se souvenait d'elle au début de l'année. Si vulnérable, si fragile et si triste. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu pleurer sans forcément y faire attention ? Quand il venait juste de commencer son rôle de préfet, il était encore le Serpentard arrogant et détestable. Combien de fois était-il passé à côté d'elle en se moquant intérieurement. Souvent, elle pleurait dans son coin, à l'abri des autres, recroquevillée contre un mur du château. A cette époque, il ne savait pas qui elle était et il ne voulait pas non plus le savoir. Il se disait simplement que c'était une proie facile à embêter et à terroriser.

Il ravala sa salive à se souvenir odieux de lui. Comment avait-il put être aussi cruel et ne pas voir les choses en face ? Comment avait-il put un jour penser à faire du mal à..._sa fille ?_ Mais aujourd'hui, elle était certainement l'élève la plus rayonnante et la plus jovial du collège. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il songeait à l'adopter, elle était passé de l'ombre à la lumière en seulement quelques secondes. Quelque chose qu'il serait incapable de faire. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour lui, comment serait-il aujourd'hui ? Aurait-il vraiment fait du mal à Ashley ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulais surtout pas le savoir. Déjà honteux de se qu'il avait put penser...Grâce à Hermione, il avait changé. Par quel miracle ? Il se sentait, à vrai dire, heureux. Autrefois, le mot heureux, pour lui, était égal à sadisme. Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle était...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa des élèves partir presque en courant. Mme Pomfresh apparut dans le couloir, l'air grave.

Mr Malfoy, dit-elle, veuillez me suivre.

Harry suivit Draco des yeux avec une profonde colère en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait à Hermione ?? Draco entra péniblement dans l'infirmerie, exaspéré par les regards que l'infirmière lui lançait. Il ne savait même pas si la situation était grave ou non. Hermione était réveillée, assise sur le lit contre ses oreillers. Elle était encore pâle mais certainement beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure. Vu son expression, elle ne devait pas être au courant de ce qu'elle avait.

J'ignore quand ça s'est produit, commença-t-elle avec sérieux. Ni où et comment, mais tout me dit que ça s'est passé entre une à deux semaines...

De quoi ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Je vais tout simplement être direct, déclara-t-elle. Miss Granger, vous...vous êtes enceinte.

Cette nouvelle l'assomma. Elle ? Enceinte ? C'était une blague ! Mais c'était réellement possible. Il y a une semaine, Draco n'avait plus de protection !!

Elle s'allongea difficilement sur le lit, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. Il semblait lui aussi dans un état second. Il avait mis Hermione enceinte, quelle insouciance ! Sans prendre aucune précaution, en plus. Livide, il vint s'asseoir machinalement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent, poursuivit précipitamment l'infirmière. C'est pourquoi, Miss Granger, ce soir, vous ferez un test de grossesse.

Elle hocha le tête, immobilisée par la surprise mais aussi par la terreur. Elle n'avait rien d'une future mère !! Elle n'avait aucune notion pour ça ! Hermione, prise de nausée, se leva du lit de l'infirmerie, suivit de Draco qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Dans le couloir, Harry et Parvati étaient toujours là. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le couloir.

Ca va ? demanda aussitôt Parvati en plaçant sa main sur le front d'Hermione. Tu es fiévreuse ! Tu te sens bien ?

Oui, oui, gémit Hermione, qui retenait de toutes ses forces ses nausées.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés devant la pâleur de son amie.

Juste fatiguée, marmonna-t-elle en suppliant Draco du regard.

Celui-ci prit rapidement les rênes en main.

Potter, est-ce que tu serais trop bête pour t'apercevoir qu'elle a besoin de se reposer ? Tu l'énerves avec toutes tes questions ! Et moi aussi, tu m'énerves.

Il accompagna en douceur Hermione jusqu'aux escaliers en laissant Harry et Parvati dans le couloir, interloqués.

Non mais ce Malfoy ! s'exclama Parvati en se tenant les hanches. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? On a tout de même le droit de...

T'emballe pas. Ce soir on pourra la voir, assura Harry.

Explique-toi.

Tu sais bien. Hermione nous a prêté une chambre...

°°

Ca va ? demanda Draco lorsque Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé.

Moyen, avoua-t-elle. J'ai mal partout. J'ai envie de vomir. Je suis fatiguée. Et le pire, je suis enceinte !

Draco s'en alla à leur chambre pour lui ramener un oreiller et une couverture de laine. Il positionna l'oreiller derrière sa nuque et l'enveloppa de la couverture. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas si mal, dit-il sincèrement. Je veux dire, que tu sois enceinte.

Elle leva le menton pour le fixer et elle remarqua qu'il avait un mystérieux sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait être dans un rêve.

Mais ce n'est pas sûr, fit remarquer Hermione. Il faut passer le test, avant.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça en un instant. Il voulait de cet enfant, songea-t-elle, émue. Elle se blottie contre lui en posant sa tête sur son torse puissant.

Mais moi, dit-il, je suis sûr.

Hermione sentit le cœur de Draco battre la chamade. Elle sourit contre son torse puis ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Draco qui se posait des milliers de question.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco s'éveilla. Il s'était finalement endormit avec Hermione et celle-ci n'était plus à ses côtés. En revanche, une lettre était posé sur l'oreiller.

« _Draco_

_Désolée d'être parti sans t'avoir prévenu mais il se trouve que j'ai un appétit de loup ! Je suis donc dans les cuisines de Poudlard à manger pour me soulager l'estomac. J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire : J'ai fait le test et il est positif...Je sais vraiment pas comment prendre la nouvelle._

_Hermione_ »

Positif ? répéta Draco, paniqué. Ca veut dire quoi ? Elle est enceinte ou elle est pas enceinte ?

Il reposa la lettre et se leva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air de toute urgence. Il regarda l'heure, il était plus de 23h. C'était à cette heure si qu'Hermione s'empiffrait dans les cuisines ?? Il sortit de la salle commune et courut aux cuisines. Hermione était assise sur une modeste chaise en bois et avaler par dizaine des petits gâteaux à la crème. Elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle aperçut Draco approcher. Elle rougit de plus belle et reposa les gâteaux qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir.

Hum...Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas bien ??

Ouais, répondit Draco en croisant ses bras sur le torse, un sourire amusé. Tu as l'air de te plaire aux cuisines.

Oh...J'avais un petit creux.

Petit ? répéta Draco, incrédule. Enorme. Dis-moi, positif, ça veut dire quoi ?

Je suis enceinte, répondit-elle.

°°OO°°OO

Ils ne retournèrent à leur salle commune qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Quand ils franchirent le tableau du dragon rouge, ils trouvèrent Ashley assise sur le sofa qui faisait la moue.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put constater qu'elle était en colère.

Je voulais dormir ici, mais voilà....

Quoi ?

Ben Harry ! Il fait un bébé !

Draco resta un instant dans sa stupeur. Il regarda Hermione qui regardait ailleurs, l'air innocent.

Hermione !

Oui ?

Tu vas dire à Potter de déguerpir tout de suite avec sa copine !

Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire, comme médusée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quoi, maintenant ? Mais ils sont en pleine action ! Je vais quand même pas entrer comme ça !

Oh que si, répliqua Draco avec un sourire en coin. C'est toi qui leur à dit de venir ici, c'est toi qui va leur dire de partir !

Il lui empoigna doucement le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où Ashley prétendait avoir entendu Harry et Parvati.

Je peux marcher toute seule ! répliqua Hermione en dégageant son bras.

Draco s'installa à côté d'Ashley et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il lui fit un sourire amusé. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et attendit. Il y avait bien Harry et Parvati de l'autre côté de la porte. Le fait de les avoir entendu gémir la fit rougir aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers Draco dont son sourire s'était agrandit.

Tu devrais te dépêcher, conseilla Draco en regardant sa montre. Ashley est fatiguée et j'aimerai qu'elle se couche avant que les deux amoureux n'atteignent le septième ciel.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et regarda de nouveau la porte. Elle entendit derrière elle Draco rire joyeusement à sa gêne. Elle frappa alors à la porte et attendit une réponse. Mais le couple ne sembla pas entendre.

Harry ? demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Ce serait plus simple si tu ouvrais la porte, fit remarquer Draco, de plus en plus amuser. ( encore des histoires de portes. Décidément, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui n'ose pas les ouvrir...).

Ah non ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Tu rigoles ? Je...je peux pas...

Oui, mais comme ça, tu es sûre qu'ils arrêterons.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hermione resta perplexe à fixer la porte. Seule les gémissements amoureux de Parvati et d'Harry venaient briser le silence. Elle reporta alors sa main sur la poignet mais n'ouvrit pas la porte.

Je peux pas, dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

Draco se leva et, une fois devant la porte à côté d'Hermione, il l'ouvrit avec simplicité. Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant le couple faire leur activité. Elle se recouvrit rapidement les yeux à l'aide de ses mains tandis que Draco s'éloignait d'elle en éclatant de rire. Ashley semblait très intéressait par ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle se leva du canapé et commença à avancer.

Hermione !! s'exclama Harry en rabattant la couverture sur lui et sur Parvati. Mais ça va pas bien !

C'est...c'est pas moi ! s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

Draco rattrapa rapidement Ashley avant qu'elle ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit dans la chambre.

Mais je veux voir ! protesta-t-elle.

Trop petite, répliqua Draco en l'éloignant.

Mais combien vous êtes ? dit Harry avec colère. Emmenez tout le collège tant que vous y êtes !!

°°OO°°OO°°

8H3O

Dumbledor venait de passer une annonce lors du repas. Il expliquait que désormais, les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année ferait leur cours en commun. Les emplois du temps avaient tous étaient refais et Hermione constata avec horreur qu'elle commençait par potion. Ginny qui avait prit possession d'un emploi du temps poussa un soupir lamentable.

Rien de telle après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Garanti pour mettre de bonne humeur.

Leur déjeuné terminés, un grand troupeau d'élèves se dirigea vers les cachots avec, en plus, les élèves des écoles étrangères. Au comble de l'exaspération, Rogue, toujours de très mauvais humeur le matin, les fit entrer dans son cachot. Si tôt Hermione assise à sa place habituelle, Ginny vint la rejoindre en posant sans façon ses livres sur la table. Tandis que Draco s'avançait vers elles, Ginny prit place à côté d'Hermione. Cette vision mit rapidement Draco en colère.

C'est ma place, fit-il gentiment remarquer.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui puis lui sourit.

Oups, fit-elle. Désolée, il faudra poser tes fesses ailleurs. Je bougerai pas.

Ecoute, s'emporta-t-il en fixant Ginny avec colère. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de m'asseoir là et ce n'est pas une gamine comme toi qui va changer cette habitude !

Ginny ouvrit légèrement la bouche, outrée. Il avait osé la traiter de gamine, elle ?

Gamine ?! s'exclama-t-elle, à la foi exaspérée et à la foi en colère. J'ai un niveau de mentalité au dessus du tien ! C'est toi le gamin !

Ca suffit, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Vous me donnez la migraine avec vos querelles enfantines. Draco, au lieu de lui gueuler dessus, viens t'asseoir à ma droite et toi Ginny...

Ginny lança un sourire triomphant à Draco qui, vexé, s'installait à l'autre côté d'Hermione.

Boucle-la.

Draco eu un sourire en coin qui fit perdre celui de Ginny.

Rogue commença son cours lorsqu'il obtint enfin le silence. Silencieusement, l'américain qui avait remarqué Ginny la veille vint s'installer à côté de celle-ci. Ginny écarquilla les yeux et se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione.

Hé, il est encore là ! murmura-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras.

Qui ça ? chuchota Hermione en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

L'américain d'hier soir ! s'exclama Ginny à haute voix en regardant Hermione de travers.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, exaspéré.

Un problème, Weasley ?

Non non, répondit Ginny avec un sourire angélique. Je vous en pris, poursuivait votre court si...si...passionnant !

Weasley, vous faites perdre 1O points à Gryffondor à cause de votre insolence. J'espère ne plus vous entendre.

C'était à prévoir, grommela-t-elle. Bien sûr professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

En attendant, l'américain avait comprit que Ginny avait parlé de lui à sa voisine. Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur tandis que Ginny, dans une extrême concentration à ne pas le regarder, ignora totalement ses avances. Mais Hermione le remarqua tout de suite.

Dis-lui quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers Ginny.

De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-elle d'un air buté.

A ton avis ? De l'américain, évidemment !

Ginny haussa les sourcils puis tourna enfin le menton vers son voisin. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et Ginny se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Heu...je sais pas, dis-lui bonjour.

Ginny la regarda un instant, hésitante, puis se tourna encore vers l'américain.

Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle en le regardant à peine.

Elle fixa ensuite Rogue qui écrivait au tableau.

Par groupe de deux, dit-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe.

Ginny s'apprêtait de se mettre avec Hermione mais celle-ci était déjà en train de se tourner vers Draco.

Bonjour les amis, grommela-t-elle.

Je suis libre, fit remarquer l'américain.

Très...intéressant, balbutia Ginny en regardant ses chaussures.

°O°O°O°O°

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Ginny fut la première à sortir de la classe, comme si le pire des monstres lui courait après. Hermione, une idée soudainement en tête depuis le début du cours, la rattrapa rapidement. Elle s'était arrêtait dans le hall. Elle paraissait furieuse.

Non mais t'as vu comment il me parle ? J'ai bien envie de lui en coller une !

Ginny.

Quoi ? dit-elle furieusement.

Tu vas faire de l'équitation.

Elle éclata de rire.

Tu m'imagines sur un cheval, toi ?

Mais, tu as déjà monté, je te signal. Tu sais, juste avant qu'on ne disparaisse chez...

Voldy. Oui, mais là, s'entêta-t-elle, j'avais du mal à tenir sur ma licorne ! Et je suis tombée trois fois ! Tu te souviens pas ? Et quand on est revenu à Poudlard au grand galop, eh bien j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rester en selle !

Justement. C'est le but. On va t'apprendre à monter à cheval.

On ? qui ça on ?

Moi et Draco !

Alors c'est hors de question !! Pas avec Malfoy ! Et puis quoi encore. Tu veux me faire passer pour une folle ?

°°°OOO°°°OOO

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix...Hermione l'avait emmené, malgré ses protestations, jusqu'aux écuries où Draco, qui était formellement contre l'idée d'Hermione qu'il qualifiait de parfaitement stupide, attendait près des licornes en tenu d'équitation. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à Ginny.

« Mais lors de la bataille ? Comment elle va faire si elle ne sait pas monter à cheval ? » avait dit Hermione.

« Aucune idée, je m'en fiche complètement. Elle se fera écrabouillée comme un ver de terre. Tiens, j'essaierai d'être là quand ça se passera » avait-il répondu.

Finalement, elle avait su le convaincre. Ils étaient dehors, deux licornes prêtent, dans l'enclot.

Très bien, dit Draco d'un sec. Monte à cheval.

Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que cette licorne n'est pas sympathique, dit Ginny, inquiète. Elle va peut-être me mordre ?

Mais non ! Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse !

Méfiante, Ginny posa le pied gauche sur l'étrier et se hissa avec difficulté sur la selle.

C'est vraiment pas pratique, commenta-t-elle. Ils devraient créer une sorte d'escabeau pour...

C'est cela, oui, la coupa Draco.

J'ai un étrier plus court que l'autre, se plaignit-elle.

Eh bien règle-le comme il faut.

Ginny ne broncha pas. Elle le dévisagea.

Mais je sais pas comment on fait.

Draco lança un regard désespéré à Hermione qui était prêt des clôtures et qui souriait joyeusement. Résigné, il s'avança vers la licorne et régla les étriers correctement.

Voilà, marmonna-t-il. Bon. On va au pas, d'accord ?

OOOFINOOO

Et oui, j'arrête là. Je suis méchante, hein ? Vous allez m'en vouloir, je sens. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait des dessins si vous voulez. J'ai fait un dessin d'Hermione, un d'Ange Jédusor, un avec deux chevaux d'Ashley et un autre dessin d'Ashley. Si vous les voulez n'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse e-mail.


	23. Le silence avant la tempête

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard ! Comment me faire pardonner ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai honte ! Mais je suis tellement débordée ! Mais je vous ai quand même posté ce chapitre 23 qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour ma pare, j'ai trouvé la fin très angoissant...Enfin bref, lisez et verrez !**

**J'ai reçu tellement de review qui m'est impossible de tous vous répondre, désolée ! C'est vrai, g tout de même dépassé les 4OO reviews, vous imaginez ? J'en reviens toujours pas !**

**_Note : Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reçu les dessins, je m'en excuse !!! Vous les aurez prochainement. C'est dû au temps que ça met pour les charger et comme je n'est pas du haut débit, ça met pas mal de temps...en plus qui en a plusieurs...Enfin bon, vous les aurez bientôt !_**

_**CHAPITRE 23 : LE SILENCE AVANT LA TEMPÊTE.**_

C'est bon ? On peut commencer ? demanda Draco, exaspéré.

Ginny lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle leva fièrement le menton et acquiesça. Draco souffla de soulagement. Il s'écarta lentement de la piste pour s'adosser contre l'une des barrières de l'enclot et croisa bras et jambes.

Alors tu donnes un seul coup de talon pour faire avancer ta licorne, dit-il.

Ginny s'exécuta : Elle donna un timide coup de pied qui ne suffit pas à faire avancer l'animal.

Plus fort !

De nouveau, Ginny talonna sa licorne d'une manière plus présente. La licorne réagit aux coups de pieds et commença à avancer le long de la piste, attentive aux mouvements de sa cavalière.

Raccourcis tes rênes, ordonna-t-il. Elles sont trois fois trop longues ! Si ta licorne est effrayée et qu'elle fait un mouvement brusque, tu peux les lâcher et elle peux se prendre les pattes dedans ! Raccourcit-les encore !

Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres ! s'exclama Ginny avec colère. De toute façon, môsieur Draco Malfoy n'est jamais content !

Fais ce que je te dis ! dit calmement Draco alors qu'Hermione le surveillé discrètement.

Ginny inspira profondément pour ne pas explosé. Après tout, c'était important ce qu'elle faisait. Même si c'était Malfoy son professeur, il fallait absolument qu'elle sache maîtriser une licorne.

Très bien, grommela-t-elle.

Elle prit ses rênes et les raccourcit jusqu'à ce que ces mains touchent la crinière.

Bien, reprit Draco. Bon, on va enchaîner avec du trot. Pour ça, tu raccourcis encore tes rênes.

Encore ? s'exclama Ginny, incrédule. Mais je vais finir par l'étouffer !

Impossible, répliqua Draco.

Résignée, elle raccourcit encore ses rênes.

On va faire du trot en levé et je veux que tu...

Du trot en quoi ?

Draco plaqua une main contre son front. Il devait décidément TOUT lui apprendre. Elle n'était même pas capable de savoir ce qu'était le trop en levé.

Le trot en levé....Tu t'assis, tu te lèves, tu t'assis, tu te lèves, et ça plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes le trot. Tu as comprit ?

Ouais, c'est facile ! s'exclama Joyeusement Ginny.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, elle talonna de nouveau sa licorne pour la faire trotter. C'était un véritable désastre ! Elle faisait n'importe quoi ! Ginny se levait quand il fallait s'asseoir et s'asseyait quand il fallait se lever. De cette manière, la licorne pouvait avoir un problème de dos. De plus, Ginny n'allait pas assez vite et elle perdait rapidement le rythme du trot. Voyant que Draco semblait insatisfait, évidemment, elle continua l'exercice mais cette fois en donnant un grand coup de talon dans les flancs et en tirant violemment sur la rêne gauche. La licorne se cabra légèrement et Ginny tomba en arrière sur le sol. Draco ne se précipita même pas voir comment elle allait. Il attendit qu'Hermione s'en aille pour laisser libre court à sa colère.

TU FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! s'écria-t-il. ON NE FAIS PAS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE A UN CHEVAL ! CE N'EST PAS PAREIL QU'UN BALAI ! EST-CE QUE TU SERAIS FOLLE ???

Folle, répéta Ginny avec colère.

Elle ne gémit même pas de douleur. Elle releva fièrement le menton et se leva. Elle rêvait de se masser le bas du dos pour soulager sa douleur mais jamais elle ne donnerait la satisfaction à Malfoy de voir qu'elle s'était fait mal. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard.

Je ne suis pas folle ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi qu n'est jamais content ! Môsieur Malfoy, il sait tout faire, lui ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir !

Weasley, écoute-moi bien : Peut-être qu'à Poudlard tu fais ta propre loi, mais ici, dans cette écurie, c'est moi qui commande. Alors soit tu joues le jeu et tout se passera bien, soit tu décides de faire n'importe quoi et là, je vais te pourrir la vie ! T'as comprit ?

Ginny haussa les sourcils puis recula d'un pas devant son air dur et froid. Alors qu'elle allait lui balançait une réplique cinglante à la figure, elle s'abstint lorsqu'elle vit l'américain venir tout droit vers l'enclot dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait la soudaine envi de remonter à cheval.

Très bien, dit-elle à l'adresse de Draco. On recommence Ok ?

Draco sembla surprit par le fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit de méchant et haussa les sourcils.

Tu veux vraiment recommencer ? dit-il, interloqué.

Oui, pourquoi ? C'est pas sorcier !

Avec une souplesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle se hissa sur la selle puis arbora un sourire triomphant. Elle n'oublia pas de jeter un coup d'œil à l'américain pour voir s'il la regardait encore. Une fois assurée de ça, elle donna un joli coup de talon qui fit aussitôt avancer sa monture.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait là quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle si soudainement motivée ? Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur qu'un garçon la fixait d'une manière intense. Il eut alors un sourire en coin.

Bon, alors ! s'impatienta Ginny. Qu'est-ce je fais ?

J'ai décidé de ne pas faire cours, répondit-il sans caché son air amusé.

Ginny reçut la nouvelle comme une gifle.

Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en devenant rouge cramoisie. Comment je vais faire ?!

Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, tu disais que tu n'avais rien à faire ici, fit-il remarquer.

Je...je plaisantais !! Il fallait pas m'écouter !! Allez quoi, on est bons copains !

Draco s'étrangla de rire à ce qu'elle venait de rire. De plus, il avait l'occasion _pour une fois_ de voir Ginny Weasley paniquée. Et tout cela à cause d'un garçon...

Bons copains ? répéta-t-il. Ben voyons !

Il se retourna et sortit de l'enclot en saluant comiquement l'américain qui avait tout entendu. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et lui fit un aurevoir de la main.

Malfoy ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! lui cria-t-elle. Je te le jure !

Malfoy disparut dans les écuries avec un vague sourire satisfait. Il adorait embêter Ginny et aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait plus le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Ginny descendit prudemment de la licorne en faisant bien attention pour ne pas tomber encore une fois. De plus, l'américain n'avait pas bougé...Celui-ci, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, s'avança tranquillement dans l'enclot en fixant Ginny de son regard fort charmeur.

Ca va ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Ginny se retourna et prit un air surpris.

Oh, je t'avais pas vu ! mentit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante. Heu, belle journée, hein ?

Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner pour le bal...

Le bal, mais quel bal ? demanda Ginny en s'empourprant légèrement. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un bal ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un bal maintenant, hein ?

L'américain haussa les épaules d'un air étonné.

Tu veux ou pas ?

De quoi ? Oh ! euh...eh bien, euh...je suis pas très doué pour...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, s'exclama Ginny, paniquée. Je...oui...enfin...oui, si tu veux....

Génial ! Bon, salut.

C'est ça, salut, marmonna Ginny en lui tournant le dos, faisant semblant de s'occuper de la licorne.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'américain était déjà loin, elle poussa un immense soupir qui la fit presque éclater de rire tellement elle était soulager. Jamais elle n'aurait crut un jour qu'un garçon puisse lui faire perdre toute domination. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui prenait les rênes en main, c'était lui et ça la rendait complètement folle !

°°OO°°OO°°OO°°

Le bal ? répéta Ashley en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Toya qui gloussait à côté d'elle. Ah ouais, ça ferait bien. Ya tout le monde qui est là en même temps.

Justement, et, en plus, même les professeurs !!

Alors qu'elles traversaient le parc sous l'œil attentif de Neige, elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps tandis que la louve prenait un véritable air indigné. Elle fixa Ashley qui s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.

Tu n'est vraiment pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser !

Mais Neige avait l'air soudainement anxieuse et Ashley s'en rendit compte. Elle prit Toya par la manche de son gilet et la tira sur le côté à temps tandis que des cinquantaines de centaures sortaient tout en galopant de la forêt interdite, leur arc en main. Toya était tellement abasourdie que, tombée à terre, elle se releva pas.

Oohh !! Oohhhh !!! s'exclama Ashley en se redressant d'un bond, les poings serrés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font là ?? Ils sont fous ! Mais...Hé ! Ils rentrent dans le château ! C'est pas bien, ça ! Ils vont écrasés tous les élèves ! Oh !

A peine sur pied, Toya vit Ashley courir tout droit au château. Elle se lança alors à sa suite, marmonnant des jurons. Ashley arriva dans le hall occupé par tous les centaures qui semblaient tous parler en même temps.

Silence ! s'exclama alors la voix de Dumbledor. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'un des centaures, furieux. La guerre n'est même pas dans deux jours et vous n'entraînez même pas vos élèves ? Et puis nous aussi ils nous faut de l'entraînement ! Ils nous faut être réuni lorsque Vous-savez-qui attaquera.

Ashley songea que ce centaure avait parfaitement raison. Elle savait très bien que la guerre était très proche et elle, elle restait les bras croisés et attendait. Elle doit s'entraîner pour être prête, mais il y avait tellement de chose à faire ! Par où commencer ? Elle le savait. Elle commencerait d'abord par boire la potion que Dumbledor lui avait donné. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait le faire que demain, le jour où il y aura peut-être la fin de Poudlard.

°°OO°°OO°°OO°°OO°°OO

La lune bien ronde scintillait dans le ciel tandis que, comme d'habitude, un loup-garou rôdait dans la forêt interdite. Hermione était penchée sur son petit balcon et observait tristement le paysage qui entourait Poudlard. Elle n'allait peut-être plus jamais le revoir. Cette nuit pourrait être la dernière pour elle. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle puisse survivre à la bataille. Alors que son regard suivait l'orée de la forêt, une dizaines de silhouettes gambadaient dans le parc. C'étaient les chevaux d'Ashley. Ils galopaient joyeusement, faisant la course pour savoir qui était le plus rapide. Comment avaient-ils put sortir de leur box ? Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'une autre silhouette fit son apparition avec à côté d'elle une louve qui remuait frénétiquement la queue. Ashley, elle profitait des derniers instants où elle pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille. Hermione savait que, son meilleurs refuge pour se sentir libre était auprès de ses chevaux. Les chevaux n'étaient-ils pas le symbole de la liberté ?

Et le loup, n'était-il pas le symbole de la confiance et de l'affection ? ( et oui, je n'ai rien fait au hasard.) Elle entendit le rire de la petite fille résonner doucement jusqu'à elle tandis que l'un des chevaux lui courait après d'une manière amusante. Avec une souplesse qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, elle se hissa sur le dos d'un cheval qui entreprit de partir au galop tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa crinière tout en poussant un véritable cri de joie et de liberté. Une sensation qu'elle ne ressentira plus une fois la nuit achevée. Le son du bruit des sabots qui heurtaient le sol arrivait jusqu'à elle et elle se sentit comme dans un rêve. Puis un hennissement...un rire...et encore les sabots contre le sol.

Draco arriva à côté d'elle et fixa à son tour la scène. Il en sourit fièrement et se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda. Il avait une main plaquée sur son avant bras et son visage était déformait pas la douleur.

C'est plus douloureux qu'avant, dit-il.

Il écarta sa manche et laissa voir la marque de Voldemort qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Ca veut dire qu'il est prêt, répondit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras comme pour le soulager. Ca veut dire que c'est très bientôt...

Un aigle passa devant le balcon et fondit vers le petit groupe qui continuait leur jeu. Hermione sourit de nouveau.

L'aigle, symbole de la puissance. Ca correspond bien à Ginny.

Weasley, puissante ? répéta Draco. Tu veux rire !

Je voulais dire la puissance de son caractère. As-tu déjà vu une fille avec un tel caractère ?

Non, et je préfère pas. Dis-moi, tu sembles connaître les symboles des animaux...Qu'elle est le symbole de ton animal préféré ?

Le chat ? Symbole de la ruse...

Et, pour le cerf ?

Symbole de la protection et du septième jour.

Ah ? Ca me va bien, non ?

Hermione lui sourit et regarda de nouveau Ashley qui s'était appuyée contre un arbre, épuisée. Elle sortit de sa poche une longue tige de bois qui devait être sa baguette magique. Elle la secoua et quelques étincelles en sortit éclairant un peu les alentours. Elle fit apparaître plusieurs pommes qu'elle lança à ses chevaux. Elle attendit qu'ils finissent de les manger pour se lancer de nouveau à leur poursuite, sa baguette magique brandit. Neige n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours allongée au pied de l'arbre auquel Ashley s'était appuyée. Les oreilles bien droites, elle la surveillait, attentive à ses moindres gestes et prudente au moindre bruit. Une longue traînée de lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette magique éclairant d'avantage son visage joyeux. Le jet de lumière heurta un cheval de couleur clair et, aussitôt, il sa couleur vira au bleu turquoise. Elle éclata de rire tandis que le cheval s'arrêta aussitôt de galoper pour fixer Ashley qui se moquait de lui. Même s'il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le cheval était sûr d'une chose : elle se moquait belle et bien de lui !

Draco éclata de rire à son tour et fixa Hermione.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas la rejoindre ? demanda-t-il. Tu en meurs d'envi.

Peut-être mais Ashley à besoin de cet instant. D'être seule avec ceux qui ont grandit avec elle...Je ne peux pas me permettre d'intervenir, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Un cri aigu la fit aussitôt tourner la tête vers Ashley. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant que le cheval bleu avait seulement poussé Ashley dans le lac pour la taquiner et que, de surprise, Ashley n'avait put se retenir de crier. Elle se releva en éclatant de rire alors que de petites vagues recouvraient et découvraient son corps complètement mouillé. Une fois sortit du lac, elle grimpa sur le dos d'un autre cheval et partit à la poursuite du farceur. Le cheval bleu se révélait être un cheval très fougueux et Hermione se souvint qu'un jour Ashley lui avait dit qu'Epona était la plus fougueuse du groupe. Elle galopait d'une manière sauvage par rapport aux autres qui galopaient d'une manière plus naturelle. La rebelle avait devancé Ashley de plusieurs mètres et le cheval qu'elle chevauchait ne pouvait plus la rattraper. Epona poussa un hennissement triomphant et moqueur à l'adresse d'Ashley qui était descendu de cheval .

Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser, fit remarquer Draco. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

Tu as vu comme tout le monde est resté silencieux lors du repas ? Même une mouche aurait fait plus de bruit...Presque personne n'a mangé...

Je sais mais c'est la chose la plus normal, je crois. Demain, peut-être que...je ne te reverrai plus. Ni mes parents, ni mes amis, ni Ashley...Je mourrait pour deux...

Il ne comprit pas très bien où elle voulait en venir à cette dernière phrase mais lorsqu'il la vit masser son ventre, il comprit en un instant.

Je te protègerai, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ferai attention que rien ne t'arrive.

Soudainement, Hermione se sentait en sécurité et elle avait l'irrésistible envi de pleurer.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Toya en fixant Ashley d'un air curieux.

La potion. Ah ! Je l'ai ! Qu'elle heure il est ? Woaaa, 11h 59 ! Je l'ai trouvé à temps !

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip.

Ca y est, c'est midi...bien....alors....je dois boire ça....

Il inspira profondément et, d'une traite, elle but le contenu de la fiole, son visage était déformé par une drôle d'expression.

Beurk ! C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est pas bon du tout !

Puis, elle éclata de rire.

Ashley ? s'inquiéta Toya en la regardant se tordre de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ca...Ca chatouille ! Ha ha ha ha ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHT !!

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés.

Ashley ! s'exclama Toya, paniquée. Tu n'est tout de même pas morte ?? Ashley ??

Toya voulut se précipiter jusqu'à elle mais une drôle de lumière rouge et or s'éleva du corps d'Ashley et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. La lumière se mit à grandir et à grossir. Elle se matérialisa en une créature géante. Si grande qu'elle était obligée de baissé la tête car elle touchait le plafond du dortoir des filles. La créature avait un épais plumage noir qui lui recouvrait la tête et le haut du corps. Ses yeux noirs et profond exprimait une profonde joie de se retrouver en dehors du corps d'Ashley. La deuxième partie de son corps était recouverte d'un poil doré et l'animal possédait une très longue queue de lion. Ses ailes, qui étaient repliées sur son dos, était certainement immenses et puissantes. Il entrouvrit son bec de rapace et un magnifique cri d'aigle en sortit.

Ashley se releva doucement la bouche grande ouverte en regardant le Griffon qui la fixait également.

Oh...murmura-t-elle, abasourdie. Alors c'est toi ? Tu...Tu es grand !

Heu...mais...Ashley...Comment on...Si quelqu'un venait ?

Oh ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Vite, la fenêtre. Oh non, elle est trop petite !

C'est alors que le Griffon s'avança et de ses serres, cassa le mur de la tour. Les pierres se brisèrent en morceau et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, dehors. Le Griffon avait crée un passage plus grand que la fenêtre pour sortir. Toya et Ashley le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

Je sais pas si Dumbledor sera content...marmonna Ashley. Bon, vite ! Heu...tu peux te baisser pour que nous puissions...euh...grimper sur ton dos...s'il te plaît ?

Le Griffon se baissa lentement et, étonnées, Ashley et Toya se hissèrent sur son dos et s'agrippèrent aux plumes d'un noirs de jet. Le Griffon prit son envole en déployant ses immenses ailes et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

O°O°O°O°O°O

Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Ginny, incrédule. Tu me prêtes ta robe de bal ?

Si je te le dis, assura Hermione avec un immense sourire malicieux. Draco m'en a offerte une autre. Je peux bien faire ça pour toi. Et pour ton américain...

De quoi tu parles ? demanda aussitôt Ginny, s'empourprant légèrement.

Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire à moi. Tu es amoureuse !

Moi ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Hermione eut un rire amusée. Ginny pouvait toujours la contre dire mais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer les rougeurs sur ses joues lorsqu'elles abordaient le sujet...

Je ne sais pas comment me coiffer, marmonna Ginny pour changer de sujet.

Oh, mais j'ai tout prévu, assura Hermione.

Hermione sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et le pointa sur la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny. Elle murmura quelque chose et aussitôt, les longs cheveux raides de Ginny devinrent magnifiquement bouclés avec plein de paillette qui étincelaient joliment.

Ca fait....

Féminin, répondit Hermione. Ce soir, je veux que tu te comportes comme une jeune fille normale. Pas de mot vulgaire, pas de provocation et pas de critique.

Tout ça ?

Ecoute, ce soir, c'est ta chance avec l'américain et je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout !

Ma chance ? Hein ??!

Ferme les yeux, je vais te maquiller.

Hermione prit les couleurs orange et or pour mettre sur les yeux marrons de Ginny. Un peu de crayon...un rouge à lèvre discret aux reflets orange ( j'en ai un com ça, il a le goût orange, en plus.). Hermione était tellement concentrée à transformer Ginny qu'elle s'étonna elle même de son travail. Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se leva d'un bond.

C'est très...étrange...Tu es sûre que c'est moi ??

Evidemment, répondit Hermione en lui souriant. Bien, maintenant, fait moi un beau sourire.

Quoi ? demanda Ginny en se tournant vivement vers elle. Pourquoi faire ?

Allez !

Ginny essaya de lui faire le plus beau sourire qu'il soit mais vu la tête qu'Hermione faisait, cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

Je ne m'appelle pas Gilderoy Lokhart !

Ginny, soit sérieuse !

Tu veux que moi, je sois sérieuse ? Impossible, je ne suis pas programmer pour. Bon d'accord, je vais essayer !

Eh bien voilà, quand tu veux ! C'est que tu dois y tenir à cet américain.

Ginny regarda ailleurs et poussa un profond soupir.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Avec tous les conseils que je t'ai déjà donné, je pense que ça pourrait aller. Ginny, essaie de te tenir droite, s'il te plaît.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et Ashley entra dans la chambre habillée d'une adorable robe blanche. L'air nerveux, elle avança vers les deux filles qui achevaient leur préparatif.

C'est l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix absente.

Et elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

D'un même mouvement, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la chambre puis parcoururent d'un pas pressant les corridors. Une fois dans le hall, Hermione s'accrocha au bras de Draco qui l'attendait devant les grandes portes.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes et, enfin, le nombres inconsidérable d'élèves envahirent la Grande Salle. Il semblait que la salle avait était agrandit....Les décorations, toujours aussi magnifique, en mettaient plein la vue avec les statues de cristal, les rideaux de velours rouge et la lumière faible qui donnait une atmosphère intime et chaleureux. Des multitudes de roses rouges étaient accrochaient un peu partout rendant le lieu encore plus agréable.

Cette robe te vas bien, murmura Draco. J'ai bien fait de l'acheter.

Hermione lui sourit et lui glissa un « merci » au creux de l'oreille sachant parfaitement qu'elle éveillerait les sens redoutables de Draco. Celui-ci regarda ailleurs pour se calmer.

Ginny ? s'exclama Harry, ahuri. Tu...tu es très...euh....ça te vas bien cette robe. Et le maquillage, aussi. Tu as même changé tes cheveux ?

Euh, eh bien...Et alors ? répliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à m'habiller autrement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Qui est ton cavalier ? s'intéressa Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de l'américain.

Mon cavalier ? Oh, euh...c'est...un très beau garçon, voilà qui c'est.

Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ?

De plus en plus rouge, Ginny se retourna et faillit avaler de travers sa salive lorsqu'elle croisa le regard charmeur de son cavalier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny sentit son cœur s'embraser violemment. La vue de son cavalier lui coupa le souffle et elle en oublia de le saluer et de le présenter à Harry.

Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Qu-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle en sortant de son rêve. Si, si, parfaitement bien ! Harry, voici euh...

Mike, répondit-t-il en saluant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Mike...murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

Salut, répondit poliment Harry. Ginny, tu ne sais pas où es Parvati ?

Non...dit-elle en continuant de fixer Mike. Non, je sais pas...

Et tu ne sais pas où est Siri....

Harry, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

Harry éclata de rire et s'éloigna d'eux a grand pas.

°°°

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Draco, l'air agacé.

Ginny, répondit Hermione. Elle a l'air en grande contemplation. J'en étais sûre ! Elle est bien amoureuse de lui ! Regarde comment elle le matte ! Lui aussi il a l'air de bien l'apprécier. Oh ! Hé, il vient de plonger son regard dans son décolleté !

Draco, vaguement intéressé, suivit le regard d'Hermione et trouva Ginny qui écoutait attentivement ce que disait le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Franchement, je plains ce pauvre garçon, dit-il d'un ton navrant. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par lui en coller une !

Il éclata de rire à sa propre phrase tandis qu'Hermione l'avait totalement ignoré. Elle était contente pour Ginny. Elle allait enfin connaître le même bonheur qu'elle à être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Il a encore regardé son décolleté, commenta Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit Draco alors qu'il se servait un verre d'alcool. Il faut bien qu'il en profite. Tous les garçons commencent par là.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui, intriguée.

C'est vrai ? Alors tu as d'abord regardé ma poitrine pour savoir si j'étais un fille bien ?

Euh...oh, ben il y a d'autre méthode, répondit-il, gêné. Moi j'ai pas pu regarder ta poitrine puisque tu mettais de gros pull. Moi, j'ai parlé avec toi.

Hermione lui sourit et regarda de nouveau vers Ginny. Elle avait disparu !

Draco ! Elle a disparut ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant et en le secouant comme un prunier.

Oh ! Lâche-moi ! Et puis c'est pas grave, c'est une grande fille, maintenant, dit-il en lui faisant lâcher prise.

Agacé, il remit en place ses vêtements qu'elle venait de froisser.

C'est qu'elle n'a aucun sujet de conversation.

Ginny passa devant eux avec l'américain et Hermione put entendre la voix de Ginny dire :

Au fait, tu aimes le Quidditch ?

Puis elle disparut dans la foule.

Tu disais quoi au juste ? Qu'elle n'avait aucun sujet de conversation ? Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être pessimiste.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suie réaliste, c'est pas pareil !

Ah oui ? Alors je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu ne sois pas réaliste !

De nouveau, il éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione prenait un air vexé.

°°°°°

Ashley, tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ?

Oui, assura Ashley, plus nerveuse que jamais.

Discrètement, elles sortirent de la Grande Salle et coururent à travers les corridors jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième étage. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, épuisées et, nerveuse, Ashley s'avança vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers Toya.

Souviens-toi, on ne doit pas nous voir. Sinon, tout le monde saura ce qu'on prépare et...ce sera la panique. Ils auront tous peur s'il le voit lui.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre. A l'intérieur, Touffu semblait se réveiller doucement et lorsqu'il vit Ashley approcher, il se redressa aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts. Ashley sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la pointa sur les chaînes qui retenaient l'animal. Marmonnant une formule magique, les chaînes se transformèrent en poussière et Ashley, toujours nerveuse, passa une corde autour de l'une des têtes de Touffu. Elle fit signe au cerbère de ne faire aucun bruit et commença à avancer en tirant sur la corde pour qu'il la suive. Avec Toya et Neige devant, elles se chargeaient de prévenir si quelqu'un venait vers elle. Elles réussirent à descendre un étage sans faire de bruit tandis que les personnages qui étaient dans les tableaux les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Neige s'immobilisa brusquement faisant sursauter Toya qui se tourna vivement vers Ashley pour signaler que la louve avait entendu quelque chose.

C'est le chat du concierge ! s'exclama Toya à voix basse en passant la tête sur le côté du mur. Et il vient vers nous. On est grillé !

Neige, dit aussitôt Ashley. Poursuis-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin. Nous on continu...

A contre cœur, la louve se lança à la poursuite du chat en grognant faiblement pour ne pas révéler leur présence. Miss Teigne cracha rageusement et courut à toute vitesse dans le corridor, le plus loin possible du loup. Neige revint sur ses pas et rejoignit Ashley et Toya qui avait déjà descendu en autre escalier. Elles arrivèrent enfin dans le hall et entendirent la musique d'un slow qui venait juste de débuter.

Toya ! Va vite fermer les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils vont tous nous voir !

Toya courut jusqu'aux portes qu'elle ferma silencieusement grâce à sa baguette magique et Ashley, rassurée, poursuivit son chemin. Toya lui ouvrit les Grandes portes de Poudlard, et, une fois dehors, Ashley fit courir Touffu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la lisière de la forêt où attendait déjà le Griffon. Ashley s'appuya contre un arbre, soulagée de n'avoir été surpris de personne. Elle caressa distraitement la tête de Neige et poussa un profond soupir.

On a réussit, fit-elle en regardant Touffu qui semblait détailler le Griffon. Il faut qu'on aille seller les licornes, maintenant.

Quoi ? s'exclama Toya.

Oui, il faut aller les seller. Si on ne le fait pas, les élèves perdront du temps et Tu-sais-qui aura déjà massacré plus de la moitié des élèves !

Toya approuva d'un signe de tête et, avec Ashley, elles coururent aux écuries, Ashley de plus en plus nerveuse.

°°°°°°

Tu veux qu'on danse ? proposa Mike.

Ginny déglutit. C'était un slow...

Heu...Pourquoi pas ?

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Maladroite, Ginny posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cavalier alors que celui-ci posait les siennes sur sa taille. Son charme naturel avait complètement envoûté Ginny, à un point où parfois, lorsqu'elle parlait, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était dans ses phrases.

Bientôt, il la poussa d'avantage contre son corps et Ginny se senti rougir violemment. Dans les moment comme ça, la panique la prenait. Que devait-elle faire ? Le repousser ? Elle avait promis à Hermione qu'elle ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. Alors, comme si c'était son corps qui commandait, elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me prend dans ses bras comme ça ? oh la la, il fait drôlement chaud, ici... »

Mike baissa doucement ses mains plus bas dans son dos et Ginny fut submergée dans une vague de chaleur qui la fit doucement frissonner.

« Il fait chaud et je frissonne ? Ya un truc qui n'est pas normal ! »

Même si elle ne le voulait, elle avait besoin de se presser plus contre le corps de son cavalier...

°°°°°°

Voilà, dit Toya en avançant vers Ashley. On les a tous sellé.

Très bien, répondit Ashley, blanche comme la neige. On peut retourner au château...

Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Toya devant le visage pâle de son amie.

Oui...juste un peu...angoissée...si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ca fera bientôt un an que mes parents sont mort et l'idée de revoir leur assassin me terrifie...et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione et Draco meurent à cause de lui...

Ne t'en fait pas. Draco et Hermione sont intelligent. Ils vont survivre.

Ashley lui sourit et toute deux sortirent des écuries. Une fois dehors, Ashley poussa un cri suraigu. Là, dans le ciel, une lueur verte se propageait lentement dans le ciel. Cette lueur qu'elle avait le soir de l'assassinat était exactement la même ! Elle ne rêvait pas !

Il arrive ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée

Elle retourna dans les écuries et ouvrit vivement les portes des box où se tenaient ses chevaux. Devant l'air paniqué d'Ashley, les chevaux avaient comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas traîner.

N'allez surtout pas dans la forêt ! leur cria-t-elle une fois tous sortit.

Les chevaux hennirent comme pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient comprit et galopèrent dehors. Ashley courut tout droit vers la lisière de la forêt et attrapa la corde que Touffu avait au tour du cou.

Viens, toi aussi, dit-elle à l'adresse du Griffon.

Les deux créatures se laissèrent guidés par Ashley qui les conduisait de l'autre côté du château, là où il n'y avait pas la forêt et ne pourrait pas être vu pas Voldemort.

Vous restez là, ordonna-t-elle, nerveuse. Toya, ramène-toi !

Elles coururent en contournant de nouveau le château et s'engouffrèrent dans celui-ci. Elles ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle à la volée et, en même temps, la musique s'arrêta ainsi que les discutions. Tout le monde braqua son regard sur les deux petites fille et Ashley remarqua aussitôt Hermione qui affichait un air inquiet.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité total. Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent et s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'une lueur verte traversa les fenêtre de la salle. Une lueur verte qui fit éclater en sanglot une petite fille...

C'est l'heure, sanglota -t-elle à Toya qui était resté à côté d'elle.

OO°°OOFINOO°°OO

Et voilà la fin de ce chap. J'espère qu'il vous a plut et que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Bon, je vous promet que la suite mettra moins de temps ! Ciao !


	24. Notes

_**Note 1 :**_

_**Normalement, je devais vous poster le chapitre 24 le jour de Noël, c'est à dire aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai un problème de disquette. Celle où j'ai écrit toute l'histoire ne fonctionne plus…J'ai essayé de sauver le maximum du récit mais mon ordi n'a pas pu tout prendre. Même en essayant de faire une copie de disquette, ça n'a pas marché. Je suis vraiment désolée !! Il va donc falloir attendre encore un peu le temps que je recopie tout le chapitre 24. Mais je vous promets qu'il sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine. J'essaierai de le poster entre Mercredi et Vendredi prochain. Mardi avec un peu de chance mais ça m'étonnerai. Donc voilà, encore un peu de patience. Je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez tous rendu heureuse !!**_

_**Note 2 :**_

_**Hé oui, encore un problème…moins grave. Il s'agit des dessins. Je sais que vous les attendez et que vous en avez assez de ne pas les obtenir mais sachez que c'est très long à charger et qu'il y en a plusieurs et qu'il y a plein de personne qui les veut. Donc, soyez compréhensifs. Mais vous les aurez un jour ou l'autre, je vous les promis.**_

_**Note 3 :**_

_**Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier l'essentiel ! C'est Noël donc, Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous passerez tous de bonnes fêtes !**_

_**Note 4 :**_

_**Rien de dramatique. Je pensais juste que je pouvais vous révéler quelques éléments du chapitre 24 pour vous faire un peu attendre. **_

_**1) l'un de vos personnages préférés va mourir. Hé oui, ce serait trop beau si tout le monde survivait.**_

_**2) Le phénix de Dumbledor y fait une petite apparition.**_

_**3) Harry commence à prendre conscience que Draco n'a rien de méchant. IL était temps, non ?**_

_**4) Ginny n'a pas de monture…Vous vous souvenez que chaque élèves devaient avoir une licorne à sa disposition ?Eh bien, non seulement elle n'a pas de monture et elle est en très grand danger, mais en plus elle n'a pas sa baguette magique ! Avec tout ça, elle n'est pas affolée du tout. Mais vers le milieu du chapitre, une étrange créature va lui servir de monture…**_

_**5) Une épreuve difficile pour nos personnages…(à cause de celui qui meurt….). Cette mort va les motiver, évidemment, mais ils seront, spécialement Hermione, perdus…je veux dire, très triste. Enfin, vous avez comprit.**_

_**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous donnera l'envie de lire le prochain chapitre ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Gros bisous et Joyeux Noël !!**_


	25. La Dernière Guerre

_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 24 ! Assez sombre et triste mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Je paris que vous vous demandez tous qui va mourir, hein ? Plusieurs d'entre vous me dise que c'est Draco…hummm…à vous de voir ! Lisez et vous verrez bien._

_Bonne Lecture !!_

_**Chapitre 24 : La dernière Guerre.**_

Une lumière blanche s'alluma dans la Grande Salle plongée dans l'obscurité et, bientôt, on vit la silhouette de Dumbledor qui avançait. Une fois à côté des portes, près d'Ashley, il se tourna vers les élèves, faiblement éclairés par le halo de lumière que produisait sa baguette magique.

Je vais vous donner mes instructions, déclara-t-il, étrangement calme. Les premiers, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, allez tout de suite dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

Dans ce qui semblait des murmures apeurés, les élèves interpellés quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle en passant devant le directeur qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Toya, laissant à contre cœur Ashley, s'éloigna avec les élèves.

Vous autre, reprit-il en s'adressant aux élèves restants. Je compte sur vous…Cela ne sera pas facile mais faites de votre mieux. C'est maintenant qu'il faudra vous battre au nom de la paix et de la justice. N'ayez pas de pitié…car ils n'en auront aucune…

Devant les visages terrifiés des élèves, il ne put que leur adresser un maigre sourire pour les rassurer.

Peace and Love, ajouta-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Dans le silence le plus total, les élèves suivirent Dumbledor qui les emmenait dehors. La nuit d'un noir sinistre accentuait la marque des ténèbres à présent haute dans le ciel, baignant le parc de Poudlard d'une couleur verte. Poussant tous la même exclamation étouffée, les élèves fixaient les milliers de silhouette noire dans des rangs impeccablement droits. La plus avancée des silhouettes noires avança d'un pas tranquille vers Dumbledor qui ne cilla même pas. La personne enleva son capuchon et le regard cruel de Tom Jédusor défia celui du directeur.

Hmmm…Jolie petite armée, ironisa-t-il en scrutant les élèves d'un œil qui aurait pu faire pleurer un bébé. Et tu comptes gagner quoi avec _ça _?

Pour commencer, répondit Dumbledor, le regard dur, l'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec l'age.

Parmi les élèves, une jeune fille éclata soudain de rire et avança vers Dumbledor.

Je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama Ginny, ravie. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes rajeuni que vous êtes plus intelligent !

Tom prit un air horrifié puis serra les poings tant sa colère augmentait comme une flèche.

Ah non…pas encore elle, marmonna-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que Ginny l'entende.

Dites, continua-t-elle en avançant encore un peu. Quand est-ce que vous m'acheter mon portable ? J'attends toujours moi.

Tom ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et la fixa d'un air dégoûté. Il était là, lui, Lord Voldemort et son armée et elle, au lieu de trembler de peur, elle lui demander d'acheter son maudit portable. C'était la meilleure ! Jamais il n'avait vue une fille aussi…aussi…indescriptible !

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Es-tu assez sotte pour croire que je vais t'acheter un portable ? Va donc te faire…

CLAC !

Il y eut des exclamations stupéfaites parmi des exclamations horrifiées. Ginny Weasley venait de gifler Lord Voldemort en personne !

Une chose, grommela-t-elle avec colère. J'ai _horreur_ que l'on me traite de sotte !

Ignorant totalement le geste de Ginny, il la poussant brutalement sur le côté et avança vers Dumbledor avec un air de défi.

Où est-il ? questionna-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

Qui donc ? demanda Dumbledor faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Le Griffon ! Où est-il ? Réponds ou ta charmante école sera détruite !

Dumbledor regarda Ashley qui était à sa droite. Tom suivit le regard du directeur et fixa la petite fille.

Je me souviens de toi ! dit-il en approchant. C'est toi le Griffon !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua violemment comme pour la faire se transformer. Si Ashley était terrifiée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et, dans un gémissement rageur, elle lui lança un grand coup de pied qui lui fit lâcher prise. Elle courut à toute vitesse en contournant le château, explosant de colère.

Harry se détacha des élèves et rejoignit Ginny qui était la plus proche de Voldemort. Celle-ci avait légèrement le souffle coupé à cause de la brutalité du Lord lorsqu'il l'avait poussé.

Potter, quelle bonne surprise, dit Tom en affichant un sourire narquois.

N'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu essais de nous impressionner ?

Harry ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il disait cela mais il éprouvait le besoin de provoquer Voldemort. Lui et Ginny formerait une équipe hors du commun. Tom voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par un hennissement fort et furieux. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers une jument au pelage clair, chevauchée par Ashley. La jument semblait folle furieuse et particulièrement agitée, écumant de rage, on avait l'impression que son seul but était de galoper tout droit vers Voldemort. Malgré la grande expérience d'Ashley, elle avait du mal à tenir la fougueuse en place. Dans les yeux de la petite fille, on y voyait une haine intense, si intense qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle défiait Tom Jédusor du regard.

Tom, même s'il avait une grade maîtrise de ses sentiments, ne put rester indifférent devant cette colère qu'exprimaient la jument et plus particulièrement cette petite fille. Que voulait-elle lui prouver ?

Ange, appela-t-il sans détacher ses yeux d'Ashley.

Une silhouette fine s'écarta des rangs de mangemort et approcha Tom.

Attaque-la, ordonna-t-il.

Ange resta parfaitement immobile a fixer Ashley qui tremblait de colère. Ashley chercha du regard quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais la panique prenait vite le dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous pour aller chercher une licorne ?

Tu as entendu ? s'exclama Tom en se tournant vers Ange qui sursauta.

Ange se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et, aussitôt, elle se tortilla en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Pendant que les élèves contemplaient le spectacle horrifiant, Tom arborait un sourire sadique et un rire machiavélique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le corps de Ange s'étira d'une longueur impressionnante jusqu'à qu'elle devienne un immense serpent vert aux yeux jaunes meurtrier. Aussitôt que le serpent eût fixer les élèves, quelques uns qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux tombèrent raide mort sur le sol. Alors que le Basilic allait se tourner vers Ashley, Epona parti au grand galop tandis que la petite fermait immédiatement les yeux. Elle s'agrippa à la crinière de la jument et lorsque celle-ci hennit, elle hésita avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elles étaient devant les écuries. Ashley mit rapidement pied à terre et s'engouffra dans les écuries où les licornes étaient très agitées. L'une d'elle avait complètement défoncé la porte de son box et quand elle vit Ashley approcher, elle s'enfuit dehors. Dans les hennissements indignés des licornes, Ashley les libéra à toute vitesse et sans attendre, elles galopèrent tout droit vers les élèves. Hermione fut la première à se hisser sur le dos des montures et elle fut bien vite imitée. Formant des rangs parfaitement droits, les élèves, chevauchant à présent les licornes, fixèrent les mangemorts d'un œil noir. Tom eut un sourire provocant et recula de plusieurs pas.

Bien, dit-il, cela devient un peu plus sérieux. Mais navré de vous annoncer que vos licornes ne font pas le poids avec _ça_.

Les mangemorts s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser passer d'autre mangemort – aussi nombreux qu'eux – chevauchant des hippogriffes. Ashley resta bouche bée devant le nombre impressionnant d'ennemi qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Epona :

Va chercher Touffu et le Griffon ! Ensuite va prévenir les centaures !

La jument ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Galopant en plein milieu du champ de bataille, elle contourna le château .

ATTAQUEZ ! s'écria Tom.

Dans un même mouvement, les mangemorts et les élèves galopèrent les uns vers les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en collision. Ashley se dirigea immédiatement vers le Sol Cogneur, le seul endroit où aucun mangemort n'aurait l'idée d'approcher. Soudainement, Ashley poussa un cri suraigu de stupéfaction et surtout, d'effroi. Où était Neige ? Il lui semblait l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois juste avant le discoure de Dumbledor dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la louve des yeux. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Elle vit simplement Epona galoper à toute allure vers la forêt interdite.

Neige ! appela-t-elle, désespérée.

Même si elle avait peur, elle courut quand même vers les combattants, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de passer inaperçu.

Neige ! appela-t-elle encore.

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Elle se força de ne pas pleurer, ça ne l'avancerait à rien…

°O°O°O°

Hermione, tenant fermement les rênes, tourna brusquement sur la droite alors qu'une lumière verte fonçait droit sur elle. Elle reprit le galop rapidement, sa baguette brandie. Un mangemort, l'ayant repéré, courut tout droit vers elle. Hermione voulu stopper sa licorne mais celle-ci s'entêta et galopa, tête baissée. Le destrier s'arrêta enfin, laissant Hermione interloquée. Quand le mangemort ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres, d'un mouvement vif, la licorne fit un bond en avant et planta sa corne dans le corps de l'ennemi. Il tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur. Hermione eut un sourire triomphant et à la fois choquée. Elle savait à présent pourquoi Dumbledor avait choisi les licornes.

Elle respira un bon coup avant de reprendre le trot et de partir à la chasse aux mangemorts alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un mangemort qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle aperçu Ginny donna un fabuleux coup de poing à un mangemort. Scandalisée, elle galopa vers elle. Ginny était en train d'étrangler le mangemort et lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle, elle recula de plusieurs pas.

Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Va te chercher une licorne !

Ah non ! Certainement pas ! Je me débrouille mieux sans ces bestioles. C'est déjà le deuxième que j'étrangle !

Que tu étrangles ? Mais…où est ta baguette magique ?

Eh bien…en fait…je l'ai perdu.

Quoi ? Mais Ginny ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de perdre sa baguette magique !

C'est de ta faute, Hermione ! répliqua Ginny avec colère. C'est toi qui m'a dit de mettre cette fichue robe pour le bal ! Il n'y avait pas de poche pour mettre ma baguette et je ne voulait pas la tenir toute la soirée à la main…alors…je l'ai laissé à la Commune des Préfets en Chef…C'est de ta faute ! répéta-t-elle.

Va au moins te chercher une licorne ! Elles sont très efficace pour…

Elle ne put continuer car sa monture prit brusquement le galop et l'emporta plus loin.

Et elle veut que je prenne une licorne….marmonna Ginny, agacée.

Tandis qu'elle tournait les talons à la recherche d'une proie, une voix l'interpella :

Ginny !

Quoi ? dit Ginny avec colère en se retournant.

Même s'il s'agissait de Mike, elle ne pouvait plus contenir cette colère qu'elle avait depuis quelques mois.

Va te chercher une licorne ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après ces licornes ? explosa-t-elle, rouge de colère. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Je suis grande, maintenant !

Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? s'exclama Mike, agacé. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Et alors ? C'est mon affaire !

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit ses occupations. Quand soudain quelques choses de lourd lui tomba dessus et la projeta un peu plus loin. Elle fut étalée sur le sol, la _chose_ sur elle. Quand elle put voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle poussa une exclamation rageuse et essaya de se dégager.

Sors de là tu m'écrases ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mike se releva et la regarda, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

Serais-tu devenu fou ? s'exclama Ginny, interloquée.

Fou ! cria Mike, en colère.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la releva brusquement.

Fou ! répéta-t-il. Regarde ça !

Il pointa du doigt une flèche plantée dans le sol à l'endroit exact où Ginny se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle mais s'abstint pourtant de lui répondre. En tout cas, si elle se laissait aller, elle lui dirait des choses méchants qu'elle regrettera.

Alors…tu m'as sauvé la vie ? bégaya-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Pendant un bref instant, elle sembla oublier dans quelle circonstance ils se trouvaient et regarda d'un air rêveur Mike. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement derrière elle, elle revint momentanément à la réalité et la colère la regagna aussitôt.

J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule ! s'exclama-t-elle, butée. Je l'avais vu cette flèche ! Alors n'essaies même pas de me raconter n'importe quoi !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement dans la foule en guerre en disparaissant du champ de vision de Mike qui n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

O°O

Tandis que les centaures surgissaient de la forêt leurs arcs et flèches en main, Ashley commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Neige n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné maintenant. C'était impensable. Parmi l'horreur qui défilait sous ses yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer la moindre silhouette blanche à quatre pattes. Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas lire l'heure ? Elle aurait au moins une idée du temps qui lui restait avant qu'elle ne devienne le Griffon.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de ses pensées, tout le monde s'immobilisa. Ashley ne réalisa pas se qui se passa sous ses yeux. Dans le silence le plus total, tout le monde avait cessé de se battre pour se tourner vers l'immense créature noire qui avançait dangereusement vers le champ de bataille. Tous semblaient figés de terreur. Le Griffon poussa un cri aigu et terrifiant en continuant d'avancer. Il déploya brusquement ses immenses ailes et commença à avancer au petit trot en poussant des hurlements provocateurs. Atteignant enfin le galop, il prit son envole en lâchant un grand cri semblable à un grondement de tonnerre. S'envolant seulement à quatre où cinq mètres du sol, de ses puissantes serres, il attrapa le premier mangemort qui lui vint et s'envola beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel en battant frénétiquement ses ailes. Personne n'osa faire le moindre geste pour observer la scène d'un air terrifié qui défilait devant eux. Bien que le Griffon fut haut, on entendait quand même les cris de douleur du mangemort prisonnier des serres de l'animal. Volant à une vitesse affolante autour du parc de Poudlard, il s'éleva encore un peu et s'immobilisa brusquement dans le ciel, ses ailes continuant de battre. Dans un cri effroyable, le Griffon ouvrit lentement ses serres et le mangemort, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, commença une longue chute et s'écrasa sur le sol comme un insecte. Le Griffons ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, comme pour savourer l'instant de terreur qui s'était propager chez l'armée de Voldemort mais lorsque celui-ci s'exclama : « Tuez-le », Il recommença à tournoyer à toute vitesse autour du parc. Plusieurs sortilèges fondirent sur lui mais aucun ne parvint à le toucher. Les mangemorts, dans la panique total, s'étaient tous rassembler en un gigantesques cercle, tous serrés les uns contre les autres, leur baguette magique pointant le ciel. Cela semblait faciliter l'animal, car, les ailes bien déployée et les serres décontractées, il faisait le tour du cercle, volant à ras du sol. Il volait si vite autour du cercle qu'aucun mangemort n'aurait eu le temps de fuir. Un autre mangemort fut rapidement attrapé et, de nouveau, d'un grand coup d'ailes, le Griffon se propulsa très haut dans le ciel. Si haut qu'il devint un point noir devant la lune. Tout le monde s'était de nouveau immobilisé et observait le Griffon d'œil inquiet. Pas même les élèves qui étaient du même côté de la créature ne bougeait un pousse. Il y eut cri étouffé lointain jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un bruit sourd sur le sol et qu'on devine que le Griffon avait lâché sa cible. Sans attendre, le Griffon plongea vers le cercle de mangemort et, aussitôt, ceux-ci se dispersèrent, tous dans l'affolement général. L'animal atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol en repliant ses immenses ailes noires. Il scruta d'un regard noir les mangemorts qui couraient en tous sens le plus loin de lui. Un seul mangemort n'avait pas bougé du cercle, fixant la créature , sa main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Un sourire malveillant arqua ses lèvres et lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, le gros serpent arriva devant lui, la gueule ouverte en crachant rageusement. Le plumage sublime du Griffon s'hérissa brusquement et sa longue queue de lion se balançait furieusement de gauche à droite.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se contempler, parfaitement immobile. Le Griffon avait même fermé les yeux, dans une concentration extrême. Le Basilic, vif, fondit sur lui afin de le mordre mais, de sa souplesse féline, le griffon s'était déjà envolé et avait déjà attrapé le serpent en le serrant dans ses serres. Il mit plus de temps à s'élevé dans le ciel à cause du poids lourd du Basilic. Il profita de cet instant triomphal pour planter ses serres acérées dans les écailles dures du serpent géant. Celui-ci se tortilla vigoureusement en poussant des cris de douleur. Une fois assez haut, Le Griffon lâcha enfin le reptile qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. De petites fissures se formèrent dans le sol au grand choque. Le Basilic se redressa et scruta le Griffon qui était en face de lui, sa queue se balançant encore de droite à gauche.

°O°O°O°

Ashley s'assit lentement contre un arbre, le souffle coupée. Elle avait cherché partout Neige et elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. De plus, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Allait sûrement fusionner avec le Griffon très bientôt. Elle se sentait malade. C'était peut-être à cause de voir ce meurtrier qui avait tué ses parents. Le voir lui donnait la nausée…Elle entendit faiblement le hurlement d'un animal. Elle n'y prêta pas attention…De toute façon, cette nuite était perturbée par _plusieurs_ hurlement. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, une main sur le cœur.

°O°O°

Encore une fois, le silence s'abattit. Tous fixèrent le Griffon, allongé sur le sol, gémissant lamentablement. La marque des crochets du Basilic se voyait clairement sur sa patte avant. Ainsi, le poison coulait dans ses vaines et ne tarderait pas à atteindre rapidement le cœur.

Alors ? s'exclama Tom Jédusor tandis que les mangemorts reformaient des rangs impeccables. Qui est le plus fort ?

Les élèves, dans une colère indescriptible, formèrent à leur tour des rangs parfaitement droit tandis que leur licornes écumaient et se cabraient de rage. Pendant des minutes qui semblaient une éternité, ils se braquaient du regard, leurs baguettes en main. Un des élèves partit au galop, chevauchant avec souplesse, agilité et légèreté. Une autre élève le reconnu aussitôt et galopa à sa suite. Harry voyait sa meilleure amie galoper avec _lui. _Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il détestait Draco Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison valable. C'est simplement de la fierté mal placé qui les ont rendu ennemi. Après tout ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir-là, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux…Draco Malfoy était un homme juste et bon.

La monture de Draco baissa la tête, sa corne en avant, prêt à la collision avec les mangemorts mais, subitement, Le Basilic s'interposa et la licorne de Draco se cabra et recula de quelques pas. Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche, impressionné parce qu'il constatait. Le Basilic et lui se fixait du regard…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-il pour lui. Je ne suis toujours pas mort…

Cette constatation semblait déranger le Serpent. Il avança sa tête triangulaire vers lui mais rien ne passa. Sa langue fourchue touchait presque son visage et Draco ne cilla même pas. Le Basilic recula sa tête et, crachant d'une manière terrifiante, il fondit sur lui mais la licorne de Draco fit un bond de côté et prit le Triple galop tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Le serpent partit à sa poursuite et, bientôt, ils disparurent dans la forêt. Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche. Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

OOOOO

Le Griffon ferma les yeux, vaincu. Jamais il n'aurait crut un jour être ainsi battu par son pire ennemi. Il entendait à peine le bruit qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il entendait seulement des bruissements d'ailes de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière vive l'aveugle. Etait-il en train de mourir ? Sûrement. Pourtant il n' en avait pas l'impression. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il voyait devant lui un oiseau rouge et or penché sur lui. L'oiseau semblait pleurer et tout d'un coup, il se sentait de nouveau fort et prêt à reprendre le combat. L'oiseau rouge et or regarda un instant le Griffon puis reprit son envole et disparut dans les nuages sombres.

La créature se releva, encore plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de s'amuser comme il l'avait fait. Cette fois, c'était réellement la guerre. Il se secoua vigoureusement, tel un chien pour se dépoussiérer et déploya vivement ses ailes. Quand le Griffon posa ses yeux sombres sur les pauvres élèves qui se ruaient déjà sur les mangemorts, il fut prit d'une motivation qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il éprouva beaucoup de peine lorsqu'il vit une des élèves se faire propulser brutalement et tomber douloureusement sur le sol. Cette fille…il la connaissait.

Ginny gémit de douleur et se releva lentement. Le bas du dos lui faisait horriblement mal et elle n'avait même sa baguette magique pour se défendre. Elle dans une telle rage qu'elle était prête à faire un malheur si jamais une autre personne venait la bousculer. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle remarqua que le Griffon avançait vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient du même côté mais, tout de même, une créature comme lui restait toujours impressionnante.

N'approche plus, marmonna Ginny, les poings en avant.

Le Griffon s'inclina majestueusement devant elle et ne bougea plus.

Hein ? fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ah non ! Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais…euh…tu es sûr ? Mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de chevaucher de grosses créatures… Ne va surtout pas croire que tu es gros ! C'est que tu es très…très grand par rapport à moi et…voilà quoi, tu comprends. Bon d'accord.

Le Griffon s'allongea de tout son long afin de permettre à Ginny de se hisser sur son dos. Elle hésita encore quelques seconde puis, résignée, elle escalada délicatement le dos de l'animal. Quand elle fut bien installer, l commença à se redresser et, d'un geste vif, elle s'accrocha à son cou, paniquée.

Oh mon Dieu, ça fait bizarre, dit-elle, mal assurée. Très bien…je te propose quelque chose…Hum…Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les hippogriffes prennent beaucoup d'avantage. Non ? Il faudrait les…euh…_éliminer, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux….Ah oui, et il faudrait dire au centaure de se mettre en dernier dans les rangs, ils seraient plus utile…Non ?

Sans attendre, il prit son envole, provocant chez Ginny un cri de surprise.

Le silence regagna vite le champ de bataille. Les yeux rivés sur l'orée de la forêt, tout le monde regardait Draco revenir au triple galop, le Basilic serpentant à toute vitesse derrière lui. Brusquement, sa licorne s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. De là où il était, Harry voyait parfaitement que Draco était paniqué et que sa monture, malgré les grands coups de talon de son cavalier, ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Alors qu'Harry s'empressait de le rejoindre, le Basilic arriva le premier, la gueule ouverte montrant ses crochets ruisselants de bave. Désespéré, Draco se tourna vers le gigantesque serpent, les poings serrés si fortement, que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau. Tout d'un coup, avec force, Le Basilic, d'un coup de queue, les propulsa violemment et, dans une éclaboussure, Draco et la licorne tombèrent dans le lac tourmenté. Il y des exclamations étouffées et tous fixèrent le lac, un instant d'intense suspens. Harry savait qu'Hermione était quelque part, en train de pleurer tout en fixant le lac. Il fallait que Draco remonte à la surface._ Il le fallait…_

_« Allez Draco…allez…Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione…Et Ashley ? Ashley…elle a déjà perdu une fois ses parents…pas une deuxième fois, s'il te plaît… »_

Mais il n'y eut que le corps blanc de la licorne qui remonta à la surface. Flottant dans l'eau comme un bout de bois, il vint se poser sur la rive du lac, immobile. Pendant de très longues secondes, on imagina que Draco allait surgir de l'eau à son tour…mais ce moment ne vint pas…Il y eut un cri de profonde tristesse suivit de sanglot qui résonnait dans la tête de Harry. Hermione était en train de pleurer. Même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement Draco, Harry reconnu qu'il ne méritait pas une mort comme celle-ci…Il eut le temps voir Hermione donner un grand coup de talon dans les flancs de son destrier, et de partir au galop tout droit vers les mangemort, sa baguette magique bien en main. Aussitôt, Harry la rejoignit…

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait été très aimable avec Draco Malfoy. Elle le regrettait pleinement. Pourquoi s'était refuser d'admettre que, pendant ces derniers mois, elle l'avait apprécié ? Il avait été un bon père avec Ashley et ça qui l'avait fait changé d'opinion sur lui…D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes et une colère noire s'empara d'elle.

Griffon, dit-elle fermement. Le Basilic a tué le père d'Ashley ! A l'attaque !

°O°O°O

Draco…murmura Ashley, les yeux à demi clos. Draco…pourquoi…. ?

Il y eut un faible hennissement à côté d'elle et, tout d'un coup, elle se leva et fit face à Epona.

C'est la dernière fois ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes. La dernière fois !

D'un geste rapide, elle enleva son saphir de son coup et le mit autour de celui d'Epona.

Il faut que personne ne te voit avec se saphir, tu entends ? Cache-toi ! Moi…Je vais me battre.


	26. Le Bal des Loups

_**Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable !G mit bcp de temps à poster ce chapitre et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment me faire pardonner mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… ? Mais bon, l'important c que le chapitre soit là, non ?J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Sinon, la chanson que g mit, Everybody Hurts, correspond tout à fait au cas d'Ashley et si vous l'écoutez, vous constaterez que c une chanson particulièrement émouvante. Elle est magnifique et il n'y a vraiment que celle-ci qui correspond le mieux à Ashley. Si jamais vous voulez l'écouter, allez sur le site « ». Dans la section Videoclips, il y a la chanson Everybody Hurts. Magnifique chanson…Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**_

_**CHAPITRE 25 : Le Bal des loups.**_

_**( chanson : Everybody Hurts, The Corrs)**_

Un silence lourd et angoissant régnait en cet instant. Seul les sanglots étouffés d'une jeune fille venait briser ce silence profond. Le vent portait même sa voix à des mètres de là où elle était. Et il semblait que rien au monde ne pouvait plus la consoler…ni même la rassurer. Une tristesse tellement forte que, envahis par ce sentiment de culpabilité, d'autres aussi pleuraient pour elle, le cœur gros. C'était donc ainsi que tout devait ce terminer…C'était donc de cette façon que Draco Malfoy devait mourir…Il était inutile de se dire que la vie était injuste car l'injustice, ils étaient tous en train de la vivre et de la combattre. Mais voir à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle le pleurait, on avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le venger.

Les mains crispés sur les rênes de la licorne, Rémus poussa un soupir angoissé. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, comment les choses allaient tourner mais garda tout pour lui. Hermione…si une personne avait été courageuse, c'était bien elle. Elle avait bravé tous les dangers pour être avec lui. Et _il_ avait bravé tous les dangers pour se faire pardonner. C'était tellement rare un amour comme ça qu'il au comble de la colère prêt à exploser. S'il en avait le pouvoir, il aurait tué Voldemort sur le champ pour avoir détruit une telle rareté !

Angoissé, Moony ? murmura Sirius en lui glissant un sourire compatissant.

Non, répondit-il, déterminé. Je suis justement prêt. Et toi ?

Je suis plutôt heureux…

Le loup-garou l'interrogea du regard, surpris.

On se bat enfin pour quelque chose, lui expliqua-t-il. Moi, je me bat pour James et Lily comme Hermione se battra pour celui qu'elle aimait. Et Ashley…le vaincra au nom de ses parents…

Rémus hocha lentement la tête. Ashley, cette brave petite avec le cœur sur la main. Jamais il n'avait connu une petite fille avec tant de sagesse et pleine de bonnes intentions. Elle avait tant souffert qu'il lui était impossible d'imaginer quelle serait sa tristesse si jamais ils perdaient cette guerre. Mais pourquoi la perdraient-ils ? Ils ont des choses que Voldemort n'a pas. La gentillesse, la solidarité et, surtout…

L'amour, murmura Hermione, la voix rauque.

D'un geste lent, elle porta sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Là, elle portait l'enfant de Draco. Elle savait à quel point il voulait cet enfant et elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout abandonner. Elle l'élèvera, avec Ashley, et se souviendra à quel point il l'avait aimé. Cet enfant sera comme le fruit de leur amour. Elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit les yeux, déterminée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, une main qui se voulait compatissante et rassurante. En se retournant, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'Harry était à ses côtés car à présent, elle aura besoin de lui plus que jamais. Malgré son petit sourire pour le rassurer, Harry voyait bien que dans ses yeux, Hermione avait définitivement changé. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui…

Je suis là pour toi, Hermione…

Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment. Partir ou rester.

Il était bien placer pour la comprendre. Quand Sirius avait disparu, il avait ressenti la même chose. Plus rien autour de lui ne comptait, son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose, il n'allait plus jamais revoir son parrain, quoi qu'il fasse. Hermione éprouvait exactement la même chose et il savait qu'une énorme boule à la poitrine la menaçait de la faire éclater un sanglot. Une voix qui nous disait sans arrêt « _il ne reviendra pas, c'est fini »_, puis une autre qui répondait « _est-ce possible qu'il revienne ?_ ». Mais c'était souvent la première voix qui faisait mal. On se lamentait qu'on n'eut rien fait pour sauver la personne et, en ce moment de solitude, tous les bons souvenirs qu'on avait de la personne disparaissait. On avait en tête que les dernière minutes de vie de cette personne. Ce qui nous faisait pleurer…Mais sans arrêt, on songera à _je ne le verrai plus…plus jamais._ Et_ jamais_ était terriblement long. On ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry avait lui aussi l'impression d'avoir perdu une personne qui lui était chère. Après ces années de rivalité, il n'avait vu en lui qu'une personne cruelle et méchante, mais maintenant que Draco n'était plus là, il avait le cœur plein de remord. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas montré plus sympa envers lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le rejette lorsqu'en première année, Draco lui avait proposé son amitié ? A ce souvenir, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à un tel point qu'il cru qu'il allait bientôt pleurer à son tour.

Le silence lourd se prolongea encore durant de longues minutes. Les mangemorts et les élèves étaient en face des uns des autres, se scrutant du regard avec une haine infinie. Voilà où on en arrivait…et tout cela à cause d'un seul homme…Un seul homme. Tous les dégâts qu'il avait causé étaient innombrables. Il y en avait tant ! Et tout ça pour obtenir le pouvoir et contrôler le monde ! Comme tous les méchants des histoires. Il y a toujours quelque part, où qu'on soit, une personne qui nous veut du mal et, une fois qu'on verse une larme à cause d'elle, celle-ci se réjouit ce qui nous fait encore plus de peine. La cruauté et la méchanceté étaient partout. Mais là, les élèves du monde entier avaient devant eux l'_Homme_ qui les incarnait à la perfection.

Le Griffon prit place devant les élèves, Ginny sur son dos, fulminant d'une rage incontrôlable. Bientôt, le cerbère, Touffu, vint se joindre à lui, montrant les crocs de ses trois têtes. Puis, aussi silencieux qu'une feuille tombant à terre, le phénix se posa sur l'épaule de Ginny, les yeux parfaitement ouvert. Puis, enfin, devant l'air incrédule d'Ashley qui était derrière un arbre, la louve au manteau d'hiver rejoignit le groupe. Voldemort ne sembla pas s'attendrir devant cette solidarité, au contraire, il éclata de rire.

Voyez-vous ça, dit-il. Que voulez-vous donc me prouver, hein ?

Alors que le phénix prenait son envole pour se diriger tout droit vers les mangemorts, Neige se joignit à lui, montrabt les crocs, bientôt suivit par le cerbère puis par le Griffon. Ainsi, tous les élèves se joignirent à eux, poussant des cris de guerre, déterminés.

Neige !

Ashley sortit de sa cachette, décidée à prendre place dans la bataille mais, si elle devait le faire, c'était au côté de sa louve. A peine quelques pas effectués, ce fut comme si on l'avait assommé. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

°°°

Coupez les cornes de ces chevaux ! hurla Tom jédusor, à côté du Basilic. Coupez-les toutes !

Alors qu'une flèche allait à toute vitesse vers lui, lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il leva la main et la flèche parti en sens inverse, touchant son propriétaire de plein fouet. Il ricana face au centaure qui s'écroulait au sol. Une autre flèche se dirigea vers lui à toute allure mais l'évita sans effort. Lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers le centaure qui avait projeté la flèche, un jet de lumière vert le frappa et le il mourut dans l'instant…Dans l'agitation général, il pouvait voir que ses mangemorts prenaient rapidement les rênes en main. Il était intéressant de voir comment un homme aimé en moins pouvait faire perdre l'avantage à ses ennemis. Alors que ce passerait-il s'il tuait Ashley aussi ? Il éclata de rire à cette dernière pensé puis chercha des yeux la petite fille. Mais dans la foule qui combattait, il ne parvenait pas à détecter la petite silhouette de la fille. De toute façon, il n'était pas pressé, il prendrait son temps à la trouver. Tout son temps…

Ashley, appela-t-il comme s'il faisait une partie de cache-cache. Viens ma petite. Viens me voir.

Neige, les oreilles soudainement dressées, se tourna légèrement vers la droite pour voir le mage noir avancer d'une lenteur intrigante, appelant quelqu'un. Elle ne parvenait malheureusement pas à entendre qui il appelait. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha prudemment, les oreilles aux aguets, ses poils s'hérissèrent quand elle entendit le prénom « Ashley » sortir de sa bouche. Elle émit un grognement furieux et courut tout droit vers la forêt, les oreilles en arrière.

Tom eut un sourire triomphant. Maintenant qu'il voyait la louve courir vers la forêt, il ne serait pas difficile de trouver la fille. Ce serait même très facile. Avec un ricanement bien audible, il avança d'un pas tranquille vers la forêt, sa baguette bien en main. La louve disparut rapidement derrière les arbres aux troncs épais. Une louve d'une telle blancheur serait facile à repérer, songea-t-il, amusé. Elle n'aurait aucun moyen de se camoufler. Au comble du ravissement, il avança plus rapidement, le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre et les yeux étincelant d'une lueur meurtrière. Il aperçut brièvement la louve tourner sur la droite puis disparaître rapidement derrière plusieurs buissons épais. Il prit la direction des buissons, sentant que sa vengeance allait pouvoir commencer. Lorsqu'il passa derrière les buissons, il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il ne voyait plus la louve et, même en écoutant attentivement, il n'entendait que le cri de la guerre, plus loin derrière lui. Mais la louve avait bel et bien disparut. Il n'avait pas calculer qu'un chien était particulièrement rapide alors un loup…Son sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand un hurlement de loup raisonna devant lui. D'un pas pressant, il avança vers le cri, ricanant pour lui même.

°°°

Lorsque Ashley reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans la neige. Cette constatation lui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et se redressa. Il neigeait. Une brise glaciale soufflait et elle ne sentait même plus ses mains. Il neigeait tellement qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin de deux mètres. Un loup gris passa à côté d'elle, reniflant distraitement la neige. Apparemment, le fait qu'il neigeait l'intriguait pleinement. Quand il aperçut Ashley, il se figea, resta parfaitement immobile, la scrutant du regard.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ashley, tremblante de froid.

Le loup ne lui répondit pas mais, baissant les oreilles en arrière, il avança vers elle et continua de la fixer. D'autres loups arrivèrent, interloqués par tant de neige. L'un d'eux fixa le ciel d'un air d'incompréhension puis laissa échapper un hurlement qui semblait être une alerte. Le loup qui avait vu Ashley s'allongea à côté d'elle afin de la réchauffer. L'air était si glaciale qu'Ashley finit par éclater en sanglot, de rage et de tristesse. Les loups qui étaient devant elles la fixèrent, surpris. Ils s'échangèrent des regard mais ne bougèrent pas.

IL EST MORT ! hurla-t-elle en donnant un grand coup de poing dans la neige épaisse. VOUS ENTENDEZ ? IL EST MORT ! JE NE LE REVERREAI JAMAIS PLUS ! Il est mort…

« _ Tant de tristesse en une personne si petite…_songea le loup. _Même le temps semble compatir. Elle ne parvient même plus à parler tant les sanglots l'étouffent presque… La vie est comme la neige, froide._ »

D'un geste rageur elle balaya la Neige et essaya d'entrevoir la moindre brindille d'herbe, mais il n'y avait que de la terre.

When your day is long 

_**And the night**_

_**And the night is yours alone**_

_**When you think you've had enough of this life, well hang on**_

_**Don't let yourself go**_

'_**Cause Everybody cries and Everybody hurts, sometimes**_

_**Sometimes everything is wrong**_

_**Now it's time to sing alone**_

_**When your day is night hold on**_

_**( hold on, hold on)**_

_**If you feel like letting go**_

_**( Hold on )**_

_**If you're sure you've had too much of this life, hang on**_

'_**Cause Everybody hurts, somtimes**_

_**Take comfort in your friends**_

_**And Everyboy hurts**_

_**Don't blow your hands**_

_**Oh oh-no**_

_**Don't blow your hands**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you're not alone**_

_**If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long**_

_**You're sure you've had too much of this life to hang on**_

_**Yeah, Everybody hurts, sometimes, Everybody cries**_

_**Sometimes**_

_**Everybody Hurts, sometimes Everybody hurts, sometimes**_

_**So hold on, hold on**_

_**Hold on, hold on**_

_**Hold on, hold on**_

_**Hold on, hold on**_

_**To know you're not alone**_

Ashley renifla bruyammant et fixa vaguement la neige d'un air rêveur. Elle se souvenait de sa mère qui lui chantait une chanson tout en faisant joliment grincer son violon calé contre sa joue. Sa mère jouait vraimnt bien du violon. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et chaque notes que les cordes produisait la plongeait dans un rêve. Mais la chanson lui semblait tellement lointaine…très lointaine…

Elle aimerait, en ce moment même, revoir sa mère prendre le violon et de faire grincer les cordes avec son archer tout en chantant de sa voix délicate et ravissante….Le violon…il restait le seul souvenir de sa mère. Et son père, il faisait de la guitare. Elle se souvenait de ces longues soirées où ils s'installaient auprès du feu et commencer à jouer cette chanson si familière.

Tout le monde blesse, murmura Ashley en essuyant ses yeux. Je comprends ce que maman voulait me dire en chantant cette chanson…Et…le pire…c'est que c'est vrai, Tout le monde blesse.

Elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes et leva les yeux pour voir Neige, debout en face d'elle, les yeux humides.

Neige ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle prit la louve dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle, secouée par de violents sanglots. Neige posa une patte réconfortante sur l'épaule de la petite fille tandis que son cœur se déchirait à entre les pleurs de la petite _une fois de plus._

Je veux ma mère, pleura-t-elle. Je veux la retrouver…

Elle serra la fourrure de la louve entre ses doigts en la serrant plus fortement contre elle. Soudain, Ashley fut propulsée en arrière, à plusieurs mètres de Neige. La petite fille tourna le regard et vit la silhouette noire de Voldemort approcher. Il avait un sourire cruel aux lèvres et Ashley ne put s'empêcher d'être terrifiée et de verser une larme. Neige, accompagnées des autres loups, coururent tout droit vers Voldemort mais lorsqu'ils bondirent afin de le heurter et de le renverser, ils furent projetés en arrière.

Voyons, dit-il d'un geste plein de désinvolture, j'ai pris des précaution.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers Ashley et l'attrapa brutalement. En un mouvement, elle fut pliée en deux sur son épaule et même en se débattant de toute ses forces, Ashley savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. D'un pas rapide, il traversa les bois, tenant fermement Ashley qui ne cessait de lui donner des coups de poing dans le dos. Il n'avait pas mal mais il trouvait ça particulièrement agaçant. Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, il sourit en voyant la bataille continuer. Il s'avança encore un peu puis s'arrêta.

Stop ! hurla-t-il.

Momentanément, tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci laissa tomber brutalement la petite fille sur le sol et pointa sa baguette magique sur elle.

Non, Pas Ashley ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Le silence total recouvrit le champ de bataille. Hermione s'écarta de la foule, descendit de cheval et avança de quelques pas. Il y avait à peine quatre où cinq mètres entre elle et Voldemort.

Je vous en supplie, implora Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, laissez-la partir.

Un sourire étrange éclaira le visage de Tom.

Aaahhh…l'amour, une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais ! dit-il, machiavélique. Si ce n'est pas elle, C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione entendait de là où elle était les pleurs d'Ashley et voyait comment elle tremblait de peur.

Je…Prenez-moi à sa place.

°°°°

Epona henni faiblement en s'arrêtant devant le lac. Un jeune blond était allongé sur le sol, au bord de l'eau, inconscient, ou peut-être mort. Elle baissa la tête et flaira son odeur. Non, celui-là n'était pas mort, voilà qui était bien. En flairant son odeur, elle avait reconnu celle qu'Ashley avait souvent sur elle. Celle de son nouveau père comme elle le lui avait dit. Aussitôt que cette pensé lui vint à l'esprit, elle le poussa hors de l'eau et essaya de le réveiller en lui donner des coups de têtes. Elle entendit un vague gémissement, suivit d'un geste lent du garçon qui se frotta la tête tant elle lui semblait douloureuse. Ouvrant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il distingua sa silhouette.

C'est toi Epona, non ? Où est Ashley ?

Ashley ! Draco se redressa vivement, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient en pleine guerre et il avait faillit mourir. Il regarda de nouveau la jument et constata qu'elle portait le saphir d'Ashley.

C'est à Ashley ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, où est elle ?

Prendre sa place ! s'écria une voix traînante.

Draco se retourna brutalement et vit avec horreur Ashley à genoux sur le sol, Voldemort la pointant de sa baguette magique. Cette vision le figea de terreur. Et Hermione était quelques mètres de lui.

Oui, disait-elle, déterminée. Prenez-moi à sa place.

Draco étouffa un cri d'effarement. Il s'était juré que cette situation n'arriverait jamais. Car il savait qu'elle devait arrivé mais jamais il ne l'avait imaginé comme ça. Hermione allait se sacrifier pour laisser la vie à Ashley. Ca, il ne tolèrerait pas ! Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, il s'était juré de les maintenir en vie.

Approche ! ordonna Tom Jédusor.

Pris d'une colère noire, il attrapa une pierre de belle taille et la balança de toutes ses forces sur Voldemort. La pierre le heurta violemment à la tête et lâchant sa baguette magique, il tomba au sol, assommé. Hermione en profita pour se précipiter vers Ashley et la serra fortement dans ses bras. La petite fille s'agrippa à son cou tout en pleurant de peur et de soulagement. Draco monta sur le dos d'Epona et parti aussitôt au galop, sa baguette magique récupérée.

Ashley fixa le sol, l'air vague. Elle distingua rapidement une drôle de corne sur le sol enneigé et la ramassa.

C'est pour ça qu'il neige, comprit-elle, la voix rauque. Quelqu'un à coupé cette corne à l'une des licornes…elle doit être dans un profond coma…

Quoi ?

Hagrid m'avait dit que si on coupait la corne d'une licorne, une vague glaciale recouvrirait le monde jusqu'à ce que le corne ne repousse…Cela peut durer des années ! Mais…je pense que si on tuait la personne qui lui a coupé la corne, tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Ashley observa le ciel d'un air songeur et constata distraitement que la pleine lune faisait son apparition de derrière d'épais nuages. Elle avait remarqué que durant toute la soirée, les nuages avaient recouvert le ciel, à présent il n'y en avait plus.

MAINTENANT ! hurla la voix de Lupin.

Ashley tourna vivement la tête vers Lupin qui était précipitamment descendu de cheval et qui, à présent, se tordait de douleur, tout recroquevillé. Au même moment, des multitudes de cris de loups raisonnèrent partout et lorsqu'Ashley tourna le regard vers l'orée de la forêt, les loups arrivaient à grand pas, les crocs retroussés. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'Ashley n'arrivait pas à leur donner un nombre. Elle regarda de nouveau Lupin et s'aperçut que celui-ci n'était pas là. Seul un Loup-garou était à sa place.

A Suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres mais bon, je suis sûre que vous quand même content d'apprendre le retour de Draco, non ? Sinon, allez vite écouter la chanson Everybody Hurts !


	27. Hagrid, le retour

La vous devez admettre que g mi moins de temps à poster ce new chapt, non ? Enfin, je vous dit d'avance qu'il est assez bizarre. Il me semble que c le premier chapitre à être AUSSI bizarre. Mais bon, vous direz ce que vous en pensez avec vos reviews…

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je continu toujours mes autres fics mais je recommencerai à poster la suite quand j'aurai achevé d'écrire celle-ci, voilà. Bonne lecture !

**_CHAPITRE 26 : Hagrid, le retour._**

_« Ashley applaudit bruyamment dans ses mains en poussant de véritables cris de joies tandis que sa mère terminait les dernières notes de violon. Dans les applaudissement spontanés d'Ashley, Mme Bridings fit une magnifique révérence et eut un petit rire flatté._

_S'il te plaît, joues-en une autre ! demanda la petite fille en sautillant d'excitation. Oh, s'il te plaît, joues une musique Irlandaise, celle que l'on utilise pour danser la gigue !_

_Sa mère lui sourit puis, après une minute de réflexion porta son violon contre son cou et regarda Ashley._

_Très bien, laquelle veux-tu que je joue ?_

_Ma préféré ! dit aussitôt Ashley, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_Mme Bridings lança un regard malicieux à son mari qui tenait fièrement sa guitare. D'un seul hochement de tête, ils commencèrent à jouer de leur instrument au même moment. Ashley était au comble de bonheur mais était avant tout très impressionnée par la performance de sa mère à faire grincer les cordes du violon à l'aide de son archer en allant particulièrement vite. Toutes ses notes en quelques secondes, c'était très impressionnant. Sa mère s'en donnait à cœur joie car elle jouait une musique des plus difficiles mais n'y trouvait aucune difficulté. Quant à son père, il pinçait tranquillement sa guitare en regardant sa femme jouer avec souplesse et grâce._

_Quand l'archer ralentit la cadence et que les notes se firent plus longues, la fin de la musique arrivait. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune note, seulement les applaudissement d'Ashley._

_Ah, les musiques d'Irlande sont vraiment les meilleures ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quand je serai grande, je jouerai aussi bien du violon que toi et je n'arrêterai pas de jouer cette musique._

_Ses parents lui sourirent, flattés._

_Tu sais, dit sa mère en s'installant à côté d'elle, il n'y a pas que les musique joyeuses qui peuvent apporter du bonheur. Une musique triste peut redonner confiance._

_Musique triste, répéta Ashley. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Seul les jours joyeux comptent, non ?_

_Oui, mais écoute-moi. Un jour, quand tu seras triste et te sentiras seule, joue une musique qui te redonneras confiance et courage._

_Mais…je n'en connais pas._

_Je vais t'en apprendre une. **Everybody Hurts **est une chanson que tu ne dois pas oublier. Une chanson si triste mais si émouvante. Un jour, tu la chanteras et tu comprendras alors quel genre de monstre sont la plupart des Hommes…Car, où que tu sois et quoi que tu fasses, ma fille, quelqu'un te voudras toujours du mal._

_Ashley était parfaitement consciente que ce que disait sa mère était très important. Elle en éprouvait à ce moment même une très grande inquiétude et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait sûrement se passer quelque chose de très grave. Elle irait le demander à Epona. Ressentait-elle aussi cette impression ?Cette chanson lui semblait si proche d'elle. Même la voix de sa mère était lointaine, absente…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Ashley sortait de la maison à pas de loup, une bougie bien éclairée à la main. Elle s'assura d'abord que personne n'était éveillé pour se diriger vers les grandes écuries. Une agréable brise d'été soufflait dehors, faisant incliner la flamme de la bougie. Une fois entrer dans l'écurie, elle posa la bougie à terre et s'avança vers le box de sa jument préféré. Elle ne dormait pas ce qui étonna d'abord la petite fille. Mais en regardant les autres chevaux, elle réalisa qu'aucun d'eux ne dormait et son sentiment d'angoisse augmenta. Epona tapa son sabot contre le sol et agita frénétiquement la tête._

_Epona, souffla la petite fille en entrant dans le box. Maman avait l'air triste ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas._

_Epona henni dans le silence de la nuit puis tapa de nouveau son sabot contre le sol. Un autre cheval lui répondit en hennissant moins fort et en donnant un coup de sabot contre la porte du box._

_Alors vous le sentez aussi ?_

_Elle regardait l'ensemble des chevaux qui s'agitaient._

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_La jument d'habitude si spontanée à répondre à ses questions se contenta de la fixer en demeurant silencieuse._

_Epona ?_

_Elle ne dit rien._

_Très bien ! s'exclama Ashley avec colère. Continu de faire te tête de mule ! Je m'en fiche ! Bonne nuit !_

_Elle referma furieusement la porte du box de la jument et s'en alla des écurie en récupérant au passage la bougie qu'elle avait posé au sol. Une fois chez elle, cependant, elle n'était plus en colère, mais plutôt angoissée. Une angoisse telle qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit…puis un bruit dehors l'inquiétait…_

_Une main se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit avec soulagement que ses parents venaient d'arriver et qu'ils étaient habillé._

_Hum…voyons, fit sa mère en réfléchissant. Il est minuit et…hum…nous somme donc le 10 juillet ?_

_Une sourire immense éclaira le visage d'Ashley._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Ashley, dirent ses parents en même temps._

_Son père sortit de sa poche un saphir qu'il lui attacha autour du cou._

_Un saphir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est magnifique ! Merci !_

_Alors qu'elle allait les enlacer, il y eut bruit provenant de dehors. Elle sortit du manoir mais il n'y avait rien. Mais lorsqu'elle observa le ciel, une immense marque verte brillait, et elle entendait des voix qui riaient et criaient. Elle distinguait des cinquantaines de personnes arriver, des torches à la main. Elle retint son souffle alors que ses parents venaient la rejoindre. Tout deux prirent leur baguette, Ashley les regardant faire, ses yeux remplis de pourquoi. Une fois la cinquantaines d'homme en face d'eux, ils rirent en les pointant du doigt. Sa mère lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. A présent, Ashley savait qu'elle l'avait embrassé comme pour lui dire « au revoir »._

_Ashley ! murmura son père. Va au ranch, prends-toi un cheval et sauve-toi !_

_Elle allait répliquer mais le regard humide de sa mère l'en dissuada. Alors, elle couru vers les écuries… »_

Ashley ? Tu vas bien ?

Hermione la serrait fortement contre elle, soulagée qu'elle n'ait subi rien de méchant.

J'ai eut tellement peur quand j'ai vu qu'il t'avait attrapé.

Je…je me sens bien, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Elle pensait très fort à ses parents et l'idée de perdre Hermione lui était intolérable. Mais le Lord avait déjà tué Draco…comme si cette fameuse nuit où ses parents furent tué se répétait. Mais cette fois, elle ne fuira pas comme la lâche qu'elle avait été ! Elle avait abandonné ses parents, elle n'abandonnera pas Hermione, jamais !

Il vaut mieux partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, dit Hermione.

Elles coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard et, cette fois, Hermione s'adressa à elle avec plus de fermeté :

Va au château, tu y seras plus en sécurité. Va !

Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, je ne veux pas.

Ecoute, j'ai pris ta place, tu n'as plus rien à…

Hermione, il ment ! Je sais qu'il ment ! Il me veux de toute façon ! Il te tuera et me prendra quand même. Je ne peux pas fuir…pas encore…

Mais…

Une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche puis une deuxième vint lui tenir les poigner.

Comment on se retrouve Granger.

C'était Lucius Malfoy, constata Hermione avec horreur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais il la dégoûtait ! Elle avait envi de vomir rien qu'à l'entendre parler. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui donnait de violents coups de pied, il semblait insensible à la douleur. Avec ricanement sournois, il l'entraîna en bas des marches et Hermione, hoquetant de surprise, s'aperçut que Lord Voldemort s'était redressé, se massant frénétiquement la tête. Il fixait tout le monde d'un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Plus ils approchaient de Voldemort, plus elle se débattait mais cela servait vraiment à rien.

Mais brusquement, Lucius s'arrêta.

Lâche-la, ordonna une voix rauque.

Lucius poussa violemment Hermione sur le côté – celle-ci tomba au sol dans l'élan – et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un autre mangemort, un peu plus grand que Lucius. Il pointait sa baguette sur lui et, d'après sa respiration qui soulevait sa poitrine, il semblait très en colère.

Pardon ? fit Lucius en brandissant à son tour sa baguette.

Laisse-la partir, ordonna le mangemort.

Ah…Dis-moi, serais-tu en train de me provoquer ? Tu sais que je suis le plus fort. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point j'ai progressé durant l'année scolaire.

Hermione cilla plusieurs fois des yeux. Durant l'année scolaire ? Alors il était un élève de Poudlard ? En regardant bien le mangemort, ses yeux surtout, Hermione devant le connaître. Ces yeux là, elle les connaissat par cœur mais elle ne savait à qui ils étaient. Ron…il n'avait pas ses yeux-là.

Oui, j'imagine. Mais osera-tu me faire ça, à moi ?

Oui.

Cette simple réponse fut suffisante pour mettre Lucius en profonde colère. Il fixa le mangemort en face de lui, les yeux légèrement plissés par le mépris.

Affronte-moi et nous verrons bien.

Lucius allait ajouter quelque chose tandis que le mangemort avait déjà prononcé l'affreux sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Hermione ne se souciait même pas que Lucius était à ses pieds, en train de mourir. Elle et le mangemort se fixaientt des yeux, sans ciller, sans bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, le mangemort allait partir mais Hermione le rattrapa aussitôt.

Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

Le mangemort ne répondit rien, il fixa Herione de ses yeux intenses.

S'il vous plait, implora Hermione, désespérée. Montrez-moi votre visage.

Il eut un mouvement de recule et reporta aussitôt sa main sur son masque, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en place.

Montrez-vous…

Je regrette, dit-il enfin d'une voix profondément triste. Je ne peux pas…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et, d'une main temblante, la posa sur sa joue, mais la retira aussitôt, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, il laissa sa main parcourir le visage triste d'Hermione.

Oubliez-moi, murmura-t-il. Pour le moment.

Et il partit. Hermione ne broncha pas, au bord de l'hystérie, elle passa une main rageuse dans sa chevelure. Cet homme, elle le connaissait, elle le savait. Ces yeux, ce regard profond et expressif…Cette fois légèrement rauque…elle n'osait pas deviner qui il était pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envi…

°°°°

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il se dirigeais tout droit vers Epona, à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers un centaure qui agonisait sur le sol. Dès qu'il prit conscience qu'il était gravement blessé, dés qu'il percuta qu'il était en train de mourir, il se précipita à lui.

Vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama-t-il stupidement. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Non ! s'écria le centaure en le repoussant. Laissez-moi ! Allez au diable man…

Non, non ! Je suis de votre côté.

Les yeux du centaure se remplirent alors d'une lueur de gratitude. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et laissa reposer sa tête sur le sol.

Pourquoi vous habillez-vous en mangemort dans ce cas ? Vous avez peur que l'on vous reconnaisse ?

Précisément, affirma Draco en s'agenouillant près de lui. Si l'on me reconnaît, il y aura trop de remue-ménage…même si c'est déjà le cas. Je vais chercher de l'ai…

Non ! Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Nous, les centaures, protecteurs des forêts, avons des secrets que seuls notre peuple connaisse. Je crois qu'il serait préférable aujourd'hui que je dise à un humain…La petite, elle est au courant mais pas de tout…

A…Ashley ?

Oui…

Il lança alors un coup d'œil à la jument.

Ne laissez jamais Voldemort prendre ce que la fougueuse porte autour du coup. Il est indispensable qu'il soit en la possession de l'élue…Si par malheur Voldemort l'attrapait, désormais, le Griffon serait à ses ordres…et Là, la bataille serait de loin perdu…Mais il faut absolument que vous rendiez ce bijou à Ashley.

Oui, approuva Draco, paniqué.

Il y a autre chose d'autre d'aussi important si vous voulez, vous les humains, vaincre le mage noir…La sciences des forêt nous ont apprit beaucoup de chose. Chaque peuple ont un passé, une histoire. La nôtre est depuis toujours scellée dans cette forêt.

Il fit une pose et regarda gravement Draco avant de reprendre.

T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi cette forêt est appelée la forêt interdite ?

Parce qu'elle grouille de créature dangereuse ?

Ce n'est pas la vrai raison…Voyez-vous, Lord Voldemort n'est pas sensible à l'Avada Kedavra, non…Seuls ses propres armes peuvent le tuer. Autrefois, lorsqu'il faisait ses études à Poudlard, il a caché dans la forêt une flèche empoisonnée destinée à le tuer…Seulement personne ne connaît l'existence de cette flèche hormis mon peuple…Cette flèche a été faite à base de crochets de serpent…elle est la seule à pouvoir le tuer…Il faut trouver cette flèche…la ramener…à Harry Potter…Prenez mon arc.

Il désigna son arc à quelques centimètres de lui. Essoufflé par tant de révélation, sa voix s'affaiblit mais il continua :

Vous les humains manquez parfois de ruse…Le Lord est très malin mais il faut que vous le soyez plus que lui. Utilisez du feu…pas de fumé sans feu…

Draco ne comprit pas très bien où il voulait en venir mais hocha quand même la tête.

Partez vite !

Draco ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, d'un mouvement rapide, il se leva et se hissa sur le dos d'Epona qui partit au grand galop vers la forêt.

_« Quand on découvre les sentiments pour la première fois, on ne voit plus les choses de la même manière…_

_Draco parcourait distraitement les couloirs froids du manoir. Froids, oui, mais rien comparé à la glace qui recouvrait tout son cœur. Il existe un froid qui ignore la chaleur du soleil, seul un feu peu le réchauffer. Un feu…quel feu ? Un feu débordant de tendresse…de passion et…d'amour ? Ca il n'y croyait absolument pas. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il y songeait. Il se savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait le monde des sentiments. C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Pourquoi s'embêter à ressentir des sentiments idiots qui aveuglent tout le monde ? Son père lui bien apprit la règle numéro 1 : n'éprouve jamais rien pour une personne que du dégoûts et de la haine. Puis suivi aussitôt la règle numéro 2 : Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans les toiles des femmes. Aime-les seulement pur le plaisir qu'elles sont capables de te procurer. Ensuite, tu devras les oublier._

_Oui, ça c'était de bonnes règles à retenir. Au moins, il n'aura aucun ennui. Il allait entrer dans le grand salon bleu lorsqu'il entendit une douce mélodie provenant d'un piano de qualité. Sa mère était installée devant un immense piano noire. Elle jouait depuis toujours de piano, aussi lion que remonte ses souvenirs…Lorsqu'elle vit son propre fils faire son entré, elle lui accorda un sourire, sans arrêter de jouer. Draco lui rendit son sourire._

_Cette mélodie me semble…mélancolique, dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle devant le piano._

_C'est sûrement le sentiment que je ressens en cette instant._

_Et voilà encore une histoire de sentiments, songea-t-il avec dégoût. Néanmoins, en parler avec sa mère lui était étrange. Il était impossible de croire que les membres de sa famille puissent ressentir quelque chose._

_Comment est-ce ?demanda-t-il. Douloureux ?_

_La douleur est une sensation._

_Décidément, il ne fera jamais la différence entre une sensation et un sentiment. Surtout quand la sensation lui semble agréable. Mais était-ce possible qu'il y ait un lien entre ces deux choses ?Il haussa les épaules et regarda sa ère jouer du piano. La musique qu'elle était en train de composer était si compliqué que ni Mozart, ni Beethoven serait capable d'en faire autant. Il était extrêmement fier de sa mère. Si seulement son père pouvait du même point de vu, cela arrangerait beaucoup de chose._

_Maman…_

_Draco rougit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais appelé sa mère « maman » et il en éprouva un certain malaise. Depuis longtemps il avait rêvé appelé sa mère comme ça, comme tout le monde. Maintenant que son père était parti pour une affaire « de la plus haute importance de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier », il ne risquait plus de s'attirer ses foudres en appelant sa mère « maman »._

_Pour la première depuis son arrivé, elle arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers lui, émue._

_O…oui ?_

_Comment…comment on sait quand on aime ?_

_Elle fut surprise de cette question et eut quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre._

_Il n'y pas de secret. Quand on aime, on le sait…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent ?_

_Eh bien…On a le cœur qui bat très vite, on voit cette personne – celle qu'on aime – tout le temps dans notre tête et on se réjouit lorsqu'elle nous accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard, un signe, un sourire…On se sent alors heureux qu'elle nous ait remarqué. Puis, la nuit, la voit encore. Son image ne s'éteint jamais._

_Est-ce agréable…d'aimer ?_

_Oui, ça l'est. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras pour ce que tu es, Draco. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudras que tu sois autrement. Peut-être même que cette personne tu l'as connais déjà. Peut-être que tu la détestes. Ou bien, tu la connais mais très mal…_

_Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir le plus proche et, à contre cœur, Draco se sépara de sa mère. Lucius Malfoy fit son entré dans le grand salon, l'air fou de rage. Il jeta son manteau sans façon sur le divan._

_Vous êtes déjà de retour ? demanda Narcissca en se levant à son tour. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir d'ici plusieurs jours._

_Moi non plus, je ne le pensais pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Elle nous a échappé !_

_Qui donc ? demanda Draco._

_Cette gamine ! Cette gamine de huit ans a réussit à échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! D'après sa fille, elle s'est échappée grâce à ses chevaux. Quel genre de petite fille est-ce ? S'enfuir comme ça !_

_Il donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur et gémit de douleur._

_Où est-elle, maintenant ? Je le demande ! Le maître va envoyer des espions à Poudlard dont sa propre fille, le nouveau ,Weasley je crois. Et puis je lui ai dit que tu iras les aider. De toute façon, tu seras bientôt des nôtres._

_Draco éprouva une colère sourde en se rappelant qu'il allait faire partir du fan club de Voldemort. C'était écoeurant._

_Et puis tu sais, Ange Jédusor est plutôt pas mal. Je pense qu'elle te conviendra très bien._

_Qu'elle me… vous voulais rire ?_

_Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?Elle est plus qu'emballée par ton charme. Je m'attends à ce que tu t'occupes bien d'elle, comprit ?_

_Très bien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… »_

Soudain, alors que tout le monde combattait de toutes les forces qui leur restaient, une immense lueur éclaira le ciel, comme un feu d'artifice. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, comme effrayé. La lueur rouge rubis se renouvela. Dumbledor poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Voilà plus de quatre jours que son fidèle ami aurait dû arriver. Le voilà enfin. Tout le poids de ses inquiétudes de volatilisèrent en quelques secondes. Malgré la neige qui tombait encore, une troisième lueur rouge sang explosa dans le ciel. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il eut un petit rire. C'était bien Hagrid qui revenait.

Le sol se mit brusquement à trembler, intensifiant le sentiment de terreur. Les regards se tournèrent vivement vers la forêt interdite où, invraisemblablement, les arbres tombaient et, au loin, on voyait des personnes plus grandes que des montagnes avancer. Des cris de terreur se firent entendre au fur et mesure que les immenses personnages avançaient à pas rapide.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Jédusor en reculant vivement le plus loin de la forêt interdite. Qui a appelé les géants ? Dumbledor !

Il se tourna alors vers le vieux directeur aux lunettes en demi-lune. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put d'être le plus calme possible. Après tout, Tom avait été son élève et il le connaissait assez bien. Du moins, il était la personne la plus prévisible qu'il n'a jamais connu. Il agissait souvent sous le coup de la colère.

Vieux fou, tu as appelé les géants. Tu tiens vraiment à ta perte.

Dumbledor ne répondit rien. Il le scruta du regard avec un air indéchiffrable.

Avec ces montres, poursuivit Tom, ton école sera réduit en poussière, et tes vieux os avec.

Dumbledor ne cilla même à sa dernière réflexion. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison ? Il allait peut-être mourir en sauvant son école.

Les tremblements de terres s'accentuèrent rapidement et bientôt, Dumbledor vit Hagrid sortir de la forêt interdite. Il avait terriblement changé depuis son départ, vieilli en grande majorité. Mais son cœur avait dû rester intact car, quand il s'aperçut du nombre de cadavre qu'il y avait au sol, Dumbledor le vit prendre une expression d'horreur avant d'ordonner aux géants de se dépêcher. Graup, plus grand qu'Hagrid mais plus petit que les géants qui les entouraient, était proche de lui, légèrement ahuri par tant de lumière qui fondait les uns sur les autres…Mais il prit vite conscience de la gravité de la situation.

_« Elle s'était construit un passé, un présent et un futur…Mais l'on ne peut jamais vraiment connaître le « vrai » avenir…_

_La pluie tombait dru dehors. Depuis trois jours, déjà, Hermione restait chez elle, ennuyée par le mauvais temps. Il était fréquent à présent qu'il fasse mauvais. C'était presque devenu habituel. Et l'absence de ses amis lui était insupportable. Les vacances d'été étaient finalement la période de l'année qu'elle aimait le moins. Evidemment, c'est la seule fois où elle peut voir ses parents mais…elle mourait d'ennui. Elle se voyait mal l'expliquer à sa famille. Pour le peu de fois qu'elle la voyait, elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre._

_D'un air distrait, elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre. Le temps était encore plus sombre que les jours précédents. Il était même sinistre, effrayant. Il n'y avait personne dehors, pas même un animal. En pensant aux animaux, Hermione chercha des yeux son chat. Elle le trouva réfugié sous son lit, les oreilles en arrière et le poil largement hérissé._

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est l'orage qui te fais peur… ?_

_Pourtant, l'orage ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, avant. Non, il y avait autre chose._

_Pattenrond, tu te sens bien ?_

_Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de l'attraper mais en vain. Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa._

_Pleine Lune, marmonna-t-elle, songeuse en regardant son calendrier. Ah, 1O juillet. Non, ce n'est pas la pleine lune c'est…un jour normal._

_Peut-être pas si normal que ça après tout. Dans de nombreux bouquin était écrit que les animaux pouvaient avoir ce que l'on appelait le sixième sens. Ils percevaient des choses que l'homme lui-même ne pourrait pas percevoir. Alors, logiquement, il se passait quelque chose, quelque part, en ce moment…1O juillet, ce n'était pas un jour qui portait malheur…c'était un jour banal, sans histoire. Grrr, Hermione détestait ne pas savoir ! Parfois, elle aimerait savoir parler à son chat afin de pouvoir lui tirer des informations. Comme par exemple, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Que ressentait-il ? Que pensait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Il faudrait vraiment être un dieu pour pouvoir parler aux animaux. Personne ne serait capable d'en faire autant. Et puis cela serait merveilleux !_

_Bien, je suppose que tu ne sortiras pas de là tant que euh…tout sera terminé, quoi que cela puisse être._

_Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'allongea sur son lit. Regardant sa table de chevet, elle esquissa un sourire en voyant son Tin Whistle (flûte Irlandaise) et l'attrapa. Elle reporta l'objet en bois à ses lèvres et commença une belle mélodie qu'elle avait elle-même composée. Elle se séparait rarement de sa flûte. Sauf lorsqu'elle allait à Poudlard mais, le reste du temps, elle l'emmenait toujours avec elle, où qu'elle aille. Elle se souvint d'avoir joué une musique traditionnelle Irlandaise au mariage d'une amie. Elle avait alors été acclamé par la foule et se petit moment de gloire sera toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle en jouait depuis qu'elle avait six ans, un peu plus de dix ans de pratique._

_Elle été particulièrement fière de son Tin Whistle. Un instrument si simple mais qui avait un des sons les plus merveilleux._

_Pattenrond sortit enfin de sous le lit et s'assit devant la porte, pour montrer à Hermione qu'il tenait à sortir. Elle soupira, se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Il miaula longuement et se précipita hors de la porte. Un peu trop précipitamment…_

_Pattenrond ?_

_Sa flûte toujours en main, elle le suivit jusque dans le jardin où le chat commençait à grimper à un arbre. C'était presque la tempête dehors, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il imposait une grande force à Hermione lorsque celle-ci avançait. Les nuages noirs défilaient à toutes vitesses dans le ciel, les branches des arbres étaient tellement pliés par la force du vent qu'elles touchaient presque le sol. Pattenrond se mit brusquement à cracher et à monter un peu plus dans l'arbre. Hermione se retourna, intrigué, et aperçu un loup gris passer dans son jardin._

_Elle laissa échapper un petit cri strident et s'immobilisa. Le loup la fixa de ses petits yeux noirs puis, le plus naturel, poursuivit son chemin en traversant le jardin. Il disparut derrière une haie épaisse._

_J'ai dû rêver, murmura Hermione, hébétée. Un loup, ce n'est pas possible…D'où il sort ? Comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici ?Pourquoi il n'a pas eut peur de moi ? Comme s'il était habitué à la présence des humains. C'est tout simplement ridicule ! Cela devait être un chien errant qui ressemblait à un loup._

_Pas à ce point, songea-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lié aux mondes des sorciers, mais elle se promit de faire quelques recherches. Après tout, peut-être était-il un message, un avertissement, une « alerte » ? Plus elle y songeait, plus elle se disait qu'aujourd'hui les animaux avaient un drôle de comportement._

_A ce moment même, Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, arriva devant elle, une lettre accrochée à la patte. L'air songeur, elle prit possession de la lettre et, presque aussitôt, la chouette s'en alla précipitamment. Hermione haussa les sourcils. D'habitude, Hedwige attendait une réponse aux lettre d'Harry. Là, elle fuyait comme s'il y avait un épouvantable monstre à côté d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention à la lettre. Elle était très brève :_

_Salut, dis-moi, à moins que je sois fou, je trouve Hedwige assez bizarre. Et il y a aussi le chat des voisins qui a un comportement particulier. Je crois qu'il est coincé dans leur cheminé. Enfin bref, je sais pas quoi faire pour « soigner » ma chouette. C'est vraiment bizarre. Elle s'agitait beaucoup dans sa cage alors je l'ai fait sortir et là, elle vole dans tous les sens en hurlant. Et puis j'ai vu deux loups dans la rue. C'est mortel ! As-tu un remède ?_

_Harry_

_De nouveau, Hermione haussa les sourcils. Lui aussi avait vu un loup. Même deux, d'après sa lettre. Quant à Hedwige, OUI, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait un comportement bizarre. Elle se dirigea tout de suite dans sa chambre afin d'écrire sa réponse. Son hibou, dans sa cage près de la fenêtre, restait néanmoins serein. Hermione en resta soulagée et ouvrit la porte de la cage. Aussitôt, le hibou en sortit et vola dans la pièce en poussant des cris perçants._

_Non, non et NON ! s'exclama Hermione en lui courant après. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ? »_

Draco se tenait devant le grand ravin dans la forêt interdite, le regard perdu. Epona l'avait emmené à cet endroit pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il n'y avait aucun chemin qui lui permettrait d'entrer là-dedans, rien, nada. Il poussa un profond soupir d'angoisse, ses main tenant fermement la crinière blonde de la jument. Il éprouvait une angoisse horrible, il en avait mal au ventre.

Où…où allons-nous maintenant ?

La jument se contenta de bouger légèrement les oreilles. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, seul le vent agitait doucement sa queue et sa crinière. Draco comprit alors que le jument était dans une intense concentration. Mais pourquoi se concentrait-elle ? Il n'y avait que le vide devant eux, rien d'autre qu'un trou noir sans fin…Draco serra ses doigts plus encore dans la crinière d'Epona. Celle-ci commença à faire quelques pas en arrière, toujours aussi l'air attentif et concentré. Quand elle fut à quelques mètres du ravin, elle henni doucement et commença à galoper tout droit. Incrédule, Draco se pencha en avant alors qu'Epona sautait dans le vide…

Quand le bruit des sabots cogna contre le sol, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient encore dans la forêt, un petit bois dont les parois du ravin le délimitait. Il leva les yeux, l'ouverture du ravin lui semblait tellement petit, à présent. Il se demanda comment Epona avait réussi à sauter de là-haut sans se faire mal. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Il mit pied à terre et regarda autour de lui. Le bois était encore plus sombre et sinistre que la forêt interdite…Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un immense chêne qui dominait le bois. C'était sans doute le chêne le plus gros qu'il n'ai jamais eut. Selon lui, l'arbre devait avoir plus de 1OOO ans… Il s'approcha de l'arbre, intrigué. Au moment où Draco allait toucher son écorce, un serpent commençait à descendre des branches.

Qui es-tu ? siffla-t-il, sa langue fourchue étant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles le serpent parlait ! Il parlait !

Je…je cherche quelque chose, répondit-il, mal assuré.

Il n'y a pas quelque chosssssssse issssssssi, répliqua-t-il en s'entortillant autour du tronc de l'arbre.

Il y a une flèche…une flèche faites à base de…de crochet de serpent.

Pendant un instant, Draco avait eu peur d'avoir vexé le serpent en lui parlant de cette flèche. Mais il s'était trompé.

Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il. Un SSSSSSerpentard, je le vois. Sssssseuls les amis des ténèbres connaissssssent l'exissssstencssssssse de la flèche.

Oui évidemment, marmonna Draco. Bon, où est-elle alors ?

Connais-tu l'écureuil de cet arbre ?

l'écureuil ? Non, non, je ne le connais pas mais faudrait que je trouve la flèche.

Et l'aigle, le connais-tu ?

Non plus. Où est la flèche ?

Quant au Dragon, tu ne le connais pas ?

Draco déglutit. Dragon. Le serpent prétendait qu'il y avait un dragon perché dans l'arbre ? Il se moquait sûrement de lui.

Un dragon ?

Oui, le Dragon. Méfie-toi, il est très ssssssssusssssssceptible.

Oh !

L'écureuil n'arrête pas de l'inssssulter…il transsssmet sssses inssssultes à l'aigle qui les rapporte toujours au Dragon.

Vraiment ?

Oui…Et pour punition, le Dragon ronge les racsssssines de l'arbre. Cet arbre étant l'arbre Du Monde. SSSSSSes racines vont jusqu'au cssssentre de la terre…SSSSSi ssssses racssssines ssssont toutes rongées, il n'y aura plus d'arbre sur terre…plus d'arbre, plus d'animaux. Plus d'animaux, plus d'humain.

Ah ? Alors je suppose que la flèche est gardé par le Dragon ?

Oui.

Sur ce, le serpent descendit de l'arbre et s'en alla à grande vitesse, rampant au sol puis disparu dans l'obscurité.

Est-ce qu'il faut que je grimpe l'arbre ?

Malheureusement, personne ne lui répondit. Il en déduit qu'il devait vraiment grimper à l'arbre pour aller chercher cette maudite flèche. D'un soupir résigné, il attrapa la première branche…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rentrez immédiatement au château ! s'écria Dumbledor, sa voix amplifiée par magie. Retournez au château et restez-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

D'un même mouvement précipité, les élèves se dirigèrent en toute hâte dans le château, abandonnant leur licorne épuisée aux grandes portes. Cela laissa voir un grand ensemble de cadavre étalé sur le sol et ça procura chez Dumbledor une profonde tristesse…Des vies qui meurent…Des vies qui ne méritaient pas la mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dumbledor, demanda Tom avec un sourire narquois. Tu as peur pour tes élèves ? Oh mais tu sais, on prendra bien soin d'eux.

A partir de maintenant, ils n'ont plus de rôle à jouer. Cette partie de la bataille se joue entre toi, moi, Harry et Ashley.

Ashley était recroquevillée derrière Dumbledor, les yeux embuée de larmes. Harry, qui restait indifférent à la froideur de Voldemort, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Ils étaient sept : Harry, Hermione, Dumbledor, Ginny, le Griffon, Ashley et Hagrid, contre une centaine de mangemorts avec une lueur de démences dans les yeux. Leur dernière force : Les géants qu'Hagrid avait réussi emmener. Face à eux, les mangemorts n'auront pas beaucoup de chance mais ce qui l'en est entre Harry, Ashley et Voldemort, est une autre histoire.

Je vois, dit-il. Alors tu as choisi de te rendre ?

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Dumbledor calmement. A présent, tout se joue entre toi, Harry et Ashley.

Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, Ashley ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue puis qui s'écrasa au sol. Ca y est, elle y était. Elle allait à présent combattre le tueur de ses parents, elle allait enfin pouvoir les venger. Ensuite viendra la paix et le soulagement. Elle pourrait enfin vivre à peu près normalement avec Hermione. Mais sans Draco…il était mort et c'était comme ça.

Très bien, déclara Tom avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous verrez à quel point avoir fait appel aux géants est une gigantesque erreur…Ils vont réduire ton école en poussière, vieux fou.

Hagrid serra les poings, rouge de colère. Ce n'était pas parce que les géants avaient une réputation de débile qui ne comprenait rien qu'ils l'étaient forcément ! Accompagné de Graup, Hagrid avait su leur parler sans subir leur attaque violente. Ils avaient tranquillement discuter et étaient arrivé à une conclusion. Une conclusion qui avait mit d'accord tout le monde : Ashley était en danger et il fallait la soutenir afin de se débarrasser du Lord. Car Ashley, malgré le grand nombre de tribus sur terre, était connue de tous. Le Puissant Griffon de Godric Gryffondor était en elle. Et il était le dernier Griffon à vivre sur terre.

Alors Hagrid avait mit plusieurs jours à mettre au point son plan avec les géants. Ils avaient tous approuvé et s'étaient précipité à Poudlard. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, devant Lord Voldemort et avec la petite fille en larme dont le visage cruel de Tom lui rappelait ses parents.

°°°°°

Jusque là, depuis la forêt interdite, Neige n'avait plus quitté Ashley. Occupée à vérifier que personne ne s'approche d'elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué un détail qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux : elle n'avait plus son pendentif ! Ce bijou était capital pour le combat final. Où pouvait-il être ? C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Si Voldemort parvenait à mettre la main dessus ? Le Griffon serait rapidement anéanti ! Il n'aurait aucune chance contre le Basilic qui traînait quelques parts dans la forêt…

Aussi vite et aussi discrètement qu'elle le pu, Neige couru vers le château et y entra. Les couloirs du château étaient bondé d'élèves et l'infirmière, tant bien que mal, les faisait entrer dans l'infirmerie alors que Fleur s'occupait déjà de quatre élèves à la fois. Neige grimpa les escaliers et une fois qu'elle fut devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci la laissa entrer. La louve parvint à voir Toya qui regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux humides. Neige savait qu'elle regardait Ashley, mise à part des autres, tremblant de tous ses membre. La louve vint rapidement la voir et tira sur un pan de sa robe avec ses crocs.

Toya se retourna vivement et poussa un cri de stupeur.

Neige ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as osé laisser Ashley toute seule !

La louve ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'elle disait ! L'heure était grave et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve ce saphir ! Interloqué Toya se leva et la suivit, inquiète. Après tout, Neige était digne de confiance et si elle s'affolait ainsi, c'est que quelques chose n'allait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, au juste ?

Elles sortirent du château, dans la discrétion absolue…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A suivre°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu. Bon, je sais qu'il est un peu bizarre avec l'écureuil, l'aigle et le Dragon. Mais c'est une légende qui existe vraiment ! Dans la mythologie Scandinave, un dragon vit dans les enfers où un arbre à ses racines dans le centre du monde. Et il y a cet écureuil qui insulte le dragon…Enfin bref, la suite viendra bientôt, normalement…A bientôt !


	28. Quand minuit sonne

Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 27 ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là ! Eh oui, c'est bientôt fini…Je suis contente pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Malheureusement, Hermione ne va pas faire face à Draco, dans ce chapitre, hé non…Mais le chapitre 28 sera concentré sur ses deux là. Vous allez savoir comment Hermione va s'apercevoir que son amoureux est vivant et que c'est avec lui qu'elle a passé toute la soirée et euh…enfin, vous verrez !

Ce chapitre est très…bizarre car c'est la suite de cette histoire d'écureuil, d'aigle et de Dragon…

Et puis pour ceux à qui les remarque de Ginny manquaient, vous aurez l'occasion de la voir dans se chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 27 : Quand minuit sonne.**

La neige tombant de plus en plus, rendait l'air encore plus froid. Toya ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'elle suivait Neige sagement sans trop poser de question. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi la louve se dirigeais vers la forêt interdite, ni ce qu'elles étaient censé chercher. Peu importait, il fallait simplement le trouver le plus rapidement possible. Elles arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt, couverte d'un manteau blanc, plongée dans l'obscurité. Neige marchait assez rapidement, les oreilles parfaitement droites, la queue le long de ses pattes arrière et ne faisant aucun bruit. A côté de sa démarche délicate, Toya avait l'impression d'être maladroite. Elle fait du bruit chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied à terre et avait bien du mal à suivre Neige tant elle s'enfonçait dans la neige. Elles descendaient une petite pente lorsque soudain, Neige s'immobilisa, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Toya retint son souffle alors qu'un craquement de branche résonna non loin d'eux. D'un seul coup d'œil de la louve, Toya comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se cache derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Ce qu'elle fit.

Neige ne broncha pas, le regard fixé sur la gauche. Elle tourna le regard vers Toya, plaqué contre un pin, et d'un mouvement presque félin, la rejoignit à pas de loup. Il n'y avait que le vent glacial qui brisait le silence. Pourtant, il y avait bien un bruit qui n'avait rien avoir avec le temps qu'il faisait. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose qui traînait sur le sol, qui rampait…Bientôt, Toya peut apercevoir quelque chose de vert et de long passer à côté de l'arbre où elle se cachait. Cette créature énorme qui passait à côté d'eux était…un serpent ! Toya plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier tant la peur la faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Le Basilic s'arrêta près d'eux, un grognement bizarre s'échappant de sa gueule de reptile. Toya essaya de maîtriser sa respiration pour que le serpent ne l'entende pas. Celui-ci ne se décidait pas à bouger, il restait à côté de l'arbre écoutant le moindre bruit alentour, durant de longues secondes, de longues minutes…

Finalement, sortant sa langue fourchue entre ses crochets, le Basilic fit demi-tour en sifflant doucement, rampant silencieusement sur la neige. Toya attendit quelques minutes que le serpent soit bien loin pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. Neige s'écarta de l'arbre et reprit la route, Toya la suivant toujours attentivement.

C'est la dernière fois que je vais en forêt avec toi, murmura-t-elle. On aurait pu mourir !

Ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Neige accéléra un peu l'allure, reprenant ses esprits et se souvenant de la gravité de la situation. Ashley avait perdu le saphir et n'y avait plus de temps à perdre pour le retrouver. A présent, Toya ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, par crainte de revoir surgir le serpent géant. Elle avait l'insupportable sentiment de ne pas être en sécurité, d'être vulnérable à tout genre de chose. Evidemment, Neige était là, avec elle et selle savait que la louve n'hésiterait pas à la défendre mais que pourrait bien faire une petite louve blanche face à un énorme serpent vert ? Ashley lui répétait souvent, lorsqu'elles allaient en forêt rendre visite à ses chevaux, qu'elle n'avait peur de rien tant que Neige serait avec elle. « Ne jamais s'occuper de la taille des ennemis, seulement se fier à leur intelligence. Je sais que Neige est très rusée et particulièrement rapide. Je ne risque rien avec elle… ». Ashley avait si confiance en elle que Toya eut sourire amusé. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette louve était réellement intelligente. Elle n'avait pas le même comportement qu'un animal quelconque. Elle était presque humaine….( je vous rassure, Neige n'est pas une personne métamorphosée, chargée de s'occuper d'Ashley !). D'un soupir triste, elle suivit Neige le long d'une petite rivière complètement gelée. Elle n'avait pas très bien comprit pourquoi il neigeait ainsi. Ils étaient tout de même en plein printemps ! Il devrait faire chaud ! Là il faisait au moins – 8000 degrés !

De nouveau, Neige s'arrêta. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause d'une présence inquiétante qui pourrait se trouver à quelques mètres d'eux. Cette fois, c'était parce qu'ils se trouvaient devant le grand ravin et que Neige ne savait pas encore comment entrer dedans.

Oh ! s'exclama Toya en se penchant en avant. Mon Dieu, c'est profond ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

°°°°°°°°

J'y suis presque, marmonna Draco, le souffle court. Encore quelques branches….

D'un mouvement peu assuré, il se hissa sur la branche supérieur et se trouva nez à nez face à un aigle gigantesque au plumage blanc et doré. Le grand oiseau le fixa de ses beaux yeux ronds, légèrement rouges. Il déploya ses ailes de surprises en apercevant Draco grimper sur sa branche. Celui-ci regarda l'oiseau d'un air choqué, comme s'il se trouvait face à un troll. L'aigle poussa un petit cri aigu avant de replier ses ailes, redevenant serin. A califourchon sur la branche, Draco dégluti. Cet aigle n'avait pas l'air du tout méchant, au contraire. Il ne semblait pas en colère qu'un individu inconnu ne s'installe sur sa branche.

Hum…je…je cherche le…le Dragon. Est-ce que vous sauriez où il est ?

Manque de chance, l'oiseau ne semblait pas avoir la capacité de parler. D'un nouveau battement d'ailes, l'air surpris, l'aigle royal prit son envole, laissant Draco tout seul sur la branche.

Merci quand même, grommela-t-il en reprenant son escalade.

Voilà vingt bonnes minutes qu'il grimpait à cet arbre, craignant qu'il se casse la figure en tombant de l'arbre. Chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur une nouvelle branche, il avait peur que celle-ci se casse et qu'il tombe. Bien sûr, les branches étaient aussi grosses qu'un tronc d'arbre normale mais à Poudlard tout était possible. Si ça se trouve, l'arbre était vivant ? Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver au sommet de l'arbre qu'une étrange queue d'animal ne s'agite au dessus de sa tête. Cette queue était recouverte d'écaille et de pointes aussi grosses que des poignards. La queue disparu dans le feuillage, incitant Draco à poursuivre son escalade. Enfin, il arriva tout en haut de l'arbre. Un gigantesque Dragon était assis sur la branche la plus grosse et la plus grande de l'arbre. Son dos était hérissé de pointes surprenantes et ses griffes presque aussi longues qu'une épée ! Sa puissante queue se balançait de gauche à droite déstabilisant un peu Draco. Ses grandes ailes repliées sur ses flancs, le Dragon scrutait l'horizon.

Rassemblant son courage, Draco l'interpella :

Le Dragon ?

D'un mouvement vif, le Dragon se retourna pour lui faire face. Draco vit avec fascination les yeux jaunes de la créature.

Bonjour…je…est-ce que vous…

Draco Malfoy, faisant parti des Serpentard à Poudlard, cherchant la flèche empoisonnée, dit-il d'un grognement aussi fort qu'un coup de tonnerre.

Je…Oui ! Comment le savez-vous ?

Le Dragon battit des ailes d'un geste d'impatience.

L'écureuil t'a écouté parler au serpent. Il a transmit ses informations à l'aigle qui me les apporté.

ah…

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grelottante de froid, Toya n'osait plus bouger tant le froid l'avait engourdit. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses pieds gelés au point de ne plus les sentir.

Et si on faisait demi-tour ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Neige répliqua d'un aboiement sec. Un cri aigu fit sursauter Toya alors que Neige aboyait frénétiquement. Interloqué, elle s'approcha du bord du ravin et se pencha en avant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en voyant un aigle gigantesque voler vers eux. Elle s'écarta du bord tandis que l'oiseau arrivait à leur hauteur. Toya dû lever la tête pour voir les yeux ronds de l'aigle qui la fixait gentiment. Il replia ses ailes et se courba, les invitant à grimper sur son dos. Neige n'hésita pas une seule seconde, contrairement Toya qui restait immobile. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire…aller sur le dos d'un aigle géant ou partir en courant d'ici. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était sûrement ici pour une raison sûrement importante et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser Neige toute seule. Et puis, elle tenait beaucoup à Ashley…

Elle soupira et grimpa à son tour sur le dos de l'aigle. Une fois qu'elle fut bien en place, il n'attendit pas pour reprendre son envole et descendre à l'intérieur du ravin. Toya se cramponna à l'aigle de toutes ses forces. Cela était une sensation étrange de voler sur un oiseau et, de plus, elle avait toujours eut le vertige….Elle ferma les yeux alors que l'aigle se laissait tomber dans le vide. Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, il battit frénétiquement des ailes pour atterrir en douceur. Tandis qu'il posait ses serres sur le sol, Toya, les yeux légèrement entrouverts, elle descendit vivement et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, heureuse d'avoir les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Elle fut d'abord étonné de se retrouver de nouveau dans une forêt. Un peu plus loin devant eux, se tenait un chêne des plus gros qu'elle n'ait jamais imaginé !

Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu chercher ? demanda Toya en voyant Neige approcher l'arbre.

°°°°°°°°°

La flèche ? demanda le Dragon d'un grognement puissant.

Il me la faut, déclara Draco. C'est urgent. Puis il y a Ashley que je dois retrouver ensuite. Et je dois aussi retrouver Potter….

Le Dragon demeura Silencieux, comme effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ashley ? Cette petite fille ?

Heu.…Oui. Vous savez, je dois me dépêcher….

Le Griffon est donc là, prêt à se battre contre le Serpent ?

Oui, c'est ça, affirma Draco.

Le Dragon battit frénétiquement des ailes puis bougea enfin de la branche. Draco put se rendre compte que le Dragon s'était assis sur un nid.

Approche.

Prudemment, Draco alla jusqu'à la branche où le dragon était quelques secondes plus tôt. Dans le nid, qui se trouvait à présent devant lui, il y avait une fine flèche noire brillante, comme s'il avait été faite en fer. Quand il la prit dans ses mains, il fut surprit par sa légèreté et de constater qu'elle était réellement en fer…

Un poison puissant coule en elle…

Oui…murmura Draco.

Je serai heureux si je peux vous aider.

Draco leva les yeux vers le dragon qui le fixait de ses beaux yeux jaunes.

Bien sûr, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Très bien allons-y.

Alors que Draco allait descendre de l'arbre, il entendit une voix de petite fille s'élever et lorsqu'il regarda en direction du pied de l'arbre, il vit Toya accompagné de Neige.

Toya ?s'exclama-t-il.

Toya s'immobilisa, effrayé.

Ah ! Quelqu'un ! s'ecria-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un qui connaît mon nom ! Qui…qui est là ?

Draco mit rapidement pied à terre et fit face à Toya qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ah, c'est vous…

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Eh bien Neige cherche quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi.

Ca ne serait pas ça, par hasard ?

Il sortit de sa poche le petit saphir pas plus gros que le vif d'or. Neige se mit à aboyer comme pour confirmer ce que Draco tenait dans les mains.

Ca doit-être ça, répondit Toya. Pourquoi Ashley ne l'a-t-elle pas ? C'est important qu'elle l'ai avec elle !

Oui, je sais, marmonna Draco. C'est pourquoi on doit allez la chercher.

Sans ajouter autre chose, il avança de quelques pas puis regarda au dessus de lui. D'un geste ennuyé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Toya.

Enfin, il faudrait d'abord réussir à sortir d'ici, bien sûr…

Toya eut un grand sourire puis jeta un œil à l'aigle qui était resté un peu plus loin.

Oh mais j'ai la solution, dit-elle en avançant jusqu'à l'oiseau géant qui se faisait tranquillement les plumes.

Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis rejoignit la petite chinoise.

Ah, parce que c'est ton copain ?

L'oiseau se baissa légèrement pour permettre à Toya, Draco et Neige se hisser sur son dos. D'un même mouvement, l'aigle et le Dragon battirent frénétiquement des ailes puis s'élevèrent dans les airs. Draco songea à ce que le centaure lui avait dit. Il fallait qu'il utilise le feu…pas de fumée sans feu…

Dites-moi, dit Draco à l'adresse du Dragon qui volait un peu plus en avant. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous mettiez le feu sur le champ-de bataille ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Très bien…

Ginny descendit du Griffon, les poings serrés, une rage intense palpitant en elle. Tom se moquait d'eux depuis assez de temps. Il fallait que se soit à leur tour et il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Quand Ginny Weasley était en colère, mieux vaut rester tranquille.

Ok, fit-elle d'une voix forte mais tremblante. On sait tous que vous êtes idiot et que vous n'êtes pas capable de réfléchir tout seul.

Tom Jédusor plissa les yeux et dégluti, devenant progressivement rouge de colère. Il avait presque oublié cette fille ! Cette fille qui, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Tu me crois idiot ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire froid.

Oui, affirma Ginny. Sinon, vous serez venu tout seul et ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour nous. Mais non, comme vous avez peur de vous faire massacrer, il a fallu que vous rameniez votre petit fan club ! Tu te crois fort en plus ?

« tu » ? Elle le tutoyait maintenant ?

Non mais fait gaffe, fillette !

Oh j'ai peur !

Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, il l'attrapa, son bras encerclant son cou, menaçant de l'étouffer et sa baguette pointé sur sa tête. Ebahie, Ginny en oublia de se défendre.

Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me touches ! Non mais je rêve, c'est immonde !

Elle ne paniquait même pas ! Il la menaçait de la tuer tout de même ! Elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était c'est immonde ! Quel genre de fille était-ce ?

Tu veux peut-être que je te tue ?

Hé ! répéta Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis un bon citoyen ! Je paye mes impôts et je vote ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! C'est de la maltraitance ! Je vous jure que je vais porter plainte ! Vous allez le regretter !

Tom jédusor ricana et recula de quelques pas, Ginny toujours en sa possession.

Alors, dit-il à l'adresse de Dumbledor. Tu te tends ? Ou je la tue. C'est comme tu le sens.

Harry s'avança de quelques pas puis sourit.

Ginny, tu as vraiment raison, il ne peux pas se débrouiller tout seul, dit-il. Il est obligé de prendre quelqu'un en otage pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! répliqua Ginny. Est-ce que vous vous êtes lavé les mains ? ajouta-t-elle à Voldemort.

Tu cours à ta perte, continu comme ça et tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir.

Oui, je sais, répondit Ginny. Mais vous aussi, vous savez.

Donc, dit Harry, tu as tellement peur de combattre les géants que tu essais de trouver un moyen de t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi ?

Voilà que Potter s'y mettait aussi…alors ça allait vraiment barder.

ATTAQUEZ ! hurla-t-il à ses mangemorts.

Ginny parvint à se libérer de la poigne de Tom et se dirigea vers le Griffon. Mais au moment où elle allez grimper sur son dos, le Griffon s'agita violemment, déployant ses ailes, se cabrant, poussant des cris féroces, remuant sa queue de lion dans tous les sens. Soudain, un cri aigu, provenant à quelques mètres, la fit sursauter. Ashley était à genoux sur le sol, se tortillant et pleurant de douleur.

Oh oh…

La grande horloge de Poudlard commençait à sonner minuit. Chaque coup qui résonnait arrachait à Ashley un cri de douleur….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Toya alors qu'elle et Draco était à la lisière de la forêt. Regardez Ashley ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

La réponse lui parvint aussitôt lorsqu'un autre coup sonna annonçant minuit.

LA POTION !

La potion, quelle potion ?

Je…a midi, elle a bu une potion qui permettrait de se séparer du Griffon…mais lorsque minuit sonnera, ils ne feraient plus qu'un…

Elle ne m'a rien dit ? Elle a bu une potion et elle ne m'a rien dit ?

Peu importe ! répliqua Toya. Il faut lui donner le saphir avant que les douze coups de minuit ne sonne !

Elle prit le saphir entre ses mains et le tendit à Neige. Celle-ci le prit entre ses crocs avec délicatesse.

Tu es la plus rapide d'entre nous, va vite le donner à Ashley avant qu'elle ne se transforme complètement !

Dong ! cinquième coup.

Deux ailes poussèrent dans le dos d'Ashley tandis que la louve courrait le plus vite possible vers elle. Elle entendit Ashley pousser un cri de douleur et s'effondrer sur le sol.

Dong ! sixième coup.

Une longe queue de lion lui poussa presque aussitôt, la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle serra entre ses doigts la neige afin de soulager sa douleur. Neige était encore loin mais elle se rapprochait. Sa queue de lion se balança de droite à gauche tandis qu'elle sentait monter en elle une vague de puissance et de douleur.

Dong ! septième coup.

D'un hurlement assourdissant, son dos s'hérissa de plumes noirs épaisses. Elle entendait le bruit autour d'elle mieux que jamais. Sa vue s'était d'un coup développé et elle voyait sa louve courir vers elle et avec entre ses crocs, son saphir.

Dong ! huitième coup.

Ses deux jambes s'allongèrent et prirent la forme de deux pattes arrière d'un lion. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la douleur. Elle sentait monter en elle une soif de vengeance. Elle voyait Neige contourner la rive du lac le plus vite possible.

Dong ! neuvième coup.

Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle pu de ne pas crier alors que de puissantes serres lui poussaient. D'un geste rageur elle gratta de sol de ses griffes tout en enfouissant son visage dans la neige, cherchant à soulager les douleurs qui la démangeaient. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de distance entre la louve et elle, à présent.

Dong ! dixième coup.

Neige arrivait…Alors que le visage d'Ashley commençait à se transformer, la louve essauya tant bien que mal de passer le saphir autour du cou de l'animal. Celui-ci fixait la louve de ses yeux profonds qui rappelaient ceux d'Ashley. Le Griffon poussa un cri de douleur alors que le Onzième coup venait de sonner. Et douzième coup de minuit, le Griffon se releva, une soif de sang et de vengeance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle a réussi ! s'exclama Draco en sautillant sur place.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Dragon.

Pourriez vous faire un cercle de feu autour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts ? J'ai une idée.

Le Dragon prit son envole et une fois assez haut dans le ciel, il prit une profonde inspiration et cracha un puissant jet de feu qui vint enflammer le sol, encerclant Tom et sa petite armée.

Qu'est que vous essayez de faire ? demanda Toya

De la fumée. Avec la fumée personne ne pourra se voir et par conséquent, on pourrait les attaquer par surprise…

Toya siffla d'admiration tandis que le Dragon revenait vers eux avec fier allure.

Ok, il faut que je trouve Potter, maintenant. Toi, Toya, tu restes là.

Et il parti en courant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les combattants regardèrent autour d'eux, aveuglés par l'épaisse fumé noire qui les plongeait dans un grand brouillard. En plus de la neige qui continuait toujours de tomber, on ne voyait absolument rien. Un groupe de mangemort restait ensemble, immobile, scrutant les alentours pour apercevoir la silhouette d'un allier où d'un ennemi. Alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment droit devant eux, un tremblement les firent sursauter et se retourner vivement. Deux gigantesques pieds étaient autours d'eux. Et, d'un mouvement inattendu, le géant leur donnèrent un violant coup de pied, les projetant brutalement plus loin et tombèrent au sol, raide mort. Le géant poussa un cri triomphant alors que les autres géants l'imitèrent aussitôt lorsqu'ils croisèrent d'autre mangemorts.

Tom marchait à pas de loup, les yeux plissés pour voir à travers la fumé. Sa main tenant fermement sa baguette magique, il tendit l'oreille et essaya de distinguer le moindre bruit de pas, de voix…mais rien. Ils étaient tous plongés dans un silence angoissant avec le désagréable sentiment qu'on pouvait nous attaquer par derrière. Alors qu'il avançait prudemment droit devant lui, baguette tendu en avant, il aperçu une silhouette noire avancer lentement. Avec un sourire vengeur aux lèvres, il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers la silhouette noire qui se distingua peu à peu… Lorsqu'il devina de qui il s'agissait, il s'arrêta presque aussitôt, son sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres minces. Potter était là devant lui, vulnérable à toute attaque. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu et avançait avec attention.

Mais, tandis que Tom approchait, marmonnant une incantation, Harry tourna le regard vers lui et l'aperçu aussitôt. Dans un mouvement instinctif, il se mit à courir à travers l'épaisse fumée, ne regardant pas en arrière pour voir s'il le suivait. Mais vu la fumée qu'il y avait autour d'eux, il était très probable que Voldemort l'avait perdu de vu. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement puis marcha lentement, à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fois-ci, ça serait lui qui le surprendra par surprise…

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle coupé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa baguette brandi. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit. Un bruit de pas qui avançait vers elle. Une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, elle continua à avancer, les yeux grands ouverts. Un bruit de branche qui se cassait retentit derrière elle et d'un mouvement vif, elle se retourna mais n'aperçu personne. Elle avait tellement peur que la main qui tenait sa baguette magique faisait trembler celle-ci. Elle recula lentement, sa baguette pointée devant elle puis, soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un. Un mangemort qui fut tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

D'un geste mal assuré, Hermione pointa le mangemort de sa baguette, tremblante de peur. Le mangemort, prit d'une inspiration soudaine, retira sa cagoule arrachant à Hermione un petit cri de surprise.

Ron ! dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Chut ! s'exclama celui-ci en approchant de quelques pas. Baisses ta baguette, je ne te ferais rien…

Hermione hésita un long moment puis finit par baisser sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas vu Ron depuis une éternité et elle fut prise d'une vague d'émotion, joie, tristesse, colère, panique, peur puis de nouveau la joie…

Ron, murmura-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

Je ne te ferais rien…je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne…

Quoi ?

Je n'osais pas tuer toutes ses personnes qui ont été mes amis. Hermione, ne répète à personne qu'on s'est revu…Il faut tu t'en ailles avant qu'un autre mangemort nous trouve et m'ordonne de te tuer.

Sur ce, il remit sa cagoule sur la tête et s'apprêta à partir. Mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

Merci, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle devina que sous sa cagoule, il lui faisait un sourire plein de gratitude.

Pardonne-moi, lui souffla-t-il en retour.

Il disparu dans la fumée….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Griffon donna un violent coup d'aile au Basilic qui se trouvait là devant lui, plus détestable que Jamais. Celui-ci fondit sur lui, ses crochets venimeux le menaçant de s'enfoncer dans chair. Le Griffon esquiva le serpent et aussitôt, lui sauta dessus, ses puissantes serres acérées transperçant ses écailles et faisant couler un filet de sang noir. Le Basilic poussa un grognement de douleur puis se tortilla dans tous les sens mais le Griffon, planta plus profondément ses serres dans sa peau. De son puissant bec, il vint déchiqueter la peau de son crâne, comme le faisait un aigle lorsqu'il attrapait un lapin. Soumis à la puissante force du Griffon, le Basilic ne parvenait pas à s'échapper. Le Griffon prit son envole, serrant fermement le serpent géant entre ses griffes, puis s'éleva à une dizaine de mètre de hauteur. Il la lâcha après avoir plantés encore plus profondément ses serres dans sa peau. Le serpent s'écrasa au sol puis demeura un long moment immobile avant de se redresser péniblement. Le serpent scruta les cieux de ses yeux jaunes mais ne voyait que de la fumée. Serpentant rageusement le sol, il laissait une traînée de sang noir sur la neige parfaitement blanche. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, le Basilic leva trop tard les yeux tandis que Le Griffon le capturait de nouveau dans ses serres en plein vole. S'élevant haut dans le ciel, il le balança sans façon puis l'attrapa de nouveau en plein vole. Volant au dessus du feu qui faisait cette épaisse fumée, il s'approcha du château et à quelques mètre de celui-ci, projeta le serpent contre l'un des murs de Poudlard, laissant une grande tâche de sang sur le mur de pierre. Le basilic tomba au sol, inconscient.

Le Griffon atterrit au sol puis plia ses ailes calmement. Prudemment, il s'approcha du Basilic et le regarda. Il était mort…il avait réussi à le tuer…Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir au fur et à mesure que le Basilic prenait une forme humaine, celle d'Ange. Il poussa un cri de rage qui se transforma en suite en pleur. Ashey prit le cadavre d'Ange entre ses bras et la serra contre elle, pleurant de toutes les larmes qui lui restaient.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? sanglota-t-elle en caressant la longue chevelure d'Ange.

Ce qu'il fallait, dit une faible voix.

Ashley hoqueta de surprise alors que, contre tout ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir, Ange se libérait de son étreinte. Elle s'agenouilla devant la petite fille puis la prit dans ses bras.

Tu as fait ce que je souhaitais, murmura Ange. Tu m'as libéré d'un mal que je me croyais prisonnière pour toujours. Je te dois tout, Ashley.

Sanglotant contre Ange, Ashley ne savait pas quoi dire. Que dire, de tout façon ? Elle avait, sans le vouloir, tué le Basilic et épargné Ange à un sort terrible. Elle aurait très bien put tuer Ange sans s'en apercevoir !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry suivait les traces de pas qui étaient imprimés dans la neige, devinant qu'elles appartenaient à Voldemort. Il serait plusc facile à le retrouver. De plus, il était enveloppait dans une cape noire, il n'aura aucun mal à le distinguer à travers la fumée. D'ailleurs, la fumée s'était un dissipée. Harry pouvait voir à plus de trois mètres, malgré la neige qui ne cessait de tomber.

Soudain, Harry le vit enfin, devant lui, immobile. Il semblait absorbait dans ses pensées car il parlait tout bas, réfléchissant à voix haute. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha de quelques pas puis pointa sa baguette sur lui avant de s'exclamer :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Voldemort bascula en arrière tandis qu'un jet de lumière vert le frappait de plein fouet. Un ricanement, provenant de Voldemort, indiqua à Harry qu'il n'avait pas réussi son sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom Jédusor était debout devant lui, un sourire malveillant éclairant son visage cruel.

Pauvre idiot, dit-il à Harry. Tu croyais m'avoir si facilement ? Ce n'est pas un Avada Kedavra qui m'arrêtera !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Lord Voldemort était insensible à cet attaque ! Mais…Comment il allait faire pour le tuer alors ? Il se mit rapidement à réfléchir à une solution, la mieux étant de fuir mais il fallait absolument que l'un des deux meurts avant qu'il n'y ai d'autre morts inutile par leur faute.

Qui tente rien n'a rien, répondit Harry, vaguement intéressait parce que Voldemort allait répondre.

Ah ? Tu as tenté quelque chose, c'est bien. Mais tu n'as rien en retour.

Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui, souriant de plus belle, quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un heurta Harry le projetant à terre. Un mangemort venait de lui rentrer dedans mais curieusement, il lui était familier.

Ah Potter ! Te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension total.

Lève-toi mangemort et écarte-toi, ordonna Tom.

Draco, surpris, se retourna et fit face à Voldemort. Quel Horreur ! Il n'avait même pas que Lord Voldemort se trouvait en face d'Harry ! D'un geste précipité, il prit la flèche empoisonné et l'arc du centaure qu'il donna à Harry.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Harry.

C'est ce qui permet de tuer Voldemort…Il n'y a que ça qui est capable de le tuer…

Mangemort, es-tu sourd ? ECARTE-TOI !

Merci, murmura Harry.

Draco se releva et se plaça sur le côté, hésitant à regarder Voldemort tant il se sentait triomphant.

Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là, Potter ?

Tom fixait cette flèche noire qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Ce n'est tout de même pas…Non !

Peu importait, songea Harry. Voldemort semblait seulement craindre cette petite flèche. Et s'il la craignait, c'était ça la solution !

Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Mais Harry brandissait déjà l'arc et plaçait la flèche contre la corde qu'il ne tarda pas à tendre.

C'est toi qui ne seras plus qu'un souvenir, dit Harry, avec sourire.

Et il lâcha la corde. La flèche, à peine visible tant elle allait vite, s'enfonça dans la peau de Lord Voldemord faisant couler son poison dans son sang. Il tomba à genoux au sol, une main essayant de retirer cette flèche mais elle semblait coincée dans son corps, libérant tout son venin. Bientôt, il sa vision se brouilla puis n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Il se sentait seulement tomber au sol puis…le noir.

Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Harry. Je…je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai tué !

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie et de se rouler dans la neige.

C'est pas croyable ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le mangemort qui riait de bon cœur devant leur grande victoire.

Merci à toi…Malfoy.

Draco cessa de rire et le fixa. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Je sais reconnaître les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseille.

Harry éclata de rire et serra la main de Draco avant le prendre dans ses bras et de lui taper amicalement le dos.

Draco ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es vivant !

Hé oui, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné. Moi aussi on pourra m'appeler le survivant…

Quand Hermione saura que tu es là, bien vivant, à me parler !

Je…je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

Harry le regarda de travers. Là, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

Quoi, tu plaisantes ?

Non, je veux lui faire une surprise. A elle et à Ashley…

Oh ! Je serais content de t'y aider !

Heu…d'accord…Dumbledor va sûrement donner une petite fête pour notre victoire…Il faudra que je sois méconnaissable…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA suivreOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eh oui, j'arrête le chapitre comme ça…Ca fini plutôt bien non ? A bientôt pour les prochain chapitre !

Plus que 2 chapitre, vous réalisez ?


	29. Love to love you

**Salut ! Ah, vous allez enfin pouvoir lire le chapitre où Draco se montre à Hermione. Je vous dit ps comment ça va se passer, bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre joue beaucoup sur les sentiments des personnages, surtout sur ceux d'Ashley et d'Hermione…**

**CHAPITRE 28 : Love to Love you ( aimer pour t'aimer)**

Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard l'infirmière n'avait eu tant de travail. L'infirmerie était bondée d'une

Centaine d'élève qui souffraient tous de choses différentes, des égratignures banales aux hémorragies importantes. Elle passait son temps à courir dans tous les sens, avec l'aide de Fleur. Mais à deux, elles ne pouvaient pas soigner les élèves correctement. Quelques professeurs s'y connaissant en médecine donnaient de l'aide aux deux infirmières. Certains élèves, souvent en cas critique, avaient été transférés à l'hôpital St Mangouste, puis une lettre avait été envoyé à leur parent pour prévenir l'état de leur enfant. Chacun y mettait du sien. Les élèves n'ayant rien eu de grave aidaient ou réconfortaient les élèves en difficulté. La plupart d'eux étaient en larmes, ayant perdus leur meilleurs amis où frères et sœurs.

Car il y avait eut beaucoup de morts… Les corps des malchanceux avaient été emmenés par le ministère de la magie. Personne ne s'y était opposé et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre la volonté du ministre ?

Il régnait au château une atmosphère pesante, lourde et étouffante. Même si, quelque part, tout le monde avait sa part de soulagement. Car le puissant Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu ! Désormais, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre en sortant dehors ou en traînant tard le soir. Toute cette horreur était enfin terminée…Plus d'attaque…plus de meurtre inexplicable…plus de pleur pour avoir perdu un proche d'une façon injuste. Tout était fini.

Il n'y avait plus de risque en parlant librement de celui qui avait répandu la terreur partout dans le monde. Et Harry, on ne le remerciera jamais assez pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Jamais on ne lui répètera assez combien il avait été leur héros…

Hermione traînait dans les couloirs froids du château, le regard perdu. Elle aurait dû être heureuse d'apprendre leur victoire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Lord lui avait prit quelque chose qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais : l'amour. Elle s'était jurée de n'aimer que Draco mais…il n'était plus là et, tenant sa promesse jusqu'au bout, il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre. Jamais elle n'aimera quelqu'un comme elle avait aimé Draco. C'était indiscutable.

Elle esquissa tout de même un maigre sourire en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait une grande solidarité entre les élèves. Une solidarité qui, jusque là, n'avait jamais existé. Même les élèves qui se détestaient le plus se réconfortaient mutuellement et ça, Draco l'avait souhaité…

Elle se tourna vers une jeune Poufsouffle qui éclatait soudainement en sanglot. Aussitôt, un Serpentard s'approchait d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

Tu vas bien ? demandait-il en caressant tendrement sa chevelure. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Non….J'ai juste…besoin de compagnie.

Je peux rester, si tu veux ?

Puis la Poufsouffle hocha la tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras du Serpentard. Hermione poussa un soupir qui lui fit mal au cœur. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé être, en cet instant, dans les bras de Draco, bercée par ses « Je t'aime » et ses mots doux, que personne avant lui, ne lui avait dit. Et ses caresses réconfortantes qui avaient le don de la faire cesser de pleurer…Il n'y aura plus jamais tout ça…

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, à l'écart de tous. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compagnie, du moins, elle n'en voulait pas. La seule personne qui serait vraiment capable d'apaiser sa douleur était Ashley. Cette petite fille de huit ans, si fragile, si innocente et vulnérable, avait toujours su trouver les bons mots pour rendre les jours meilleurs et l'atmosphère plus joyeuse. Même si dans toute cette histoire, c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert. Du début, jusqu'à la fin, elle était seule dans son terrible secret, séparée injustement de ses parents, luttant contre les réflexions et les regard blessants qui pesaient sur elle. Mais elle s'occupait toujours des autres avant elle. Combien de fois Ashley l'avait consolé lorsque Draco ne lui adressait pas la parole ?

Elle était unique, si jeune, mais si mature et sage. Beaucoup de personne l'apréciait, mais beaucoup de personne s'était moquée d'elle et c'était ces gens-là les immatures.

Une petite main pâle se posa sur la sienne et, levant les yeux, elle vit Ashley lui sourire tristement, les yeux humides d'un bleu profond, tel les profondeurs des océans. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, remarqua Hermione. Ses yeux gonflés, le tin pâle, les lèvres tremblotantes, la menaçant d'éclater en sanglot.

Tout va bien, maintenant, dit-elle la voix enrouée. Il n'y a plus de problème. Je veux dire…

Mais elle ne poursuivit pas, les larmes noyant ses yeux de couleur saphir, hoquetant à cause des sanglots, ses petits doigts serrant la main d'Hermione, elle semblait totalement perdu dans un horrible cauchemar qui ne voulait pas finir…

Hermione la prit presque aussitôt dans ses bras, la serrant fortement, à l'étouffée, contre elle.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce j'avait souhaité, gémit-elle. Je pensais…que…on serait réunis et que…tout irait bien.

Un sanglot de plus, Hermione sentit les larmes lui envahir les yeux.

Mais tout va mal, sanglota-t-elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledor se leva, la Grande Salle devenant aussitôt silencieuse.

Je tiens à ce que nous nous taisons durant deux minutes en hommage de ceux qui se sont battus bravement mais qui…n'ont pas eut la chance de survivre…

Dumbledor ferma les yeux, imités aussitôt par les occupant de la Grande Salle. La salle était plongée dans un silence total, aucun chuchotement, aucun murmure, rien. Tout le monde respectait ce moment, se souvenant des élèves qui avaient autrefois occupés les quatre grandes tables du château. Si quelques élèves pleuraient, ils restaient quand même silencieux…

Merci, dit Dumbledor. Je sais que cela va être dur de reconstruire tout ce qu'a été détruit. Aussi bien le château…que les liens qui nous ont tous unis cette nuit-là. Des liens qui ne faudra pas perdre car ce sont eux qui nous rendent plus fort, plus sage et plus courageux. Certains d'entre vous ont perdus des amis très chers mais, bien que cela soit une chose dure à admettre, ils resterons toujours dans nos cœurs. Il n'y a que le temps pour apaiser cette douleur. Et les amis qui sont toujours là. Lord Voldemort n'a pas gagné cette guerre car il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas en lui : l'amour. Nous l'avons tous au fond de nous, caché et, quand on se perd dans les bras de quelqu'un, surgit tout à coup et nous rend fort et confiant. Tom Jédusor était fort…mais pas confiant. La confiance est une chose très importante. Je tenait seulement à vous faire comprendre que le monde des sentiments n'existe pas pour rien. Un homme sans sentiment n'en est pas un vrai.

Il y eut de bruyants applaudissements, acclamant Dumbledor, homme juste et droit. Il leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

Je vais continuer sur une note plus joyeuse. Nous avons tout de même vaincu Lord Voldemort ! Un sorcier qui nous a fait peur durant de longues années. Mais maintenant tout est enfin terminé ! Ce soir, nous allons fêter notre victoire, tous réunis, laissant de côté notre peine.

Sur ce, il se rassit, acclamé par des cris de joies, mêlés à des cris de soulagement, il leur accorda un sourire chaleureux.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir puis regarda Hermione et Ashley, silencieuse comme des statues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et c'était un comble !

Hum…On pourrait aller à Près-au-lard, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à faire cet après midi…

Hermione haussa les épaules, distraite.

Si tu veux.

En plus il fait chaud aujourd'hui. La neige a complètement disparue, comme s'il n'avait neigé.

C'est…très bien, répondit Hermione.

Moi je viens, dit Ashley en regardant Ginny. Je voudrais sortir un peu du château.

Ok…Hermione ?

Oui…je viens.

°°°°°°°°°

C'est la première fois que je fais du shopping avec quelqu'un, avoua Draco. En fait, c'est la première fois que je fais du shopping…

Ah, tu vas aimer ça, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Il y a le choix avec des centaines de costume que tu ne sauras pas lequel choisir.

Vraiment ? Je voudrais quelque chose qu'on ne remarque pas trop…Je voudrais être plutôt discret.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent enfin à Près-au-lard, sous le soleil radieux qui donnait un temps chaud et agréable.

Tu veux rire ! s'exclama Harry, indigné. Tu dois avoir quelque chose qu'on voit bien ! Comment veux-tu qu'Hermione te remarque, sinon ?

Elle est censée ne pas savoir qui je suis, fit remarquer Draco. Je dois être un inconnu à ses yeux !

Oui, oui…Tu changeras d'opinion lorsque tu t'apercevras qu'un autre garçon que toi l'inviteras à danser.

Ca n'arrivera pas, le contre dit Draco.

Heu…bien sûre qui si ! Et puis il l'emmènera tranquillement faire un tour dehors.

Je l'en empêcherai !

Ensuite, il se penchera légèrement vers elle pour l'embrasser…

Je lui casserai la figure !

Et ils iront ensemble dans une chambre pour…

Stop ! Hé, c'est d'Hermione que tu parles ! Elle n'est pas comme ça !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. C'était pour voir jusqu'où tu pouvais tenir…A temps, je dois dire…

Personne ne touchera Hermione sauf MOI.

Harry eut un nouveau sourire. Rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, il voyait bien que Draco aimait vraiment Hermione. Au point d'être jaloux au moindre regard qu'un autre homme pourrait la couvrir. C'était tellement adorable.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de costume très branché où, déjà, une bonne quantité d'élèves s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient l'air tous surexcité à l'achat d'un nouvel habit pour un bal qui fêterait leur victoire au plus grand Mage Noir jamais connu. Draco lui-même s'avoua excité à l'idée de faire une surprise phénoménale à Hermione. Il s'imaginait déjà sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvrira qui il était. Soit elle pleurerait à chaude larme et se jetterait sur lui, soit elle commencerait à rougir avant de lui donner une claque monumentale ! Dans les deux cas, il sera heureux de la retrouver. Une élève, débouchant d'un rayon de vêtement féminin, l'air encore plus surexcité que les autres, le bouscula brusquement, le faisant sursauter. La fille en question se tourna vers lui sur le point de s'excuser mais, au lieu de cela, poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il s'agissait de Parvati, une mais plaquée sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la tête qu'elle tirait à cet instant précis.

Ce…Ce n'est pas possible…balbutia-t-elle en tournant autour de lui. Comme c'est étrange ! Tu es censé être mort !

Hum…Je suis content de constater à quel point tu es heureuse de me voir, ironisa Draco, amusé. Si tu veux, je peux aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce n'est pas un problème !

Parvati rougit légèrement puis lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.

Oui, dit-elle, distraite. Quand Hermione saura que tu es là ! Tu t'imagines ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer toute la nuit ! C'est même dégueulasse ce que tu lui fais subir ! Elle est en train de pleurer ta mort alors que toi tu respires l'air de la campagne en train de faire du shopping avec Harry dans un magasin de vêtement !

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, songea Draco avec mauvaise humeur. Evidemment, il n'allait jamais le reconnaître ! Mais il avait tellement de plan dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer !

Parvati, intervint Harry en lui prenant les mains.

Il se pencha vers son oreille afin de lui murmurer quelque chose que Draco ne put entendre. Il était à peu près sûr de ce que Harry lui disait. Cela se confirma lorsqu'une expression d' euphorie se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle regarda de nouveau Draco avec des yeux ronds en lui serrant la main.

C'est…c'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire euphorique, à la fois ébahie et émerveillée. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…c'est…stupéfiant ! Alors là, chapeau !

Oui, je sais, se vanta Draco d'un air malicieux. Je n'ai que de bonnes idées.

Il faut que tu promettes de ne rien dire à Hermione, dit Harry, sérieux.

Oui, bien sûr, s'exclama Parvati. C'est promis !

Bien, dirent en même temps Harry et Draco.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Parvati s'éloigna dans l'intention de rejoindre Lavande. Draco se tourna alors vers Harry.

Tu lui as dit ce que je pense ?

Oui. Mais elle garde bien les secrets.

J'espère bien !

Ils se sourirent puis s'avancèrent vers le rayon masculin où s'étendait des costumes innombrables, certains magnifique, d'autre plus égocentriques, et d'autres sortant de l'ordinaire. Harry balaya du regard tout le rayon puis échangea coup d'œil avec Draco.

C'est quoi ton genre ?

Hum, plutôt princier…enfin…tu vois, avoir l'air d'un personnage important…

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à chercher le costume idéal. Bien qu'il y avait là des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements, le choix restait difficile à faire. Draco ne semblait jamais satisfait de ce qu'il lui proposait. Trop coloré, trop sombre, trop flashant, trop austère…

J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Draco en attrapant un costume accroché à un cintre.

Il tenait un espèce d'uniforme bleu marine, brodé d'or. Le genre de vêtement que les Tzars portaient. Il sourit face à ce vêtement qui avait fier allure. Harry eut un sourire de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin trouvé quelques chose. De plus, c'était un costume très beau qu'il avait choisi.

Oui, il est très bien, commenta Harry. Maintenant il faut trouver un masque pour qu'Hermione ne te reconnaisse pas.

Ce n'est pas la peine, j'en ai déjà un, annonça Draco. Bien, on peut partir.

Parvati arriva alors en courant vers eux, l'air affolé et à la fois amusé.

Hermione arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle. Avec Ginny et Ashley. Je te conseillerais de te cacher, ajouta-t-elle à Draco.

Le concerné prit un tin légèrement cramoisie avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers les cabines d'essayage. Harry le suivit et ferma d'un geste empressé le rideau puis se retourna vivement pour voir Hermione, Ginny et Ashley se diriger vers les rayons de vêtement féminin.

Elles sont où ? murmura Draco, derrière le rideau.

Heu…au rayon féminin, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Et je sais pas du tout comment on va faire pour sortir sans qu'elle ne nous voit…Dommage que je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité.

Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? s'exclama Draco, incrédule.

Chut ! Bon, il va falloir qu'on attende qu'elles s'en aillent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione finit enfin de mettre sa robe rouge, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une robe de flamenco. Elle poussa un soupir en se regardant dans la glace. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi laide et fatiguée. Elle avait d'énorme cernes noires sous les yeux et même le maquillage ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Ses cheveux étaient la seule chose qui était acceptable. Elle les avaient attachés en un chignon et quelques boucles encadraient joliment son visage légèrement pâle. Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui la fixait depuis un moment. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe jaune, fendue sur le côté avec un large décolleté. Ses cheveux flamboyant étaient bouclés et quelques files d'or les entrelacés. Elle était tout simplement très belle. Ce n'était plus la Ginny farceuse et sauvage qui avait devant elle. Mais une jeune femme amoureuse qui voulait plaire à un homme…

Ca ira ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Oui…On y va ?

Elles s'échangèrent un petit sourire triste puis sortirent de la salle des préfets en chef. La hall de Poudlard était bondé, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il y avait un bal. Hermione se sentit embarrassée en voyant tous les couples autours d'elle. Ils étaient tous souriant, s'échangeant des paroles dans un murmure, aux creux de l'oreille. Elle était extrêmement mal alaise, elle n'était pas à sa place. Ginny avait retrouvé son cher américain et était accrochée à son bras, heureuse et encore plus belle. Ashley était blottie contre elle, le visage triste et le regard vitreux. Elle non plus ne se sentait pas à sa place…Elle était au bord des larmes et regardait tout ce monde avec des yeux apeurés, effrayées par tant de réflexion qu'elle entendait de bouche en bouche. Elle détournait le regard chaque fois que quelqu'un rencontrait ses yeux. Hermione fut submergé par une vague d'émotion. Ashley se sentait totalement perdu, qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde, que tout le monde allait s'acharner sur elle. Mais elle oubliait un détaille : elle avait vaincu le Basilic…et tout le monde lui en était reconnaissant et la respectait plus que jamais. Mais elle avait toujours en elle cette peur qu'on la juge simplement en la regardant.

Hermione lui prit la main d'un geste rassurant et croisa le regard bleu de la petite fille empli de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas faire couler. Son regard était si touchant et troublant qu'Hermione eut du mal à le soutenir. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour les poser ailleurs, loin de ceux d'Ashley qui menaçait de pleurer. Elle aperçu alors Harry arriver, accompagné de Parvati et d'un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il portait un des vêtement de Tzars et avait un masque sur le visage. Il semblait assez nerveux et regardait sans cesse sa montre. Harry semblait cependant bien le connaître, il discutait tranquillement avec lui, rigolant en même temps. Elle soupira doucement. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin et tout le monde se précipita dedans d'un même mouvement.

Ashley s'écarta d'elle pour aller à un coin isolé de la salle, retrouvant Neige. La petite fille prit sa louve dans ses bras et Hermione sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle se sentie coupable de ne pas l'avoir prit dans ses bras quelques secondes plutôt. Elle avait pourtant besoin de réconfort et Hermione l'avait tout simplement repoussé en la fuyant du regard.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, seule. Pourtant, quelqu'un vint la rejoindre et posa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Tu devrais venir t'amuser, dit Harry. Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux.

Je…je préfère rester seule…

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et la fixa.

La solitude n'est pas un remède, tu sais. Tu peux me croire car quand j'ai cru que Sirius était mort…

Oui mais il n'était pas mort, Harry ! Il est vivant et à tes côtés ! Draco, lui, il est vraiment…mort et il ne reviendra pas !

Malgré la tristesse qu'Hermione ressentait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Même si les personnes qu'on aime ne sont plus de ce monde, ils restent quand même près de nous, dans nos cœurs.

Hermione haussa les épaules, éprouvant à la fois une colère sourde et une profonde tristesse.

Oui, eh bien je maudis les sentiments et tout ce qui va avec ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hum…tu maudis alors l'amour que tu éprouves pour Ashley. Pourtant, elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais et tu ne fais que la repousser. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Draco n'est plus là. Ta façon d'agir en vers elle fait que tu la rends coupable de sa mort alors que le VRAI coupable et Voldemort.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le pire était qu'Harry avait absolument raison…Elle agissait d'une façon très injuste envers Ashley.

Viens avec nous, reprit Harry, lui prenant les mains, la forçant à se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Parvati et le mystérieux garçon qui restait caché derrière son masque. Parvati la prit affectueusement dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

Tout ira bien, 'Mione, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione eut un sourire malgré tout. Elle se sentait protégé mais il lui manquait quand même l'amour que Draco lui portait. Un amour qui ne se remplacera jamais. Une chaleur que le soleil ne pourrait pas réchauffer.

Hermione voici…euh…

Harry regarda le garçon d'un air interrogateur.

Heu…Roger, dit alors Draco.

Hermione lui serra la main puis lui sourit.

Bonjour Roger, dit Hermione.

Salut, répondit Draco, au bord de la crise de fou rire.

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait choisi ce prénom mais ça ne lui convenait pas du tout ! Voyant l'air triste d'Hermione, le fou rire qu'il contenait disparut aussitôt. Elle regardait avec envi les couples qui se bousculaient sur la piste de danse. Son cœur se serra et regarda Harry qui le fixait. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Hermione poussa encore un soupir donnant l'impression qu'elle étouffait, qu'elle avait besoin d'air.

Toya fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, habillée d'un magnifique kimono rouge sang, accompagnée de sa mère qui se dirigeait déjà vers les professeurs. Toya chercha des yeux la petite fille blonde inséparable de sa louve et la trouva assise seule sur un ban, Neige allongée à ses pieds. Ashley ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Toya l'avait rejoint et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, son regard ne se fit pas plus joyeux que ça.

Draco suivit le regard d'Hermione. Elle fixait intensément les deux petites filles assises à l'écart des autres et vit pour la première le regard éteint d'Ashley. Il n'y avait plus cette étincelle chaleureuse qui brillait dans son regard. Ni dans celui d'Hermione. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur malice et de complicité. Elles avaient toutes deux un regard vide. Il fut particulièrement ému de constater à quel point il semblait leur manquer. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mort pourrait causer tant de tristesse et de blessure. Il avait là la une preuve qu'il était aimé de deux personnes merveilleuses. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire sans joie. Elle semblait même se forcer à sourire pour faire croire qu'elle allait bien.

Bien, dit Harry. Vous nous excuserez mais Parvati et moi allons danser. A tout à l'heure.

Oui…A tout à l'heure, murmura Hermione sans vraiment s'adresser à Harry.

Draco la contempla longuement. Elle était tout simplement belle dans sa robe de flamenco. Il avait pratiquement envi de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais il chassa aussitôt cette idée de sa tête. Elle n'était pas censée savoir qui il était et elle ne serait pas forcément contente qu'un parfait inconnu se jette sur elle.

Tu connais Harry depuis longtemps ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

Heu…non, enfin oui, répondit-il d'une voix volontairement basse.

Combien de temps ?

Oh, euh…ça va faire 7 ans…

Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi…euh…Roger.

C'est normal, dit aussitôt Draco, pris au dépourvu. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas…euh, parlé de moi.

Parfois, il maudissait qu'Hermione soit si intelligente et si attentionné à ce que les autres disaient.

Ah…dit-elle. Mais c'est étrange quand même. Je traîne avec Harry et je devrais de connaître.

Ah mais je ne suis pas de Poudlard…Je viens de…d'Amérique.

Oh ! Comment est-ce là-bas ?

Ce…c'est très grand, répondit Draco. Très très grand. Et euh…voilà, quoi.

Hermione se semblait pas très emballée parce qu'il racontait. Lavande arriva alors et se tourna vers Draco.

Tu veux danser ? proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur.

Heu…

Disons qu'il aurait aimé rester avec Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-il que Lavande arrive maintenant ?

Vas-y, Roger, l'encouragea Hermione.

Dieu qu'il haïssait ce nom !

Bon…

Il suivit à contre cœur Lavande qui l'emmena vers la piste de danse, sa main serrant fortement la sienne. Depuis qu'il aimait Hermione, il détestait qu'une fille le touche, surtout aussi joyeusement que Lavande.

Hermione recula de plusieurs pas et regarda avec tristesse les couples valser langoureusement, la plupart coller l'un à l'autre. Elle aperçu Ginny murmurer des paroles à Mike avec un sourire en coin tandis que celui-ci lui caressait amoureusement le dos, lui embrassait le cou puis la regardait avec un large sourire, les yeux remplis de désir. Hermione ressenti un pincement au cœur et se sentie encore moins à sa place. Elle regarda en direction d'Ashley et Toya. Celles-ci étaient parties avec la louve et Hermione espéra que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pleurait.

Ange dansait avec un Poufsouffle qui la faisait éclater de rire toutes les deux minutes…Ron semblait dans une discutions très sérieuse avec Dumbledor et, pour finir, elle était seule à l'écart de tous…

La musique cessa de jouer et Hermione ressenti une tristesse sans pareil et cette fois-ci, elle savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Une deuxième musique commença, plus douce, plus intime.

Tu veux danser ?

Hermione se retourna vivement fit face à Roger ( ça m'éclate d'appeler Draco comme ça ! C'est trop bizarre !) qui lui souriait. Mais curieusement, ce sourire lui était familier.

Je ne sais pas…Je…

S'il te plaît.

Bon...

Il lui prit aussitôt la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, au milieu des amoureux…

**Say it's true**

**There's nothing like me and you**

**I'm not alone**

**Tell me you feel it too**

**And I would runaway **

**I would runaway, yeah, yeah**

**I would runaway**

**I would runaway with you**

'**Cause I'm falling in love with you**

**No, never, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you**

**Close the door**

**Lay down upon the floor**

**And bye candlelight**

**Make love to me through the night**

'**Cause I have runaway**

**I have runaway, yeah, yeah**

**I have runaway**

**I have runaway with you**

'**Cause I'm falling in love with you**

**No never, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you**

**With you…**

Draco renforça son étreinte sur elle alors que la musique s'achevait. Hermione semblait dans les nuages car elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il n'y avait plus de musique. Elle fixait Roger ( Ha ha ha, Roger… ). Il avait vraiment quelque chose de familier mais elle ne percevait pas quoi…C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu qu'il fixait ses lèvres. A tous les coups, ce fou allait l'embrasser !

Il se pencha vers elle, leur lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement. Hermione fronça les sourcils et le repoussa vivement. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla presque en courant du château. Draco resta planté là à la regarder s'en aller. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas retenu ? Il avait eu soudainement l'envi de l'embrasser et il n' avait pas été capable de se retenir ! Harry posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire amusé.

Tu devrais te sentir flatter, dit-il. Ce veut dire qu'Hermione n'a pas du tout l'intention d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Harry avait raison, songea Draco. C'était même très émouvant !

Je…Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui montre la vérité…

Harry lui fit un immense sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre Hermione. Elle était sortie du château et lorsqu'il fut dehors, il la vit dans le lac, les yeux levé vers le ciel. Il la rejoignit rapidement. L'eau lui arrivait aux épaules et il entendit distinctement qu'elle pleurait. Il arriva enfin en face d'elle et elle baissa le regard pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. D'un geste lent, il enleva son masque et fixa Hermione qui regardait désespérément l'eau du lac.

Hermione…

Elle mit du temps avant de lever enfin les yeux vers lui. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Draco, bien devant elle, en chair et en os. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Elle devait halluciner ! Mais dans ce cas, son hallucination était bien réussite !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec ardeur. A présent, Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver ! Il était bien vivant ! Elle éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à son cou, l'embrassant de plus belle. Draco la plaqua contre son torse, la serrant fortement contre lui. Il ressentait contre lui les sanglots d'Hermione. Il éprouva une joie immense de savoir qu'elle pleurait pour lui. Il était encore plus heureux de la sentir contre lui.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il en retour.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, séchant ses dernières larmes.

Hermione ! s'écria Ashley, les yeux écarquillés. Comment oses-tu embrasser ce type ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! TU M'AS PROMIS QUE TU…que tu…je ne…comment…possible ?

Ashley se recouvrit les yeux de ses mains alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer à chaude larme. Draco était là…bien là, avec Hermione…Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Draco esquissa un sourire avant de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, pleurant et pleurant encore contre son épaules. Il lui caressa le dos, fermant les yeux, bercé par les sanglots secoués de la petite fille. Ses doigts serraient fortement son costume, ses tyeux retrouvant cette lueur chaleureuse.

Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus, gémit-elle, les yeux embués de larmes. Plus, plus jamais…

Je suis là, Ashley, murmura-t-il. Et pour toujours.

Ashley laissa échapper un autre sanglot lorsqu'il prononça les mots « pour toujours ».

Il y eut plusieurs applaudissements et de cris de joie. Tout le monde venait d'arriver et regardait la scène, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Hermione à son tour Ashley dans ses bras puis embrassa de nouveau Draco.

Quelqu'un poussa alors un cri strident avant de rejoindre le couple. Ginny prit Draco dans ses bras, prononçant des mots incompréhensives. Draco était beaucoup trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Non mais ça va pas de faire des coups pareils ? s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant brusquement. Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Tu es malade ma parole ! On est tous attristé de te mort et te revoilà ! Tu est fou ! Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es complètement cinglé ! Pire que ce que je croyais ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !

Draco eut un sourire. Il venait de comprendre que la redoutable Ginny Weasley l'appréciait.

Non mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu es fier de toi en plus ! Non mais je rêve ! Il se fiche de moi ma parole !

Mais moi aussi, je t'aime bien, répondit Draco.

Quoi ? Tu te pais de ma tête, c'est ça ? Tu me cherches, c'est ça ? Hein, hein ? Oh mais je vois clair en ton petit jeu ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu es complètement fou ! Tu es…tu es…complètement timbré !

Draco soupira. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, Ginny n'admettra jamais qu'il avait raison sur ce point là. Elle était beaucoup trop fière pour ça. Mais il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait de VRAIS amis…

A suivre

Et voilà ! C'est la fin du chap 28…J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…A bientôt !

**Note : Heu…j'ai soudainement eut une grande inspiration et je voulais vous dire quelque chose…En fait, après Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne, je comptais faire Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II. Ca racontera la première histoire d'amour d'Ashley. Dans cette suite, Elle aura quinze ans…enfin…euh…j'ai déjà commencé à écrire les premiers chapitres. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours Hermione et Draco…Et même aussi Ginny ! Et puis euh…il y aura plein de nouveaux personnages dont un qui en veut beaucoup à Ashley parce qu'il sait qu'elle est le Griffon…enfin bref, vous pourrez me dire si ça vous intéresse.**

Voilà, a bientôt !


	30. Epilogue

**Hello ! C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste. Il est assez court mais en général, l'épilogue n'est pas très long. C'est pour vous donnez une idée de se qu'il se passe plus tard…Bonne lecture !**

**Epilogue **

Le soleil brillait intensément dans un ciel bleu sans nuage. Par une journée si radieuse, personne ne songeait à rester enfermé chez soi. Une petite brise soufflait agréablement ce jour-là, procurant un certain bien être. Pourtant, malgré le beau temps, deux personnes semblaient encore perdues.

Mais où tu vas ? s'exclama Ashley. C'est pas par là !

Mais c'est où, alors ? répliqua Toya en se tournant vers elle.

Le temps pressait et voilà qu'elles s'étaient perdues dans la campagne écossaise, paniquée à l'idée d'arriver en retard.

Bon…Tout à l'heure on est passé devant la ferme du monsieur et de sa chèvre bizarre, se souvint Ashley. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai écouté ? On aurait jamais dû s'éloigner pour faire cette farce !

Elles coururent de nouveau à toute vitesse à travers un champ qui regroupait une vingtaine de vaches qui broutaient silencieusement, les yeux braqués sur elle. Ashley se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait sali sa jolie robe qui avait coûté une fortune à Draco. Elles arrivèrent sur un petit chemin de sable fin et le longèrent rapidement. Enfin, elles se trouvèrent devant un grand bâtiment ancien qui demandait beaucoup de respect. Toya soupira alors de soulagement.

Ouf…on a enfin trouvé l'église…

Oui, entrons.

Elles grimpèrent les quelques marches et se positionnèrent devant la grande porte de bois. D'un mouvement hésitant, Ashley poussa la porte qui grinça longuement. L'église était faiblement éclairée, seulement quelques bougies étaient allumées, tout près de l'autel. Les gens présents les fixèrent avec malice tandis que les deux petites filles entraient timidement, un sourire angélique et embarrassé illuminant leur visage rougissant légèrement. Près de l'autel, Draco, dans un uniforme qui lui donnait l'air d'un très grand homme, lui sourit avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres suivit d'un clin d'œil complice. A son tour, Ashley lui sourit, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Toya s'assit sur un ban, imitée peu de temps après par Ashley. Elle semblait surexcité, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'elle fixait Hermione, à côté de Draco, dans sa merveilleuse robe blanche éclatante qui la faisait passer pour une princesse. Hermione semblait un peu angoissée mais cela ne se remarquait pas car son sourire d'euphorie se voyait avant tout. Ashley soupira de contentement alors que l'homme d'église prononçait son long discourt.

Maman, appela Toya, la concernée étant assise sur le ban de devant.

Sholan se retourna et fixa sa fille.

Passa-moi ma caméra, lui souffla-t-elle.

Sholan eut un sourire et lui tandis la petite caméra que Toya prit avec précaution. Elle porta l'engin à son œil et filma Hermione et Draco qui écoutait attentivement l'homme d'église. Tous les deux avaient l'air plus heureux que jamais. Hermione était complètement différente, le ventre bien rond, un sourire attentionné, les yeux éclaircis d'une lueur nouvelle…

Les alliances, s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme d'église d'une voix forte.

Toya tourna vivement la caméra vers Ashley qui se levait. Elle fit un petit coucou à la caméra avant de s'avancer vers l'autel où Draco et Hermione lui faisaient un immense sourire. Elle tendit le coussin blanc au curé où deux bagues en or, presque identiques, brillaient à la lueur chaleureuse des bougies. Elle retourna s'asseoir près de Toya alors que Draco passait l'anneau ( le précieux…je plaisante !) au doigt d'Hermione.

C'est tellement beau ! commenta Toya, filmant toujours la scène.

Oui, approuva Ashley tandis qu'Hermione passait à son tour l'anneau au doigt de Draco.

Toya mit en gros plan Draco et Hermione qui s'embrassait amoureusement. Il y eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement, acclamant joyeusement le nouveau couple marié. Ashley se leva de nouveau et alla rejoindre l'homme d'église qui lui fit un petit sourire. La petite fille s'empourpra légèrement lorsqu'elle se mit tout en haut des escaliers, une feuille entre les mains. Le silence se répandit dans l'église tandis qu'Ashley allait commencer son discourt.

Sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna entre les murs de l'église.

Hum…je…je ne suis pas très douée en rédaction…du moins, pas autant que Toya. Mais je tenais à dire quelque chose.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa les spectateur.

Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard au début de l'année, je pensais que j'allais rester seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, avec à mes côtés mes chevaux qui m'ont toujours soutenu…euh…J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'Hermione Granger, préfète en chef exemplaire, allait devenir mon amie. Et encore moins Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard le plus populaire et un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Je suis d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui étonnée d'être là. Mais…C'est certainement la plus belle rencontre que je n'aurait jamais faite ! Après la mort de mes parents, je croyais que plus personne ne m'aimerais et que je n'aurais plus jamais de famille. Puis, Draco rencontra Hermione !

Il y eut quelques rires amusés.

Qui aurait cru un jour que Draco Malfoy tomberait amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? Draco ne croyait pourtant pas au monde des sentiments. Je le sais parce que moi non plus je n'y croyais plus. Pourtant, Hermione nous a tous les deux montrés à quel point il était important d'aimer…Je me souviens chaque fois qu'il se sont pris la tête, pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était très amusant. La vérité était qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre qu'ils s'aiment. Mais moi je le voyais bien. C'était même évident. Puis, je ne sais toujours pas comment, je remplaçais mes parents par Hermione et Draco. Au début, cela m'effrayais beaucoup car j'avais peur de trahir mes parents…mais voyez où nous en sommes…et…euh…je ne regrette rien…Pour rien au monde je voudrais être ailleurs. Draco, Hermione…Je…je vous aime.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Que ça faisait du bien de dire tout ça ! Elle plia la feuille en quatre et la mit dans sa poche. Elle alla ensuite dans les bras de Draco et d'Hermione.

Epatant, lui murmura Draco. Très émouvant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si…attentionné.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De longues tables avaient été dressés dehors, profitant de ce soleil chaud. Tout le monde était assis à table, attendant le repas avec impatience. Draco et Hermione se tenaient au milieu de la table principal, un sourire radieux au visage. Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Alors que tout le monde était installé autour des tables, Ashley et Toya arrivèrent en courant vers eux, éclatant de rire à en mourir. Ashley s'installa en face de Ginny, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait ? Elle était incontrôlable. Elle enfonçait son poing dans la bouche pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre mais lorsqu'elle écarta légèrement sa main, son rire se fit bien entendre.

Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? s'inquiéta Ginny, inquiète.

Mais le rire d'Ashley doubla d'intensité.

Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent avec des plats surchargés en nourriture. Ils les posèrent sur les tables et repartirent plus loin pour en chercher d'autre. Plus loin, Toya était tout aussi morte de rire, les yeux pleurant de joie. Ginny se servit des différents plats disposés sur la table, fixant intensément Ashley. Celle-ci regardait avec intérêt la nourriture, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ginny, avec un sourire amusé.

C'est…c'est Toya ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans sa crise de fou rire.

Le visage de Ginny se rembruni soudainement et repoussa son assiette.

Seulement les pommes de terre ?

Ashley haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle. Draco et Hermione la fixaient étrangement. Elle leur fit discrètement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il mange leur repas sous risque de métamorphose. Draco éclata alors de rire tandis qu'à côté de lui, Harry engloutissait à cœur joie le contenu de son assiette. Toya rejoignit Ashley, riant toujours de bon cœur. Elle se contenta de prendre sa caméra et de filmer avec enthousiasme les personnes qui étaient tombées dans leur piège. Elle tourna sa caméra vers Harry qui avait tout d'un coup deux poireaux qui lui sortaient des oreilles. Puis ensuite Mike qui avait un nez qui ressemblait beaucoup à une tomate bien mûre.

Ashley éclata de rire lorsque Mike remarqua que son nez avait changé de proportion. Même Ginny éclata commençait à se moquer de lui, un doigt pointé sur le visage furieux de son copain. Toya filma ensuite Parvati qui avait un hoquet incontrôlable. Vint ensuite Ange dont les cheveux était devenus d'une couleur verdâtre, horrible. La caméra se pointa sur Fleur qui se levait qui examinait attentivement la nourriture. Ashley et Toya éclatèrent de rire en même temps tandis qu'elle se pressait dans tous les sens, à la recherche de différent soin médicaux. Elle fabriqua en un temps record une potion qu'elle fit boire à tout ceux qui avait été atteint. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers la caméra et leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant longuement. De nouveau, Ashley et Toya éclatèrent de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione déchirait avec impatience le papier cadeau blanc brillant qui enveloppé un paquet de belle taille. Elle défit le jolie ruban et ouvrit la boîte. Elle poussa une exclamation de ravissement tandis qu'elle prenait entre ses doigts une magnifique chemise de nuit blanche, en soie, ornée de perle blanche et rouge. En dessous de ce vêtement, se trouvait un petit assortiment couleur bleu marine…pour bébé !

C'est absolument…adorable ! s'exclama-t-elle, sincère. Merci beaucoup Harry.

Oh, je t'en pris…c'est rien…

Bon, eh bien, nous avons tout ouvert ! dit Draco, l'air malicieux.

Il plongea brusquement sous la table et prit un autre paquet plus maigre et plus long, un sourire mystérieux lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais que vois-je ! Un autre cadeau !

Il se tourna vers Ashley qui prit un air étonné.

Je sais qu'il te fera plaisir, déclara-t-il.

Avec précaution, Ashley s'approcha et prit le paquet entre ses mains. Elle enleva lentement le papier qui le recouvrait puis ouvrit doucement le couvercle de la boîte. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Dans le boîte, se tenait un objet qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir et qu'elle aimait. Le violon de sa mère, plus beau que jamais, était juste devant elle, bien en évidence. Le bois poly et bien lisse n'avait jamais paru d'aussi bonne qualité. D'une main tremblante et les larmes aux yeux, elle prit délicatement l'instrument et le contempla avec émotion. Il y avait les initiales de sa mère, gravés en or au dos du violon. De son autre main, elle prit le grand archer qui avait su autrefois faire grincer les cordes du violon mieux que quiconque.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Ashley, la voix enrouée et tremblotante.

Tu n'as rien à dire, Ashley, lui répondit Hermione. Je veux seulement que tu en joues.

Ashley lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance puis coinça le violon contre sa joue et d'un geste souple, commença à faire grincer les cordes grâce à son archer. Tout le monde formait un cercle autour d'elle, regardant la petite fille jouer une mélodie impressionnante dont les notes s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse. Sa main tenant l'archer bougeais à une vitesse incroyable, ne faisant aucune erreur.

Toya se faufila plus près d'Ashley puis reporta la caméra à son œil, faisant un gros plan sur Ashley qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec son violon. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement en voyant à quel point Ashley paraissait heureuse en cette instant.

Les notes, ainsi que l'archer, ralentirent la cadence jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrêta. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'acclamèrent joyeusement. Le cœur gros, elle enlaça Draco Hermione avant de verser quelques larmes joyeuses. Emue, Toya filmait cette événement avec un sourire attendrit. Une fois qu'elle s'éloigna un peu de ses parents, elle se glissa jusqu'à elle, filmant toujours. Ashley fit un coucou à la caméra.

Je voulais te dire quelque chose, dit Toya, la filmant encore.

Oui ?

Je vais faire mes études à Poudlard !

Ashley poussa un véritable cri de joie tandis que Toya éteignait sa caméra. Elles s'enlacèrent fortement, criant de joie. Jamais Ashley n'avait été plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui ! Draco et Hermione se mariait, elle avait fait une bonne farce avec sa meilleure amie, elle retrouve le précieux violon de sa mère et pour finir, Toya lui annonçait qu'elle allait faire ses études à Poudlard ! Que demander de plus ?

Elles se sourirent puis Ashley se dirigea vers la piste de danse qui venait d'être installée magiquement.

Hum…dit-elle, un peu gênée. Je vais vous jouer un solo…Donc les couples sont obligés de venir danser !

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer sa phrase que plusieurs couples se pressaient déjà sur la piste, dont parmi eux Harry et Parvati. Draco entraîna Hermione jusqu'à la piste de danse alors qu'Ashley commençait à jouer une musique douce et langoureuse.

Tu sais que je ne peux pas trop danser dans mon état, lui rappela Hermione.

Oui, mais c'est un solo et qui est joué par notre fille.

Il pressa doucement Hermione contre lui, sentant avec émotion son ventre bien rond contre lui. Hermione lui sourit amoureusement avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Je t'aime, roucoula-t-il.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent guider par le solo d'Ashley au violon. Bientôt, Ginny entraîna son américain sur la piste de danse avec un sourire coquin. Mike lui rendit son sourire et la prit par les haches.

Tu as l'air heureuse, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il.

Hum…c'est sûrement parce que je lui suis. Ma meilleure amie se marie et…

Et ?

Et rien du tout.

Ginny détourna les yeux, s'empourprant légèrement.

Enfin, ce que je veux dire…Tu ne le répèteras pas à Draco, hein ?

Je te le promets.

Alors voilà…Je suis…amoureuse.

Mike eut un sourire adorable avant de la serrer plus étroitement.

Vraiment ? Et de qui ?

De…toi, évidemment !

Ginny regarda ailleurs, cramoisie, le cœur battant la chamade. Dans les moments comme ça, elle perdait tous ses moyens !

Je t'aime aussi, lui souffla-t-il en la plaquant contre lui.

Quoi ? c'est vrai ? Tu me le jures ?

Je te le jures.

Ginny posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Mike, les yeux perdu sur les couples qui dansaient autour d'eux. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait qu'il l'aimait, à part ses frères. Elle éprouva un sentiment difficile à décrire, entre la joie, le soulagement et le plaisir. Maintenant que tout était réglé, qu'il n'y aurait plus de problème, elle pourrait vivre tranquillement sa vie avec sa famille et avec Mike. De leur côté, Hermione et Draco comptaient adopter Ashley puis allaient bientôt avoir un fils…Ils fonderont une famille et s'aimeront…Comme l'avait su si bien dire le professeur de Dumbledor : Peace and Love** Même s'il y avait toujours des mangemorts qui erraient quelque part…**

**FIN**

**Voilà…ça y est…c'est fini…J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! C'est à la fois un soulagement mais aussi un peu triste. Mais bon, il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin. Comme je vous l'avait dit, je ferai une suite avec Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II. Je compte poster le premier chapitre dans la semaine qui suit. De toute façon, je mettrai une note dans cette fic pour vous le dire, voilà.**

**Enfin, comme j'achève d'écrire cette fic, je vais faire un petit sondage.**

**Quel est votre personnage préféré ?**

**Hermione Granger**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Ashley**

**Ginny**

**Autres ( il peut y avoir plusieurs personnage a la fois mais ne dépassez pas de trois persos, s'il vous plaît.**

**Quel est votre chapitre préféré ? ( pas plus de trois chapitres.)**

**Comment voyez-vous la suite de cette histoire ?**

**Sinon, je voulez préciser quelques détailles sur les personnages de cette histoire.**

**A commencer par Neige :**

**Comme je l'avait précisé dans l'un des chapitres ( le silence avant la tempête) le loup est le symbole de la confiance. On se doute bien qu'Ashley à besoin de confiance en elle pour affronter tout ce qu'elle a put rencontrer tout au long de cette histoire. Au niveau du personnage. Il s'agit tout simplement d'un des personnages de mon livre. Du même nom, jusqu'à la même intelligence. Sauf que dans mon livre, elle ne protège pas une petite fille. Elle est seulement là pour guider l'héroïne.**

**Ashley :**

**Les mots sont vites venus pour cette petite fille : c'est moi à son age. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas blonde et je ne suis pas née le 1O juillet mais j'étais exactement comme elle à son age. Je m'intéressais beaucoup aux histoires des autres et j'essayais toujours d'arranger les choses. Mais j'avais aussi très peur des autres. Tous ses regards qu'on pouvait avoir sur moi, toutes ses réflexions parfois blessantes…ça me faisait très peur. C'est l'une des raisons pourquoi Ashley est plus mature que les autres enfants de son age. Elle comprends mieux le monde des sentiments qu'un adulte lui-même. Evidemment, je ne parle pas aux animaux ! Même si c'est un rêve que j'ai depuis toute petite !**

**Ginny : **

**Ah, sacrée Ginny ! Vous êtes beaucoup à me dire que vous ADOREZ cette fille ! Eh bien en fait, c'est la personnalité de l'un de mes amis. Il est exactement comme elle, jusqu'à devenir très insolent avec les professeurs. Mais il est toujours là pour raconter n'importe quoi quand quelqu'un va mal, comme Ginny le fait avec Ashley et Hermione. Mon ami à tendance à refouler ces sentiments, surtout quand il apprécie quelqu'un ( comme Ginny par rapport à Draco). Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quelqu'un à qui on s'attache beaucoup même s'il fait tout pour que ça soit le contraire.**

**Le Griffon :**

**Voilà un autre personnage venant tout droit de mon livre. Cette fois-ci, il ne dépend pas d'un humain pour survivre. Puis il n'a pas de rôle particulier dans l'histoire…**

**Voilà. Je n'ai plus grand chose à vous dire. Seulement que j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous aimerez la suite ! répondez au sondage dans votre commentaire !**

**A bientôt pour Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II.**


	31. Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II

**_Bonjour ! Alors voilà, c'était juste pour vous dire que ça y est, g publié le premier chapitre de Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_**

**_Je tenais aussi à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes les revews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Vous réalisez ? Plus de 5OO reviews ! J'y crois pas ! C'est plus que ce que j'attendais ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette fic serait tant appréciée, c'est incroyable. En tout cas, je suis très contente ! Encore une fois, MERCI A TOUS !_**

**_J'espère au moins que Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II aura autant de reviews…Enfin, je verrai bien. Regardez dans ma bio pour accéder facilement à la fic._**

**_Ciao !_**


End file.
